Pure Intentions?
by TheSorceressQueen
Summary: Prince Adam, has taken an oath to protect all Eternians, often at a price against his own personal wants and needs. He is extremely handsome, witty, and rich which make him the most eligible bachelor of his peers. However, he finds himself single on the eve of his 30th birthday. Sometimes, a man must take matters into their own hands, even if they may not be with purest intent.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: The idea for this story came to me while watching "Pretty Woman" several months ago. I thought it would be interesting to write a fanfic from the perspective that Prince Adam is as confident in his endeavors as Richard Gere's character was in this fantastic movie. I am a huge fan of Regency/History Romance novels. My imagination is prompting me to write a MOTU fanfic in this style and have it depict social events, differences of social class, possibility for arranged marriages for political advancement and the life of Royalty._

 _Hope you enjoy._

 _P.S. Postings for this story will be at a very slow rate as I am focusing on completing "Hellcat"._

Prologue

The lights were turned down low, while the music emanating from the orchestra pit had all of the Royal Guests swaying to and from in unison. The noble's finery turned the checkered black and white marbled floor into a myriad of colors. Nobleman and noblewomen from all corners of Eternia were invited for tonight's festivities as they marked the 30th anniversary of the birth of the Royal Twins of the House of Miro.

King Randor was currently dancing with his fiercely independent daughter who was returned to him over 10 years ago. Looking into her startling blue eyes, he held such pride for all of her accomplishments. She was an amazing daughter who had achieved much in her young life, despite the fact that he didn't raise her. Princess Adora was recently married to her beloved Sea Hawk, a man of great integrity and fortitude. A man the King was proud to call son.

Sweeping his daughter into an intricate overhand turn as he waltzed with her around the dance floor, his eyes scanned the immense crowd for a sighting of his wayward son. Finding him standing pressed up against the farthest wall of the ballroom, the king wondered why his son wasn't dancing. He noticed that the Crown Prince of Eternia, his Heir Apparent did not seem to be enjoying the party given in his honor.

King Randor assumed it had something to do with their earlier conversation. He had asked to speak with his son privately after luncheon today. Although, he had sent a summons requesting that his son meet with him immediately after the luncheon hour, the Prince was two hours late. Infuriated at his son's lack of follow through, the King unleashed a verbal barrage of years of pent up frustrations. As he engaged in his tirade, he noticed that his son did not once stand up for himself nor give a credible explanation for his behaviors. The King didn't expect him to, as he was now used to Adam's avoidant behaviors.

Before he dismissed his heir, the King made one request of him. He had asked the Prince to use tonight's festivities to actively seek out a wife. The King threatened that if Adam did not chose a wife of his own volition, he would be forced to make the decision for him. King Randor received weekly if not monthly pressure from the Royal Court that his son had surpassed marriageable age. The Royal Court expected him to marry sooner rather than later to secure the line of ascendancy for the throne. Hearing his father's demand, Prince Adam walked dejectedly out of the King's study. King Randor hoped that Adam would marry for love like he did; but, alas, women like his wife didn't have a tendency to keep falling out of the sky.

* * *

Adam stood immobile watching his guests participating in a synchronized choreographed dance. He himself had not yet danced with anybody. Rather after consuming the lavish meal provided by Chef Allen, Adam had slowly made his way to a corner of the ballroom where he could silently watch the merriment.

Reaching a well-manicured hand into his collar, he loosened his white bow tie allowing him to inhale easier. Adam was clad in full evening dress sporting a black tailcoat, the miniature order on his left lapel displaying all of his royal insignia and military standing. As he watched the dancers, he slowly sipped Scotch from a crystal tumbler, the warm liquid bringing solace to his forlorn disposition.

His eyes followed one particular dancer. To him, she was the most beautiful woman in the universe. As a prince, Adam was constantly around gorgeous women all vying for his attention. However, they all paled in comparison to the object of his affection. She was currently dancing with her father, the older gentleman holding her close to his heart.

Prince Adam watched her gracefully execute a complicated pirouette in the air, as her father hoisted her high over his head. Landing gently, she didn't miss a beat as she took several steps backwards to avoid colliding with the rest of the dancers.

Watching her, his mind brought forth his father's words to him. The King was adamant that he would need to be married before the end of the year. Prince Adam knew that this would be the hardest task he had yet to complete, harder than any he faced even as Eternian's legendary hero, He-Man.

The woman who had captured his heart was unknowingly already in love with him. However, he couldn't ask for her hand in marriage as their relationship was a secret, even from her. Teela, the fiercely independent no nonsense Captain of the Eternian Royal Guard would never entertain a romantic relationship with him as Prince; however, they had been lovers for the past 5 years when he presented himself as his alter ego. Thus, he found himself single tonight on the eve of his 30th birthday, his father's words resonating strongly in his mind.

He knew Teela was in love with his alter ego. She had stated it many times; however, never pushed him to repeat those three little words. He could not state them to her. It wasn't that he wasn't in love with her; but rather because there were still so many secrets between them. It was getting harder and harder for him to continue to push his own desires aside as they pertained to Teela; however, he did it to ensure the safety of his family.

His father's request created a very serious complication for him. Prince Adam would not marry for political alignment in order to appease the Royal Court. He vowed to remain single forever, if it came down to it. As he contemplated his father's request, a plan began forming in his mind, one he hoped would ensure he got his heart's desire, while simultaneously giving his father what he wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

Pure Intentions? Chapter 1

 _Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I do not own, have any holdings, nor profit from anything He-Man, She-Ra, MOTU, Filmation, Mattel, or MYP related._

* * *

Finishing her dance with her father, Teela looked over to where Adam was standing. She noticed that he excused himself right after dinner and was now standing alone in a corner of the ballroom. Wondering what may have caused his brooding mood, Teela let her curiosity lead her to him.

Adam who was always watching her like a hawk, shifted his position into a more relaxed one and hoped that she was making her way to him. With his eyes, he followed the gentle side to side sway of her curvaceous hips which were accentuated by the shape of her skin tight dress. For this special occasion, Teela chose to forego her customary white and gold leotard choosing to don a splendid silver-colored single shoulder sequenced floor length gown. The garment was tight throughout the top, it's skirt flowing wide towards the bottom, allowing her ease of movement in case she needed to fight. Her flame-colored tresses were swept over her bare shoulder, cascading midway down her back in soft rolling waves. She carried herself with a sense of pride and dignity, her gaze steady on him as she approached him. All in all, she already looked like the Queen he wanted to ensure she became.

As Teela made her way over to him, she thought about their current friendship. She had grown up with this charming handsome man and often wondered why he chose not to dance with any partner. Prince Adam had many qualities that would endear him to the fairer sex. Teela knew that he was a gentleman, always treating everyone around him with respect. Her childhood friend was extremely easy to talk to and wore his emotions on his sleeve. He was extremely charming and witty, which is what she enjoyed most about his personality. The Prince was also one of the smartest men she knew.

Teela was aware that many women of her peers were infatuated with the Prince. She was also aware that their fathers were all conniving ways to ensnare him as a catch, as he was one ' _the_ 'most eligible bachelor of the haute ton. It was no wonder that the Prince was extremely hesitant to court anyone. Teela and Adam had many conversations about this. Adam had made it clear, that he wanted the type of relationship his parents had. Unlike many other nobles, his parents had married for love. They were lucky. Having been raised at the Palace surrounded by nobility, Teela knew how atypical and unique their relationship was.

As for herself, she had made the decision a long time ago to follow in her father's footsteps. Teela was married to her career. Once, many moons ago, she had fancied that she too would be married to a lord of the realm, but those dreams came to a screeching halt when Skeletor first attacked.

At that time, she was but a 16-year-old impressionable young lady who was devastated at the destruction his attack had caused. Deciding she wanted to offer her services to protect the land, people, and home she loved, she informed her father that she wanted to pursue a military career. With her quick mind and agile body, she quickly rose through the military ranks being appointed as Captain of the Royal Guard at the tender age of twenty. Soon after, she joined the elite warriors known as the Masters as they fought almost daily to protect the Kingdom and planet they called home.

Teela loved her job. Never did she regret her choice to join the military, except for when she thought of how her career path changed her relationship with the Prince, particularly when she was appointed as his trainer and bodyguard. This position had negatively impacted the friendship she held most dear above all others.

Adam used to be her everything. From the first onset of puberty, she fancied herself in love with him. Now as a grown woman, she realized that those childhood feelings were nothing compared to the onslaught of emotions she experienced when around Eternia's noble warrior, He-Man.

When she first met him, Teela's only thought was that he was perfect. She found truth to her thoughts as she spent time getting to know the valiant young man. Just like Adam, he possessed integrity, kindness, and passion for life that Teela found addictive. She quickly found herself attracted to both men. However, as the fighting with Skeletor continued, she noticed a marked change in the Prince's demeanor. These changes ensured that Teela fell head over heels in love with He-Man while losing the special bond she had with Adam since their childhood.

It was on occasions like this, that showcased the Prince's change the most. Pre He-Man, Adam was the life of the party, dancing with all the young debutantes and easily conversing with their fathers. She recalled that this change in his social demeanor, occurred about thirteen years ago. Try as she might, she couldn't understand it. She did however find it interesting that Adam's personality had changed once again during the same time that her relationship changed with Grayskull's Defender. Five years ago, during an overnight stake-out, she found herself kissing the latter with wanton abandon. Their passionate caresses quickly spiraling out of control, they ended up making love for the first time.

Quickly giving a shake of her head, Teela focused on her walk to approach the Prince. She didn't want to get caught up into an erotic daydream about her secret lover. She hated that her relationship with He-Man was a secret, but had agreed with him that it was best that it remained so. Teela ached for the day where he put words into his actions/emotions and finally tell her if he was in love with her.

Reaching her childhood friend she plastered a huge smile on her face, hoping that her gaiety would be infectious. Stopping right in front of the Prince Teela spoke, "Hello, birthday boy." "Want to dance?"

Floored that this fiery strong red-haired woman was asking him and not his alter ego to dance, Adam stared at her in awe.

"Come on Adam, we always used to dance together", she urged. "It'll be fun."

"You won't yell at me for stepping all over your feet?", he jested.

"Adaaam, I know you can dance." Reaching out to grab him by the hand, Teela pulled him in the direction of the dance floor.

Adam easily obliged with her forcefulness unable to believe that his birthday wish had just come true and he still didn't enact his plan. Thinking that tonight may turn out better than he dreamed, he let her lead him onto the dance floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Pure Intentions? Chapter 2

 _A/N: Kakerot Bardockson: Yes this story is very OOC. Adam/He-Man will be very 'Rico Sauve' and the older Teela I'm writing about has a great sense of womanly confidence._

Reaching the dance floor, Teela pirouetted right into the Prince's arms. The orchestra was playing a lively Quickstep, the upbeat music brining most of the guests to the dance floor. Teela was sure that the Prince was more than capable in leading her in this dance. Royal protocol decreed that they were both trained in formal ballroom dance styles.

Adam had not danced at a ball in years. He wasn't sure what to do. Did he continue with his 'act' , moving clumsily along the dance floor or did he sweep her off her feet? He desperately wanted the latter, but looking over at her father who gave him a slight shake of the head, Adam was resigned to once again act the clumsy fool. He hated this. He was tired of putting his own desires on the back burner and hiding his true abilities, especially know that his father demanded that he marry.

He was worried. If he couldn't show Teela his true merits and personality, he may be forced to marry one of the many dimwitted courtesans that kept pressing for his attentions. As he held her close, he vowed that things would change. He knew he couldn't tell her the truth, as he was advised against sharing his secret with those he loved, in order to ensure their safety. Therefore, the first step of his plan would be to put on end to their 'affair' as Teela and He-Man, a feat he knew would alienate Teela but a chance he had to take. Looking into her large aquamarine eyes as he lifted her off the floor into a _Jete_ and then into a quick turn, Adam made a decision to 'break-up' with her tonight. He knew he would be spending his birthday night alone; however, large sacrifices were necessary for him in order to ensure he got to wake up in her arms on a daily basis.

Needing an excuse to leave and transform, the Prince purposefully put his foot in Teela's path as they were completing a double reverse turn. Abruptly stopping in the middle of the floor, Teela opened her mouth to unleash a barrage of insults at him; however, quickly recalling his previous brooding visage decided against it. This was his birthday after all. The least she could do is excuse him his ineptness on the dance floor. After all, Teela was aware that not every person was as physically able as Grayskull's Warrior.

Seeing that Teela was ignoring his stumble as she just continued dancing, Adam wondered what to do next. He didn't want to make it obvious that he was trying to end the dance. A few minutes later, he didn't have to as they were interrupted by his father.

"Excuse us Teela, but I must speak with my son in private", the King commanded.

Inclining her head to both men, Teela left the dance floor deciding that a patrol of the gardens on this beautiful warm winter evening would be perfect.

Following her exit from the ballroom, Prince Adam turned to his father wondering what this was about.

"Adam, come with me." "There is someone I want to introduce you to", the King stated leading his son to the opposite side of the ballroom.

Approaching a cluster of people who were animatedly talking at one of the guest tables, Prince Adam's attention was drawn to a large potbellied gentlemen dressed in a red-velvet suit. Next to him was seated a much smaller female with long midnight-black hair. Adam knew his father was about to start playing matchmaker. Obviously, his father meant business and he wasn't kidding when he gave him a time frame to find his bride.

Resigned to be polite, the Prince plastered an artificial smile on his thick sensual lips, as they drew closer to the young lady. Noticing the King's and Prince's approach, those seated automatically stood bowing in deference to their Sovereign and his Heir.

Greeting those present by their peerage title, the King motioned for the potbellied gentleman to come forward. Turning to the raven haired gentlewoman, the red-clad lord extended his hand to her. Placing her delicate fingers into his upturned palm, the young lady came shyly forward her eyes glued to the floor. Adam thought that this was extremely peculiar as his experience with ladies of the realm was one in which they were overly aggressive. This one appeared as demure as a delicate flower, a characteristic he abhorred. Although he was worthy to be Grayskull's Champion, deep down he was a rascal, and a misfit-maker which was why he utterly enjoyed Teela's company. Especially, in his youth. He hoped that his father was not under the impression that Adam would entertain a courtship with this shy woman despite admiring her stunning beauty.

Finally standing in front of King and Prince, the young lady raised her gaze to meet the Prince's. Smiling bashfully at him, she waited for her father to make the introductions. The lady had watched the Prince all night and she liked what she saw.

"My Liege, thank you for your hospitality and invitation to your son's and daughter's birthday ball", the paunchy lord stated.

"It is my pleasure, Lord Teary", the King exclaimed. Turning to his son the King continued, "Adam, this is Tom Applepody, Lord Teary Viscount of Calcutwhita and his beautiful daughter Lady Stephania."

"Calcutwhita", the Prince exclaimed as he clasped hands with the viscount. "You've traveled far to be here tonight, Lord Teary." "I hope your travels and stay here are comfortable?"

"The Royal hospitality is exceeding our expectations, Your Highness, isn't it right my dear?", Lord Teary asked as he turned to his offspring. Adam thought the young lady must have taken after her mother, for she did not resemble her gargantuan father.

With eyes glued to the Prince, Lady Stephania responded in a soft delicate whisper of a voice "Yes, Father."

"Milady, it is a pleasure to meet you", Adam stated as he took hold of her gloved hand bringing it up to his lips for a brief kiss, acting in a way he knew his father would approve.

"Adam, why don't you give Lady Stephania a tour of the gardens, while the Viscount and I talk some business", his father requested.

Straightening and releasing the fair lady's hand, Adam spoke "I'm afraid Lady Stephania that I will owe you a tour at a later time." Turning to his father he stated, "I'm sorry, Sire; however, I just remembered a matter of grave importance that needs my attention immediately" Without giving his father a chance to respond, Adam made his farewell to those present, about faced and walked away, to the King's chagrin.

As he made his way out of the ballroom, he saw that Teela had just returned. Walking in the opposite direction away from her, he exited the ballroom from one of the side doors leading into a deserted hallway he knew afforded him much privacy. Pulling out his Power Sword, he quickly transformed into his alter ego. Walking briskly back inside the ballroom to the astonished gawks of all those present at He-Man's unexpected arrival, the disguised Prince approached his mother.

"My Queen, I came to bring my well wishes to your son and daughter on the eve of their birth", he stated as he bend forward from the waist.

"He-Man, what a pleasure to see you." "I'm afraid you won't find my son at the moment, as I just saw him leaving the ballroom, but thank you for your wishes", the Queen stated with a wink making the blonde warrior wonder about her inconspicuous signal. Rising from his genuflection, He-Man looked around the room for his sister. Spotting her sitting on a _settee_ talking with Princess Glimmer, Eternia's Champion bid his mother goodbye before making his way over to the birthday girl. As he walked, he kept his eyes open for Teela. He spotted her dancing with Ram-Man, her throaty laughter reaching his ears. He loved that sound. Knowing that she had already noticed his presence, he appreciatively noted her manners as she didn't stop dancing with Ram-Man in order to come to him. Teela didn't know this and would probably bite his head off if he told her she was the truest 'lady' of his acquaintance, other than his Queen Mother.

Reaching his sister who was now standing, he smiled at her as he stated his greeting, "Princess Adora, please excuse my tardiness, but I wanted to personally wish you a Happy Birthday." Turning to Glimmer, he inclined his head greeting her, "Hello Princess, it is good to see you in time of peace."

"Thank you He-Man", the pink-haired princess replied.

Turning to his sister he stated, "Princess, please give my regards to the Prince." "I've been informed by your mother, that he is not here."

"Off course, He-Man I shall." "Please give my regards to your twin as well", the Princess stated hiding her subtle smile behind an opened handheld fan. Nodding to her, he decided to also pay his respect to his father. Seeing he was still talking to Lord Teary, he paused in his steps wondering if the King was already bad-mouthing his true self to those present.

Teela, who by now had finished dancing with Ram-Man made a beeline straight for him. Calling out his name, she watched as he slowly turned his face in her direction. Schooling his features, He-Man turned his entire body away from her continuing his approach to the King, without giving a backward glance to the red-haired vixen that ensnared his heart, body, mind, and soul.

Shocked at the rude dismissal he had just given her, Teela wondered at his actions.


	4. Chapter 4

Pure Intentions? 3

Teela stood looking aghast at the retreating back of He-Man. She never expected him to act so coldly toward her. She understood and accepted the necessity of keeping their affair a secret; however, he had never before callously dismissed her. Wondering why he brushed her off, she hoped it wasn't because his intervention was needed. Looking around the ballroom, she didn't see anything amiss. Teela's perused all present and none of the guests radiated any threats.

Although she was dancing and enjoying herself, Teela was still actively doing her job. After the King interrupted her dance with Adam, she had gone on patrol, touching base with her lieutenants verifying that there hadn't been any threat of an attack. Once again perusing the ballroom, she made eye-contact with all of the undercover Eternian Royal Guards who were stationed throughout the ballroom.

If there was any threat, Teela would have already known about it. Again wondering why He-Man was here, Teela looked over at Queen Marlena who also seemed to be studying the massively muscled warrior. Teela recognized the look of admiration in the Queen's eyes. It was the same look she herself had always directed toward He-Man.

Approaching her Queen, Teela curtsied before addressing her "Your Majesty, would you know why He-Man is here?"

Smiling at the lady the Queen knew stole her son's heart, she responded "My dear, he is paying his respects to Adam and Adora." "It's nice to have him around during celebrations, isn't it?"

"Yes, my Queen, it is." "The Masters and I have on numerous occasions tried to convince him to join us in previous revelry, but he always declines." "I wonder what has changed his mind?", Teela asked.

"Perhaps because tonight is a very special occasion." "Not only is it Adam and Adora's birthday, but tonight commemorates 35 years, that their father has been King." "My husband, has a very special announcement to make, maybe he is here to hear that?", the Queen stated aware of the contents of the King's announcement.

"You may be right", the younger lady answered. "Do you know where Adam is?", she asked.

"No, darling." "I saw him leaving the ballroom a little while ago, perhaps he went to use the privy", his mother covered for him. The Queen knew that her son was on his way to speak to the King.

Nodding to her sovereign, Teela turned away from her deciding to join the King. Approaching him, she heard King Randor inviting Grayskull's Warrior to join them for the remainder of the evening. Teela kept quiet, hoping against all odds that He-Man would comply with the King's wishes.

"I'm sorry, Sire." "I have business elsewhere, I appreciate the invitation, but I can't stay", He-Man stated with his extremely deep voice.

"Very well, Son." "Would you stay until I make my announcement?" "I'm just waiting for the Prince to come back and then I shall be addressing our guests", the King asked.

Knowing that the 'Prince' couldn't return while he was still present, He-Man answered "Your Majesty, that is impossible." "I just wanted to quickly wish your children a Happy Birthday." "I've already spoken to the Princess, please give my regards to the Prince", he continued as he turned to leave totally disregarding Teela's presence.

"He-Man, wait", the King called out. "I want you here as I make my announcement and it doesn't seem like my son will be returning anytime soon."

Try as he might, He-Man couldn't outright disrespect the King's wishes. As the monarch walked toward the dais table, He-Man was left standing next to Teela. Keeping his eyes ahead of him, he felt her emotions coming off of her in tumultuous waves. Strengthening his resolve against her, he stole a quick look through closed lashes to see if she was studying him. Sure enough, Teela's gaze was glued to his, a million questions swimming in the depths of her clear blue-green eyes.

Pulling his gaze away from hers, He-Man watched as the King was given a microphone and moved to the center of the dance floor. Beckoning for his Queen to join him, King Randor brought the microphone up to his lips. He-Man also watched as his sister came forward to stand near their parents. He wondered if his twin was aware of what their father would be disclosing.

"Ladies and Gentleman, again we thank you for joining my family in celebrating the birth of Eternia's future." "Tonight also marks another special occasion." "Some of you may recall, that the Twins were born on the same day that commemorates my ascend to the Throne." "I have served as your King in times of peace and war, hoping to have kept all of you in safety." "Queen Marlena and I have made a decision, which I will share with you." "We have decided that it's time for a change." "I am announcing to you, our decision to turn the Throne over to Prince Adam given that he is married and with his own Heir on the way, by next year this time", the King disclosed to the astonishment of all those in attendance.

The King's words were met with a hefty silence. No one was expecting this declaration. Upon hearing the King's words, He-Man's world glazed over. The pounding of his blood in his ears instantly bringing forth a tremendous headache. Walking to a nearby chair, he unceremoniously plopped his bulky frame into it, clutching his head with both hands. ' _How could his father do this, without having spoken to him first?' 'Why hadn't his mother shared this with him?' 'Did Adora know?' 'Did Man-At-Arms?' "Did Teela?',_ he wondered _._

Feeling someone sit next to him, he raised his head to see who it was. "He-Man, are you alright?", he heard Teela ask him. Realizing that he wasn't acting like the confident, fearless Defender he was supposed to be, the warrior had no choice but to put aside his desperation and fear his father's announcement created, lest his actions were interpreted in the negative.

Standing up, He-Man finally addressed Teela "Yes, Captain." "I am fine." "I must leave know, please don't follow me", he commanded, his confident tone disguising his tumultuous thoughts.

Teela had no choice but to remain where she was. As she watched him leave, she contemplated tonight's weird turn of events. Twice He-Man ignored her, something she couldn't understand. His actions were igniting her temper; however, Teela kept herself in check as her concern for her childhood friend took over. She couldn't believe the King's announcement. ' _Adam would be King in a year, only if he married and had a child of his own',_ she thought. No wonder he seemed even more forlorn than usually. _'Was Adam aware of his father's wishes?'_

Looking around the room, she didn't spot him. Teela was torn. The two most important men in her life (with the exception of her dear father), each seemed to be dealing with serious issues tonight. Did she seek out her childhood friend to comfort him or did she run after her heart's desire? Teela knew that whichever decision she made, tonight marked an immense change in her relationship with both men. If Adam had to actively seek a wife, she would have to change the way she acted around him. If He-Man continued his callous disrespect of her she would have to end their relationship.

* * *

Walking out of the ballroom, He-Man was hard pressed not to find Cringer, transform him into Battle-Cat and gallop away on his companion's back. He urgently needed an outlet for his frustration. He felt like using this great strength he was endowed with to smash everything around him. Without thinking, He-Man made his way over to the private sector of the Palace where his rooms were. Sitting on his favorite bench by the waterfall underneath his bedroom's window he wondered, _'How could his father make such a life changing announcement without his 'true' self being present?' 'Did his father have such utter disrespect for him, he had to make the announcement in front of his transformed self?' 'What was the motive behind tonight's declaration?'_

He-Man understood that as 'Prince' he would have to step up his game when his father announced his wish that he be married by year's end. He didn't expect that the King also wanted to turn the Kingdom over to him. A million emotions were running through his heart as he continued contemplating his father's words. Adam wanted to be King, knowing that his father had tired of running the Kingdom; however, he knew there was a long way to go before he was able to take over his father's position. He desperately wanted to see the Sorceress as she always had the ability to comfort/advise him; however, he didn't go to Grayskull as he knew he would have to return to the ballroom soon, as Adam. He dreaded his return. He wondered, who would be first to 'inform' him of the news.

As he contemplated this, He-Man heard the staccato rhythm of running heels on the floor. Without needing to see who it was, He-Man knew that Teela had followed him. Secretly pleased that she didn't comply with his request, He-Man hid behind a bush and transformed into Prince Adam.

When Teela came around the corner into the courtyard, she found Prince Adam sitting with his head in his hands, his long loose blonde hair hiding his profile. Walking tentatively toward him, she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Adam, here you are." "I'm glad to find you", she spoke.

Looking up, he gave her a tentative smile before responding "You know me Tee, always needing a break."

"Your Highness, you need to come back to the ballroom", she directed. "Your father….

"Teela, I already know what my father said." "I don't need you to be his parrot", the Prince responded the anguish in his voice clearly evident.

Shocked at his angry retort, Teela sat down next to him placing a hand on his thigh. "I'm sorry Adam." "I know this is hard for you." "I'm here if you need to talk", as she looked deeply into his glacial gaze.

Softening his demeanor, the Prince nodded his head.

The silence stretching for several moments between them, made Teela uncomfortable. She wasn't used to silences when with Adam. "Do you know where He-Man is?", she stated when she realized Adam wasn't going to open up.

His response consisted of a curt shake of his head.

"If you see him, can you please let him know I am looking for him", she asked politely.

"Sure, Teela", he responded dismissively.

Standing up to leave, she turned to him stating "I think it's wonderful that your father wants you to be King."

That caught the Prince's attention. Sharply bringing his head up he asked her "Why?"

Smiling at him Teela answered, "I have faith in you, my friend." "I believe in you and I trust you."

Rising to his full 6-foot, 6 inches height Prince Adam stared at her incredulously, waiting to hear what else she had to say.

Seeing that she know had his undivided attention Teela continued, "You will be a fine King, Adam." "I just need to prep you more in warfare", she concluded with a smile.

Her response brought forth a mirthless laugh in him. Teela's comment couldn't be farthest from the truth. He could write an entire encyclopedia on warfare with the knowledge he gained as He-Man.

Teela interpreted his laugh as disdain for battles. "I'm serious Adam, you need to start fighting your own battles if you are going to be King." "As your trainer, I promise to whip you into shape", she answered with hands on her hips and a confident shake of her head.

"Yes, Captain", he acquiesced.

Teela's eyes grew round with astonishment at his response. Adam never addressed her as 'Captain', making her wonder if he had ever heard He-Man addressing her in this manner.

"I don't want to talk about the future anymore tonight, Teela." "I do however, need a distraction." "Would you join me back in the ballroom and dance with me again." "I'm sure my father's announcement let loose the hounds and I'm not ready to deal with them yet", he pleaded.

"So you need me to save you, my Prince?", Teela asked batting her eyelashes at him.

"Why do you think I have a bodyguard?", he responded winking at her.

"Oh, Adam", Teela stated throwing her head back as laughter shook her frame. "Come on, scary-cat." "I won't let any of the courtiers near you."

Hiding his smile, Adam walked back into the ballroom behind his protector.


	5. Chapter 5

Pure Intentions? 4

Several hours later, He-Man stood on the veranda outside of Teela's bedroom, his silhouette outlined in the moonlight. Peeking inside her bedroom he watched as she slept peacefully on her round bed. Studying her, he knew what he was about to do would break her heart. However, he was desperate, particularly after the King's announcement tonight. Running a shaky hand through his long bangs, he let out a long sigh nodding to himself that he didn't have much time to enact his plan. He had to make Teela fall in love with him as Adam.

Knocking on the glass door, he waited patiently as she roused herself from sleep. Grabbing a robe, she pushed her muscular arms through it before wrapping it around her small waist, covering the sexy black baby-doll she was wearing to bed. Raising a hand to her hair, she twisted its long mass into a bun securing it atop her head with an elastic band.

Coming to the glass door, Teela silently stood watching him from the inside. She contemplated ignoring him just as he had her. _'Why should I let him in?' 'Am I his booty call?'_ she wondered, the idea greatly souring her disposition while simultaneously exciting her as well. However, Teela was not a 'tit-for-tat' type of person.

Reaching out, she unlocked the veranda door and about faced going straight for her bed. Removing her robe she climbed back into it, pulling the bed sheets up around her. Turning her head to the glass door, she studied him as he walked into her bedroom, gracing him with a sexy grin and a 'come hither' look.

On noiseless feet, He-Man walked into her bedroom. Coming to stand beside her bed, he looked down on her reposing form, wishing desperately that he could join her beneath the covers. Instead, he sat on the edge of her bed, reaching out a hand to lovingly caress her turned cheek.

"Teela, we need to talk", he exclaimed.

Turning her cheek into his warm palm, Teela placed a lingering kiss into slightly calloused hand. "I'm listening", she answered.

"Do you mind getting out of bed?", he asked pulling his hand away from her sensuous lips.

"Why?", she queried and wondered if he planned on making love to her on the floor or up against the wall. Teela loved when he made love to her out of her bed.

"It's best if you also get dressed", he answered ignoring her question.

"Are we needed at Grayskull?", she asked realizing that she wasn't about to get her wish to be ravished up against the wall trapped within his strong embrace her legs wrapped possessively around his hips.

"No, Teela." "There is something I want to talk with you about and it's best that you are fully dressed", he replied.

Pulling herself upright, so that her back was pressed up against her headboard, Teela allowed the bed sheets to fall down her torso, exposing her barely covered breasts, hoping to tempt him into changing his mind and climb into her bed.

' _She is going to torture me!',_ He-Man thought as he was exposed to her near-naked softness. He knew Teela could easily use her feminine wiles, on any man if she chose to. When in private Teela changed from a no nonsense almost tomboyish militant leader, to a fiery vixen able to render most men to cinders with her sultry blue-green gaze. Right now it seemed that he was the wood that she was trying to burn.

Gulping a large inhale of breath, He-Man grabbed hold of the edge of her bed sheets bringing them up to her chin, effectively covering the tempting expanse of her ivory skin.

"Clothes. Teela. Now!", he commanded acerbically.

"Are you serious?", she asked.

"Very, Teela." "Please get dressed", he said as he stood up from her bed walking away from her with his back turned in her direction to give her privacy.

Harrumphing her displeasure, Teela jumped out of bed, ran toward her armoire, and grabbed a sweater and jeans donning them over her lingerie.

"I'm dressed", she stated once she was fully clothed.

Turning around to face her, he thanked her. Walking to her settee, He-Man took a seat extending his hand to her for her to join him. Not trusting to sit next to him, Teela remained rooted on the other side of her room, her bed between them.

"What's this about, He-Man?", she asked holding her head high, her strong arms crossed protectively over her jutting bosom.

"We can no longer continue to meet in private", he replied simply.

Teela knew, he was breaking up with her. Running to him, she threw her arms around his shoulders as she tried sitting in his lap; however, he didn't give her the opportunity to do so as he immediately stood up at her nearness. Pushing against her, He-Man tried to bring space between their bodies, an impossible feat as she had clamped her arms around his shoulders. If he wanted to, he could have used his immense strength to push her aside; however, he was hesitant to do so as he knew he would end up physically hurting her.

"Why?", she asked as she looked up into his dark azure eyes.

"Our affair has gone on long enough." "I have nothing left to give you, Teela", he responded with a steady gaze.

Furiously dropping her arms to her side, she stared at him her mouth forming a little 'O' with surprise, at the reason he gave to end their affair.

"You never loved me?!", she deduced her heart breaking into a million pieces. "I was such a fool", she admonished herself as she turned away from him.

"I'm sorry", he stated trying hard to hide the turmoil within his own heart. Right now he hated the responsibility of his dual roles. Much of the anger he was experiencing was directed toward his father for putting this one on him. However, he also understood he had to comply with his father's wishes as the good of the Kingdom was his foremost priority.

Her temper reaching its limits, she turned on him with an ice-cold stare. "Don't you dare tell me you are sorry, He-Man", she stated sardonically. "Just admit it, I was just your plaything, never denying you anything", she yelled at him.

"You are more than that Teela", he answered softly. "Things changed, making me need to put an end to our 'relationship'." "That's all", he responded unable to look her in the eyes.

"I thought, you just needed time to realize you loved me", she cried. Sitting on the edge of her bed, Teela let her head fall into her hands. Unable to control herself, intense sobs racked her frame.

Unable to offer her any comfort, He-Man walked to the glass veranda door, opened it and stepped outside. Jumping down into the Royal Courtyard, he made his way over to his favorite fishing spot, where he transformed back into Adam. Sitting underneath a large oak tree, its branches devoid of foliage as it was the middle of winter, Adam was oblivious to the cold. With troubled thoughts and a heavy heart, tears filled his cerulean eyes as he stared into the starless darkness overhead. _'I do love you Teela, I hope one day you'll realize it',_ he stated the words to himself that he so desperately wanted to utter to her aloud.

He also wished that with time, she would forgive him his actions.

* * *

The next morning after a fretful sleep, Teela woke up in the pre-dawn hours despite having had only a handful of hours of sleep. Deciding she needed to work-off her anger lest she direct it at innocent people, she donned her bathing suit, grabbed a beach towel and made her way over to the indoor Olympic-sized pool. Swimming always helped her control her raging emotions.

Pushing open the double metal doors, Teela froze at the entrance hearing the sounds of splashing water. Always weary of unexpected attacks, she withdrew her wooden staff, walking stealthily deeper into the pool room, as she extended her weapon of choice to its full length.

Looking into the pool, Teela saw a lone swimmer's form wading neck deep in the water. She quickly recognized the wet-blonde locks as belonging to the Prince. Teela was surprised that he was up so early. Studying him, she realized he was lost deep in thought and he had not yet realized that he was not alone. Deciding she needed a reprieve from her heartbreak, Teela quickly put her towel and staff down onto a nearby lounge chair before somersaulting into the pool. Teela's jump caused rivulets of water to fly high into the air, coming down all over the Prince's head.

Startled, he turned around looking desperately around him to discern what caused the splash. Adam looked toward the lounge chair he left his clothes and Power Sword on, wondering if he had enough time to retrieve it, in case this was a real threat. Before, he could make a move a strong hand clamped around his right ankle tugging him under the water.

With his head underwater, Adam opened his eyes to see who dared attack him. What he saw brought such joy into his heart, he gave an opened mouthed smile to his friend. Unfortunately, he swallowed some pool water causing him to immediately start chocking. Pushing up, his head broke the water's surface as he gulped in much needed air. Having witnessed his near drowning, Teela instantly felt remorse over her mischief and came up as well. Swimming next to him, she started clapping his back hoping her actions helped clear his airways.

"Teela", he called in between chest racking coughs, "Are you planning on killing me?"

"I'm so sorry, Adam", she apologized. "I just wanted to surprise you."

"It worked", he answered cockily.

"Are you okay?", she asked worriedly. She didn't want to go down in history as the woman who killed the next King because of heartbreak.

Catching his breath, he ducked under water to remove his long bangs from his eyes before replying, "Yes, Teela." "It seems that your attempt on my life didn't work." "I should have you reprimanded for your actions", he said seriously.

His tone left Teela wondering if he was joking. She knew that her friend could be quite sarcastic, but didn't know if that's what he was doing now.

Deciding to test him, she slowly drew her right arm upwards before quickly smashing it down into the water, her actions splashing the Prince's face again.

When the water stopped coming down around his face, Adam brought up a large well-manicured hand to slowly and deliberately wipe the water from his eyes.

As Teela watched his actions, she noticed a change in his demeanor as his look altered from one of hapless wet-duck to ice-cold predator. The change quickly made her catch her breath, as she instantly became aware of his much larger body, while he closed the distance between them.

Beginning to back away, Teela held her arms up in front of her wary of his approach. She noticed the highly defined shaped of his shoulders through his long sleeved wet undershirt, wondering when his physique changed so much. Teela had never before paid attention to her childhood friend's body. She couldn't understand why now, after her heart was broken last night, she would realize this. Adam was hot. From what she did see, his shoulders, neck, and arms were huge with bulging muscles adorning their length. She wondered what his abdomen looked like. She realized that Adam must be hiding his muscular physique as he had the tendency of wearing extremely loose fitting clothes. She wondered why.

Looking left to right, she realized that she was trapped. _'How did I find myself in this predicament'_ , she thought. Adam continued his predatory approach toward her, stopping mere inches from her. Without warning, his hands shot out from his body as he grabbed her around the waist. Hoisting her high in the air, he unceremoniously threw her over his left shoulder, Teela landing in an ungraceful belly-flop.

Turning around, he waited until she resurfaced. "Serves you right, for nearly drowning your future Sovereign woman", he admonished.

Wiping the dripping water away from her eyes, Teela nodded acquiescing that he won this round. However, she was far from finished. Teela who was an excellent swimmer could fight with him all day long. As she prepared to go under water again to plan her next level of attack, they both heard voices coming nearer. Realizing it was the King, Teela ran out of the pool to grab her towel, feeling uncomfortable to be caught in her bikini in front of the King. Wrapping her towel around her wet frame, she turned to Prince Adam waving coyly at him before running out of the pool room.

She left him dripping wet and alone to face his father.


	6. Chapter 6

Pure Intentions? 5

 _A/N: Although I just posted a chapter to my other story, I couldn't resist updating this one also tonight, as I'm having so much fun writing it._

Adam groaned. He was in no mood to deal with his father. His 'break-up' with Teela last night left him feeling unbalanced. The look of despair she gave him as he exited her room had him wondering if he did the right thing. Adam had remained underneath that tree throughout the night, unable to return to his own rooms as they were adjacent to Teela's. Being near her would tempt him to return to her rooms, reveal everything to her, and then beg for her forgiveness. As someone who from childhood was being prepped to take over the Kingdom, he knew he couldn't beg. Stealing himself against the knowledge that his reveal would jeopardize his family's safety, he remained rooted in his spot.

As these thoughts ran through his mind, Adam decided to exit the pool and dry himself up before his father arrived. Walking to the pool's edge, he used his arm muscles to hoist himself up and out of the water. Grabbing his belongings he entered the locker room where he proceeded to shower and dress.

Adam was so quick, he was out of the pool room before his father saw him. He knew he would have to speak with his father soon about his announcement, but didn't want to engage in this conversation just yet. Walking to his office, Adam decided to draft a version of his conversation with his father before actually meeting with him.

Sitting on his leather office chair with a blank piece of paper in front of him, the Prince tried to put into writing his concerns about ascending to the Throne. Instead, he found himself thinking of Teela's actions in the pool.

She didn't seem heartbroken. Upon his realization of her presence, she appeared her usual confident self. Her actions had him wondering if she was experiencing the same pain he was. Lost in his thoughts, Prince Adam sat in his chair for almost an hour. Suddenly, hearing an alarm go off, he shook himself out of his reverie realizing that He-Man was needed.

Walking to his office door, he locked it before reaching behind his back to unsheathe his Power Sword. Slowly raising it over his head, Adam was hesitant in transforming. He didn't want to face Teela as Grayskull's Champion, just yet. He knew that she would already be on the scene of the attack. However, he knew he couldn't deal with this as 'Prince' either; therefore, he called upon the Power of Grayskull before jumping out of his office window. Adam wished for the best.

* * *

The courtyard where Teela had comforted Adam last night, was covered with the broken metal bodies of Skeletor's flying robots. He-Man arrived on the scene to witness a lone warrior ferociously wielding a long sword over their head, cutting the robots in half.

Blinking in the sunlight, Grayskull's Warrior watched in awe as the warrior displayed far superior sword skills than anyone he had ever met. His gaze focusing on the warrior's long loose red-hair, He-Man realized that he had never seen Teela display such wild skills with a sword. Usually when she trained or battled she exercised a calculated control over her movements to ensure that she did not make any mistakes. What He-Man was watching was a woman possessed, ready to take down all of Skeletor's robotic army unaided.

He could tell she was pissed. This was the Teela he knew. When her emotions got the better of her, she was an unstoppable force to be reckoned with. She must be so angry, she didn't bother pulling her hair back. Rather she fought passionately her fiery tresses whipping around her head as she turned in pirouettes stabbing the robots in all directions around her.

It seemed to He-Man, that he was not needed. He contemplated leaving her alone to finish the job; however, in one of her turns, Teela's gaze landed on him.

He froze at the look of contempt she directed his way. His attention caught by on incoming robot, he jabbed his left fist out, flesh meeting metal, the power of his punch splitting the robot in half vertically down the middle.

The two expert warriors continued to silently fight off Skeletor's robots demolishing all but two by the time helped arrived. Deciding to leave some fun for Duncan and She-Ra, Teela about faced and walked back into the Palace without uttering a word to Grayskull's Champion. Her behavior was not lost on the courtyard's three occupants, making them wonder about her manners.

"He-Man, did Teela do all this damage by herself?", Duncan asked as he let off a laser shot from his wristband.

Nodding, He-Man rested the point of his sword on the ground as he watched his twin perform a roundhouse kick on the remaining robot sending it over 100 feet in the air, before it came crashing violently back to the ground.

"What prompted this viciousness?", her father asked.

"The King's news from last night", He-Man uttered prior to disappearing from the courtyard himself, lest he reveal too much to his mentor. Duncan was not aware of their secret dalliance. He-Man wanted to keep it that way, thus his necessary rude exist.

Both Duncan and She-Ra stared after him with bafflement. He-Man had not even greeted his sister a 'Good Morning'.

She-Ra knew he must be upset over their father's announcement from last night. However, she didn't think that it would make her brother outright ignore her presence. Looking behind her at the retreating back of the red-haired Captain, she wondered if the two had a fight. The Princess of Power, was aware of the secret illicit affair between them, but she didn't tell them that she knew their secret. She wondered if the coldness she witnessed between the two was a result of her father's announcement, as she didn't hear her brother's response to Duncan.

Running a weary hand down her angelic face, She-Ra followed her brother deciding it was time for some sisterly intervention.

* * *

He-Man did not return to the 'Prince's' office. Rather, he went directly to Duncan's workshop. With his brain addled by thoughts of his future, he desperately needed a distraction. He hoped that Duncan had some errand for him, something that would take him far away from the Palace.

As he examined Duncan's most recent invention, a prototype for a machine that would enable interstellar travel, he heard the door swish open and close signifying someone's arrival. Turning around his gaze landed on the Princess of Power who stood with arms crossed over her chest.

"What's up birthday boy?", she greeted him. "Too busy to wish your sister a Happy Birthday?"

"Sorry Adora", he stated apologetically.

"Oh, oh." "This isn't the attitude of a man who just turned thirty and whose father just announced will be King in a year's time." "What's bothering you?", she asked.

"Exactly that." "All of that, actually", He-Man responded holding both arms out in front of him.

"Should we change Adam, I would hate for anyone to walk in on our conversation discussing the King's renunciation?", she asked.

Nodding, he pulled his sword from the scabbard always attached to his back. Brother and sister each held their respective swords into the air shouting "Let the Power Return" in order to initiate the departure of Grayskull's Power from their true bodies. Straight away, the Royal Heirs to the Throne of Eternia's High King reappeared.

Sheathing her sword, the Princess rearranged the morning dress she was wearing out for a girl's luncheon with her mother and fellow rebels from Etheria.

Smiling at his sister Adam stated, "Happy Birthday, sis." "You look beautiful."

"Thank you, big brother." "Unfortunately, you look like the AttackTrak ran you over." "What happened?", she asked.

Sheathing his own sword, Adam walked over to the inter-dimensional machine, lightly running his fingers across it before turning to look at his sister. "Wouldn't it be great if Duncan's invention actually worked?" "We wouldn't have to depend on Grayskull and the Crystal Castle to come and go as we please between our two worlds!", he stated.

"Yes, it would", she responded, "but Adam you are avoiding my question." "What's wrong?", she asked more forcibly.

"I wish….never mind, Adora." "I just have to face the music with dad." "I'll deal with it, like I always do", he responded.

"Adam, this is a good thing." "Mom and dad deserve to enjoy their lives a little", she informed him.

"I know", he responded dejectedly, "but how could he just announce it like that?" "It seemed like he didn't even care that I wasn't present to hear the announcement!" "Earlier he had told me he wants me to marry, I had no idea it would be a stipulation for me to sit on the Throne." "Even mother, didn't say anything to prepare me for this bombshell", he stated letting go of some of his frustration with someone he trusted.

Walking up to him, she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder "I knew you were upset." "I followed you out of the ballroom yesterday so we could talk." "I was surprised to find you speaking with Teela." "How'd that go?", she queried.

"Like it always does", he answered peevishly.

"She belittled you again?", his sister asked with concern.

"Actually, no." "She told me she believes that I'll make a great king", he answered with a smile. "She honestly shocked me."

"Well that's Teela for you, you never know what'll come out of her mouth", she stated nudging him in the ribs. "So why she ignore you, out there?"

"Adora…."

"Oh come on Adam, you know you don't have any secrets from me." "I know about the secret midnight rendezvous between the two of you." "Did you think you could keep that from me?", she asked. "We do have a telepathic connection, after all."

' _Oh, shit',_ Adam thought. He had forgotten that his sister could tap into his inner thoughts with their shared Grayskull ability. Instantly, his thoughts wondered to the Sorceress. Adam had kept his dalliance with her daughter a secret from her. If Adora knew because of their telepathic connection, Adam knew then that the Sorceress must also be aware. He hoped she had not informed Duncan. He would not be able to explain himself out of this.

Deciding, he wouldn't lie about his affair now that someone was questioning him about it, because to do so or deny it would diminish the feelings he had for his bodyguard he answered her, "I had to end it, because of Father's announcement."

Forming a big "O" with her mouth Adora looked at him astounded. "So that explains her demolishing all those robots singlehandedly." "Wow, she is fierce." "I think even She-Ra would have needed some help to do the damage she did." "Run, Adam", she stated gravely.

Adora's words were like a slap to his face. Over the years, the two women had developed a deep and lasting friendship. He knew that his sister knew Teela very well. If she was advising him to run, Adam knew he would have to take her counsel seriously.


	7. Chapter 7

Pure Intentions? Chapter 6

Teela knew she had shocked her father and the Princess of Power with her abrupt departure from the courtyard. She was also aware that she owed them an explanation; however, today she just wanted to be left alone. After she had left the Prince in the pool, she had returned to her room to change into her guard uniform. She didn't have a chance to finish dressing and styling her hair, before the alarm rang. Immediately receiving notification of the attack's location on her electronic communicator, Teela knew she didn't have time to waste as the attack was too close to the private residence of the Palace. Running out of her room, she grabbed the first weapon she came across before entering the courtyard.

Initially, she tried controlling her movements but as she waited for back-up and saw that none was coming in a timely fashion, she started taking out her frustrations on the robotic soldiers. She lost all control when she saw He-Man enter the courtyard, jumping down from the Prince's office balcony no less. Teela knew that He-Man didn't reside at the Palace and yet he always seemed to be around. She wondered what type of meeting he was having with Adam resulting for him to jump out from the Prince's balcony window.

Seeing him, ignited such a raw emotion of rage inside of her, she started attacking the robots as if they had his face plastered on them. It felt good, to be the cause of so much destruction. _'How could he just break up with her, like that?',_ Teela wondered. _'What did he mean, he didn't have anything left to give her?',_ she replayed his words in her mind. _'I gave him five years of my life',_ she thought angrily.

Teela had stopped telling him she loved him, because she was tired of never hearing the words repeated back to her. She didn't question his emotions for her, as he was always very tender toward her, holding her and cuddling with her after they were intimate. However, there were times she wanted verbal validation of his emotions. She wondered why he chose to terminate their affair now. However, she didn't think she would get her answer any time soon.

The worst part was that she couldn't even talk to anybody about this, since no one knew they were intimately involved. She missed when she had that type of relationship with the Prince, where she could talk about anything with him. _'Hmmm',_ she thought to herself, _'I wonder if I can talk to him about it, to get a man's perspective?'_ , she wondered.

Looking at the clock on top of her dresser drawer, Teela stopped her musing as she realized she was late for her training appointment with the man she was sworn to protect. Even though today was his birthday, it didn't change the fact that they still had to train. Quickly, tying her hair into a French twist and placing her tiara on her head she schooled her features hiding her emotions.

Running to the outdoor gymnasium, she noticed that Prince Adam was already there. She was shocked because he was not late. She noticed that he seemed ready to train, dressed in his workout apparel and already holding a weapon. Adam was twirling a double-edged blade high over his head, completing maneuvers she didn't know he possessed. She stood silently at the edge of the gymnasium admiring his form. Suddenly blinking her eyes at the view in front of her, Teela's brain screamed that it was twice in one day that she found herself admiring her buddy's physique. _'What is wrong with me?',_ she reflected.

Picking up a similar weapon, Teela made her way over to him. As soon as she was within a few feet of him, she also began wielding her sword over her head. Hearing and feeling the air move around him, Prince Adam quickly realized he was no longer alone. Teela watched as he unceremoniously dropped the weapon as if it burned his fingers. Brining her own weapon down she addressed him, "Don't stop now Adam, this was just about to get fun."

"You're late, Teela". "I'm tired!" he responded as a means to hide his actions. He wasn't sure if she had seen him expertly wielding the sword.

"We haven't trained yet, what do you mean you are tired?", she asked, her ire at his laziness becoming evident in her voice.

"I had a long night." "Plus, I practiced while waiting for you", he said with a half-smile.

Teela pirouetted on one leg while twirling her blade high over her head, moving closer to the Prince. She stopped just as the edge of her blade skimmed underneath his chin. "Pick up your weapon, Your Highness." "I could have just decapitated you."

Calmly bringing up a large hand, the Prince grabbed hold of the edge of her sword pushing it down and away from his body. Teela did not fight him, as she knew she took a huge risk in her actions. _'Who pointed a sword at the neck of the Heir Apparent?'_ , she mused as she reigned in her emotions.

Shaking his head at her, he turned to leave. Teela didn't want to be left alone. Running after him, she called his name "Adam, wait." "I wanted to ask you if you are alright from the pool."

Stopping in his track he turned around giving her a dazzling smile, "Jeez Teela, I didn't think you cared."

Catching up with him, she put an arm around his waist in a very sisterly manner as she stated, "I do care." "I care so much, I thought you were turning a new leaf when I saw you practicing on your own." "You've developed knew sword skills, my Prince." "I'm proud of you."

Twice now Teela had complimented him in a matter of 24 hours. _'Maybe being 30 isn't such a bad thing',_ he mused.

Taking a chance she asked him, "Do you have a minute?"

"I'm not training anymore", he stated.

"No Adam, not to train." "I need a friend and I don't know whom to turn to." "We used to be able to talk about anything, can I depend on you again for this?", she asked.

Flabbergasted the Prince stared at her. This was not the Teela he knew. _'What does she want to talk about?'_ , he contemplated.

"Actually Teela, I have a financial summit to attend in a half hour." "I still need to shower and change." "Why don't you meet me for a private dinner later and we can talk?", he suggested.

"Dinner, you and me alone?", she asked.

"Sure, consider it your birthday present to me", he stated sheepishly.

* * *

Several hours later, Teela found herself seated at a small, round intimately set table in the Prince's private dining room. Raising her wine glass to her lips, she took a small sip. As she sipped she hid a small smile behind her glass reminiscing about how she found herself having a private dinner with His Royal Highness on his actual birthday. Adam had chosen to share this evening with just her, forgoing the more lavish dinner which was being held in the main dining room.

 _About an hour ago, he came knocking on her suite's door. Opening it, she was stunned at the visage that greeted her. He stood at his full height, reminding Teela that he was extremely tall, dressed in semi-formal evening wear of a dark blue silk suit. She had never noticed the astonishing oceanic blue of his eyes, the emotions she read there making her breath catch in her throat._

" _Hello Teela", he greeted her. "I thought you would have been ready already."_

" _I am ready", she responded. She was still dressed in her uniform as it was typical for Teela to wear it even to dinner._

 _Grabbing her by the hand he walked farther into her apartment stating, "No you are not." "You're having a private dinner with your best friend on his birthday." "You are changing."_

 _His words began a half hour verbal sparring between them, pitting red-headed stubbornness against Royal command. Teela didn't see why it was necessary for her to change. She would have, had they been participating in the formal dinner in the main dining room. This was different. She didn't feel like getting all spruced up again so soon after last night's ball._

 _When Adam noticed that he couldn't convince her to change verbally, he resorted to a different method. Being so much larger than her, he picked her up over his shoulder and dragged her into her walk-in closet. Grabbing the first item hanging in her closet, he threw it at her commanding "Remember, you are the one that wants to talk to me." "If it was up to me, I'd be joining the others in the dining room, Tee." "Change or else I'm cancelling our plans."_

 _Having no choice, because she really did want to speak with him, she pushed him out of the closet slamming the door behind him so that she could change. Not having enough time to style her hair, she wore it down in soft waves falling over her shoulders. Going into her make-up bag she applied a light coating of lip gloss and some mascara. Lucky for her, Adam had reached into the part of her closet that she had her civilian clothing organized neatly by color. Teela didn't have much in civilian clothing, just a few form fitting dresses, including last night's gown. The one Adam had grabbed was a practical 'little black dress', she wore over and over. Pulling it over her head, she shimmied in place so that the dress traveled down her athletically curvaceous body._

 _Opening the closet door, she stood defiantly watching him watch her. He was smiling. He had won in their battle against the wills. She had missed this playful side of him, as it had been over 10 years that they acted like this. Walking proudly out of her closet and bedroom, Teela left him in her wake._

Putting her wine glass down, Teela came back to the present. She had no idea how to broach the subject she wanted to discuss with him. Teela thought that now that her 'relationship' with Grayskull's Defender had ended, she could at least tell her closest friend about it.

Adam watched her as she sipped the Merlot he had poured for them. She seemed so lost in her thoughts, she didn't realize when the wait staff had put down her order and left the room. Now totally alone, the Prince waited to see if she would bring up what she wanted to talk about. Realizing that she was hesitant to do so, he reached a gentle hand out to grab her clenched one.

"Teela, what is it?" "You seem very troubled", he stated.

"I am." "Oh, Adam I don't know what to do or how to bring this up", she responded.

"Just tell me, we may be older but I'm still me Tee", he prompted.

"You are right, Adam." "I can just tell you, after all we've been friends forever", she said with a smile. "Just promise me you won't judge me."

Not picking up on the fact that she was about to divulge a secret he coaxed her into speaking.

"Very well, your Highness." "I wanted advice on relationships, from a male perspective." "You see, I've been involved in a secret sexual relationship with He-Man and last night he just abruptly ended it", she stated with a straight face.

' _Ohhhh, daaamn',_ Adam thought as he choked on his champagne. _'Why oh why, did she have to go there?',_ he thought desperately.

Jumping out of her seat, Teela started clapping his back again, hoping to save him. He had turned beet-red in the face. She felt horrible realizing that she didn't temper her words, a bad habit she always engaged in. _'I should have broken it to him more slowly',_ she thought assuming that he was choking due to being startled by her announcement. Off course she didn't understand the real reason her childhood friend couldn't catch his breath.

' _This was a bad idea',_ Adam thought. He should have waited until Teela got over their break-up before insisting on a private dinner. This served him right forgetting how Teela didn't mince words; however, he had no idea she would be willing to talk to him about 'their affair'. Standing up from his chair, he walked into his privy closing the door behind him, leaving Teela confused at his actions.

Putting his hands on bend knees, the Prince bend over at the waist in order to calm his coughing and intake much needed oxygen. He knew he was probably turning blue. Walking to a faucet, he turned on the cold water and splashed his face with it. Lifting his head, he stared at his wet reflection in the mirror. _'How in Eternia am I supposed to handle this?',_ he wondered. Knowing he couldn't leave her out there alone for too long, because she was prone to knock down his bathroom door he wiped his face, took a final deep breath, and exited the bathroom.

Walking confidently back to the dining table, he sat down "I'm sorry Teela." "The wine went down the wrong pipe", he lied.

Nodding at him and ensuring that he was now breathing, Teela returned to her own seat. Grabbing a hold of her dinner napkin, Teela placed her hands in her lap wringing the cloth to calm her nerves.

Adam prayed for an interruption. _'Where is Orko, when I need him.'_ The Prince would give his left foot to have someone, anyone interrupt this awkward silence between them, even Skeletor at this point. Quickly, retracting his wish because if Skeletor attacked he would have to transform which didn't bode well with having Teela in his private rooms, Prince Adam desperately sought a way to change the subject.

After several long minutes, he realized there was nothing he could say to her. Deciding it was best to 'act' like he had no idea about their private dalliance he asked, "So how can I help you?"

"I was thinking you could tell me why?", she asked holding his gaze.

He couldn't believe the position he just put himself in. He didn't dare answer her. Continuing to stare at her, he tried to come up with a reasonable explanation to give her without giving himself away. However, he didn't want to lie to her.

"For five years, we met clandestinely and yesterday he acted all weird with me at your birthday celebration." "It was almost like he was mad at me or something", she continued.

This he could address. "I'm sure He-Man wasn't mad at you."

"He ignored me and then broke my heart", she said with a sob.

"That doesn't mean he was mad at you Teela." "You may ignore people if you are angry with them, but that doesn't sound like He-Man", he responded trying to covertly explain himself to her.

"It hurts Adam, because I love him." "I had so many hopes for the future for us and now it's over so suddenly", she stated dejectedly.

Hearing her state once again that she loved him made his heart burst and then break into a million pieces. He had to fix this and soon.

"Teela, you and I both know that He-Man's duty and purpose is to serve Grayskull and to protect Eternia…",

"So do you think I was preventing him from doing his job?", she interrupted him, quickly believing that was the reason behind their breakup.

Teela interpreted his words wrong. Adam realized if he continued this conversation, he would be digging himself into a very deep hole he may not be able to climb out of, even empowered by Grayskull.

Teela didn't give him a chance to answer her last question because she quickly uttered, "I know I wasn't getting in the way of his duties." "I never went to him, as I have no idea where he lives." "He usually came to me." "Adam, what do you think I should do about it?" "Do I accept that it's over or do you think I should try and win him back?", she asked.

" _Ahhhh",_ Adam thought, _'now this question I can answer to my advantage.'_ Answering her honestly he stated, "Breakups are hard Teela, as are relationships." "If you want my honest opinion, you should move one." "You are a very beautiful, sweet, independent, intelligent woman who deserves someone that would give you the world, someone who will treat you like his queen, not just some clandestine lover".

"A queen huh, so I should be chasing after you then", she winked at him. "I mean marrying you will surely make me a Queen", she said with a smile, his words having lifted her spirits.

"Maybe you should, Tee." "Maybe you should", he uttered extremely seriously making her wonder whether he was joking. Adam was looking at her intently, almost like he was trying to tell her something without uttering the words. Staring back at him, Teela took in his chiseled jaw, full luscious lips, and long-lashed cobalt eyes. Teela thought, if it wasn't for the difference in their personality and He-Man's slightly darker coloring, the two could easily pass for each other. Suddenly unable to breath, she stood up from the table grabbing hold of its edge to steady herself. She felt like the room was spinning. Her subconscious was telling her something she didn't want to believe. It couldn't be. There was no way.

Why did she just realize the physical similarities between the two? Teela wondered what Adam's body looked like without clothes. She realized that she had not seen him shirtless in so many years. Actually, it was from the time He-Man came into their lives. When He-Man first saved the King, Adam started wearing extremely loose fitting clothes, just like he was wearing now. When she accompanied him to the beach, he never swam shirtless always choosing to wear a long-sleeved undershirt and leggings. Adam had played it off that he was extremely susceptible to sunburns. Now she suspected that there was another reason.

Opening her eyes wide, Teela realized that she had never seen her inamorato around Prince Adam and yet the two seemed to know each other quite well. _'They couldn't be one man, could they?',_ Teela wondered.

Covering her face, she recalled that both Adam and He-Man seemed upset when she had to go help her old boyfriend Mallek. Why would they both seem jealous over her teenage relationship?

' _If Adam is He-Man, then that means I've been secretly sleeping with my best friend, my future King no less?',_ she stated inwardly. ' _It would make sense why He-Man would break up with me, on the same night that the King announced that Adam has to find a wife.'_ _'I was right, he never loved me.' 'Adam would never want me for a wife, that's why he broke up with me',_ she deduced.

As quickly as her mind conjured up these thoughts, it also dispelled the ludicrous notion that the cowardly Prince Adam was Eternia's hero. ' _It couldn't_ be true', her mind yelled.

' _But what if it was?',_ her silly heart yelled back. That would explain why Teela was in love with both of them at different points in her lifetime.

' _Could Adam be so casually sitting and having dinner with me, after he so coldly broke my heart?',_ she contemplated. That would be why he was choking earlier. If what she suspected was true, Teela thought it would have been best to let him choke. He didn't deserve to live if he was He-Man. _The Bastard._

Adam watched her as she stood swaying slightly from side to side. Teela looked like she was going to collapse. Her face had gone ghostly white, her breathing coming in short laborious spurts. He wondered what could be going through her mind. He didn't think that she was making mindful connections about his alter ego.

Sitting back down, Teela grabbed hold of her wine glass. Gulping down its entire contents, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, forgetting her ladylike table manners. Tilting her head to the side, she lowered her lashes to cover her eyes as she continued studying him. The more attention she paid to him, the more she noticed that the face sitting across from her was the face of her lover.

Abruptly, her demeanor changed making Adam wonder if she was beginning to exhibit the symptoms of a mood disorder. A huge smile grew on her luscious lips. Teela vowed she would go to extreme ends to find out if her suspicions were true. She knew exactly what she had to do.


	8. Chapter 8

Pure Intentions? Chapter 7

Several hours later, after having consumed her dinner and dessert, Teela found herself sitting alone on a lounge chair on her balcony. Although it was cold, she was immune to the frigid air as she had drank way too much wine. She felt drunk. Adam had to walk her back to her rooms and help get her into bed.

Smiling, she recalled the awkwardness of the situation. Adam didn't know what to do with her. He kept mumbling to himself about inebriated women and how difficult they were to handle. Off course she wasn't heavily drunk, just slightly intoxicated because she drank her glass of wine too fast. Adam gave his best effort to make her comfortable on her bed, but every time he got one part of her body under the covers, she would purposefully move another part out.

Watching him from slits between her eyelids, Teela inwardly laughed. She was testing him, to see if he would slip up and act more like 'He-Man' in order to get her into bed. What she really wanted to do was pull him under the covers with her, kiss him, and see if he reacted. If he did, then her suspicions would be confirmed. Her mind immediately chastised her calling her a hussy, because she was willing to sleep with this man who didn't respect her enough to tell her the truth after five years of leading her on. Calling on years of self-discipline, Teela eventually threw him out of her room without giving him an excuse.

Perplexed, he left her half hanging over her bed and walked out of her room. As soon as she was alone, she climbed out of bed, changed into a pair of cotton pajamas now that she wasn't going to have a nightly visitor, and went to sit on her balcony. With her head resting in her palms, Teela thought about all the times He-Man visited her in her rooms after a day of intense fighting leading to passionate love making.

Suddenly, Teela's thoughts stopped in their tracks. _'If Adam is He-Man, does he know that we were lovers or is he not aware of He-Man's actions?',_ she thought. Raising her head, she noticed the faint outline of the dawning light of the sun on the horizon. She had spent many hours contemplating her next moves. Before, turning in to bed Teela wondered what Adam was doing.

* * *

Returning to his private rooms once again, Adam was too wired to sleep. He decided a good patrol around the Palace perimeter would help ease his anxiety. Quickly transforming, he left his room through a set of hidden passageways. Walking underneath Teela's balcony he noticed a light was on in her room. He remembered closing all the lights before he left her room. Highly intrigued, he silently climbed a tree outside of her window. Reaching her balcony's level, he saw her sitting alone on her balcony her head supported in her hands.

Ahhhh, so his beautiful bodyguard was not asleep. She seemed lost in thought. Every now and then she would raise her head look out into the horizon and sigh. She seemed so small against the massive Palace walls and so alone. He longed to join her. He consoled himself that if all went according to his plan, he would soon be able to hold her through the night. Deciding that he spied on her enough for one evening, he made his way down the tree and completed his patrol.

Changing back to his birth self just outside of the entrance to the hidden passageway, he entered it and made his way to the kitchen area for some chocolate cake. The prince really loved chocolate cake and he indulged in it every chance he got. He knew that Chef Allen had made a special cake for his birthday, which was shared among those present during the lavish birthday dinner given in his and Adora's honor. Due to his private dinner plans with Teela, he didn't have any of it.

Pulling it out of the refrigerator, Adam cut himself a large piece, put in on a plate, and sat on a stool enjoying his birthday cake during the pre-dawn hours. The richness of the cake soon left his mouth dry. Deciding a tall glass of ice cold milk would fix his problem, Prince Adam poured himself some. Turning around to place the glass on the kitchen island, he almost dropped it when he noticed he was not alone. Framed within the kitchen's doorway with a light reflected behind her, stood no other then the woman who captivated his thoughts day and night, clad in warm comfortable cotton pajamas, the top part half tucked into her pajama bottoms in disarray. Her long copper-colored hair was piled high on her head, held in place by a night cap, her feet encased in fuzzy bunny-headed slippers.

Adam stared at her. _'What was she wearing?',_ he thought. He knew that this was not her customary getup, as Teela usually wore very sexy nightwear. Continuing to stare at her, he watched as she made her way over to the freezer, opened it and pulled out a pint of her favorite ice cream. Teela's favorite was plain old vanilla, a juxtaposition to her personality as there was nothing 'vanilla' about her. Definitely not in bed he thought, beyond the first couple of times they made love. From then on, she displayed a fiery passion and sexual techniques he only dreamed of when he was a teenage boy, first coming into puberty.

Teela brought the entire ice cream container to the counter, pulled out an ice cream scoop, and joined him. Scooping some of the frozen cream into a waffle cone, she brought it up to her lips which she licked with the tip of her tongue. Opening her mouth wider, she extended her tongue so that she lapped up the frozen cream, coming to its tip she gingerly brought her mouth closed over it, putting it entirely in her mouth. Pulling her head back, Teela moved the tip of her tongue to lick her lips cleaning them from the icy mustache gracing her heart-shaped lips. All this time she kept her eyes on him, particularly as she drew circles with her tongue around her lips teasing him, watching his Adam's apple bob up and down with his forceful swallows.

Seeing that she had his full attention in more than one body part, Teela shrugged her shoulders, jumped off the stool and left the kitchen taking her ice cream cone with her. ' _He definitely felt the power of attraction between us',_ Teela realized. Teela smiled to herself as this was the first time Adam had openly showed desire for her. _'I'll find out the truth soon enough',_ she vowed as she walked slowly back to her room continuing to lick her ice cream cone.

Adam couldn't move. The pain from his engorged manhood left him needing an extremely cold shower, the deliciousness of the chocolate cake forgotten. It took all of 'He-Man's' willpower to keep him from going after her, pick her up in his strong arms, and carry her back to his bedroom.

* * *

Morning came quickly, bringing with it an attack from Skeletor. The evil warlord attacked Castle Grayskull before the breakfast hour. Adam found himself fighting his nemesis on an empty stomach, mind devoid of any sleep, and a pain in his groin that he couldn't relieve. He was glad for the intense levels of energy his transformed state afforded him.

Sitting atop Battle-Cat, he brought his broadsword across his chest, blocking Skeletor's magical ray meant for the jawbridge. Jumping off his feline companion while simultaneously sheathing his sword, He-Man made a head-on run towards Skeletor tackling him to the ground. The two fiercely grappled for control of the Havoc Staff. Finally, getting his hands on it He-Man somersaulted over the Lord of Destruction's prone form, lifted his heavily muscled arm over his head and flung the magical staff miles away.

Performing a kick-up, Skeletor now stood at his full height uttering, "You may have won this time, you muscled-bound fiend, but I'll have access to Grayskull one day", as he vanished in a cloud of smoke.

Turning to his companion, Grayskull's Champion spoke "Let's go Cat, I really need to get some sleep before my father expects me to go wife hunting." Hopping onto Battle-Cat's back, He-Man turned them in the direction of the Royal Palace. As Battle-Cat reared on his hind legs before beginning his trek back home, He-Man heard the ghostlike voice of the castle's guardian calling for him. Turning to look at the castle, he found the Sorceress leaning out of a parapet calling his name. Even though he was bone-tired, He-Man couldn't ignore her request.

Pulling on Battle-Cat's harness, He-Man changed direction entering the old stronghold wondering if the Sorceress needed his services for anything else. Entering the Throne room, he found her sitting serenely on her throne studying him as he walked toward her.

"Greetings, Warrior." "Please change into Adam", the winged guardian requested.

Immediately obliging, He-Man pulled out his sword held it high over his head as he uttered the words that would transform him into his birth self. As he did so, he noticed that the Sorceress stood up and made her way slowly down the stairs to come stand before him. He wondered at her weird actions.

Placing a warm hand on his shoulder the ethereal guardian asked, "Why have you broken my daughter's heart, Adam?"

Bringing his hand behind his head, he rubbed his nape as his eyes wondered around the room, as he was unable to form a response or look at the Sorceress. _'She knew!',_ he realized. _'All this time, she knew I was consorting with her daughter and she never said anything!' 'Why is she asking me about this now after all these years?',_ he thought to himself. _'Am I not allowed to have a private life?'_

Smiling at him she entered his mind to answer him, _'Adam you know I can read your mind.' 'I feel her pain and yours.' 'Yes, you are allowed a private life but this concerns my daughter.'_ "Prince Adam, please answer me", she commanded aloud.

Due to the respect he held for Grayskull's guardian, Adam had no choice but to answer her. "It was necessary Sorceress, as I don't want to sneak around to be with her anymore." "My father commands that I marry, but how could I do so if my heart belongs to your daughter and she is not aware of my feelings?", he asked.

"So you think breaking up with her as He-Man is the key to getting her to love you as Adam?", she questioned him with a note of sarcasm.

"I hope so", he answered. "Otherwise, I'm screwed."

"You may already be 'screwed' Adam", she warned surprising him with her use of his slang term. He had never heard her speak like that before. He could clearly see where Teela got her fiery disposition.

Smiling at his show of surprise, she continued "How do you plan on succeeding in your plan?" "You cannot tell her the truth, my Prince."

"I won't disclose anything to her, I understand the necessity of hiding the truth from her", he responded.

"So how?", she asked.

"By having her do her job, she is my bodyguard after all", he responded not filling in the holes to his plan beyond that.

The Sorceress understood that he was hesitant in sharing his plans with her, because after all she was her mother. Comprehending how awkward it must be for the Prince to be talking to her about it, she didn't ask for more clarification. Rather she stated, "Let me know if you need my assistance, Your Highness."

"You would help me?", he asked incredulously.

"In any way you need me", the Sorceress said with a smile. "I prefer that you formally court my daughter Adam, then the way the two of you have been meeting in secret." "Did you think I didn't know?"

"Ah, Sorceress….um", were the only words he could utter.

"As good as you are hiding your personality with your 'act' Adam, you are terrible in hiding your feelings for my daughter." "It's quite obvious to me that the two of you are in love." "I already knew of your father's wishes for you to marry soon." "I give you my blessing in your pursuit of my daughter", she said with a smile once again shocking him with her words.

Humbled, he responded "Thank you", before turning and leaving the old castle.


	9. Chapter 9

Pure Intentions? Chapter 8

 _A/N: Please note I am making reference to Filmation's episode "Prince Adam No More"._

After his conversation with Teela's mother, Adam though it best he have a man to man talk with her father. If Teela's mother was aware of the affair he was having with his best friend, there was a good chance her father was too. He wondered why his mentor would allow this to go on for so many years and not confront him about it.

Walking through Duncan's workshop, he found the seasoned soldier tinkling with his interstellar traveling machine.

"Morning Duncan, would you like some help?", the Prince offered.

"Sure, son." "How were things at Grayskull?", his mentor asked as he passed a wrench to Adam.

"The same as always, Skeletor attacked, He-Man intervened on our behalf, nothing too difficult", Adam answered walking around the prototype.

"Glad He-Man didn't need backup." "I was going to send Teela; however, she said she was busy." "Is she avoiding our Champion?", her father asked.

"Why do you ask?", Adam questioned, careful not to reveal to much too soon.

"Oh, because since the ball she has not mentioned He-Man's name once and that is not typical of my daughter." "She hasn't stopped talking about He-Man since the first day she met him", Duncan said as he finally looked in Adam's direction.

"Duncan…I", Adam stammered while rubbing the back of his neck. Shrugging his shoulders he walked a few feet away from his mentor giving him some space.

"What's going on Adam?", he asked.

Unsure how to answer him without giving too much away Adam stated, "Perhaps, she is a little pissed off at him for the way he treated her?", he offered.

"MMM, I witnessed their interaction at the ball, care to tell me what that was about?", Duncan asked, as he turned back to his work.

"Are we alone?", the Prince asked.

"Yes."

"Can we lock the doors, I don't want anyone interrupting us Duncan", Adam requested.

"Sure go ahead", the mustached general responded.

Locking the doors, Adam turned to his mentor. "I guess there is no way for me to say this except directly." "You heard my father, I need to be married to inherit the Kingdom."

"What does that have to do with my daughter?", Duncan asked as he wiped motor oil from his hands onto a dirty hand towel.

"Everything", he stated then taking a deep breath he continued quite matter-of-factly, "she is the woman I want to marry."

"You're in love with Teela?", her father asked as this was knew news to him.

"Yes, Duncan." "She is the reason, I haven't courted anyone." "I would like your permission to court her", he requested.

"This is a surprise Adam, I didn't know that your feelings for each other ran in this direction", Duncan responded.

"It's not our feelings, but mine." "Teela has no idea how I feel about her, a fact I want to rectify." "I can't do that as long as I act like I've always acted around her when I'm He-Man."

"What do you mean?", the inventor asked.

"Just that He-Man can't be as friendly or as attentive to her anymore." "I need her to start seeing me the way she views him", he answered using his thumb to thump his chest.

"How will you accomplish that without giving away your secret?", Duncan asked.

"This is where you come into play." "Will you release her from some of her responsibilities with the Guards so that she could accompany me to more social events?", he hesitantly asked, unsure how Duncan would react to his request.

"How much leeway are we talking about here, Your Highness?"

"Every night for the entire Eternian Season", the Prince stated shrugging his shoulders. The Eternian Season spanned a timeline of three months from early spring into early summer. It was the time that new debutantes were presented at Court with many engagements soon following. It was also the time that the King usually took his Royal Tour of Eternia, visiting the different seats of power he governed. Adam was going to suggest to his father that in preparation to inherit the Kingdom, that he takes over this responsibility from his father. The Prince also thought that it would be a smart idea to have Teela accompany him on this trip.

"Is your father aware of this request?", his mentor questioned.

"No Duncan, not yet." "I'll propose my ideas to him after dinner today." "In regards to Teela, I don't want my father knowing that I want to court her, not until after I know if she'll have me", Adam informed him.

"I'm assuming you already had a talk with the Sorceress?", Duncan asked with a smile.

"Yes, I have."

"Does she condone to you courting Teela?", he asked.

Nodding his head, Prince Adam waited for Duncan's next words. "Very well then, it will be my pleasure to have the honor of you courting my daughter, and if everything goes well to ask for her hand in marriage."

Lowering his head with respect, Adam Prince of Eternia and Grayskull's Defender, thanked Duncan and bid him farewell. Next step was to have the dreaded discussion with his father. However, first he needed to get a few hours of sleep, shower, and then change.

* * *

Once Teela returned to her rooms from the kitchen, she finished her ice cream, lay down and fell into a deep sleep. Awakening later than usual, she decided to forego her morning workout. Pulling on her guard uniform, the Captain walked to her office a million thoughts running through her head. She was debating if she should confront Adam with her suspicions or if she should just let things be. Part of her was anxious to hear the truth, while part of her was afraid of what he might say.

Teela entered her office, turned on her computer, and decided some good old fashioned desk work would occupy her mind with different thoughts than just her love life. As she was perusing a spreadsheet detailing Skeletor's attacks for this month, she received a summons from her father. Informing him that she would be there shortly, she neatly put her work folders away, saved the spreadsheet she was working on and powered down her computer. Previous experience had shown her that summons from her father could mean many hours before she returned to her office.

Teela took her time walking the corridors from her office to her father's workshop as he didn't indicate that it was urgent. On the way, she passed by Orko's room, looking into his bedroom as his door was wide open. Orko's actions instantly brought a smile to Teela's face as he was magically juggling a broom, mop, and an ostrich-feathered duster in order to clean his room. Orko hated cleaning, but always refused the help of palace staff to do it. Knocking on his door, she waited until he acknowledged her presence before speaking.

"Want some help?", she offered.

"Sure Teela", the floating magician answered.

"I'll help you after I see what my father needs", she informed him.

"Oh, is there a special assignment he needs you for?", the Trollan asked hoping for an excuse to get out of cleaning his room.

"I'm not sure." "I'll be back soon", she stated as she walked away from his bedroom.

Arriving at Duncan's workshop, Teela walked right in as the doors were open. "Dad", she called out as she didn't initially see him. Rolling out from beneath a Windraider, Duncan waved her over, before rolling back underneath their flying machine. "Hand me the blue screwdriver, my dear", he requested.

Grabbing the requested tool, Teela bend low to hand it over to her father. Straightening, she asked "Is everything alright?"

Speaking from beneath the Windraider Duncan responded, "Yes Teela." "I wanted to speak to you about a special assignment." "Just give me one second to screw in this bolt and I'll give you my whole attention", he stated.

The loose bolt screwed tightly into place, Duncan pushed himself out from beneath the Windraider. Standing up he walked over to his tool bench, retrieved a hand towel, and wiped his hands clean before turning toward his daughter.

"What special assignment, Dad?", she asked.

"I had a conversation with Prince Adam this morning." "He informed me that he wants to be the one to complete the Royal Tour of Eternia this year, instead of his father." "Prince Adam will need you to accompany him for its duration, if his father agrees to have him go", he stated curtly.

"You're sending me away from the Palace?", she asked instantly realizing that this new assignment will keep her away from her normal duties at the Palace.

"Yes, soldier." "Is there an issue with you following these orders?", her father responded using his professional voice rather his fatherly one.

Before answering, Teela wondered if Adam had requested this arrangement or if her father had suggested it. She debated asking him, but decided against it because as her superior, she knew she had to follow his orders without questioning them.

"No Sir", she responded.

"Very well." "Prince Adam will be in contact with you to forward you the details of the trip."

Understanding that he was not going to give her any more information, Teela saluted her father, about faced, and walked out of his workshop. Teela walked directly to Prince Adam's office. Opening the outer door she walked into his private headquarters, walking up to the desk of his office manager.

"Morning, Mr. McMorris." "Is Prince Adam available?", she asked politely.

James McMorris was a portly sweet older gentleman who fawned over Captain Teela every time she entered the Prince's office. To say that he had an undeniable crush on the curvaceous captain would be an understatement. Swallowing his excitement at her nearness he answered her question, "No Captain." "I'm sorry but I haven't seen His Highness yet this morning." "If you'll leave a message with me, I'll make sure he gets it", he offered.

"Thank you Mr. McMorris, that won't be necessary." "Can you please let His Highness know that I do want to speak with him?", she asked sweetly.

"Off course Captain Teela."

Nodding to him, she turned to walk out of the Prince's office and bumped directly into Princess Adora.

"Your Highness, I didn't see you there", the stunned captain stated.

"It's quite alright Teela." "Is Adam here?", she asked her.

"No, he hasn't come in yet", Teela answered her.

"Oh, he is so hard to find these days", Adora stated with a smile.

"That's the story of my life", Teela stated with a laugh, as both women walked out of the Prince's office.

* * *

A few hours after dinner, Prince Adam was standing opposite his father who sat behind his massive oak desk, a bejeweled hand caressing his beard. King Randor was looking hard at his son, who had just posed a very interesting suggestion to him.

Standing up, he walked around his desk to come stand a few inches away from his much taller son. King Randor didn't know if he should take his son seriously, as the Prince's proposal left the weathered King perplexed. His son who didn't usually show an interest in state affairs had just suggested that he go on the Royal Eternian Tour in lieu of the King. He remembered several years back, when Prince Adam had suggested that he accompany him as his personal guard on the same tour instead of He-Man. That was an interesting experience for the King as it led to him spending some unwanted time in a dungeon in Snake Mountain. He was given an opportunity to fight alongside Eternian's Champion, using a forceful "left-hook" punch to destroy some of Skeletor's robotic soldiers. It felt good to use some of his brawn rather than always using his mind.

King Randor wondered if Adam was ready to undertake such an important mission and let his son know about his reservations.

"Father, I am aware that you don't have faith in me." "Give me this opportunity to prove myself to you", he pleaded.

"Son, if I send you on this mission you will be away from the Palace." "I need you to stay here and find a wife." "I was serious about wanting you to take over, only if you meet this stipulation."

"I'm aware of your wish Father", the Prince answered hurtfully. "I think completing this tour will give me an opportunity to meet eligible women from all over Eternia."

Bringing a hand to his beard, the King stroked it thoughtfully as he contemplated the Prince's words. His son did have a point, traveling around the planet would enable him to meet more women. However, he didn't trust his son. History had proven that Adam was not reliable or trustworthy enough to be left alone.

Watching his father's demeanor, Adam had a feeling that he would not agree with his suggestion. Abruptly, the King turned around and walked onto his balcony, motioning for Adam to follow him outside. "Come stand next to me, Son", the King requested.

Standing to his father's right, Prince Adam waited to hear his father's decision. Tilting his head to gaze on the blonde likeness of himself, King Randor held his hand over the banister waving it from left to right. "Adam look out over the Royal Palace", he directed. "Our ancestors have looked out this balcony throughout history addressing our People in good times and in bad." "I introduced you and your sister to the populace standing in this exact location." "It will be my greatest pride and happiness to stand behind you, as you also introduce your first born to our Citizens." "I know I'm pushing this on you Adam, but it is for the good of the Eternian people." "Your mother and I tire of ruling, Adam." "She wants to visit her family on Earth and we can't do that while I'm still King." "I was a king without a queen for a long time, before your mother came along." "It was one of the toughest periods of my life." "Adam I don't want you to have to experience this." "That is why, I'm insisting that you be married before I turn the Kingdom over to you", the King stated as a means of explaining his special request. He made this decision out of selfless love for his son.

Turning to officially face his son, King Randor clasped him by the shoulders continuing. "You accuse me of not having faith in you." "You are wrong Adam." "You may not be a fighter like He-Man, but your negotiation skills exceed mine." "You are right, you should complete the Royal Tour on your own this year." "However, I need your sworn promise that you will actively seek a wife." "I'm asking you this as your father, not as your King, Adam." "If you return from the tour without naming your Royal Consort, I will find one for you", King Randor stated with conviction.

Bowing in front of his father Prince Adam responded, "I will comply with your wishes, Father."

"Very well." "I'll make the necessary arrangements for your travels." "Will you be arranging your security detail?", the King asked.

"I've already thought ahead and made plans." "I've asked Duncan to inform Captain Teela that I would like her to accompany me", the Prince enlightened his father.

"That's a wise choice my son." "Is Duncan willing to release her of her duties or should I petition him to do so?", the King asked.

"He'll release her once I tell him you agreed to my suggestion", the Prince answered wearing a huge smile. His father just agreed to having him and Teela alone for a month.


	10. Chapter 10

Pure Intentions? Chapter 9

 _A/N: Hi guys. I noticed it's been a while since I've updated this story. It is not abandoned, but I'm taking my time updating this one as my other story, Hellcat, is coming to an end. Hope you enjoy this update._

In the following month, Prince Adam spend his days with his father arranging his itinerary for the Royal Eternian Tour. He-Man was needed several times against skirmishes with Skeletor and Count Marzo, as well as to save Eternians from naturally occurring disasters that sometimes plagued their home planet. Teela had faithfully accompanied him to those excursions her demeanor always professional, but everyone they interacted with commented about the change in the dynamics of their relationship.

She refused to talk to him as He-Man. Transformed as his alter ego, Adam had tried to speak with her on several occasions to give her closure, but she always refused his attempts. The opposite was true when she faced him as his true self. Surprisingly, she took the announcement that she would be accompanying him on this tour very well. She actually seemed excited to be leaving the Palace, something he couldn't understand as typically Teela hated being away from her duties at the Palace for too long.

This morning, he had send her a formal request to meet with him. Anxiously, he waited for her arrival knowing that she would explode when she received the missive. Hearing a soft knock on the inner door to his office, Prince Adam called for the guest to enter.

His office manager, opened the door to inform him that Teela arrived; however, she pushed by him yelling, "What's the meaning of this Adam?", as she walked into his office. Clutched in her outstretched hand, she held the missive he send her along with a purse filled with gold coins.

"Have a seat, Teela", the Prince answered her, his tone very formal. Pointing to a chair opposite his desk he waited until she sat before going to his own chair and sitting down.

Looking at the proffered chair Teela contemplated arguing against taking a seat; however, decided against it as she was experiencing her monthly cycle. Sitting where directed, she crossed her legs at the knees, fingers drumming impatiently on the chair's arm as she breathed through a particular terrible cramp. When Adam didn't immediately answer her, she stared pointedly at him as she stated "Well."

Shrugging his shoulders, Prince Adam addressed his bodyguard, "You need new clothes Teela."

"What's wrong with the clothes I have?", she asked.

"I already explained to you, when we are away we will be participating in many social functions." "You need to be presentable."

"I'm always _presentable,_ Your Highness. "In my uniform!", she threw back at him using air quotes with her fingers when she uttered the word 'presentable'.

"Teela, you will not be wearing your uniform to balls, soiree's, the theater, and other functions you'll be accompanying me to", the Prince stated reminding her of all the activities planned for their attendance during the Tour.

"I'm your bodyguard Adam." "I don't need to be dressed up to do my job!", she argued.

"Teela, the choice is yours", he said dismissively. "Use the money to buy new civilian clothing, or I'll buy them for you", he threatened.

"You wouldn't?!", she objected.

"See if I don't", he challenged.

"Why?", she asked softly.

"Teela, we had this discussion already", the Prince answered her.

"I don't understand, all these years my uniform has been sufficient clothing for all the functions we attend together." "What's so special about this trip, that I need new clothes?", she asked.

"I don't want you standing out as my bodyguard." "Think of it as if you are doing your job, but undercover", he offered as an excuse to why he wanted her dressed up. The truth was he loved seeing her in dresses, a fact that he couldn't just divulge to her.

"Adam, everyone knows who I am", she responded.

"They do; however, on this trip you'll also be representing my mother." "I think it'll show more respect to those we are visiting if you were dressed formally", he stated knowing that Teela would do anything for his mother.

Thinking that he won this argument with his last response, Prince Adam was shocked to hear her rejoinder.

"I don't have to come at all, Your Highness."

"You're coming Teela", he said with finality as he grabbed her by the arm and threw her out of his office.

His actions shocked the flame-haired captain. Since the night in the kitchen when Teela teased him with the ice cream cone, Adam had started acting differently toward her and his father. Gone was the meek submissive person everyone associated as a coward. In his stead, a man with purpose appeared. Adam was proving to be a confident leader, able to handle the many pressures that came with his position. Teela even admired the almost forceful tones he often took with her, proving that he was 'man' enough to deal with her difficult temperament.

Calling his stylist, Prince Adam informed him that he will need magazines of fashionable women's clothing to be delivered to his office as soon as possible. If Teela won't buy the clothes he wanted her to wear, he would order them for her.

* * *

A week later, Teela woke up to insistent knocking on her door. Opening it, she stared in awe at the many palace staff lined outside her bedroom door. Each person was holding several bags and boxes in their outstretched hands. Looking down the line, she saw that Prince Adam was last on line, a smug smile on his lush lips.

She couldn't believe it. He actually went ahead with his threat. Shaking her head, she stepped away from her door giving the servants room to enter her bedroom. An hour later, she stood back looking at all the new clothes in her walk-in closet. Adam over did it. He ordered garments for every and any occasion. Walking among the garment pieces, Teela ran her hand through the colorful apparel admiring the formal gowns, day dresses, riding outfits, swimwear, shoes, purses, hats, and even lingerie he had ordered. She had to admit, her Prince had outstanding taste in women's fashion. She wasn't surprised that she loved all the pieces. He knew her very well, she realized. She also didn't need to try anything on, already knowing they probably all fit her like a glove.

Running a hand through her hair, Teela let out the breath she was holding. She didn't know if she should be angry or laugh at his antics.

Opening a secret compartment in her closet, she looked at all the clothes she had already bought on her own. Now she had way too many garment pieces. There was no way she could wear all of these outfits even if she changed five times a day. The difference between the clothing she bought and those delivered by the Prince was that hers were all sensible loose fitting clothing whereas his choices were all skin tight. Hers would enable her to fight if the occasion called for it, his would doll her up like a 'trophy wife'.

She would have to ensure that her maid only packed those pieces that Teela wanted. Looking at a sparkling off the shoulder, emerald-green crepe trumpet gown Teela decided that this one was definitely coming with them as it was beyond exquisite.

The two of them would be embarking for the tour in two days time. Dialing her maid, she informed her that she wanted her to start packing. A month away from the Palace would give Teela plenty of time to sort out her feelings about this 'new' Adam. Deep in her subconscious, she acknowledged that since his eighteen birthday Adam must have been covering his true personality. If her suspicions were correct and he was He-Man, she wondered why he never fought by her side.

Dressing for the day, Teela left her room shaking her head ruefully at her predicament. She could tell, 'He-Man' was exasperated at her constant refusal to speak with him. She wondered how much she could push him and why 'Adam' never tried talking to her instead. Teela didn't change the way she acted around the Prince in the hopes to keep her suspicions to herself. She planned on confronting him with them as soon as she had definitive proof. She just didn't know how she could go about getting that.

Teela thought about using seduction to get her answers. She now knew that Adam was beyond a doubt attracted to her as a woman, as she recalled his body's reaction to her ministrations with the ice cream cone. He definitely interpreted her actions as if she was performing oral sex, his body's sexual excitement clearly evident through his pants. Thinking of him in a state of arousal, rapidly quickened her own breath. In the weeks since his birthday, Teela admitted to herself that she was more attracted to Adam than she ever was to He-Man, despite not yet seeing him naked. Her imagination played wild tricks on her, making her wonder about the feel and taste of him.

Reaching her office, Teela closed her eyes willing herself to stop thinking about the Prince as an object of sexual desire. She couldn't let her feelings get in the way of business. She still had to ensure his protection, even more so now that they would be away from the Palace. Her father had always advised the guards , not to mix business with pleasure as it may cloud their judgments. Teela realized that was exactly what she had done since becoming intimate with He-Man. Duncan had made several comments to her regarding this issue since the night of the ball. If her suspicions were true, she wondered what her father would have to say if he ever found out that she, for all intent purposes, was the Prince's mistress.

And that's exactly what she was, given that they were not courting. This fact brought her so much despair and guilt which is why she refused to allow 'He-Man' to give her closure.

* * *

Once all of the items he bought for Teela were delivered and arranged in her closet, Prince Adam met with his bodyguard's maid, commanding her to only pack the new items he bought for the Captain. Adam knew has was being paranoid, but knowing Teela well, he was sure that she would try to convince her maid to leave the clothes behind out of spite. He needed these clothes to come with them, as he wanted her dressed to the nines for all the excursions he planned on them to attend.

Adam had already made up his mind that he would use the time during this Tour to court Teela. Off course, he didn't share that bit of information with her. Rather, he would be doing it in secret, her parents the only ones aware of his true intentions. Teela had once told him he was very charming. He would use that to his benefit.

Deciding to see what Adora was doing, he left his office in search for his twin. He found her in the stall, tending to Spirit. Turning to him, the Princess waved him over. Walking toward her, he wondered if Teela had talked with his sister about the Tour.

"Hi, Sis." "How was your ride?", he asked her, noticing that her boots were dirty signifying she just got back from riding her stallion.

"Wonderful, I keep forgetting about the beautiful meadows nearby." "You should have come with us", the blonde Princess stated.

"I would have loved to", Adam answered.

"So, I noticed that your special delivery for Teela arrived today", Adora stated peevishly. "Did she accept?", she asked curiously.

Shaking his head in the negative, Prince Adam picked up a brush, dragging it through Spirits already shiny white coat. The horse nickered its pleasure at his brushing , but then sharply nudged the Prince's shoulder.

"Whoa, boy." "What's the matter?", Adam asked his sister's companion, as he rubbed his shoulder.

"You are going about this all wrong, Your Highness", the horse advised him.

Startled the Prince looked at his sister, who stood there shrugging her shoulders a sly smile playing on her lips. Adam understood that Adora had spoken to Spirit about his predicament. Deciding to listen to the horse's counsel, Prince Adam indicated for him to continue.

"You can't buy your lady love's affection, Adam." "You must show her what she means to you", Spirit advised.

"Who said anything about buying her affection", he censored. "All I did was make a point, that she will be dressed appropriately for this tour."

"Oh Adam, you are so dense", Adora yelled.

Looking at her and wondering what she meant, the Prince waited for his sister to continue. However, when she didn't he cleared his throat to get her attention.

Peering at him over her shoulder, Adora sighed, walked over to a bale of hay, and plopped down on it. Patting the space next to her, she waited until her 'older' brother joined her. Once he did, she dropped her head to rest it on his shoulder.

Caressing her cheek the Prince asked, "Why am I dense, Sis?"

"You have no idea how to earn a woman's love, do you?", she threw at him.

"Adora, all I did was buy Teela some clothing."

"You call that some?" "Adam you practically bought out all of the stores surrounding the Palace", she responded exasperated.

"Why are you angered about this?", he asked.

"Teela is a self-made woman." "She'll probably hate you for buying her all of these clothes." "And plus, you know how she loathes all this royal protocol." "If the two of you do marry, I have a feeling she'll be sitting next to you on the Throne her laser blaster in one hand, her cobra staff in the other", his sister projected.

"I'm aware that Teela prefers cargo pants and her uniform." "I only bought her the clothes to prove a point", Adam advocated for himself.

"And what would that be?", his sister asked quirking her eyebrows.

"That I'm not a push over." "If I didn't buy the clothes, she would win."

"So this is a competition of willpower?", he was asked, "or is it your way to ascertain your authority over her?"

"Geesh Adora, you make me sound like a chauvinistic pig", he said sheepishly.

"Well, that's how I would interpret your actions", she said jabbing her finger into his side.

"So you wouldn't be happy if Sea Hawk bought you an entire new wardrobe?", he asked with a smile.

"No Adam, I would not be." "Teela and I are alike in so many ways." "If this bothers me, I can only imagine the names she has called you by now", the Princess stated as she stood.

"So what do I do?", Adam asked.

"Now you ask me?"

"It's never too late", he responded guiltily.

"I take it you want to woo her?", Adora asked.

"I know how to woo her", he answered with a shrug. "I'll have to act like He-Man while looking like Adam in order to entice her and that's something we both know I can't do."

"No Adam, just be yourself." "Teela will easily fall in love with you, if you act like your natural self." "Mayhap when the two of you are away, be yourself and let nature take its course", she advised.

Looking at his sister who was quickly proving to be the wiser among them, Adam nodded his head. She was right, he wanted Teela loving his true self.

"So, do you think I should return all of the clothes?", he asked.

"Then what would she wear?", Adora queried.

Shrugging his shoulders, he waited for a suggestion from her. Clasping her hands with excitement, Adora exclaimed "Go shopping with her."

"You mean like actually go to stores with her?", Prince Adam asked.

"Yes." "Make a day out of it." Hugging her brother she stated, "Let it be your first date." Rising she walked over to Spirit who was quietly following their conversation. Re-saddling him, she turned him to face her brother uttering "But let her pay for the clothes!", as she mounted her companion and rode out of the Royal Stalls.


	11. Chapter 11

Pure Intentions? Chapter 10

 _A/N: If you are reading this after 10/14/18 please note it's not a knew chapter. I had to edit some errors._

Later that evening, Prince Adam stood outside his bodyguard's bedroom door. He had made the decision to take his sister's advice. Especially because Teela had ignored him the entire day, even going so far as to cancel their training session. Knocking on the door, he waited until Teela opened it.

"Adam, what are you doing here?" "It's late", Teela uttered after overcoming her shock at finding the Prince at her door.

"I'm sorry", he quickly uttered.

"About what?", Teela asked stifling a yawn.

"The clothes", he said. "May I come in?"

"No Adam, I don't think that's a good idea", she answered him making him wonder why she refused him entrance.

"Do you have company?", he asked her a smidgen of jealousy tinting his usually steady voice.

"No", she responded her answer quickly squashing his envy. "I'm just very tired tonight and wanted to get to bed early." "What's up?", she asked.

"I'll return the clothes." "I thought it would be nice for us to go shopping together and let you pick out what you want to wear", he responded.

"Adam, I don't want to go shopping with you." "The point is I told you the clothes I have were perfect already and you still went ahead and did what you wanted", she explained.

"I know", he accepted. "There's no excuse for the way I acted." "Friends?", he wondered.

"Friends", she answered as she turned to enter her bedroom. "Come on in", she called over her shoulder.

Walking into her bedroom Adam closed the door behind him. He watched as Teela entered her closet. Peeking from around the door frame she smiled at him, "I wanted to show you something."

Joining her he watched as she depressed a lever opening a hidden compartment. "Walla", she said as she stepped into the secret room.

Adam wasn't surprised to see a hidden room, as the Palace was filled with them. What surprised him were the clothes hanging in there. "You went shopping?", he asked.

"Yes Adam I did." "The clothes I bought are different than the ones you did, but I did what you asked", she answered crossing her muscled arms in front of her chest.

"Were you going to surprise me?", he asked incredulously.

"Hmmm", she answered coyly wrapping a finger around a springy red curl, while closing the secret compartment and then walking out of her closet. Adam followed her back into her bedroom and watched as she walked toward her bed. Instantly, past images of the two of them romping around on it filled his mind.

"Teela…..I", he stammered.

"I thought to agree with you when you said I'll be representing your mother on the Tour", she said with a shrug.

"Thank you Teela." "This means a lot to me", he answered her honestly. "Ah, Teela have you asked Maggie to start packing yet?", he asked shamefacedly.

"Why do you ask?", she queried innocently.

"I commanded her to only pack what I bought", he confessed.

Laughing aloud Teela shook her head at him. "Oh Adam, I know." "She did it already, telling me the entire time she couldn't go against her Prince's wishes when I insisted that she pack what I wanted." "You can be very persuasive when you want to be, my Prince."

"Is that a good thing?", he asked with a smile and a shrug.

"It depends", she answered nonchalantly as she sat on her round bed.

"On…", he queried.

"What it is you want?", she answered as she fell backwards onto her forearms her actions arching her back while simultaneously pushing her ample breasts invitingly upwards.

Adam watched her through lowered lids, wishing she would let him touch her the way she always gave him free reign with her body as He-Man. Swallowing, he knew it was time for him to leave before he did something he would regret. Running a hand through his blonde bangs, he acknowledged that Teela was giving him mixed signals. He vowed to strengthen his resolve not to touch her unless he was absolutely positive that he had her heart.

"What I want, hmmm?", he answered her teasingly. "Right now, I want a cheeseburger with fries." "I'm starving", he continued with a smile.

"A cheeseburger?", she asked taken aback. She wondered at his response. Adam always thought about food during the most inopportune times. Her plan to seduce him was not going in her favor. How can she win against his hunger? _'Mayhap, I need to cover myself with his favorite food, to see if he'll bite?'_ , she thought as she snickered to herself. Falling completely back on her bed with closed eyes, she was surprised to feel the mattress move beneath her. Turning her head, she saw that the Prince was laying next to her on his stomach, his head turned toward hers. He wore a cheesy grin, his eyes alight with mischief.

"Are you hungry?", he drawled sexily as he reached a hand out placing it on her upper arm. Suddenly, Teela's mouth dried up, butterflies exploding within her ribcage. The tone of his voice reminded her so much of He-Man's when they would be in this room alone. So did the feel of his hand upon her skin.

Clearing her throat, he looked between them before removing his hand. Raising her head, she turned on her own belly before answering. "We just had a five course meal, Adam." "I couldn't possibly be hungry."

"Afraid you'll gain weight?", he asked her his tone light and teasing.

Reaching over she gave him a light punch on his shoulder. "Tsk, Tsk Your Highness." "You should never question a woman about her weight", she admonished.

"You have nothing to worry about", he responded pushing himself off her bed. Raking his cerulean eyes hungrily over her curvaceous form he stated, "You have an amazing body, Tee", before thinking.

Shocked at his admission of attraction, Teela's mouth dropped to the floor. Standing up they stared at each other, not sure what to say next. A thousand quick retorts floated through the Captain's mind, each one more inappropriate than the first. He was giving her an opening to flirt back with him, but she didn't know what to say. She hated when he cornered her with his words.

Feeling decidedly uncomfortable, Adam broke the ice. "So, are you joining me?", he asked.

Nodding, she walked out of her room first, leaving him in charge of closing her door.

Silently, they walked toward the Palace Kitchens. When they entered the immaculately spotless galley Adam went straight to the freezer. Pulling out a beef patty, he unwrapped it before placing the meat on a microwave safe plate. Popping it in the microwave, he depressed the defrost button before retrieving a loaf of crusty Ciabatta bread. Cutting himself two large pieces, he retrieved another plate and placed the bread on it.

Teela watched in silent amazement as he prepped his meal. She didn't know another royal or noble who prepared their own snacks. At times, she forgot that Adam was a Prince because of the way he did things for himself. She admired that about him; however, she would never tell him so.

Feeling stupid just standing around the kitchen, she decided to make herself useful. Knowing that Adam loved French Fries, she pulled a packet out of the freezer and proceeded to lay the icy potatoes on a baking sheet. Turning on the convention oven, Teela popped them in to cook once it was preheated. Looking over her shoulder at him, she noticed he was busy grilling the patty which had already defrosted. Soon a delicious meaty aroma permeated the air. Teela's stomach grumbled making her jump up with surprise. _'I guess I will have something to eat after all'_ , she thought to herself.

Hearing a ping, she walked over to the convention oven, donned a pair of heat protecting mittens, and pulled the cooked fries out. Placing them on a platter, she silently carried them to the kitchen island. Looking up, she saw Adam carrying not one, but two plates. Boy, he must have been extremely hungry.

Sitting down, the Prince placed both plates in front of him. Springing out of his seat, he knocked his hand against his forehead indicating he forgot something. Running to the refrigerator he grabbed the condiments and brought those to the island. Sitting back down, he pushed one of the plates containing a perfectly cooked cheeseburger in her direction as he looked up at her with a huge smile.

"For me?", she asked.

Before he answered her, Adam picked up his sandwich brought it to his mouth and took a meaty bite. Juices ran down his hand indicating he had cooked the burger just right. Taking a look at the juices about to stain his cuff, he placed the burger back onto the plate before bringing his wrist to his mouth. Ever so slowly, he closed his lips over his skin making soft suckling sounds with his tongue eyeing her reaction the entire time. Thoroughly cleaning himself, he proceeded to chew slowly and carefully. Swallowing his first bite, he answered her with a shrug, "If you want it".

Teela didn't know if he was alluding to the food on her plate or his mouth on her nether regions replicating the actions he performed on his wrist with his mouth. Ancients, she was burning. She had gone on without He-man's amorous attentions for far too long. Teela had to do something about her sexual frustration or else she felt she would surely make a fool of herself in front of her childhood friend.

Deciding that she wouldn't play this game, she pulled her plate towards her picking up her cheeseburger and noticed that he put her favorite cheese on the sandwich. Biting into it, she showed her appreciation by rolling her eyes. _'Boy, her Prince really knew how to cook.'_ Suddenly, dropping her food back onto its plate Teela groaned to herself. _'Snap, out of it girl.' 'He is not YOUR Prince',_ she admonished herself.

Absentmindedly reaching for a French Fry, Teela was shocked to realize she had closed her hand over Adam's fingers. Her gaze jumping to his, she saw that he was trying very hard not to laugh. Pushing his hand away, she abruptly stood from the island and walked out of the kitchen. Stopping at the door, she about faced marched back up to the Prince grabbed her plate, added some fries, and then re-stomped out of the kitchen. She could hear Adam laughing as she walked back to her room.

* * *

The next day Adam and Teela hardly saw each other, each holed up in their respective office tying up loose ends. Later that evening, Teela was to meet with her father for a private dinner before she and Adam departed for the Royal Tour. Off course it would be a working dinner as they had to go over last minute details for the security measures she would be taking to protect the Prince.

Finishing up in her office, she returned to her rooms to find a box wrapped in plain brown paper atop of her dresser. Unsure where it came from, Teela called in Orko to see if he detected any magic. One could never be too careful around the Palace. Skeletor had the tendency of leaving nasty presents for them.

"Nope Teela, I don't detect any magic here", Orko said as he picked up the mid-size box and shook it. Watching Orko, Teela backed away from him in case the package exploded. "It's not ticking either", Orko stated immediately alleviating her distress.

"Who do you think it's from?", she asked him.

"There's a card attached", the little red floating magician answered as he pulled the card and handed it over to her.

Opening the envelope, the Captain retrieved the hand written note inside, instantly recognizing the neat cursive.

 _T,_

 _A gift for when the need arises._

 _A._

Why would Adam be sending her a gift? Tentatively opening the box, she stared at its contents. Why in the world did Adam gift her with this?

Reaching into the box, Teela withdrew two black…

Wigs.


	12. Chapter 12

Pure Intentions? Chapter 11

Scrunching her face, Teela stared at the hairpieces a look of utter confusion marring her beautiful features. Looking over at Orko, she noticed he was keeled over in fits of laughter.

Teela didn't think this was funny. Why would Adam be gifting her with wigs? What did he mean _'for when the need arises?'_. Lately, she couldn't figure her childhood friend out. Was this some kind of joke?

Curiosity taking over, she walked to her mirror holding the wigs out in front of her. Pulling one on, she stared at her reflection. It was disgusting. Short and straight with even shorter bangs, it didn't complement her features at all.

Watching her, Orko came to float by her side his laughter growing even louder.

"Orkoooo", she yelled through clenched teeth.

"I'm sorry Teela; but I think that wig is meant for a man", he stated.

"A man?", she queried. "Why would Adam send me a man's wig?"

"I don't know", Orko responded. "Perhaps, the other one is for a woman?", he suggested.

Taking the offensive wig off, she exchanged it with the other one. This one was a tinge darker than the first one. Pulling it over her head, Teela looked at herself in the mirror. Instantly, she was transformed into a raven-haired beauty. Turning to the side, she admired the way the long midnight black locks cascaded down her back.

Snatching it off her head when her eyes landed on her timepiece, she threw both wigs back in the box. "I'm late to meet with my father", she yelled as she ran out of her room.

Speeding toward her father's workshop Teela wondered about the wigs. Did Adam intend to role play with her?

Reaching her father's workshop, she punched in the codes to enter but stopped short when she heard a muffled conversation. Walking in on extremely silent feet, Teela hid behind a tall shelf of supplies. Just a few feet in front of her stood the King of Eternia, obviously engaged in a very secret conversation with her father. She turned to leave, not wanting to eavesdrop but changed her mind when she heard the King state his son's and her name. Intrigued, she decided to stay. Climbing high on the shelves so that she won't be found, she turned her head toward their voices.

"I'm worried about them Duncan", she heard the King state.

"Sire, they are grown adults."

"I know, it's just that this Tour is so important." "Do you think he'll bring home a wife?", the King asked the worry clear in his voice.

"I have supreme confidence that Adam will comply with your wishes, Sire", Duncan answered.

"Has he already met his future Queen, he has been very excited about completing this tour?", the King asked with excitement.

"Randor, you should ask Adam that", Man-At-Arms advised his Sovereign, not wanting to disclose to the King that Adam had already asked him permission to court Teela.

"You know him better than I do, Duncan." "I can't ask him….….."

"Sire, Adam knows what he is doing", the cinnamon-eyed General answered him.

"I warned him that if he doesn't come home with a wife, I'll find one for him", Randor stated.

"My King, I would advise you against that course of action", Duncan stated lowering his head.

"I'm aware it is archaic, but his mother and I are desperate", the King answered.

Coming to stand next to his cherished friend, Man-At-Arms clasped the King's arms stating, "Adam will comply with your wishes, Randor, I am sure of this."

"So he has spoken to you about this?", the King queried.

Deciding not to hold anymore unnecessary secrets from his King, Duncan nodded his head.

"Who is she?", the King demanded excitedly.

"I'd rather not say, M'lord", Duncan answered.

"Why not?", Randor wondered.

"Because if I know you , which I do, you'll hold him back from this Tour", Duncan answered.

"So the lady in question lives here in Eternos?", the King quickly deduced.

"Randor…"

"Okay, okay." "I'll stop pestering you about this and let you get back to work", the King conceded. Making to walk out of the workshop, the King turned to his most trusted advisor and asked over his shoulder "Do _**you**_ approve of her?"

Taking a deep breath Duncan looked up to where he knew his daughter was hiding and answered, "She will make a fine Queen, my King." Under his breath he uttered, _'If Adam can convince her that's what she wants.'_

Nodding his head and accepting Duncan's words, the King walked happily to his office.

Walking directly underneath his perched daughter, he looked up to see her looking down at him. "Come down Teela", he directed.

Retracting her booted feet under her, she crouched low pushing through her calf muscles to get the propelling motion needed to flip herself over. Somersaulting down from the rafters, Teela landed in front of her father, bending her knees low to the ground to protect her landing.

"What did I tell you about eavesdropping, daughter?", Duncan immediately admonished.

Feeling ashamed, Teela lowered her head and mumbled an incoherent apology.

"Teela, you can't keep doing this", her father censored.

Looking up, the red-haired captain held her father's gaze as she responded more loudly, "I'm sorry, father." "It was not my intention to spy on you and the King." "I was going to leave until I heard my name." "I didn't know the King was worried about Adam being successful on this tour", she concluded.

"Yes, Teela." "Adam has a lot to accomplish while the two of you are away." "I trust you'll make sure the King's wishes are carried out?", Duncan asked her.

Nodding her response, Teela asked "How did you know that I was here?"

"My new device tells me when someone enters the security codes to enter my workshop", he answered showing her a black digital square shaped device he wore on his wrist.

"Wow father." "That is amazing!", she exclaimed. "Will we all have one?"

"Eventually, Teela." "This is just a prototype, I'm still adding other functions to it", Duncan answered honestly.

Deciding to change the subject he then asked her, "Are you ready for your trip, dear heart?"

"Kind of…", she trailed.

"What's the matter Teela?", her father asked concern clearly evident in his voice.

"Father, I went over the travel details Adam send me." "I noticed that there is an extra week added in the end, but no more information." "Do you have an idea where he wants to go?", she asked him.

"No." "I wasn't aware of an additional week, show me", he directed.

Walking toward his workbench, Teela spread out the travel itinerary and calendar Adam's office manager had forwarded to her. Picking up the documents, Duncan studied them careful. He noticed that Adam's return date was different than what he reported to his father. The other thing he noticed was that in all of Adam's correspondence to the neighboring kingdoms they would be visiting, there was a request for only one suite.

Where did Adam plan for Teela to sleep?

Looking at his daughter, Duncan wondered if Teela had noticed this too. He didn't think she had or else he was sure she would be fighting Adam on it. Unless, their relationship progressed farther than he was aware of. _'Wouldn't Adam inform me of it?',_ he thought to himself.

He was aware that sometimes bodyguards slept in the same room as their charges to ensure tighter security, but Adam and Teela never engaged in this behavior. Checking his memory, Duncan recalled that he usually accompanied the Prince to overnight missions, never his daughter. He wondered how she would react when she found out, if she didn't already know.

In the month that they prepped for this tour, Duncan had kept a close watch on his daughter and the Prince. He noticed the heated looks passing between them, when they thought no one else was watching. He also noticed that Teela studied him like a hawk. His daughter was definitely up to something; however, she did not enlighten him about it.

What he found most amazing was the standoffish attitude she gave He-Man. Adam had explained that he would have to change the way he acted around Teela when transformed; however, Duncan noticed that it was his daughter who had changed instead. Late at night, Man-At-Arms found himself often wondering about that.

Clearing his head from his musings, he directed his attention to the trip's itinerary. He also wondered where Adam planned on spending the last week of the Royal Tour. Now him he could ask. After all, he needed to know his location at all times in case he had to summon He-Man. He would also talk with Adam about the room arrangements. Then he stopped himself. What was he thinking? He couldn't really address this with Adam. Furthermore, what if it was Teela's idea in order to ensure she be better able to protect him? Inwardly groaning, Duncan stilled his mind and body. He would consult with the Sorceress about this and see what she had to say about it.

Reaching for his communicator, he dialed Adam's office link. He waited a few seconds before the line was picked up. "Hello Duncan", Adam answered jovially. "How can I help you?"

Walking away from Teela, Duncan whispered into the handset, "Adam the dates we went over are different than on the itinerary."

"I'm aware Duncan." "Is Teela with you?", the Prince asked tentatively.

"Yes", Duncan replied.

"I don't want her to know yet." "I'm planning a little get away for the two of us, to convince her about what we talked about…..", he responded. "Just tell her that I'm waiting to hear back from one more additional kingdom, hence the need for the additional week." "Please Duncan", he pleaded.

Understanding dawning, Duncan assured the Prince that he would inform his daughter. Closing the communicative connection, Duncan walked back to his daughter who was tapping her foot impatiently as she waited.

"Adam is waiting to hear from one more kingdom, Teela." "It wasn't a mistake", he informed her.

"Ohhh", she replied clearly shocked that she was the one who had made the mistake. "That explains it", she uttered to quickly cover her oversight. "I guess his parents are aware of it already?", she asked.

"I'm sure they are, Teela", her father answered.

"Well then, everything seems set for us to leave tomorrow evening." "I'm going to miss you Father", Teela informed him. Tonight would be the last night she spend with him, as she was aware that her father had business at Grayskull tomorrow and would not return in time before she left.

"I'm going to miss you more, Teela", he answered pulling her in for a hug. "I think we've worked enough for one day." "Why don't we go shower and change and then go on a father/daughter date?", he questioned.

"But I thought we had a lot more work to do, father?", Teela asked.

"We'll always have a ton of work Teela." "However, we won't always have the freedom to enjoy each other's leisurely company."

"You are right, Daddy", Teela agreed. "I'll meet you in Hanger 27 in half an hour", she stated as she started running toward her room.

* * *

Teela returned to her rooms after spending a wonderful evening with her father. He took her out to eat at her favorite restaurant, a treat usually reserved for special occasions. She loved spending time like this with her father, when he gave her his undivided attention and she blossomed with it. It wasn't that she was an insecure person; however, having only one parent Teela knew how special their bond was.

Lying on her bed, she recalled her father's and the King's conversation. From what her father disclosed, Adam had already found his future wife and she lived within the Royal City. Clutching her duvet to her chin, Teela wracked her mind trying to solve this mystery. She never once saw Adam behaving amorously with any of the female courtiers. Yet, her father seemed sure that Adam was on his way to matrimonial bliss. Teela acknowledged that ever since Adam turned seventeen he was much closer to her father than he was to her.

Turning to her side, she wondered what all that meant to her hypothesis. _'Is Adam He-Man?',_ she questioned herself. _'If he is, how could he replace me so quickly?'_ Teela hated doubting herself; however, she still didn't come with conclusive proof about her friend's secret.

Flopping around to the other side, Teela harrumphed loudly. This month away from the Palace would be torture. She acted like she was fine spending so much alone time with the Prince, but the truth was she was dreading it. She noticed that requests for only one suite were made. Off course, there was no way she would let her father know that and wished he had not noticed it when they reviewed the tour's itinerary.

Teela was very nervous. She almost got out of her bed to beg out of her duty. Moving again, she turned onto her back fluffing several pillows behind her head, when an idea started forming in her mind. She didn't need to be alone with Adam, did she?

Throwing her covers off of her, she climbed off her bed. Slipping her feet into her slippers, she pulled on a pink satin robe wrapping the sash around her small waist. Opening her bedroom door, she walked down the hallway coming to a stop several doors down. Knocking on the door, she waited for the room's occupant to allow her entrance.

A sleepy Orko opened the door, his hand covering a wide yawn. "Hi, Teela", he greeted her.

"Orko, may I come in?", she asked.

Nodding, he moved out of the way to give her entrance. Hovering in front of his bed he waited to see what the Captain of the Royal Guard needed.

"Are you busy for the next month?", she asked him.

Her words awakening him, he floated higher wondering why she would ask him that question. Noticing his excitement Teela continued, "Why don't you join Adam and me on his Royal Eternian Tour?"

"Really, you want me to come along?", the red-garbed magician asked.

"Yes Orko; but let's surprise Adam with this okay?", she asked knowing how much the magician loved surprising everyone.

"Teeelaaaa", he shrieked with happiness clasping his hands in front of him.

"Is that a yes?", the captain asked.

"Yes", was the Trollan's single word reply. "I have the perfect way to surprise him."

"How?", Teela asked.

"I won't show up until the last minute….in fact I'll surprise you too", he stated happily.

Staring at him, Teela wondered what that entailed. A small regret starting forming in her mind about this special request that she quickly squashed. She decided she needed Orko as a buffer.

"Thanks Orko", she stated as she turned around and walked back to her rooms glad that Orko agreed to join them.


	13. Chapter 13

Pure Intentions? Chapter 12

The next morning came quickly bringing with it a telltale change of the weather. Teela awoke with the sun kissing her face, it's warmth bringing a slow smile across her lips. Spring was her favorite time of the year. Pushing her duvet off of her, she jumped out of bed ready to face the day.

Walking to her phone, she picked up the receiver and called for Maggie, informing her that she will be ready to finish up their packing in 15 minutes. Running to the shower, she turned on the jets, removed all of her clothes and stepped inside. Teela closed her eyes against the pleasant sensations the warm water was creating on her skin. There was nothing like a warm morning shower Teela thought, then laughed aloud. _'Actually, there is nothing like a warm morning shower with a well-muscled lover lathering my body',_ she stated inwardly recalling the many steamy showers she had shared with her ex-lover. Ancients did she miss him. The feel of his calloused hands gliding over her nakedness was scorched into her mind. Raising her hands, Teela cupped her bosom tilted her head back and moaned at the sensations her own hands were creating in her. Lowering her hands fingers splayed wide she caressed her flat abdomen going ever lower, imagining it was He-Man's hands traveling the length of her torso.

Breathing heavily, she opened her eyes looking around her marbled bathroom _seeing_ him everywhere. _'This has got to stop',_ she chastised herself dropping her roaming hands to her sides. _"_ How long are you going to pine for him, Teela?", she lectured speaking to herself out loud. She couldn't go on having these erotic daydreams now that Adam and she would most likely be sharing a bathroom. Smirking she wondered how that was going to work. It was a good thing that she invited Orko to come along.

Stepping out of her shower, she grabbed a plush towel to dry her body and a second one for her hair. Walking into her closet, she depressed the lever hiding the secret compartment, opening the room so it would be ready for Maggie. She then went to her chest, opening the top drawer to retrieve her undergarments. Teela decided she would wear one of He-Man's favorite set, a red lacy halter top brassiere with its matching thong. Over it, she would wear the routine fatigues she wore when travelling. Blow drying her hair, she twisted the unruly red locks on top of her head securing her hair with heavy duty bobby bins, before topping off her look with a military cap. Perusing her form in the mirror, Teela tucked away any stray hairs before applying a light coat of mascara to her lashes and lip-gloss to her lips. Teela acknowledged that she had come a long way from the 'tomboy' that followed Adam around constantly until the age of 14.

Puckering her heart-shapes lips she made silly faces at herself in the mirror trying hard to keep her agitation at bay. Her attempts at silliness not working, she abruptly pushed away from her dresser. As she walked toward her closet, she heard a knock on her bedroom door. Thinking it was Maggie, she opened her door with a smile on her face.

Quickly shock settled over her features as she stared at who was at the door.

"May I come in?", she heard the Queen of Eternia ask.

"Your Majesty, off course", Teela uttered stepping aside to give the monarch room to enter as she overcame her surprise. Wondering what Adam's mother was doing here as she knew he was having a private breakfast with his parents before they departed, Teela waited until the Queen spoke.

"Love, I didn't know if I would have a chance to see you before you left so I'm here to bid you farewell", the Queen informed her.

Gratitude for this woman who had served as a surrogate mother to her settled in Teela's heart. "Queen Marlena….", Teela uttered leaving off her sentence unsure what to say as she was horrible at goodbyes.

Walking closer, the Queen pulled the Captain into a bear hug. "I'll miss you a lot, Teela." "Take care of yourself and Adam for me, will you?", she asked as she continued to squeeze the surprised Captain.

Hugging her back Teela answered, "Yes Your Majesty, I will do my best."

"Thank you dear", the Queen uttered as she reached into her pockets. Pulling her hands out of her pockets, she presented Teela with two black velvet boxes.

"What's this?", Teela asked.

"Open them", Marlena stated excitedly.

Taking hold of the proffered boxes, Teela lifted the lid off one box staring at the contents inside of it. Apparently, the packages were miniature jewelry boxes. With awe, Teela stared at a collection of varying jewelry sets. The Captain's eyes traveled over sets of bracelets/earrings/necklaces in diamond, ruby, onyx, and emerald jewels that she knew came from the Queen's private collection. Perplexed she raised her eyes toward the Queen's assessing gaze.

"Your Majesty?", Teela asked.

"They are for your trip, honey." "I think they'll match your new clothes perfectly", the Queen stated shocking Teela that she was aware of the fact that Adam bought her a new wardrobe.

Not used to being lavished by the monarchs with such exquisite gifts as it was not her birthday or the Earth holiday Christmas, Teela pushed the jewelry boxes back into Marlena's hands uttering, "I'm sorry Queen Marlena, but I cannot accept these!"

"Nonsense Teela, please take them", Marlena persisted. "I insist."

Knowing that she could not argue against the Queen's wishes, Teela closed the boxes nodding her head as she walked to drop them onto her bed. "Thank you", she stated as she turned to face Adam's mother.

"You are welcome, my dear." After a long lapse the Queen continued as she walked next to Teela dragging the younger woman to sit on the bed, "Teela, there is something I wanted to talk to you about before you leave."

Looking at Adam's mother expectantly, Teela waited to see what she had to say.

"I've become aware that my son has found 'the one'", the Queen stated using air quotes to indicate the significance of her words, "However, no one knows who this woman is." "Do you?", she asked pointedly.

Having no idea what the Queen was talking about, Teela opened her mouth to decline; but then stopped herself when she recalled the King's and her father's conversation from last night. Not wanting to reveal to the Queen that she had eavesdropped during that particular conversation she asked, "Why do you ask?"

"Randor was all excited yesterday about a conversation he had with your father", she stated letting Teela know that the King had surely shared his chat with her father with Adam's mother. "Supposedly, Adam has found his future wife and she is here in Eternos", the Queen finished. "Is this true?"

"I am not aware of that, Your Majesty", Teela answered honestly her heart beating faster with the fear of what that meant, a finger going to her mouth so she could bite on the nail.

"Oh, I thought perhaps Adam would have shared that information with you, being that the two of you were always so close", Marlena explained.

"I'm sorry, Queen Marlena." Crossing and then uncrossing her legs Teela stated, "Adam and I never had such a discussion", wondering herself who this mystery woman could be. Hearing this twice now from two different sources must surely mean it was true, Teela thought with a pang.

Staring at the Captain, the Queen took in Teela's fidgety movements as they spoke wondering at what was causing the usually stoic red-head such unease. Clearly, Teela was very uncomfortable having this discussion. The Queen hoped it was because Teela was that mystery woman and that they decided to keep their courting a secret. If not, she was definitely going to push her son to make a move on the valiant captain. Marlena truly believed that if Teela had never met He-Man, she may have fallen for Adam.

Naturally, the auburn-haired monarch knew that her son was the infallible warrior they all depended on time and again. Looking at the younger woman, the Queen wondered if there was anything she could do to bring the two together. Sometimes, she wanted to smack them both upside their heads for not seeing the obvious. Neither had confessed feelings for the other as they got older; however, Marlena was sure those feelings were there. Probably buried very deep down, but there nevertheless.

They had to be. Otherwise, she would be forced to accept a stranger into her home, someone she was sure was more interested in replacing her as Queen rather than loving Adam. When it came to her son, she was very aware that the courtiers did not have the purest intentions. His standing as Heir Apparent to the High Throne of Eternia shadowed all of his qualities that would make him an ideal husband, in their eyes. Teela was the only one among their peers who didn't see him as a prize. From childhood, Teela treated Adam like an older brother, a confidant, and a peer which was why the Queen wanted a union between her son and this formidable soldier. That and the fact that the Captain was a stunningly beautiful woman who Marlena knew would make beautiful babies with her equally strikingly handsome son.

This was the reason she had agreed with her husband when he told her his decision that it was time for Adam to marry. Speaking her mind, she informed him of her choice of bride for their son. Randor was not surprised at her choice, agreeing with her that only Duncan's daughter would do. That's why he decided to agree with Adam's suggestion that he complete the Eternian Tour with only Teela as his security detail. When Randor heard this he had almost jumped up with joy, he later related to her in the privacy of their bedroom.

However, in front of his son he remained calm, cool, and collected not wanting to give anything away. With high hopes, the King and Queen of Eternia were ready to see their son off on his endeavor, sure that the lifelong friends' close proximity would bring deeper feelings to the surface.

Coming back to the present, the Queen reached out grabbing hold of one of Teela's hand squeezing it reassuringly. "Ohhh, I thought surely you would know, I'm sorry for the misunderstanding", Marlena apologized.

Emitting a shaky laugh Teela spoke, "It's not a problem, Queen Marlena." Before she had the opportunity to say anything else, another knock sounded at her bedroom door. Going to it, Teela opened the door and stepped back to give Maggie room to enter.

Bowing low, Maggie curtsied to her Queen. "Good morning, Maggie", the Queen stated.

"Good morning to you as well, my Queen", Maggie returned the greeting as she straightened from her genuflection.

Seeing that their discussion was cut short, the Queen made her farewells to the two women. Before leaving the room she pulled Teela aside whispering, "So are you taking the clothes Adam bought you?", with a wink.

With a sheepish smile gracing her lips Teela answered, "Some Your Majesty, some."

As the Queen turned to leave, Teela heard her utter "Perfect."

Putting the awkward conversation with the Queen behind her, Teela turned to face Maggie and the daunting task of selecting the appropriate clothes to take with her. Walking over to her dresser, she picked up the box with the discarded wigs. Closing her eyes, she handed it over to Maggie instructing her to make sure she packed those as well. She did the same with the jewelry boxes.

Teela still had no clue why Adam got them wigs; but decided to take them along to see what he had planned. One thing she loved about the Prince was his mischievous side. His actions with the clothes and wigs were a clear reminder of how their relationship was pre-He-Man and Skeletor. A yearning like she never experienced before budded in her heart for those bygone innocent years. Teela wondered what was prompting Adam to act more like his 'old' self again. Whatever the reason, Teela was glad for it.

Entering her closet, she quickly pulled some pieces of clothing Adam purchased off the racks carrying them into her bedroom. Sitting on it, she examined each piece carefully to determine if she would be able to fight while wearing them or alter them if needed. Maggie was an excellent seamstress who would be able to make the necessary changes. Making two piles, Teela worked diligently to complete the task.

Explaining what she wanted to Maggie, Teela folded the clothes that would not need any alterations and placed them in her valise. The rest she left for Maggie to handle. Maggie would be coming along with her and Adam. Adam too would be bringing his valet.

* * *

While Teela was engaged in the unexpected meeting with his mother, Prince Adam continued tossing and turning in his bed. He knew it was time to wake up; however, his eyes felt like he just finished swimming in the Sands of Time. He was so tired, a migraine forming behind his lids from the lack of sleep, which was no fault of his. He had Skeletor to thank again for this sleepless night as the Overlord of Evil had once again attacked Grayskull well after midnight.

Skeletor's blitz lasted well past dawn, ending only when He-Man was able to take hold of the Ram Staff and flung it all the way back to Snake Mountain, causing the skull-face warrior to signal a retreat. Before departing Grayskull's vicinity, He-Man decided to personally see the Sorceress to bid her farewell. The winged woman wished him a speedy return and indicated that she would be opening portals for him if he was needed. She also imparted her thoughts about his would be courtship with her daughter, enlightening him that she couldn't wait to officially call him 'son'.

Returning to his rooms he quickly showered, donned a pair of pajama shorts, and climbed into bed just two hours before. Being wound up from his foray into the kitchen with Teela and the fight against Skeletor he was unable to fall asleep.

Throwing his pillow at the ringing alarm clock, he plopped back down onto his bed rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. These were the hazards of leading a double life. Taking a deep breath he looked over to where Cringer was snoring happily. At least one of them would be better rested.

"Hey, Cringer", he yelled deciding it was time to wake the great cat. When his pet didn't stir, Adam raised his voice several notches causing Cringer to jump off the floor his back arched, tiger hair standing on edge. Cringer's actions brought forth a throaty laugh from the Prince who didn't mean to scare the feline.

"Sorry, Cringe but it's time for us to get ready", he informed him.

"Ohhhhh, Aadamm but we juust ggott home", Cringer complained.

"I know my friend, but if we dally any longer we will miss breakfast." "You know it's going to be a special one with all of your favorite foods as a going away treat", Adam enticed.

Licking a paw and then running it over his eyes, Cringer arched his back as he stretched the length of his body. On his bed, Adam also completed his own stretching relieving sore and achy muscles. How he wished for a long lingering bubble bath. However, now was not the time. Jumping out of bed, he walked barefoot to his privy to complete his morning routine. Washed and dried, Adam re-entered his bedroom throwing open his curtains to look outside. It was a glorious spring morning. Deciding that he would feel more awake if he exercised, he dropped to the floor to complete sets of push-ups and crunches.

Cringer watched him the whole time speaking up when Adam was finished, "How do you have energy to work out after last night?", the feline asked.

"I don't." "That's why I'm working out, plus I can tell Teela that I got in my work-out already, without needing to lie to her", he stated with a smile and a wink. Finishing up, he informed Cringer that he would be taking a quick shower giving his companion freedom to go to his parents' rooms without him.

Less than twenty minutes later, Adam met with his valet Mr. Byren to finalize his own packing. Completing this task, he looked around his room wondering if last night was the last time he would be sleeping alone in his bed. He hoped his plan worked and Teela would realize that she was in love with him in this form as well as his alternative self. With a smile, he walked out of his bedroom to join his parents for a lavish breakfast.


	14. Chapter 14

Pure Intentions? Chapter 13

 _A/N: This chapter had a mind of its own. My muse took over taking the story where she wanted it to go._

Adam made his way to his parents' suite with a spring in his step. Despite not getting more than a few hours of sleep last night, after his work out and shower he felt great. Knocking on his parents' door he waited to be let in.

Scotchly, his parents' butler opened the apartment door for him. "Beautiful morning, isn't Scotchly?", Adam greeted the older gentleman.

"Indeed, Sir, it is", the butler answered in his genteel voice. "Your parents await you in their dining room, Prince Adam."

"Thank you, Scotchly", Adam responded and shook the butler's hand. Walking into the dining room, Adam perused the lavishly set table. Off course, Cringer was already lying down in his spot, with a large platter of his favorite meats heaped high set in front of him. Cringer was definitely spoiled by all of the Palace's inhabitants. As soon as Adam approached the table, his mother who was looking out of the window into the garden below turned to face him a joyous smile on her lips. Adam noticed his father was engrossed in a telephone conversation, a look of contempt on his face.

Tiptoeing to him as she held her fingers over her closed lips, the Queen motioned for Adam to join her on the balcony. "What's going on?", he asked as he tilted his head to his father's direction.

"Your father is on the phone with Lord Teary who is adamant that you visit Calcutwhita!", the Queen exclaimed.

Recognition dawning that Lord Teary was the Viscount he met on the night of his birthday ball, Adam wondered what excuse the Viscount was giving his father. The Prince hoped it wasn't for a presumed courtship with the beautiful Lady Stephania. Looking behind his shoulder to gaze upon his father, he noticed that the King was making funny faces at the receiver. Throwing his head back, Adam laughed at his father's antics. It was times like these that the Prince was reminded of his father's true personality, one that brought much laughter to his and his mother's life.

Finally, finishing with his call the King joined his family on the balcony. "Good morning son, I'm glad to see you are on time", Randor greeted.

"You know me and food, dad", Adam replied easily not taking offense to his father's greeting.

"I'm starving too", the King clarified as he lead his family toward their awaiting breakfast. Pulling out a chair for his wife, King Randor waited for the Queen to be seated before finding his own seat. With pride, he noticed that his son also remained standing until his mother was seated with a napkin across her lap. Randor was glad to see that lately, Adam followed formal etiquette to the letter. Nodding to the servers, the King reached for the coffee carafe to fill his wife's cup, Adam's, and finally his own cup. Once their breakfast was served he dismissed the servants to ensure some needed private family time between the three Royals.

Directing his gaze toward his son the King spoke up, "Adam I must say, you've made me very proud this last month with the zeal you've exhibited in preparing for the Royal Tour."

"Thank you, Father", Adam stated respectfully. It was easy to make his father happy when he didn't need to pretend to be a cowardly aloof prince.

Cutting a piece of omelet the King continued getting straight to the point, "I hope you employ the same fervor when it comes to selecting a bride."

Oh, his father and his tactic of always speaking what was on his mind. Swallowing the bite of food he was chewing on, Adam chose his words carefully before responding "Father, I hope that Lord Teary doesn't expect me to call upon Lady Stephania and that you are not in favor of that match."

"Lady Stephania is a beautiful, respectful, intelligent, and caring young lady, Adam." "You will do well pairing up with someone like her", his father responded.

Studying his father, Prince Adam took a deep breath before responding. In than split second he decided to be truthful to his parents about his feelings for a temperamental red-head so that he can dispel any notion they had that he would be hunting for a wife on this Tour. "Father, mother I know who I want to marry."

Her son's words brought a bright smile to the Queen's face who until this moment was frozen to her seat hoping that this conversation didn't end up in a brawl between father and son. She watched as her husband put down his utensils, folded his napkin, formed a steeple with his hands before resting his chin on them. "Do go on", the King urged.

"The woman is a friend of mine, whom I've developed a deep respect for because of the altruism she displays as she helps protect Eternia", Adam answered. "She also happens to be the most beautiful woman of my acquaintance who is graced with intelligence, kindness, poise, and an impetuous wild streak", he continued with a smile.

Adam's description of the mystery woman brought a giggle to Marlena's lips. He had to be describing Teela especially with the last part of 'an impetuous wild streak'. Reaching out to grab her son's hand she asked, "To be sure Adam, are you talking about Captain Teela?"

Pulling his mother's hand forward, he lowered his lips to her hand giving her a loving kiss before answering, "Yes, Mother, I am."

Standing up the King of Eternia approached his son's side clasping the younger man's shoulder. "We approve Adam", the King stated quickly, surprising Adam with their easy acceptance of his choice.

Turning to look at his father, Adam saw the wide smile on the King's face. Directing his gaze to his mother, he took in the happiness on her face too. Suddenly feeling as if he was a mouse trapped between two feral cats, he scratched his head before asking "Is this why you are forcing me to marry by the end of the year?"

"It's about time your relationship with Teela changed Adam", his father noted. "I don't like you sneaking from her room at night", he threw over his shoulder as the King returned to his seat and continued eating.

"What do you mean?", Adam asked in a shaky voice, his eyes blinking in rapid succession.

"Adam your father and I caught you sneaking out of Teela's room at inappropriate times of the night on several occasions", his mother stated.

Incredulously he stared at the very serious countenance on his parents' faces. ' _They can't mean what I think they mean',_ Adam argued inwardly.

Remaining mute he waited to see what else his parents had to say.

"Adam we know your secret", his father clarified.

"What secret, Father?", Adam asked panic quickly rising within his chest.

"Actually, both secrets", his father elucidated. Again standing from his place at the head of the table the King changed his position coming to sit on his wife's right as he continued pointedly, "You've been sleeping with Teela as He-Man!"

Adam gazed at his father through squinted eyes. He didn't believe the words coming out of his parents' mouth. _'Am I dreaming?'_ ' _Was this a test from Zodak?'_ ' _Did his parents really know his secret?'_ ' _Have they really seen me leaving Teela's room?',_ he wondered. Adam couldn't take any chances. Before responding he had to be sure what his parents were thinking. Bringing two fingers to his temple, he closed his eyes as he made telepathic contact with the Sorceress. She quickly dispersed his fears revealing to him that indeed his parents recently became aware of his secret. He then wondered why she didn't tell him. Still connected with her she answered, _'It was best you found out directly from them.'_ Quickly asking her what he should do, he was surprised at her response. The Sorceress of Grayskull advised him not to deny the truth. Shock reverberated through his system. Swallowing forcefully, he opened his eyes to stare at his expectant parents.

Standing up he walked away from the table to gaze out the window. Running a hand through his hair he formulated his next words carefully. Continuing to look out of the window he queried, "How did you both find out my secret?"

Coming to stand behind him the Queen of Eternia wrapped her arms around his midsection placing her head in between his shoulder blades stating, "I always knew." Before he could address his mother, Adam felt his father come stand behind him placing a large hand on his bicep as he stated, "I saw you transforming."

Looking down at his father's hand Adam asked, "When and where?"

"Two months before your birthday, I saw He-Man climbing over the West Gate walking toward your apartments during the pre-dawn hours." "Intrigued, I followed him." "You can imagine my surprise when I saw him somersaulting onto your balcony before transforming into no other than my son", the King stated.

"You followed me?", Adam asked.

"Yes, I was wondering why He-Man was coming back to the Palace at such hours, wondering if he was coming to inform us about an impending attack." "I wanted to ask him about it; however, I didn't have to once I saw the transformation", Randor explained.

"How come you didn't confront me with this before today?", Adam asked.

"Adam, please don't take this as a confrontation", his mother stated. "Your father and I had many discussions about how best to let you know what he saw."

"Yes, son." "We just wanted to let you know you don't need to hide your true self from us anymore." "I wanted to acknowledge and thank you for all you've done for Eternia." "Knowing how capable you are is what prompted your mother and I to make the decision to turn the Kingdom over to you, son", the King stated.

"Thank you father", Adam stated humbly. "However, it will be very difficult for me to be King and He-Man."

"We know that…that's why we are so adamant that you marry." "Teela can help", Randor stated.

"Teela doesn't know that I'm He-Man, Father", Adam informed them.

"She doesn't?", he asked.

Shaking his head Adam finally turned to face his parents. "No and you can't tell her." "Teela also doesn't know about my feelings for her."

"So….what about you leaving her room…..", Marlena asked.

Ashamed at having to keep his extramarital affair with his best friend a secret he answered, "That was only with me as He-Man and it ended on the night of my birthday ball." "Teela doesn't really like me as He-Man right now."

"We realized that son, she is definitely a woman scorned", he heard his mother state. "Adam all that is in the past, how do you plan on telling her how you feel?", she asked.

"I'm hoping being away from the Palace will allow me to be my true self with her and that she realizes she is in love with me as Adam and not just He-Man?", he asked with a shrug of his shoulder.

"Oh boy, you expect that to work?", asked the King.

"What else am I supposed to do?" "I can't tell her the truth", Adam stated the anguish evident in his voice.

"Well then son, I wish you good luck", the King stated returning to the table.

"It's hopeless isn't it?", Adam asked.

Following her husband's move, Marlena also took her seat at the table. "No Adam, I think that when Teela 'sees' the real you she'll come to terms with her feelings for you."

"You think she cares for me already?", he asked hopefully.

"I do, but she doesn't know it yet", his mother stated. "I think it's complicated because of your platonic relationship with her as Adam and the not so platonic one as He-Man; however, I noticed how she watches you."

"What do you mean?", he asked as he was oblivious to what his mother was alluding to.

"She's definitely attracted to you", Marlena informed him.

"Really?", Adam asked.

"Really, Adam", she clarified. "If you want my opinion, I think Teela is connecting the dots between you and He-Man."

"What makes you say that?", he asked nervously. He had to ask the Sorceress if that was true, but before he could do so his mother answered, "Mother's intuition", before stuffing her mouth with a piece of French Toast.

Returning to his seat, Adam contemplated his mother's words. _'Could that be the reason Teela had began a light flirtation with him?',_ he wondered. Keeping that to himself he asked, "You're both approving of my choice?"

Looking between them and smiling warmly to each other his parents answered in unison, "Son, with Teela you will have what we have." "Have you spoken to Duncan about your intentions?", his father asked.

"Yes, Father."

"Good", the King stated ending the conversation. Eating some more of his omelet, the King studied his son. Adam's answers this morning had confirmed a lot about why his son had declined to court anyone else. He could tell from his demeanor that he was truly in love with his best friend. However, knowing Teela well, Randor knew that she wouldn't make this transition easy for Adam. Catching his wife's gaze he cocked his head to side, whispering "Later." He planned on having a long discussion with her to see how they could play matchmaker. King Randor remembered how he finally got Marlena to declare her own feelings for him. He thought the ploy would work very well between Adam and Teela. Randor knew that a little competition can never hurt in a game of love.

Finishing his breakfast, he stood up from the dining table calling to Adam, "Son before you leave, I want to go over your itinerary one more time." "I've decided that a stop at Calculwhita will be good for you."

"What?", Adam asked. "You still want me to go there, after what I just shared with you?"

"Yes Adam, I do." "Our relationships with Calculwhita need strengthening." "You are representing your mother and I on this Tour, I need you to meet with Lord Teary to come up with an agreement about the ore mines", the King informed him.

"Yes, off course", Adam easily conceded knowing the importance of the mines to the people in the neighboring villages.

"Adam, I'm going to bid you farewell now as I have to meet with Duchess Pana of the Lower Kingdoms", his mother stated as she came to stand by his chair. Pushing back his seat, Adam stood pulling his mother into a warm hug.

"I'll miss you, Mother", he stated honestly.

"Me too, Adam." "At least Adora will be staying while you are away", his mother stated. Raising herself on her tiptoes, she pulled her son's head down to whisper "Is she She-Ra?"

Perplexed at the question because he thought that once his secret was revealed to his parents they would automatically know that Adora was in a similar situation, Adam nodded slightly. His answer earned a gaping stare from his mother, one that quickly turned into a scowl.

"What's wrong?", Adam asked.

"How can she continue being She-Ra if she is pregnant?", his mother blurted then covered her mouth.

"Adora is pregnant?", Adam asked having heard his mother's admission.

"I wasn't supposed to say anything yet." "She doesn't want anyone to know."

Hurt that his twin was keeping a secret from him, Adam hugged his mother stating, "Don't worry, I won't tell her you spilled the beans", before following his father into his study.


	15. Chapter 15

Pure Intentions? Chapter 14

 _A/N: Please note a small reference to Filmation's episode "A Trip to Morainia" in this chapter._

Several hours later, Adam and Teela were comfortably seated within the Attack Track, making their way to their first stop of Adam's Royal Eternian Tour. Cringer was lying down across the entire back seat, while behind him they had loaded a Wind Raider. Both of their luggage was loaded within the second Attack Track that preceded them, carrying Teela's lady maid and Adam's valet.

Adam noticed that Teela kept nervously looking behind her, as if someone might pop out from behind Cringer. Setting the automatic drive option, he hooked his arms behind his head after he reclined his seat backwards. Their trip to Morainia would take several hours, hours Adam planned on hopefully getting some additional shut eye as his high from his morning workout was wearing off. However, he couldn't relax feeling Teela's jumpiness next to him. Wondering what this was about he asked, "Sitting on a prickly pear?"

"What?", Teela asked shaken out of her reverie by the Prince's words.

"I was wondering why you are having a hard time sitting still", he said pushing his body upwards and turning in her direction.

"Ohhh, it's nothing." "I am just ensuring I did everything I had to before we left", Teela answered softly. Looking behind her once again, she wondered where Orko was. She didn't see him all morning. He wasn't there when they were loading the Attack Tracks. _'Had he changed his mind?',_ Teela wondered. She hoped not and yet he wasn't present. Off course, she didn't share any of this with the handsome prince as it would ruin the surprise.

"I'm sure you did, Teela." "You are a perfectionist after all", Adam stated nonchalantly.

"I am not a perfectionist, Adam", she corrected a tinge of pain coloring her voice. Smiling at him she continued, "If I was, I would never get caught by Skeletor or his goons", she pointed out.

"Teela, I meant it as a compliment." "You are very good at your job and you should be very proud of yourself", Adam responded quickly hating the pain he heard in her voice.

"I wasn't just alluding to my professional abilities, Adam", she shared sadly.

"What then?", he asked intrigued by the turn of the conversation.

"Nothing…", she stated unwilling to engage in this conversation with him until she knew for sure the truth about the man sitting next to her.

"Teela, you know you can trust me", Adam stated confidently. "I would never…." Not giving him a chance to continue she interrupted him stating, "I do trust you." "It's just that there are some things about me I want to keep secret."

"Secrets, from your best friend?", he asked wiggling his eyebrows at her.

Tilting her head back, she let out a light laugh before responding, "Hmm Hmm, everyone has secrets Adam."

Wondering at what secrets she kept he very matter-of-factly stated, "I hate secrets."

"And yet, I'm sure you have your share", she responded looking at him pointedly.

Gazing deep in her eyes, he responded "As Prince, I have insight to many state secrets others don't; but you knew that Teela."

"I'm talking about personal secrets, Adam." "You must have some?", she asked giving him an opening to come clean.

Boy did he ever. Thinking back, he realized that he kept so many secrets from this beautiful woman that totally ensnared his heart. As much as he wanted to share those secrets with her, he knew that he was not free to do so. Telling her any of his secrets would endanger their lives and he worried may push her away from him. Especially, his secret knowledge of the identity of her mother. Studying her, he wondered at this awkward conversation. Deciding his best recourse would be to change the subject he asked, "So where did your father take you out to dinner?"

Realizing the abrupt change of topic, Teela let go her train of thought answering him, "My favorite restaurant, Jarvonia."

"Nice, I haven't been there in years", Adam stated.

"It was nice, actually." "I missed spending time with my father away from the Palace", she stated without thinking.

"We keep you busy, huh?", he asked.

"I didn't mean that, Adam." "It's just that when I have him to myself, I can be myself", she answered.

"What about when you are with me?", he asked her.

"What do you mean?", she wondered.

"Are you yourself when you are with me?" "I know our relationship has changed in the last couple of years; but is what I see the real you?", he asked.

Reaching a hand out toward him, she took his warm hand into her own. Caressing his long square-tipped fingers she gave him a shy smile. Lowering her lashes she felt herself grow flush at his intense perusal of their joined hands.

Raising his hand, he cupped her chin and tilted her head back. Lowering his own head to touch his forehead to hers he spoke in a low voice, "I'd hate it if you weren't."

The low timbre of his voice, caused gooseflesh to raise all over her bare arms. Suddenly, feeling very naked and exposed she pulled her hand from his embrace, quickly wrapping her arms around herself for some added warmth. Always keen to her emotions, Adam noticed the uncomfortable feelings his nearness evoked. Dropping his hand from her chin and pulling back his head, he tilted his head sideways as he watched as Teela closed herself off from him.

Realization dawned that breaking down her barriers would be the hardest thing he ever did. This trumped his actions the night he ended their affair. Pain seized his heart, knowing it was he that was causing her such turmoil. He racked his mind as to how to rectify that situation. He vowed that when he was able to share his secret with her, he would beg her forgiveness.

"I'm tired, Adam", he heard her state. "Why don't we sleep until we reach our destination?", she suggested speaking his own mind.

"I think that's a great idea." "King Moraias does have a ball planned for tonight", Adam stated as he reclined back in his seat. Before closing his eyes, he watched as Teela depressed the button bringing forth the Attack Track's metal covering leaving only the glass windshield uncovered. He then studied her as she silently adjusted her chair so that she too was reposing on it. Closing his eyes, he contemplated their discussion and what her unwillingness to answer his last question disclosed. It seemed to Adam that they were both not being truthful with each other.

* * *

Teela awoke to the sound of the Attack Track applying its breaks and to the machine announcing that there was a blockage up ahead. Quickly opening her eyes and sitting up, she perused the road before her. A huge tree blocked their road. Disengaging the auto-pilot she pressed the buttons to open the doors. Grabbing hold of her laser pistol, she exited the vehicle. Walking up to the fallen tree, she wondered how she would be able to maneuver their vehicle around it.

Hearing Adam walk behind her, she put her hands on her waist as she waited to hear his suggestion. "Do you think it's Skeletor's doing?", he asked.

"It may be", she answered as she turned away from him. Walking back toward the Attack Track, Teela picked up her communicator to contact Maggie. She couldn't see them up ahead and Teela wondered if they had found a detour. As Teela spoke with Maggie, Adam contemplated if he should change into He-Man so that he could pick up the tree trunk. As he was thinking, he saw Cringer sauntering over to him.

"Do we need to change?", his feline companion whispered.

"We may need to, but how do we do so without drawing attention to ourselves", Adam answered.

"Leave that to me", Cringer answered as he made a mad dash away from the Attack Track. Shaking his head, Adam yelled "Cringer wait, where are you going?" Running after him, he passed Teela who was staring at Cringer running away.

Scampering a safe distance away, Cringer came to a stop in a clearing behind several thick trees. Running up to him, Adam stopped briefly to catch his breath before uttering, "Smart move, Cringe", as he reached behind his back. Making sure Teela was not watching, Adam uttered the words transforming himself and Cringer into Grayskull's Defenders. Leaping into Battle Cat's armor, he guided him back toward Teela who was still communicating with Maggie.

Passing the Attack Track, He-Man jumped out off Battle Cat's saddle before running to the fallen trunk. Bending low, he positioned both arms beneath the stump before lifting it off the ground. With a heaving breath, he flung the tree up and over the Attack Track. With a thundering crash, it splintered into hundreds of smaller logs no longer an obstacle to any traveling vehicles. As he was about to leap back into Battle Cat's saddle to leave, he felt Teela come stand behind him.

Turning slowly to gaze upon her, he noticed that she seemed very angry. "Fancy, finding you here", she stated coldly.

"I was in the neighborhood", He-Man answered.

Nodding she pointed to the Attack Track "Any idea where Adam went?", she asked. "King Moraias is waiting for us for a ball and we can't be late."

"I saw him running after Cringer, just as I was coming over that bend in the road", he answered curtly while pointing away from the location he had used to transform.

"Well thank you for your assistance, He-Man", Teela replied not hiding her annoyance with him in the least.

Bending low over his waist, he swept his arm out in front of him as he answered, "Glad to be of assistance." Straightening, he whistled for his companion to join him. Before leaving he heard Teela ask, "What brings you around here, again?"

Giving her a half lie he responded, "Prince Adam asked me to follow a safe distance behind in case any trouble arose."

"That was smart of him", Teela replied with a toss of her head before leaving him alone in the clearing. He watched as she boarded the Attack Track. Peeping out she yelled, "Tell Adam I'll wait for him here", before she closed the doors.

Rather than galloping away like he typically did, he decided he would let her stew in her anger a little bit. He-Man couldn't believe the rude reception she had just given him. He almost wished he could replant the fallen trunk back where it was, to block them from proceeding to Morainia. He would then join her in the Attack Track, pull her onto his lap and kiss her senseless. Quickly shaking his head at the bizarre thoughts he was having, he slowly walked into the forest where the trees blocked the scene of his transformation back into Prince Adam.

As soon as they were in their natural form, they walked away from the forest so that Teela wouldn't see them coming out of the exact location He-Man disappeared from. Coming to the front of the Attack Track, Cringer darted out of the trees running at full speed toward it. From inside the vehicle, Teela watched as Adam came running after his pet a smile on his generous lips. Jumping into his chair, he leaned back and closed his eyes as he waited patiently for Teela to start the engine as she sat behind the driver's seat.

Wordlessly, Teela relooked into the back of the vehicle wondering where Orko was. Igniting the engine, Teela copied Adam's movements closing her eyes again until they reached Morainia.

* * *

Soon after, the Attack Track informed them that they reached their destination. Opening their eyes, they watched as the Kingdom of Morainia came into view. Due to the constantly freezing and snowing climate, Morainia was built inside glass domes. These domes created a glasshouse effect allowing for warm weather year round on the inside. Teela knew that Morainia received its heat from the energy crystals they produced which they also traded with Eternos.

Perusing the city, Teela admitted it was truly a beautiful magical locale. She knew Adam had visited here a few years back when his father send him to pick up said energy crystals. He had related to them how Skeletor had attempted to steal the crystals for his own use and of how Princess Janice helped He-Man free her imprisoned father. Teela wondered if He-Man was still following them.

Sneaking a peek over to her companion, she noticed that Adam continued to sleep. Leaning over she nudged him on shoulder to wake him. Pulling back she watched as he slowly opened up his beautiful blue eyes and a small smile curved his lips. Becoming fully awake when he gazed out of the Attack Track, he turned in his seat to gaze at Cringer. "Hey bud, wake up we've arrived", she heard him state.

Pushing a button that served as a phone, Teela waited until the Morainian Royal Guards greeted them. When the shield that protected the dome where King Moraias's Palace was lowered, they proceeded forward. They came to a stop in front of a small gathering of guards lined in front of the Palace. Gliding the doors open, Teela stepped out of the Attack Track followed by Prince Adam and Cringer. Before closing the doors, she stuck her head back inside the vehicle giving it one final perusal. Facing front, she watched as the guards saluted the Heir Apparent before falling back to reveal Princess Janice.

Teela knew who she was facing from the many communications they had between the Royal Families in the past. However, the Captain had never had the pleasure of meeting the blonde beauty in person. She watched as the young lady curtsied in front of Adam before he raised her gloved hand to his lips giving her a chaste kiss. She continued to watch as a blush overcame the princess's features when Adam greeted her by her nickname. Teela knew these two were friendly; however, she forgot how beautiful Janice grew to be. A spark of jealousy enflamed within her heart despite Janice being almost ten years younger than the Prince. Given her royal standing, Teela knew that Janice was an excellent candidate to become Adam's wife.

Turning to face her, the Princess of Morainia saluted her before changing her demeanor. Reaching out, Princess Janice hugged the red-head stating, "It's good to have both of you here", surprising Teela at the warm welcome. "Come let's go inside and get comfortable before the ball."

Following the regal princess, Teela and Prince Adam entered the grand Palace of Morainia staring wide-eyed at all of the decorative ice sculptures lining the hallway. Princess Janice quickly gave them a tour before directing them to their suite. Once there she informed them that she had state business to attend to before the ball. Teela and Adam were given the freedom to rest, have a light lunch, and roam the Palace of their free accord before tonight's masquerade ball.

Opening the door to their suite, Adam allowed Teela to enter first, both out of gentlemanly manners and to give her an opportunity to discern any hidden threats. He waited until she checked out the room before following her inside.

Adam looked around the spacious room. In the center of the room was a large four-poster bed, a maroon comforter hanging off the sides. A fire was lit within the fireplace casting its warmth inside the room. To the right, he noticed two adjacent doors. Watching Teela open them, he noticed one was a walk-in closet, the other a restroom. Turning around, Adam noticed a chaise lined with overstuffed pillows matching the bedding.

Walking to the fireplace, he stoked the logs giving them additional oxygen and enlarging the flames. Turning he saw Teela freeze in front of the bed.

Continuing to face the bed she addressed him, "Adam, there's only one bed here."

Approaching her he stated, "I thought for security reasons its best we sleep in the same bed, Tee."

Turning to face him fully, she stated flippantly "I'm good on the chaise."

"Why?", he asked. "The bed fits both of us." "You'll protect me better if we were on the same bed", he stated desperately as his plan to win over her heart definitively included some intimate moments he planned on sharing with her on _that_ bed.

As if she was able to read his most innermost thoughts she placed a hand on his chest before stating, "I don't think it's a good idea to share the bed Adam." "I'll take the chaise, you take the bed", she stated as she started removing the pillows off the chaise.

"Teela, what's the problem here?", he asked when he saw she wouldn't budge from her position. "We've shared a bed before", he reminded her.

"No, we've shared a tent and a bedroll but never an actual bed." "I'm your bodyguard, Your Highness, not your lover", she stated over her shoulder.

' _Ahh, but Teela you are my lover',_ the Prince thought inwardly. Aloud he stated, "What about those times that we slept in the same bed as children", unwilling to give up the opportunity to wake up next to her.

Stalling in her movements, she turned to face him. "That was a long time ago", she said reminiscing about those years.

"Alright, Tee." "Then let me be a gentleman and sleep on the chaise." "You can have the bed", he stated gallantly.

"Adam…"

"I insist, I won't have my best friend sleeping on a cramped chaise, it's most unmanly of me", he said.

Raising her gaze to look him in the eyes she said, "Fine."

Resigned to his fate, Adam continued the chore of removing the pillows of the chaise as Teela turned down the comforter and fluffed up the pillows. Jumping on the bed, she emitted a loud sigh as her body was enveloped in its downy softness. Turning on her belly, she hid a mischievous grin.


	16. Chapter 16

Pure Intentions? Chapter 15

After resting for the afternoon, Prince Adam and Teela made their way to the dining room for a quick lunch. Seeing Prince Esker, Adam walked up to him giving him a heartfelt greeting. Introducing Teela, Adam stood tight lipped as he watch Esker rake his gaze appreciatively up Teela's curvaceous body. Adam was thankful that she was fully covered in her fatigues. He didn't want to have to watch the young prince stare at his bodyguard's body had she been wearing her white uniform. Adam swore that he would have to convince Duncan to force Teela to change uniforms. _"Why did she have to wear so little clothing, anyway',_ he thought. Quickly bringing to mind his own outfit as He-Man, he dismissed his query knowing that Teela needed the freedom the uniform afforded to fight better.

He was glad when Princess Janice entered the dining room with her father and they all sat down at the dining table. With their meal served and consumed, Adam and Teela left the dining room for a quick tour of the Palace. Adam was awed at all the upgrades he noticed throughout the building, ideas he was sure belonged to Princess Janice.

Looking at his timepiece, Adam noticed that it was time they returned to their rooms. Upon agreement with Teela it was decided that he would dress in Prince Esker's rooms, thus giving Teela and Maggie freedom to prepare for the masquerade ball in their room. They made this decision at Prince Esker's request who wanted alone time with Prince Adam. Teela agreed to the arrangement as she knew that Adam would be protected by Prince Esker's bodyguards.

Thus Teela found herself dressing for the masquerade ball, her long flame colored tresses piled in loose flowing curls on top of her head. On her face she wore a tri-colored mask of gold, black, and white which hid her features, but not her eyes. Teela wore a floor-length midnight blue taffeta gown. The dress was off-shoulder with a low V-neck opening draping from her collarbone down towards her ribcage. It fit her tight across the body down to her knees. From there it extended out, ruffling into two tiers the bottom one edged in dainty black lace. A matching ruffled-lace covered the opening on her chest.

* * *

The ballroom was decorated in the Royal Morainian colors of maroon and gold. Teela walked into the room and found a seat by the veranda to sit on. Due to the ball being a masquerade there were no assigned seats. Rather the guests were to be seated by order of arrival. Off course Teela timed it so that she was one of the first guests to arrive. This gave her ample time to assess the room for any dangers. She knew that the Morainian guards were assigned to this task, but she took her job protecting Adam very seriously. Plus she thought an extra pair of eyes wouldn't hurt.

Assessing that the room was not hiding any dangers, she sat at her seat and waited until more people arrived. Soon hundreds of people swarmed the ballroom, some seated around her some already dancing to the melodious tunes. Teela was unable to tell who was who beneath their masks. She wondered if Adam had arrived. Part of her itched to contact him on his communicator to ensure that he was safe; while part of her wanted to trust that the Morainian guards were enough.

Before long the herald asked all the guests to find their seats as they would be treated to a special presentation by the Morainian palace guards. Her curiosity picked, Teela watched as musicians carrying various instruments entered the room followed by men dressed in traditional Morainian folklore clothing, consisting of maroon pantaloons topped with matching colored vests sporting gold buttons in a diagonal over white long sleeved dress shirts. Teela noticed that each man had a dagger securely attached on the material swathed across their waists. Their heads were covered by maroon headscarves. All the men sported full facial hair.

The men made a straight line behind the musicians. With the first stroke of the _tympan_ , the dancers raised their arms to the side clasping each other by the shoulders. When the _lyre_ and _lute_ player started stringing the harmony the men began a slow shuffling movement of their legs. As the music's pace quickened so did the dance movements. At one point, the men were kicking their legs high into the air, slamming their booted feet on the marble floor the sound resembling that of ricocheting bullets. Teela recognized it as a traditional war dance of the Northern Eternian peoples.

Amazed she watched as the lead dancer began an intricate set of dance figures, leaping into the air as he lifted his knees kicking his legs into the air while slamming his hand on his knee, heel, toe in various alternative sequences while sometimes turning his body around 360 degrees. The dancer's movements took on an acrobatic form, stunning all his spectators. Suddenly, he withdrew his dagger lunging on the ground and thrusting the point of his sword forward a loud war cry torn from his lips. The dancer's movements were so profound, Teela felt as if the dagger pierced her heart. Thunderous applause filled the room at the man's show of athleticism and masculinity. With the dance over, the men exited the dance floor.

Teela a huge aficionado of dance totally enjoyed the performance. She was extremely impressed by the lead dancer who stood a head taller than his companions. The healthy sexual woman in her, appreciated his broad shoulders that tapered into a trim waist, his body accentuated by long muscular arms and legs. This man was the epitome of 'tall, dark, and handsome'. Teela acknowledged an immediate physical attraction to him, particularly when he lunged with his sword, the man's actions instantly reminding her of He-Man on the battlefield. As she contemplated her attraction to this stranger, Teela noticed a shadow falling over her.

Looking up she stared onto the form of the man she was just ogling. She would recognize him anywhere as he was the tallest man in the room. She saw the man had his hand out extended to her palm up, in a gesture typically associated to asking a woman for a dance. Beguiled by his presence and performance, Teela placed her hand into his as he raised her off her seat and pulled her straight into his embrace. He smelled of sandalwood and musk, the scent tantalizing her senses. Staring at him, she took in his high pronounced cheekbones and strong slightly pointy chin. His lips were obscured from the upwards curly mustache and trimmed beard that adorned his face. Raising her eyes, she took in his piercing light blue eyes. Eyes that at that moment were deeply gazing into hers.

Wordlessly, she allowed this stranger to twirl her around the dance floor as they danced a mesmerizing waltz. Never had Teela felt so swept up off her feet. Carelessly, she allowed him to lift her off the floor, bend her backwards, and spin her into a million dizzying turns. Breathless, she allowed him to escort her back to her seat at the end of the song. Only then did she notice the strand of golden-blonde hair peeking underneath the man's wig.

Adam, her heart sang with a pang as she recognized his very unique hair color.

This man who captivated her with his masculinity was no other than the Prince she was supposed to be protecting. Before the man in question turned to leave, she pulled on his shirt sleeve making him sit next to her. "Where did you learn that traditional dance, Adam?", she asked him breathlessly.

"Sshh, no one knows it's me under this wig." "I don't want to reveal my identity", he told her. "But to answer your question, as Heir Apparent to the High Throne of Eternia I take it upon myself to know about the culture and customs off all the lands in the Kingdom that I will rule one day", he answered her before standing up and leaving her. Adam's answer shocked Teela. This was not the aloof Prince she knew him to be, the one who adamantly refused to dance in front of patrons at balls given by his parents.

The rest of the night flew at a blur for Teela who remained seated until the final reveal of all of the guests from their masquerade. Looking around she noticed that she couldn't see the disguised Adam in the room. Wondering where he disappeared to again, she returned to their rooms. Just outside the door, she saw Adam leaning nonchalantly up against the door apparently waiting for her. She noticed that he had changed into a black tuxedo, his apparel very different than that of the splendid dancer.

* * *

Upon entering their shared suite, they both changed into sleepwear. Teela wore a light-blue flannel pajama set with wide leg bottoms. She noticed that Adam was wearing loose gray cotton sweat pants with an oversized matching long sleeve t-shirt. This was the first time she glimpsed him in his pajamas in a very long time. He was adorable, she thought. Without much conversation, they lay down to sleep.

Teela knew that Adam was very uncomfortable on the chaise. Both his arms and legs hung over its edges due to his extreme height. Served him right, she thought for making her feel uncomfortable because he had not requested two separate bedrooms for them. When Teela saw that for the majority of the trip they would be sharing suites, she thought that at least she would have her own bed. She did not expect to have to share a bed with the Prince.

If Teela did not suspect that Adam was He-Man, she would not have a problem sharing the bed with him. He was right, they often slept in each other's room well into their teenage years. In the past, Teela didn't have many friends so unless she was having a sleep over with Adam, she hadn't participated in this teenage rite of passage. It was one of the reasons why they were always so close. She knew that Adam kept her around because she was brutally honest with him, something his peers often lacked. All those who wanted to hang out with Adam typically wanted to do so because of his social standing. Between them there was no distinction of rank or bloodline. Having grown up with the Prince, it didn't faze Teela that one day he would be King.

Slightly opening one eye, she tried peaking in his direction. Before she had time to move, Teela was struck in the face by a flying throw pillow. "You suck!", she heard him state. Unable to hold back any longer, Teela let out a loud laugh the noise reverberating in the bedroom.

Clutching the thrown pillow to her chest, she watched as Adam stood up from the chaise. Without preamble he jumped onto the bed. Grabbing the thrown pillow out of her hands, he plumped it up before slamming his head down on it.

As soon as he was comfortable, Teela pushed against his thighs with her bare feet attempting to throw him off the bed. Opening one eye, he stared at the part of his body where her legs touched him. Mutely, he grabbed her legs pushed down with his strength and immobilized her movements. In an extremely serious tone he stated, "I'm staying in the bed." His tone did not leave any room for argument.

Deciding not to test his limits, Teela reclined on the pillows harrumphing her displeasure. Turning on her side, she felt him do the same. Grabbing the quilt with both hands, she tugged the covering over her body leaving him mostly exposed.

"Teela", he growled. Turning onto his other side so he was now facing her, he did the only thing he could think of so that they were both covered. Slipping an arm underneath her shoulders, he tugged on her body until he brought her closer to his, spooning with her despite her very valiant struggles not to be moved. With reflexes that surprised Teela due to their speed, he pulled up the quilt covering both of them. He then wrapped his free arm around her, keeping her immobilized against his chest, his hips nestled tightly behind her curved derriere his nose buried within her fragrant hair. "Sleep Teela", he directed.

His actions made her loose her cool. How dare he think he could just order her about? And how could she sleep feeling his manhood pressed snuggly against her bum? Before she gave him a piece of her mind, she felt a presence pushing against her back.

"Whoa, you two will strangle someone with your movements", they both heard.

Jumping apart at the unexpected voice they watched with open mouths as Orko materialized in the bed between them. "Hello", he stated in his cheerful voice. "Surpriiiiiise, Adam."

Bolting upwards, Adam turned his gaze toward the bed. Sure enough there was Orko. _'Who invited him?'_ , he thought. Rather than voicing his question aloud, he squinted his eyes as he looked accusingly at Teela.

Sitting up, she gave him a dazzling smile before flipping onto her stomach and covering her head with a pillow. She would not address his unvoiced questions. Staring at her back, Adam did the only thing possible to get answers. He asked Orko directly, what he was doing there?

Teela hoped the magician wouldn't reveal that it was she who asked him to accompany them. Orko surprised her when he answered, "I invited myself, Adam." "You know it's not a trip without me."

Adam instantly knew that this was why Teela was so jumpy in the Attack Track. He had a feeling she knew all along that Orko would join them. He would ask her about it; however, at a later time. For now, he let her think that they trumped him. Actually Adam thought, Orko's presence may be a blessing in disguise as he could definitely use the magician's assistance when he needed to disappear to become He-Man. With these thoughts, he laid himself down to sleep. It was going to be a long night, especially now that Orko was there to cock block him. Orko **had** to appear just when he had Teela exactly where he wanted her.

Before falling asleep, Adam felt Cringer join them on the already cramped bed. So much for his tact at seduction. In the morning, he would ask the palace staff to bring in a few more beds within this suite.

* * *

 _A/N: If anyone is interested in knowing more about the folklore dance I'm mentioning below it's an amalgamation of Greek folklore dances mainly: 'Pentozali' and 'Kotsari'._

 _Donalbain: I hope this was the EXACTLY right moment for Orko to appear that you had in mind._

 _AdTeeFan: Yes Teela is getting her payback for He-Man…_

 _Kakerot Bardockson: Does he ever!?, a devious smile on TheSorceressQueen's lips._

 _To everyone else who has read and reviewed, thank you so much for your very inspiring reviews and support._


	17. Chapter 17

Pure Intentions? Chapter 16

 _A/N: To the guest reviewer who wrote:_."That turned from 'suggestive spooning' to 'platonic cuddle pile'", _you had me rolling on the floor with your comment._

Teela awoke with a strange sensation. She felt cocooned in all directions. Slowly lifting her eyelids, she took in her surroundings. With wakefulness came the realization that she was pressed firmly up against a warm body, a second warmth pressing down on her head. Attempting to turn her head, she noticed that she couldn't move. Her long unbound hair was trapped underneath a massive shoulder. Returning her head back to its original position thus alleviating the pain of her hair being pulled, Teela became aware of something long and hard pressing on the inside of her thigh. Shock reverberated through her system when she realized what it was . Fully opening her eyes, she noticed that she was sleeping on top of Prince Adam her leg draped over his waist, his manhood at full attention underneath her thigh.

Groaning at her predicament she wondered how she could withdraw from his embrace without awakening him. Teela wanted to be out of the bed before he woke up and realized he had 'morning wood'. Wondering if he was having an erotic dream that lead to his state of apparent arousal, Teela's curiosity grew. Staring at his profile, she took in his pronounced high cheek bones, jutting chin, full lips, and his cologne from last night. Her gaze once again landing on his lips, she wondered how they would feel pressed up against hers. She was enthralled by the feel of him lying next to her. Inwardly, she admitted that despite the cramped confines of the bed, last night afforded her the most pleasant sleep she had in a very long time.

Continuing to stare at Adam while he slept, she contemplated the noticeable difference in his personality since his birthday ball. Prince Adam had matured drastically in the last two months. Teela recognized that she was quickly falling for this version of him. If she wasn't careful, particularly if she continued to wake up in his arms, Teela knew there would be no turning back for her. She vowed not to give in to the temptation which was her prince because she would undoubtedly get hurt again. Teela could not forget that one of the reasons he was engaging in this tour was to find a wife. There was also the fact that she still suspected he was He-Man, which angered her because if he was her _lover_ , it meant that he deprived her of waking up in his arms in such a manner for the last five years. Teela accepted that had she known the two were one man, she probably would have been sneaking into Adam's rooms at night.

Her thoughts were like a slap in the face. She had to remove herself from his embrace right now. The longer she remained next to him the weaker her resolve against him. As she contemplated how to remove her hair from beneath his arm she felt him stir. Hoping that he wouldn't open his eyes, Teela gave a silent thanks to the Ancients when she felt him shifting his arm. His movements freeing her tresses, Teela quickly pushed herself upwards to sit on the bed. Looking down, she noticed that Adam continued sleeping. Swiftly, she jumped out of the bed and made a beeline for the privy.

Running the shower water, Teela let the room fill up with steam before entering the shower. Relaxing under the stream of hot water, Teela cursed at her predicament. She had to do something about their living arrangement as she knew that if she continued sharing a bedroom with him for the next month, she would become totally undone.

Finishing with her shower, Teela rapidly dressed and returned to the bedroom. Looking over at the bed she noticed that both Orko and Adam were still sleeping. However, Cringer was wide awake. Holding a finger over her mouth to indicate that she didn't want him to speak, Teela grabbed her laser pistol and staff attaching both to her utility belt. On silent feet she exited the bedroom making her way toward the dining room for some much needed coffee.

* * *

That day, Adam and Teela didn't see each other. Teela had a packed schedule with the Captain of the Morainian guards as they were to scope out a stadium for an equestrian event set to occur the next day. The Morainian Royal Family along with Adam would be taking a tour outside of the Palace, visiting the surrounding neighborhoods before arriving at the arena. Adam was scheduled to attend summit meetings all day with King Moraias. They wouldn't even be meeting for dinner as Teela wouldn't be returning back to the Palace until well past the dinner hour.

Entrusting Adam to Prince Esker's bodyguards, Teela left the Palace with their Captain. Captain Radcliff was a man in his early thirties with long brown hair, a full mustache, and piercing green eyes. He was tall and athletically built, but not as tall as Prince Adam. Radcliff and Teela had attended military academy together, back when she was in a relationship with Malek. She knew that Radcliff was attracted to her; however, he respected her choice and never made a pass at her. Teela wondered if his feelings were still the same.

On the way to the stadium, they kept up an easy conversation, Radcliff informing her of his marriage and the birth of his first born. Laughingly, he told her that at one point he had envisioned her as his wife. However, upon his station at Morainia he quickly realized that they could only be friends. Teela admitted that she always admired him but her heart both then and now belonged to another man. With easy camaraderie they completed their mission. Late at night they returned to the Palace, hungry and bone weary from the cold. Spring was still a long way away this up north on the planet.

Returning to her room, Teela decided she would phone in to her father to update him with how the tour was going thus far. Opening the door to the suite, she stood stunned on the precipice. Someone had ordered dinner for her. Strewn around the room were lit white aromatic candles in different sizes. Walking in, she turned around staring at the suite's transformation. Someone had decorated the room for a very intimate dinner. Walking back into the hallway, Teela double checked the suite number ensuring she had entered the right one. Sure enough this was her room. Going back inside, she walked toward the small round dinner table set in the middle of the room. On the table was a vase of the most beautiful bouquet of red roses she had ever seen. Bending over them she sniffed the fragrant flowers enjoying their lovely scent. As she straightened she noticed a card. Intrigued she picked up the missive, opened the enveloped, and pulled out the note. After reading it, Teela clutched the note to her heart.

Caught up in preparing for the Tour, Teela forgot what day today was. However, the person who did this for her, didn't. The person who painstakingly arranged for this intimate setting remembered that today was Teela's birthday.

Adam did this for her. As always, he never forgot her special day. It didn't matter that they were miles away from home, she was out riding all day to ensure his safety, and he was cooped up in board meetings all day. Somehow her Prince found a way to make today special for her. Placing the card back onto the table, Teela turned and slammed full force into a hard chest. Instantly, she felt strong arms grasping her as they stabilized her before quickly letting go.

"Happy birthday, Teela", she heard the Prince of Eternia state.

Looking up into his smiling blue eyes, Teela took in that he was dressed for a romantic dinner. She felt so out of place standing there in her dirty fatigues, strands of her hair standing on end as they came loose from her braid.

"Adam", she answered. "You did this for me?", she asked the words fleeing her mouth before she had a chance to censor them. She already knew this was his doing as the card stated this fact.

Lowering his head to hers he quickly kissed the tip of her nose, engaging in an act of intimacy she always welcomed from him from the time they were children. "I didn't forget today is your birthday", he stated as he produced his gift.

Rapidly blinking her eyelids, Teela stared dumbstruck at the box he was handing her. _'He got me a gift and arranged for this special dinner all for me?',_ she thought. She couldn't believe it. No one had ever done anything so special for her in her entire life. Unused to these acts of love, Teela didn't know how to react. All the years of proper etiquette training kicking in she shyly stated, "Thank you Adam."

"You are welcome", he replied with an easy smile. "Would you like for me to serve you?", he asked while pointing to the set table.

Looking between them, Teela took in how inappropriately dressed she was for this evening. Smiling at him she answered, "I'd like to freshen up before we eat, if that's okay."

"Off course, Tee", he answered as he stepped out of her way.

Entering the bathroom, Teela stumbled when she noticed that the bathroom was decorated in a similar fashion as the bedroom. The bathtub was already filled with water, bubbles rising to its rim, red rose petals floating on the surface. Adam must have definitely known when she returned to the palace and rushed back to their suite to set this all up. Teela was speechless. Turning to close the door, she clipped her hair atop her head as she simultaneously stripped off her fatigues before slowly submerging herself into the fragrant warm water.

Not wanting to keep him waiting as it was already way pass dinner time, Teela quickly bathed and rinsed her body. When she attempted to leave the bathtub, she realized her faux pas. In her haste to freshen up, she forgot to grab new clothes. Securely wrapping a towel around her body, Teela slowly opened the bathroom door to call out to Adam to ask him to bring her some clothes, but as she put her hand on the doorknob, she made contact with a hanger with clothes on it.

Looking up, she saw Adam sitting on the bed looking in her direction a silly smile on his face. Indicating the clothes with his chin he stated, "I hope you don't mind, but I picked out something for you to wear when I noticed you went into the bathroom with nothing to change into."

Again shocked at his very thoughtful actions, Teela removed the hanger off the doorknob and brought the clothes into the bathroom. Adam had picked out a dark blue two-piece dress for her to wear with matching shoes. Going to a drawer in the privy, Teela chose some undergarments to wear underneath. Quickly dressing, she looked in the mirror noticing her unruly hair. Deciding, she couldn't really do anything to it now, she removed all the hairpins turned her head upside and tossed it around a few times. Flipping back upright, she smoothed her hair over her shoulders.

Finally ready, she opened the bathroom door a huge smile on her lips ready for her special birthday dinner with the Prince of Eternia. Walking out of the privy, Teela stood motionless in the room as she came to the realization that the room was barren. Looking left and right, Teela did not see Adam anywhere.

Where could he have disappeared to. Walking to the bed, she sat on it continuing to wonder at his sudden absence. As she sat on the bed, her gaze fell on the gift box he had presented to her. Next to it, she saw another card. Picking it up, she noticed that it was the same one that he had left for her with the flowers. On its back he had written a second message. It read, _'I'm sorry Teela, but I just remembered I had something important to do.'_

Off course he did. This was typical Adam. Anger like she never experienced before overcame her. How dare he leave at a moment like this. Here she was dressed to the nines, ready to dine with the man who had captured her heart, and he just vanished into thin air.

Well she was hungry. At this point, she didn't care if he had eaten or not. She would not wait for him, that would teach him right to tease her and then leave her hanging. Her decision made, Teela approached the table serving herself of the various foods and then taking her plate to sit in front of the roaring fireplace. Alone on her twenty-seventh birthday looking splendid in an outfit fit for a queen, Teela Captain of the Eternian Royal Guard ate her meal as she contemplated where Adam could have gone.


	18. Chapter 18

Pure Intentions? Chapter 17

Teela was going to kill him. He was a dead man. As his sword came into contact with the Havoc Staff, He-Man's mind contemplated how he would explain his absence. He knew Teela would be irate. He felt awful; however, as he waited for her to finish dressing the Sorceress had opened a portal for him indicating that Skeletor was attacking Grayskull.

His nemesis always did this to him. Couldn't Skeletor ever attack when the timing was right for Adam. No. Of course not. Otherwise, Adam would have a chance for a descent life. But alas, that was not in the cards for him.

With sparks flying from the force of his strikes against the Havoc Staff, He-Man easily drove Skeletor away from Castle Grayskull. Actually, it was too easy. Becoming wary of a trap, He-Man stole a look behind him. His instincts were correct. He-Man saw Evil-Lynn and Beastman materialize behind him. Now the fight got interesting. Taking out his frustrations on Skeletor, He-Man's blows became extremely viscous. With a strength and speed he didn't even know he head, he picked Skeletor up by his shoulders, raising him high into the air before slamming his body back on the ground.

Skeletor lay breathless, too stunned from this act of barbarianism to move. With mouth agape, the Overlord of Evil watched as He-Man raised a muscled leg bringing his booted foot over the skull-faced sorcerer's abdomen. Stepping on him, Grayskull's Champion brought the Power Sword's tip right underneath Skeletor's chin. If Skeletor had any skin, he would surely be bleeding. "Give it up bone-brain", He-Man uttered through clenched teeth. "You shouldn't have attacked Grayskull tonight", he advised.

Seeing their master laying under He-Man's foot, the evil henchmen behind him decided to give up the fight. As always, just when He-Man thought he had won the fight, Skeletor used his magic to disappear.

Shaking his head, He-Man turned to stare at the gray-stoned fortress he was sworn to protect. Seeing the Sorceress looking out at him from a turret window, he waved to her as he telepathically let her know it was safe for him to return to Morainia. With a nod from the Sorceress's head another portal appeared to return He-Man to Morainia. Before stepping through it, He-Man transformed back into his natural form. Clad once again in his evening clothes and the adrenaline still pumping wildly in his veins, Prince Adam ran a shaky hand through his tangled hair before entering the portal.

* * *

Prince Adam came out of the portal in the bathroom inside his suite. Quietly opening the bathroom door, he walked into the bedroom. He was nervous to face Teela as he couldn't think of an excuse for his disappearing act. As he walked inside the room, he noticed that the candles were now extinguished. He wondered if she had blown them out.

Adam knew it was very late, definitely a few hours past midnight and Teela may already be sleeping. In the dark he made his way deeper into the bedroom, not wanting to risk waking Teela by turning on the lights. Coming to stand in front of the fireplace, he found her curled up on the chaise, her bare feet tucked underneath her. Adam noticed that she hadn't changed out of the garment he had chosen for her. Walking closer to her, he noticed her loose hold on the plate she had eating from. Apparently, she had fallen asleep while eating. Reaching out, he removed the plate from her fingers his actions not awakening her.

She must have been exhausted. Knowing he was the reason for her exhaustion, he scooped her into his arms lovingly carrying her over to the bed. Pulling down the covers with one hand, he lay her onto the bed arranging her hair around the pillow before covering her with the quilts. Adam had noticed her tear streaked face when he covered her.

His heart broke at her show of emotion. She must have cried herself to sleep out of anger towards him. Adam knew his disappearances exasperated her to no end. It was these types of disappearances that caused a rift in their relationship.

Not wanting to exacerbate the situation by sleeping next to her, Adam made himself get comfortable on the chaise. He knew that Teela had awoken today in his arms quite obvious to his state of sexual arousal. Adam couldn't risk the same thing happening again. He would have to find a means of placating her after tonight. With these thoughts he allowed himself to drift off to sleep but not before realizing that Orko and Cringer were missing. Thankfully, before he roused himself to go look for them, they magically appeared in the room.

"Sshhh, you two will wake Teela", he whispered.

"Sorry", he heard them both answer as he lay back down.

"Teela looks exhausted", Cringer stated.

"She is, let her sleep on the bed by herself", Adam stated. Orko and Cringer easily complied with his request making themselves comfortable on the rug in front of the fireplace.

* * *

When Teela awoke the next morning, she noticed a definite difference in the temperature around her as compared to yesterday's morning. Opening her eyes, she looked upwards towards where Orko had slept the previous night. She didn't see him. Turning to the side, she noticed that the Prince was not sleeping next to her either. Could they not have returned from last night? Instantly she was overcome with a deep sense of foreboding that something bad must have happened. Gnawing her bottom lip, she roused herself from the bed and entered the bathroom.

Knowing she didn't have much time to waste as she was meeting Captain Radcliffe for breakfast, she quickly showered and dressed. Exiting the bathroom, she stood still when she noticed Orko sleeping on the rug, his head rising and lowering with Cringer's breath as the Trollan was resting his head on the large feline's abdomen. Giving the room a quick perusal, she found Adam sleeping on the chaise. Her heart skipped a beat in gratitude that her friends were safe. Just as suddenly, her elation grew to anger at his disappearance. One of these days, she would demand he tell her where he ran off to. Then she remembered that he was the Crown Heir Apparent and that technically she couldn't demand anything from him.

Walking out of the room, she closed the door behind her. Standing right outside the room, she took a deep breath to steady her temper. Knowing that she had to find an outlet for her rage she decided to run all the way to Radcliffe's residence rather than taking a transportation vehicle. She knew that he could easily drop her off at the end of the equestrian exhibition.

Arriving at her colleague's abode five minutes early, she wiped the sweat off her forehead before ringing his doorbell. The door was opened by a beautiful tanned skin brunette who Teela recognized must be Radcliffe's wife. "Good morning, Saneira." "I'm Captain Teela", she informed the dark haired beauty.

Saneira took in the infamous Captain's appearance. Radcliffe's wife was aware that this bewitching flame-haired warrior had once captivated her husband. She was thankful that Teela had never reciprocated Radcliffe's feelings because if she had, she knew that she wouldn't now be happily married to him. Stepping away from the doorway she welcomed Teela to their home. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you", she stated confidently.

"I am likewise pleased to make your acquaintance", Teela stated with a friendly smile. In the moments before Saneira greeted her, Teela knew that the other woman was assessing whether Teela was a threat to her marriage. Saneira had a look about her, a look she was familiar with from the courtiers at the Palace of Eternos. A possessive jealous look that they always directed in her direction whenever she was seated next to Prince Adam, laughed with or danced with him, or whenever she was around him, period. Teela hid a smile behind her hand wondering what those same courtiers would think had they known that she was sharing a bed with him.

Walking into the foyer, Teela's smile widened when her gaze landed on Radcliffe who was holding his infant son. Approaching the Captain, Radcliffe declared, "Teela, I want you to meet the loves of my life my beautiful wife Saneira and son Stanley", as he came to stand next to his wife wrapping an arm lovingly around her small waist.

Radcliffe's words and actions verified to Saneira that Teela was not a threat. Trusting her husband, Saneira lead the gathering into the dining room where Captain Teela and her husband enthralled her with tales of their bravery during their past at the Military Academy. Finishing their breakfast, Teela helped Saneira clear the table as Radcliffe went to put the baby down for his mid-morning nap. Upon his return, the two left to prepare for the Morainian excursion to the stadium.

In his land vehicle, the two captains traveled back to the Royal Palace. Disembarking, they walked toward the stable where their mounts were awaiting them. Changing into their formal Royal uniforms, they climbed onboard their horses. Radcliffe and Teela would ride ahead of the Morainian Royal Family and Prince Adam, traveling from the Palace to the arena. Along the way, all of the Royals and their escorts would stop to meet villagers.

Teela knew that Prince Adam was really looking forward to these stops. He was to ascertain the villagers' needs and report his finding back to his father who would then consult with King Morainais about how Eternos can lend monetary aide to Morainia.

High upon her horse, Teela sat with her spine ramrod straight, dressed in her typical white leotard uniform with gold chest plate. She chose not to dismount her horse whenever the Royals made their stops, rather she and Radcliffe remained at the front of the procession. It was not necessary for Teela to do so, as Adam was flanked on either side by King Morainia's personal guards. The King was taking the protection of his family and of the Heir Apparent, extremely seriously and had not spared any means of ensuring their safety.

When they arrived at the arena, Teela dismounted her horse handing over the reins to the Royal Stable Master. She along with Radcliffe accompanied the Royals to their sequestered raised viewing box. Standing behind Adam, she watched as the stadium filled with jubilating spectators. The crowd knew they were in for a treat as many of Eternian's greatest equestrians would be performing today. Once the herald gave the signal for the games to begin, Teela sat down directly behind Prince Adam who had turned to face her.

"Good morning Teela", she heard him state as this was their first opportunity this morning to speak with each other. "I'm sorry for leaving you last night, but something important came up."

Keeping her eyes straight ahead and her face passive she responded, "Off course, Your Highness." Teela was in her zone. She wouldn't let him rile her.

Understanding that his bodyguard was not in the mood to hear his excuses, Prince Adam turned around in his seat to watch the spectacle. The entire show was a blur to him as he didn't pay attention to any of the death defying tricks the horsemen engaged in. Adam's mind was on the beautiful woman who sat stoically behind him. He hated that she was forced to sit behind him. If he had his way, he would have moved her seat next to his. However, he knew he couldn't make this request from the Morainian King, as protocol had it that all the guards sat behind them. Had they been in Eternos, his father would have ordered that the Royal Family sit behind their guards. Making a mental note, Adam decided that he would report this back to his father with the hope of improving security measures in Morainia.

With the spectacle approaching the end, the herald announced that the stadium was open for any of the audience to try their lot with the fine Morainian horses. Seeing Radcliffe volunteer, Teela decided to join him.

Making their announcement to King Morainias who quickly approved it, Adam watched as Teela and Radcliffe jumped over the banister and onto the stage. Adam didn't like this. He knew that Teela was an excellent horsewoman; however, something didn't feel right. His senses on high alert, he stood coming to stand right beside the banister.

Teela was handed a beautiful black satiny coated stallion, which she gracefully mounted. Turning her horse around she tested the feel of his trot as she rode in front of the Royal Stand. Saluting the royals, she waited until Radcliffe reached her. Together they would ride across the stadium performing varying acrobatic moves on top of the moving horses.

Teela reveled with the feel of the strong steed beneath her. Using her very well developed exposed thigh muscles, she held him still as Radcliffe saluted his Sovereigns. Teela couldn't wait to gallop ahead as she loved competitions, having developed a very competitive attitude from childhood. Remembering that Prince Adam used to be her biggest rival during their youth, she turned around to look for him.

Teela saw that he was standing by the banister, Orko floating by his shoulder and Cringer sitting on his hind legs by his side. Adam was clutching the banister tightly, the blood getting cutoff from his fingers. Before, Teela contemplated the reason for his anxiety she heard the herald blow the whistle for her and Radcliffe to begin their exhibition.

Digging her heels deeply within her steed's flanks, Teela shot forward with breathtaking speed. Leaving behind the Royal Stand, she took a deep breath as she concentrated to bring both of her feet on top of the saddle. Doing so, Teela spread her arms to the side to gain her balance. A quick look to the side, showed her the Radcliffe was copying her exact movements. With a smile, Teela threw her head backwards the rest of her body quickly following with the momentum, making her complete a somersault in the air. Landing on top of the horse's saddle, Teela then let her legs splay wide at the side which caused her to straddle the saddle again. From there, she pushed her weight onto one leg giving her the freedom to swing her other leg quickly behind the horse's rump as she brought her leg to the other side. Having reached the end of the stadium, Teela turned her horse around before jumping off of him completely. Slowing down to a trot, the stallion headed back toward the start point. Running next to him, Teela easily caught the reins as she hoisted a leg into the stirrup before placing both of her hands palm down onto the saddle. The Captain then proceeded to lift both of her legs up and over her head as she completed a handstand.

Upside down and galloping towards the Royal Stand Teela saw a dart fly out towards her, embedding itself on her horse's rump. Quickly dropping her hands and body, she wrapped her arms around the steed's midsection grabbing and connecting her hands underneath his belly before the horse reared on its back legs in an attempt to dislodge her. When the horse noticed that he couldn't free himself from his rider, he began a wild zigzagging run around the stadium.

Those watching applauded the courageous captain, unaware that Teela's life was in danger. Holding on for dear life, Teela was unable to control her steed. She continued holding on to the horse with her arms clasped tightly beneath his underbelly, her legs flaying wildly behind her. She noticed that very quickly she would slam into a pole the horse was heading toward; but from her position there was nothing she could do. Bracing herself for impact, she stared wide-eyed as the pole got closer and closer.

* * *

Adam was made aware that Teela was in danger by Cringer's yelp. With his acute hearing, his feline companion heard the dart whistle by before plunging into the horse's arse. Looking down at Cringer who was now covering his eyes, Adam asked him what caused him to cry out.

"Ttteela is in ttrouble", he said peaking beneath his paw.

"What do you mean?", Adam asked still oblivious to Teela's plight.

"Look Adam", he heard Orko state who was pointing to Teela as it became obvious to the Prince that she didn't have control of her horse. Looking ahead of her, Adam saw the large support pole the horse was heading towards. The Prince knew that in any moment, Teela would be slammed into that pole.

Looking left and right, Adam knew that he couldn't make it through the throng of spectators to find a private place to transform, without the Morainian Guard following closely at his heels. Left with no recourse, the Prince of Eternia jumped over the banister, with no thoughts that he was about to blow his cover. Teela needed him and he couldn't waste time trying to outrun the Morainian guards to fina place to transform. Quickly he ran toward the stables to the astonished look of the Morainian Royal Family. Foolishly, they thought that Prince Adam decided to join the show.

Grabbing a mount from the stable, Adam hoisted himself onto the horse's back without a saddle. Flicking the reins against the horse's neck and digging his heels abruptly into the steed's flanks Adam charged after his bodyguard. Bringing his body low across the steed's neck creating better aerodynamics, Adam quickly closed the distance between himself and Teela. Pulling aside of her horse, he transferred his reins to one hand. Flinging his body sideways, Adam wrapped one arm around Teela's waist as he called out to her.

Lifting her head, Teela looked in his direction. Adam sat skewed on top of a horse, his thigh muscles gripping the steed's midsection as he directed her to let go of her horse. Teela couldn't believe who had come to her rescue. Putting her trust in her childhood friend, Teela complied with his request. Free from the horse, Adam was able to pull on her body, holding her suspended midair as her horse was freed from her death grip, before pulling her towards him. Putting the reins in his mouth, Adam used both of his hands to hoist Teela in back of him. Feeling her securely sit behind him, he grabbed hold of the reins as he brought his horse to a quick stop. Jumping off, he put his hands around Teela's waist to help her descend.

Teela stood in front of him speechless. Adam had just saved her life.


	19. Chapter 19

Pure Intentions? Chapter 18

The thundering sound of applause resonating from the standing ovation was deafening to Teela who stood in front of her childhood friend, her blood pumping wildly within her veins. She was extremely lucky to be alive as Adam pulled her off her horse mere moments before she would have collided with the pole. Those clapping were still under the impression that this was all part of the show.

Standing now in front of him with his hands still wrapped protectively around her waist, Teela took several deep breaths calming her nerves. She couldn't believe what just happened. Had Teela not been the one rescued, she would not believe that it was her normally clumsy friend who just pulled off such a heroic deed. Staring at him, she took in his very serious countenance as he scanned the crowd. As she continued to study him, she noticed a rapid change in his facial expression as it changed from one of sheer determination to a playful one. With a quick pivot the Crown Prince of Eternia grabbed her wrist, turned them both around, and bend low at the waist with a graceful bow. Under his breath he stated, "Bow Teela", as he pulled on her hand causing her to replicate his movements lest she lose her footing.

Straightening, the Prince turned around to face the opposite side of the stadium to the prolonged applause of the audience. Looking around her, Teela had no choice but to bow once again. Returning to standing, Teela gazed at Orko and Cringer who each had a look of surprise on their faces. It seemed that their traveling companions were just as surprised by Adam's quick thinking and reflexes that they too couldn't believe it. She stood transfixed as Orko dematerialized from the Royal viewing box only to reappear next to Adam who had now moved a few feet away from her. She watched as Orko bend down to whisper something into Adam's ear. The wind brought the words, "Your cover" to her well trained ears. Squinting her eyes, she noticed that once again Adam's demeanor had changed. She caught him looking around him as Orko was pointing in the direction the dart had come from.

Walking up to them, Teela heard Adam state "Later Orko", before he took a step toward King Morainias and Princess Janice who had just joined them on the stadium floor. With eyes wide, she watched as Adam tripped over his own feet before landing sprawled in front of the Morainian Princess. Lifting his head, his eyes found hers before he graced her with a lopsided grin.

Teela was mystified. How could he have just pulled her off a charging stallion a feat which required immense balance, stamina, agility, and strength and then fall over his own two feet in the next moment. Teela also took notice of how quickly his attitude changed. It had become obvious to Teela that when it suited the Prince, he was just as courageous, strong-willed, and physically able as her clandestine paramour. The way he had just positioned her to ride behind him, reminded her too much of how He-Man would seat her on Battle-Cat's saddle. She began to suspect that his laissez-faire cowardly personality was a cover up. Teela also began to suspect that Orko was in on whatever Adam was hiding.

Chewing on her bottom lip she watched as Princess Janice offered him a helping hand.

Prince Adam graciously accepted the Princess's assistance. Standing to his full height, he dusted himself off. Teela heard him apologize for his clumsiness to the Royals.

"I don't know what just happened and I fell", Adam stated with a shrug. "There must have been a pebble or something."

"Here it is", squealed Orko who bend down to retrieve a jagged rock. Teela who was watching them like a hawk had noticed that Orko had magically produced that rock ,which solidified her hypothesis that the Trollan magician knew the truth about the wayward prince. An idea started forming in the Captain's mind.

* * *

"Argggh." "Why couldn't the horse be faster", a cloaked spectator uttered. The opportunity was perfect. When the Captain's horse galloped in front of the viewer all that was needed to ensure that Teela would not sit on Eternia's Throne, was for the horse to be spooked into causing an 'accident' for the red-haired captain.

The masked onlooker did not expect that the Crown Prince of Eternia would leap to the Amazonian woman's rescue himself. It was obvious to the shrouded bystander that the Prince had very deep feelings for his bodyguard. A situation that would have to change.

Frustration that Teela still lived thrummed through the mystery observer. They would ensure that Prince Adam would not marry the Captain of the Royal Guard, if it was the last thing they did. Leaving from a side entrance, the evildoer covered their track ensuring all evidence of their presence was erased.

* * *

Returning back to the Palace, King Morainias insisted that Teela and Prince Adam join them for a private luncheon. Sitting around a gold-trimmed rectangular table, King Morainias commended the two Eternii on their showmanship.

Finally alone with the Royal Family, Prince Adam enlightened those present that it was not his intention to join today's entertainment.

"What do you mean?", Princess Janice asked.

"That wasn't a show", he answered solemnly.

"So you didn't plan on giving us the best equestrian spectacle ever", asked Prince Esker.

"No, I didn't." "Cringer let me know that Teela was in danger", Adam stated looking at his pet admiringly before finding Teela's eyes as he announced "I believe that Teela's horse was spooked."

His words stilled everyone's movements including Teela's. "You think someone deliberately tried to hurt me?", she asked.

"Why would you think that?", asked King Morainias as he turned to face the Eternian Prince.

"Your Majesty, when I was in the handstand I saw a dart embed in the stallion's rump", Teela stated matter-of-factly answering for Adam. "Prince Adam is correct, my life was truly in danger", she stated quickly drawing the right conclusion.

Gasps were heard throughout the room.

"Who would want to do such a thing?", Princess Janice asked.

"I don't know", Adam answered.

"Father, what if that dart wasn't meant for Captain Teela?" "What if it was meant for one of us?", Prince Esker asked.

"Good thinking Esker, my boy." "We don't know who the dart was truly meant for", the King uttered as he reached for his communicator. All those present in the dining room remained quiet as the King called his Stable Master. King Morainias asked for the stallion that Teela rode to be brought to the palace courtyard. After luncheon they would examine the horse and see if he was truly hit by a dart.

* * *

Before going to look at the stallion, Teela asked to be excused. She couldn't stop shivering, her jitters growing uncontrollable when Adam put her thoughts into words. Deciding to return to their suite to change out of her gold and white uniform, Teela contemplated what just happened.

She couldn't fathom who would want to hurt her and why. Personally, she didn't have any enemies. At least she didn't think she had. She didn't even consider Skeletor and his cronies her enemies. Furthermore, the residents of Snake Mountain had never deliberately made her their target, as their attacks either focused on Castle Grayskull or on the Eternian Monarchs. Teela wracked her mind and yet she couldn't come up with a hypothesis as to whom would want to injure her.

Entering the suite, she carefully closed the door behind her. Looking around she noticed that the Palace staff brought in additional beds. Granted they were smaller than the bed in the center of the room; however, there were now enough beds for the four of them. Coming to stand by the bed she had slept in for the past two nights, Teela contemplated Adam's words that sharing a bed was in their best interest.

Teela didn't believe that the dart which punctured her horse was meant for her. The wise captain suspected that it was meant for either Prince Adam or one of the Morainian Royals. Due to these unforeseen circumstances, Teela decided she would insist that Adam come back into the bed for the remainder of their stay here.

She could use the extra time in which they would be snuggled up against each other to ascertain her feelings for him. As she walked back to the dining room to join the others, Teela analyzed all she had gleaned about Prince Adam in the last 24 hours.

She was definite he was hiding something. Always extremely persistent until she got what she wanted, Teela promised herself that she would know the truth about him before they returned to Eternos.

With her head held high, she marched through the hallways leading back to the dining room. No onlooker would ever guess that this woman had just come close to being crippled, or worse dying.

* * *

King Morainias led the group into the courtyard where the stallion was prancing around nervously. Approaching it, the gallant King held out his arm palm side up to offer the steed a cube of sugar. Sniffing it ,the stallion lowered its head to take the sweetened bribe into its mouth. As it chewed on the offering, Prince Adam walked to the horse's side Teela had indicated the dart was embedded in. Sure enough, a 4-inch dart was protruding from the middle of his right thigh.

Talking to the horse in a soothing manner, Prince Adam placed a steady palm on the horse's rump as he quickly pulled the dart out. Luckily, the stallion didn't react beyond a flick of its mane and a low toned neigh. Calling Orko over, Prince Adam handed the dart to the floating Trollan.

Uttering a spell while waving the dart in the air, Orko was able to magically recreate the dart's projection showing its trajectory in reverse. The vision verified that the dart was meant for Teela's horse. When the vision ended, Orko handed the projectile back to Prince Adam.

Closing a fist over it, Prince Adam thanked Orko for his assistance. Replaying the vision in his mind, Adam couldn't remember noticing anything amiss in the stadium. Placing the dart in a pocket, he requested from King Morainias to keep the incident under wrap until they gathered more evidence.

Walking next to Teela he stated, "We'll get to the bottom of this, Tee." "I'll send the dart to your father, who will be able to analyze where it was made." "We'll apprehend whoever is responsible."

Smiling at him, Teela agreed this his plan was a solid one. If anyone can help solve this mystery it would be her father and his team of advanced engineers and scientists.

Unable to make any more headway with the situation, the Royal party returned back to their respective rooms.

* * *

Alone in their suite, the four travelers sat around the fireplace all lost in their own thoughts. The coziness of the fire brought a much needed calm to the room's occupants. Teela and Prince Adam had spend the evening bringing her father up to date. They had mailed out the dart to him earlier before they met with the Royal Family for dinner. The two lifelong friends declined to participate in any more festive activities for the night, choosing to spend this time alone in their suite.

Adam had ordered slices of chocolate cake for each of them. Unsure if anyone would make an attempt on Teela's life again, Orko volunteered to use his magic to check if the dessert was poisoned. Unfortunately, his magic didn't work this time around. Rather, he mistakenly cast a spell that caused all the pieces of the cake to swell and explode. Except for Cringer's piece, who proceeded to swallow the entire cut of chocolate goodness in one gulp. Chocolate cake had landed everywhere, all over the area rug, on the chaise, on the walls, and on every bed.

"Orko", Teela and Adam yelled simultaneously before they both doubled over with uncontrollable peals of laughter. The stress of today easily melted away with the familiarity of Orko's goofiness.

With tears falling out of his eyes, Adam reached out to Teela who was lying down on the floor in a fetal position her body shaking from the intensity of her laughter and put an arm around her waist.

His actions made her instantly stop laughing. Turning around to look at him, she realized that he too had stopped laughing. "That was close, Tee", he uttered.

Bringing a hand up to cup his cheek Teela stated, "I never had a chance to thank you, Adam." Adam could hear the sincere gratefulness in her voice.

"You are welcome", he stated before he pushed himself up. Although it would have been too easy to dip his head and kiss his bodyguard as they lay on the floor, Prince Adam decided against it as he didn't want to kiss her in front of the others. But boy was he tempted, especially as he stared at those red luscious lips who were still smiling at him gratefully. Offering a hand to her, which she accepted, the Prince pulled her up to stand as well. Turning to face a sulking Orko, he continued, "Come on buddy, we'll all help to clean this mess."

"Nuh, huh", stated Cringer who was still licking chocolate frosting from his whiskers. "This is about all the cleaning I'm going to do."

"I'll get you another piece if you help", Adam bribed him. Hearing Adam's offer, Cringer easily stood up. Adam knew that his pet would do anything for food. He stared at the big cat, as he sauntered around the room licking the chocolate off the walls/floor and any furniture that was at level with his mouth. Who needed a broom or vacuum when you had a 500 pound tiger living with you?

As Cringer licked off the dark sweetness, Adam and Teela pulled off the bedding from each bed to change it. They tasked Orko with cleaning the ceiling, curtains, and windows which he completed without complain. For once.

Exhausted from their unplanned cleaning party, Adam personally went to the kitchens to bring back more cake for all of them. He graciously thanked the kitchen staff and complimented the chef on the deliciousness of their midnight snack.

Returning to the suite, he found Teela already snuggled up in bed, Cringer laying at the foot of the bed, and Orko reclining on the chaise. He stopped short at the beautiful domesticated view before him. If Teela married him, this would be the scene he would come home to. Staring at the woman who captivated his heart, Adam made one correction. Cringer and Orko would not be in the room. Especially with the lascivious thoughts that the light blue negligee Teela was wearing were stirring within him.

Then his daydream became a reality when a smiling Teela patted the space beside her, inviting him to join her. With the cake still in his hands, Adam walked to the bed. Midway, he stopped to place the plates on a coffee table before proceeding the rest of the way. Sitting on the bed's edge, he turned to face the gorgeous vixen who beckoned him, a look of confusion marring his regal features.

"After today I think we should share the bed, Adam", Teela stated. "After all, we leave tomorrow." "One more night in the same bed with you, won't hurt me."

"Are you scared?", Adam asked.

Instantly Teela frowned in mortification. Realizing his faux pas Adam apologized. He should have known that Teela would never admit to being scared. She was too tough to be afraid. After his apology Adam laid back waiting for Teela to speak as he didn't want to put his foot in his mouth again. What she stated surprised him.

"Where did you disappear to last night?", she asked.

"What?", he asked incredulously. Why would Teela be asking him about last night after today's events?

"Do you remember last night?", she asked. "You set up a special dinner for my birthday, and then puff like magic you disappeared." "Where did you go?"

Adam was not prepared for her barrage. He didn't want to lie to her. He had to quickly come up with a credible excuse for leaving, but he was coming up empty handed.

"He came to find me", Cringer stated as he raised his head off the bed. "Orko and I were lost and he came to find us."

"Oh really?", she asked looking between the bed and the chaise as Orko was now also peeking at them.

"Ahh, yeah Teela." "Cringer and I had gone for a walk in the maze." "Adam heard us yelling for help." "We couldn't get back without him", Orko continued having gleaned that Adam needed his assistance.

"Hmmph", Teela stated as she thumped back against her pillows her actions causing one spaghetti strap to fall off her shoulder. The virile man in Adam noticed the slight movement of the garment his attention drawn to her exposed shoulder. Under lowered lashes, his gaze traveled lower to her slightly exposed breast. Ancients, he would've had a hard time controlling his urges tonight had they been alone in the room. It had been way too long since the last time they had shared any intimate moments. Inwardly, he cursed his fate that Teela was so close but yet so far away.

Not one to easily back down, Teela then stated "Those were some riding skills you showed off with today, Your Highness."

"I was lucky", Adam stated as soon as he tore his gaze from her ample bosom. Finding her eyes, he shrugged his shoulders to indicate that his riding prowess was indeed just a happenstance.

"Were they?", she asked him pointedly. "Funny, because your actions reminded me of someone."

"Off whom?", he asked faking an air of indifference.

"Someone strong and courageous." "Someone who I've ridden with astride many times before", she hinted.

"I still have no idea who you are talking about, Teela." "If you have something to ask me, please do so directly." "Don't play games with me", the Prince directed.

Laying down and pulling the comforter to her chin, Teela turned on her side before responding, "I'm not playing games, Your Highness." "I'm on to you." "I'm on to all of you", she stated before she reached over and shut the night light.

Wondrously Adam replayed her words in his mind. ' _Did Teela just admit to knowing that I'm He-Man?' 'How did she figure it out?' 'How do I find out if she knows my secret without inadvertently disclosing it in the process?'_ , Adam wondered.

Adam's mind was boggled. He thought his clumsy fall in front of Princess Janice had secured his cover. He would have to be extra careful around Teela, if she was beginning to see the truth. Thank the Ancients Orko and Cringer were here. He would have to rely on them for help in keeping his secret.

* * *

The next day came and went without incident. Adam had spend the day helping King Morainias hold Court. Many people from the surrounding villages had come to seek advice/assistance from the King now that Prince Adam was here. The villagers were excited for Prince Adam's presence as they knew that the Crown Prince was representing the High King and that their needs would be presented to him.

Teela did not attend Court. Rather, she spend the day consulting with the guard of their next destination. She personally inspected the Attack Trak ensuring that the vehicle's systems were operating smoothly. They would be traveling throughout the night to Arcadia employing the Attack Trak's automatic pilot.

Running the system's check, Teela was unaware of a set of beady eyes that followed her every move. The assailant stood behind a group of tall arborvitae totally blocked from Teela's view. They however, had full eyesight to what she was doing. They carefully studied her actions, copying them, memorizing them for future reference.

Teela's attacker was unaware that the King's Man-At-Arms had already received the parcel containing the dart. With Teela's and Adam's safety a high level priority, Man-At-Arms had dropped all of his other projects devoting his time and skill in analyzing the dart's make and model.

Pulling another dart out of a quiver strapped on their back, the goon prepared to let it loose, this time aiming it directly to hit Teela on the buttock as she was bend over the engine. One nick of the poisonous dart would knock her out. As the assailant pulled back on the string of his bow, they adjusted their aim bringing their eyesight higher deciding that the poison would work faster if the dart punctured her carotid artery. Abruptly, the attacker dropped their hands pocketing the dart when Prince Adam came sauntering down the steps leading away from the Palace. The assaulter couldn't risk attacking Teela in the presence of the Crown Prince. Their chance to eliminate the Captain was once again inhibited by Prince Adam. It was as if the Heir Apparent had a beacon zoned in on Teela whenever she faced any dangers.

Frustrated once again, the ruffian left the Palace's vicinity. Although they couldn't exact their plan on Teela today, they didn't give up. Making the decision, the assaulter hoisted themselves onto a steed to proceed the Royal entourage to their next destination. Teela was not yet in the clear.

Adam stopped midway down the stairs, as he felt the Sorceress's presence in his mind. Bringing a hand to his temple, he closed his eyes as the Mystic Guardian's voice filled his thoughts.

' _Adam, Teela is in danger.' 'Someone is set on harming my daughter',_ the Sorceress warned him before abruptly leaving his mind. Opening his eyes, he gazed toward Teela unable to see any apparent danger. Deciding not to take any risks, he changed his path. Instead of walking towards Teela, he walked away from her finding a private place to transform. If Teela was in danger again, he would rather face it as his alter ego. Calling upon the Power, Prince Adam transformed into Eternia's Champion.

Coming out of his hiding place, He-Man jogged over to where Teela was still working on the Attack Trak. As he approached her, he faltered in his step as he hadn't yet thought of a reason to explain his presence. Realizing that it was too late, as Teela straightened her gaze immediately finding and locking on his, He-Man slowly walked towards her.

"Hello Captain", he greeted when he stood in front of her.

"He-Man", she returned the greeting sans the usual chirpiness her voice held whenever he showed up. "What brings you here?", she asked using her perfected military grade tone of voice. The one she used to address rowdy soldiers with.

He-Man who knew Teela's different voices very well, instantly recognized that she was peeved at his arrival. It was obvious that she still harbored resentment towards him for ending their affair. Due to the urgency of the Sorceress's warning, he decided to disregard Teela's attitude.

Unable to tell her that her mother send him as Teela was unaware that he knew the identity of her mother, He-Man stated "Your father asked that I check up on you and the Prince." It wasn't altogether a lie, He-Man thought as it was one of Teela's parents that informed him that she was in danger. He knew that Teela would easily accept his explanation if he involved her father.

"Check up on us?", she asked.

"Yes, Teela." "Duncan related to me about your almost accident yesterday." "Are you okay?", he asked with true concern. His heart still beat fast remembering how close she came to a serious injury yesterday.

"Why do you care?", she threw at him vehemently, head held high fisted hands on her hips. Friends cared for each other. At this point in her life, Teela did not consider Grayskull's Champion her friend. She didn't play nice with her 'not' friends.

Not falling for her jibe, He-Man stood looking at her, his intense perusal of her person causing her to take a step back. She hated that he had this effect on her. He-Man was the only one of her acquaintance that could break down her barriers. Throughout their long history together, he often persuaded her point of view and plans. Usually, his interference made those view/plans better.

Well not this time. She would only treat him with professional courtesy. There was no reason why she had to pretend an amicable association with him. After all, she conceded he wasn't truly her friend. She hardly knew anything personal about him. Heck she didn't even know his name, where he lived, or how to find him if she needed him. Friends don't engage in amorous relations with each other and just abruptly end them. It didn't matter to Teela that he had tried to explain his actions to her on numerous occasions. She still didn't want to hear his excuse.

As red-headed stubbornness was pitted against sheer warrior determination, neither was aware of the falcon flying overhead. Their staring contest was interrupted by the bird's cry. He-Man looked up to see Zoar circling above them. He felt the fool, he was here to protect Teela not engage in a battle of wills with her.

Sending Zoar a telepathic apology, he returned his gaze to his childhood friend. "I care Teela because you meant and still mean a great deal to me", he stated knowing that his statement would have her simpering. Two can play her games, he thought as he twirled on his booted foot and walked away from her in the directions of where her attacker had moments ago disappeared from. He-Man didn't know why his gut was telling him to check behind the arborvitae but that's what he did. Not finding anything, Grayskull's Champion returned to Teela. He could tell his statement befuddled her.

Snapping out of her confusion, she asked "What did you find?"

"Nothing." "However, I don't have a good feeling about this, Captain." Inclining his head to her he continued, "Please be careful, Adam wouldn't like it if something were to happen to you." "You mean the world to him."

Turning around he left without any further words. He knew that his parting words would have her thinking about their meaning. If he couldn't come clean and tell her about his real feelings for her, he could at least make the path for 'Adam' to do so, easier.

Teela stood there unsure of what he meant. She knew that Adam cared for her, but the tone of his voice imparted the feeling that Adam cared for her on a more intimate level. His words left her more confused than ever. Once he had said the same thing to her, that she meant a lot to him. Why would he insinuate that Adam had those same feelings? Her curiosity picked, she almost ran after him. Almost. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction that his words bothered her; therefore, she stayed put.

Turning to face the Attack Trak, Teela closed the vehicle's hood. Wiping her hands on a towel to clean them, she decided return to her rooms. Teela knew that once He-Man disappeared she couldn't go running after him. Although she couldn't ask him for clarification of his words, Teela knew who she could. Later that evening, she would ask Orko. She knew that the Trollan was close to both men. If anyone could explain things to her, she knew that the magician would be able to do so.


	20. Chapter 20

Pure Intentions? Chapter 19

Teela entered the suite, confident that Orko would give her answers. She didn't expect to find the little red-garbed magician sitting cross legged on the floor, tears flowing down his face. Running to him, she sat next to him wrapping her arms around his trembling form as she asked, "Orko, what's wrong?"

"I just got a message from your father", he sniffed before continuing, "Dree-Elle fell and broke her leg, so she won't be able to come here for my birthday."

"Oh, Orko." "I'm so sorry", Teela said pulling him in closer. "I know you were looking forward to her visit."

"I hate that we are so far away from each other", the magician stated wiping a wayward tear.

Holding him close Teela got an idea, "Why don't you go to her?"

"What?", Orko asked in his high-pitched voice.

"Surprise her." "Go to Trolla", Teela suggested.

"Don't you need me here?", he asked.

Putting her need to ask him questions about Adam/He-Man on the back burner, Teela shook her head. "It's okay, Orko." "I can manage."

"Are you sure?", he asked. "What if you need help in protecting Prince Adam?"

"Funny thing is, I think Adam can protect himself", Teela said before realizing how weird that sounded.

"He can", Orko blurted before he too realized he had said too much.

Catching the slip of his tongue, Teela smiled at him without saying anything more. She wanted to interrogate the little guy, but not now that his heart and mind were elsewhere.

"Let's talk about Adam protecting himself after you get back." "Give Dree-Elle my love and I'll see you back at the Palace", the captain stated as she raised herself off the floor.

"Thanks, Teela." "I will", Orko stated before he vanished.

Alone in the suite, Teela wondered where Adam was. Taking a look at her timepiece, she noticed that it was time they departed from Morainia. Deciding to take a quick shower before gathering up the last of her belongings, she walked into the bathroom just as Prince Adam and Cringer walked into the suite.

Looking behind her, she yelled out to them "I'll be just a minute", as she closed the bathroom door behind her. Quickly disrobing and jumping in the shower, Teela thought about her interaction with He-Man moments ago.

Again she wondered why he ended their affair. Had she been too pushy with him? Teela answered her own question in the negative. She didn't think she was. She had long ago given up the hope that he would divulge his feelings for her, accepting their relationship for what it was. She knew that his duty to protect Eternia always came first and foremost. She accepted that all their relationship could be was a casual sexual affair. That's why she didn't understand when he had told her he couldn't offer her more. She hadn't asked for more. Why would he think she wanted more? Again answering her own question, Teela realized it was because in actuality she did. She had wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.

Then her mind zoned in on the possibility of He-Man being Adam. Adam had never shown a romantic proclivity towards her. Actually, she never recalled Adam showing an interest in any woman. For a man who was coveted by many women, he chose not to be romantically involved with anyone. Teela couldn't recall a time that the Prince was enamored with any of the beautiful courtesans. She had seen him flirt with them on occasion, but that was it. She recalled a conversation with Adora where the Ladies of the Court had asked about the Prince's love interests. The Princess had implied that Adam was too busy, having too many responsibilities for the Crown to be romantically involved with anyone. One of the courtesans had rudely asked what he does for sex, interested in knowing if the Prince had a mistress.

Thinking back, Teela realized that Adam had lived a very celibate monkish life. She knew he wasn't sleeping with anyone. After that awkward conversation with the courtesan, Teela had pointedly asked him if he had a mistress, telling him she needed to know for reasons of securing his safety. She was shocked when he willingly answered her query, answering her the same way Adora had. The Prince stated that his duties to the Crown prevented him from engaging in romantic relationships.

But what about a sexual one? Was Adam even interested in sex?

Teela acknowledged she didn't know the answer to that question. Off course she had no idea how difficult it was for Adam to wake up morning after morning next to her, without showcasing evidence of his desire for her.

She also had no idea that it was his clandestine relationship with her that kept him single as 'Prince Adam'. His loyalty and devotion to her was causing much strife among the nobles who were pressuring his father that the Prince choose a bride.

Thus their current predicament. The King demanded that Adam find a wife. The courageous captain knew that Adam didn't have much time to choose his bride. And yet, instead of remaining home to do so, Adam decided to volunteer for this expedition as a means to prove to his father that he was ready to be King.

Rinsing her hair from the fragrant shampoo she had brought with her, Teela continued to muse about the Prince. She realized that so far, Adam had actively avoided being paired up with any of the beautiful high ranking ladies of Morainia, choosing to either sit next to Princess Janice or herself during meals and entertainment. Many times, he hid behind their friendship dancing only with her or family members when attending balls. Teela wondered why hid did that. She knew he could take care of himself, his sharp wit, humor, and diplomatic conversation abilities were second to none. However, when it came to him handling the fairer sex he practically ignored them.

Opening the shower door, she stepped out grabbing a warmed bath towel to wrap around her wet body. Securing it with a knot on the side, she took a quick look at herself in the mirror before continuing her inward thoughts.

A week had gone by since they began their month long tour and Teela knew that Adam was not anywhere closer to finding a bride. She had promised her father that she would help Adam achieve that goal. But how? Women would not accept the fact that she shared a bedroom with the Prince while on this tour, which Teela knew would make it harder for him to meet someone worthwhile.

Making a decision, she resolved that she would speak to him about separate sleeping arrangements especially now that Orko would not be with them. She didn't think she would have a problem asking for her own quarters from Queen Sumana when they reached Arcadia later tonight.

With her mind made up, Teela dressed and exited the privy finding Prince Adam in a plank form holding his body up with nothing but the tips of his fingers and his toes. He wore his long white sleeved undershirt, but Teela could clearly see the outline of his chiseled back and arms. Freezing at the doorframe, she watched as he lowered his torso toward the ground and then slowly raised himself up. She admired the fluidity in which he completed the exercise move. Following his movements with her eyes, Teela lowered her gaze across his body taking in his sculpted lean buttocks, jutting thigh muscles, and strong calves. Suddenly finding herself lusting after him, she called "Adam you must control the movement using your core muscles to get a deeper workout." She made that up, he was completing the push-ups perfectly.

Shocked at hearing her voice, because he had not noticed the door opening, Prince Adam plopped on the floor letting out a loud breath. Quickly turning over, he sat up bringing up one knee while resting his arm over it. Nonchalantly he smiled at her as he responded, "Ohh, hi Tee." "I didn't realize you were finished with your bath", he stated before blowing out a puff of air to remove his long bangs which had fallen over his beautiful blue eyes.

Studying him, she walked toward him sitting down next to him as she stated "Watch how it's done", before turning around to face the floor. Raising herself into the plank position, she copied his movements only she did so by also lifting one leg off the floor supporting all of her body weight on the tips of her fingers and one leg.

"Show off", Adam stated before reaching over to her with his shoulder and shoving her off balance with a laugh.

"Adam!", she screamed his name, the epithet almost sounding like a curse once she righted herself.

"What?", he answered innocently. "I know how to do push-ups Teela, you didn't need to show me." "Plus this isn't my workout time", he continued as he stood up from the floor. Reaching down, he offered his hand to help raise her.

With a naughty smile, Teela reached up grasped his palm and then pulled down with all her might, bringing him down to the floor with her. As soon as he fell, the captain turned their bodies around wrapping her arms around his shoulders and legs around his waist.

"If your too good to take advice from me, let's see you get out of this", she teased.

Grasping her around the arms, Adam pulled on her limbs stating "We'll be late."

"Then you shouldn't have pushed me", she teased again.

"You're always condescending to me when I work out, Tee", Adam reminded her.

"It's my job to train you, my Prince", she answered continuing to hold against his struggles.

Being that he needed to fake his strength, Adam continued allowing her to hold him in the strangle form. He knew that he could easily outmaneuver himself from her grip; however, he decided not to as doing would showcase his physical power. Rather, he raised his hands backwards finding her ribcage with his palms. Bending his fingers he began tickling her, instantly causing her to loosen her grip around his shoulders.

"That's not fair", Teela yelled.

"What's not fair?", he asked innocently increasing the strength and speed of his tickle. He knew that Teela was extremely sensitive and would soon start laughing hysterically.

"Adam stop", she pleaded as her skin and muscles began contracting against his assault. Teela knew it was moments before she burst into laughter.

"What's the magic word?", he stated sheepishly.

"Please stop", she answered.

Increasing his tickling even more, he turned to look at her. "That's not the magic word, Teela", he admonished.

Releasing her hold on him, Teela grabbed his hands trying to pry them off her ribcage. She couldn't. His hold on her was like a vise, his large hands encircling her entire torso. Because he was usually so goofy, Teela often forgot what a very large man the Prince was. Now being glued on him with her legs still wrapped around his hips she was reminded of that fact. Their physical closeness and his caresses were making her breathless. If he didn't stop soon, she would lose. Clamping her lips together, she bit down on her tongue trying not to laugh a loud. Too late, she realized that she should not have corrected him when she first came out of the bathroom.

She couldn't take it anymore. Adam had now turned their bodies around so that she was flat on the floor as he continued to tickle her. Tossing her head side to side, she refused to laugh which only intensified his efforts.

Adam decided he wouldn't stop until she was laughing. Bringing his hands upwards on her torso, he pushed her arms away from her body as he found her armpits. Having engaged in this game so many times in their youth, the Prince knew that Teela would soon be laughing uncontrollably and he would be free. She could never win against their tickling matches.

As soon as his fingers found their mark, Teela opened her mouth a loud heartfelt laugh escaping. Reaching for his hands, she tried to pull them away from her body but once again she couldn't. She knew there was only one way to do so. She had to state the safe word 'Uncle'.

Instead, her wild impetuous side took over. Raising her head and arms simultaneously, she wrapped her limbs around his head ensuring he lowered his head. Quickly, before changing her mind she touched her lips to his.

His movements abruptly stopped. Palming the floor on either side of her head, Adam kept his body completely still hovering inches off of hers. With eyes wide, he felt the tip of her tongue pass over his bottom lip. He couldn't believe it. He knew he wasn't dreaming. Looking down, he took notice that she had closed her eyes as she continued her ministration. He was in a boggle. Should he kiss her back?

This is what he wanted. Her pliant lips felt so good against his own. It had been a very long time since they shared a kiss. Feeling his heartbeat increase, Adam closed his eyes against the tingling sensations she was provoking. He wanted to open his mouth against her; however, decided against it. If he kissed her back, Adam was afraid that Teela would regret it later. Adam was not someone that engaged in impulsive tendencies, his responsibility as Prince and role as He-Man did not allow it. Doing so would embarrass the Crown and endanger himself and his family. Thus he lived a very calculated assessing life. There was another reason Adam did not reciprocate the intimate caress. He was afraid that if he did kiss her, she would notice that he was He-Man. Adam was sure that his kiss as 'Prince' and 'Grayskull's Champion' would feel the same to her. Her lips felt the exact same way against his.

Wondering why she kissed him, he kept still on top of her opening his eyes once again to look down at her. Teela looked lost, completely shocked at her actions. He noticed that she stopped using her tip to try to open his mouth; however, she had not removed her lips from his. Rather, she kept them joined together pressing ever so softly against his. He was right, she would regret her actions once she realized how reckless her actions were. He also knew that fiery anger would soon follow.

Deciding it was best they disentangled themselves, Adam pulled his head back.

Teela knew that he was pulling away, without needing to open her eyes to see it. Having her arms wrapped around his neck, she felt his muscles shift as he drew away from her. Opening her eyes while simultaneously releasing her legs from around his waist, she turned her head to the side to avoid eye contact.

Pushing onto his knees, Adam stayed that way looking at her as she slowly covered her face with her hands. With a few feet between them, he waited for her outburst. He knew it was coming. He was shocked when it didn't.

Teela turned to face him after composing herself to whisper "I'm sorry, Your Highness." "I should not have done that."

She was hurt. Without meaning to, Adam knew he hurt her by not kissing her back. Resigned with his decision he answered, "It's alright, Tee."

Hearing the sincerity in his voice, Teela nodded her head keeping her gaze steady with his. Pushing herself up, they sat a few moments assessing each other.

Adam took the initiative to stand first. Reaching down, he grabbed her from beneath the armpits, Teela slightly flinching at his touch thinking that he meant to continue tickling her. As soon as he helped her stand, Adam placed some much needed distance between them. Walking to the chaise, he picked up his discarded jacket, pushing his arms through the sleeves and buttoned it at the waist. He then bend down to retrieve his discarded boots.

By the time straightened back up, he had schooled his features wearing his typical lopsided grin. He would have to play the fool again to temper her anger. He hated this, longing to be open and honest about his feelings for her. However, Adam knew that it was not yet time.

"Ready?", he asked her.

"Yeah sure, let me just dry my hair", Teela said remembering just this moment that her hair was wet.

"Okay, I'll meet you in the vehicle bay." "There's something I need to check out", he informed her, deciding to scope out the Attack Track for any dangers despite knowing that Teela had already done so.

Teela remain rooted in her spot, watching him leave the room Cringer trailing behind him. As soon as the door closed, she plopped down on the bed grabbing hold of its edge. Squeezing it tightly, Teela closed her eyes against her building anger. She wasn't angry at him; but rather at herself. How could she be so stupid and kiss the Prince? She had taken notice that he refused to kiss her back.

This was what got her in the mess she was currently in with He-Man to begin with. It was she who had initiated their first kiss too, with the difference being that He-Man kissed her back. Although initially Teela planned on using the kiss to distract him from his tickling attack, Teela acknowledged that she did want to kiss His Highness.

Perhaps it was her near death experience the other day. Mayhap it was the change in his personality she witnessed within the past two months. Or it was the knowledge that she would soon lose him to another. Maybe it was the fact that she couldn't get rid of the memory of his arousal as she woke up next to him.

It was neither of those. Teela's heart yelled at her. She had fallen in love with Prince Adam all over again.

She was doomed.


	21. Chapter 21

Pure Intentions? Chapter 20

Adam huffed and puffed all the way to the vehicle bay. He couldn't believe that he had just turned down Teela's kiss. _'You're a fool, Adam'_ , he thought to himself. He couldn't believe what a moron he was. He knew that the moments he just spend with Teela were precious, unsure if he would have such an opportunity to kiss her again.

Adam realized that his reasons for not reciprocating the kiss were foolish. He admitted that the real reason he pulled away was because he was extremely shocked.

As He-Man, Teela had always let him know that she was attracted to him. Teela was not coy. She went after what she wanted, in every aspect of life, including love. Especially in love, he smirked recalling how passionate and self-confident she always was while making love. Women he had known prior to Teela had always shied away from their nakedness, but not his red haired temptress. She reveled in his admiration of her body, often walking around in the nude when he visited her at night.

It was just like her to initiate that kiss; however, Adam couldn't believe that she did it with him being 'Prince'. Was she attracted to him in this form? Or was she just trying to get him to stop tickling her? He couldn't figure out Teela's true motive behind that kiss and that prevented him from kissing her back. Furthermore, he didn't want to become physically involved with her again without first disclosing his feelings to her. He felt he owed her this much.

Adam was so immersed in his thoughts, he didn't realize that Prince Esker had walked up next to him. His incessant talking fell on deaf ears. It wasn't until they stopped in front of the Attack Track that Adam heard the younger prince ask "So do you think I have a chance with Captain Teela?"

Snapping out of his musings, Adam glared at the young man. "What kind of chance are we talking about Esker?", he growled.

"You know…", Esker began but didn't finish when he noticed the Crown Heir 's fierce look.

Surprising Cringer and himself, Adam grabbed the shorter man by the collar and lifted him several inches off the ground. Uncontrollable rage ran through his body making him shake as he hoisted the Morainian Prince even higher. Through gritted teeth Adam stated, "She is not for you, Esker", before pulling back a fisted palm. Adam who had never hit anyone as 'Prince' was just about to knock the pompous Esker into oblivion.

Feeling a large head bump against him, Adam looked down to see that Cringer was rubbing his body against his legs while purring softly. His pet's actions made Adam realize the inappropriateness of his reaction. Abruptly releasing the younger prince, Adam straightened the lad's collar. Running a hand through his own hair Adam stated, "I'm sorry Prince Esker."

Walking away from him, Adam did not offer any further excuse for his actions.

* * *

Princess Janice had stood behind a supportive column in the vehicle bay having arrived there before Prince Adam to bid him farewell. She had watched as her brother caught up with the otherwise self-engrossed Eternian Prince. Janice had heard her brother's salacious comments toward Adam's bodyguard. The young princess was not surprised with Adam's answer or actions. She just wished that Adam had followed through with his threat and delivered the blow. Her brother deserved it.

Smiling to herself, she analyzed what she had just witnessed. Her suspicions were true. Although he tried to hide it, it was obvious to the Princess that His Royal Highness was in love with his bodyguard. She wondered if Teela knew. Princess Janice figured that was the reason why there was a threat to Teela's life the other day.

The Princess hoped that this threat did not follow them into Arcadia. When Adam reached the Attack Track, she walked out from her hiding place calling his name as she did so.

"Princess Janice", Adam greeted her with a smile.

"I hope you weren't planning on leaving without saying goodbye?", the blue-eyed princess asked.

"Off course not, my lady", Adam stated gallantly all traces of his anger toward her brother gone. Bending at the waist, Prince Adam grabbed hold of Janice's hand bringing it up as he raised himself from his bow. Lowering his head, he very softly placed a respectful kiss on the dorsal side of her hand.

"I'm glad about that", she said with a curtsy. "On behalf of my father, we wish you good fortune on the remainder of your Royal Tour, Your Highness", she stated in a very businesslike manner.

"Thank you, Your Highness", Adam reflected using her honorary title also. Then with a smile, he bend down to kiss her on the cheek. "It was good seeing you Janice." Winking at her he stated, "You continue to amaze me with your ingenuity, your father should be very proud of you."

"You are too kind, my Prince", she said with a smile. Continuing she stated, "My I also wish you good luck with your personal endeavor", alluding to his need to find a wife. Princess Janice had been present at his birthday party when the High King had dropped that bombshell.

Considering her a true friend, Adam answered "I probably need more help with that aspect of my life than with the Royal Tour."

"I'm confident the woman you love will return the sentiment, if she doesn't already", Princess Janice stated as she was wiser than just her twenty years of age.

Confused because he had not shared with her his feelings for Teela, the Prince stared at her until she stated, "I noticed how you avoid most women, as if they have the plague, all except for the beautiful red-haired bodyguard of yours."

Interrupting he stated, "You are right, Teela is the woman I chose to be my bride." "However, I haven't announced it yet to the Court, can I keep your confidence?", he asked.

Awareness dawning on her beautiful face Janice smiled at him as she nodded her reply.

Just then Teela arrived at the hanger, seeing the two friends hugging before Princess Janice stood on tiptoe to kiss Adam goodbye while whispering something in his ear. Teela froze, uncertain of the secrets between them. Off course, she had no idea that the two royals were talking about her.

Feeling empowered by the self-talk she had given herself, she raised her head and approached the Attack Track.

"Hello, Princess Janice", Teela greeted in a calm tone.

Disentangling herself from Adam's strong arms, the blonde princess turned around with a smile on her face. "Captain Teela, it was good to spend this time with you."

"The pleasure was all mine", the captain returned before gazing at Adam. She noticed that he was avoiding her eye contact.

"Come back again soon, you are always welcomed in Morainia", Princess Janice uttered before curtsying once again to Prince Adam before leaving the hangar bay.

Finally standing alone in front of the Attack Track, Adam held out his hand to Teela to help her climb into their armored transportation. Placing her hand into his, Teela gave him a small shy smile as she languidly raised a long leg to place it into the vehicle. She had purposely dressed in one of the outfits he had bought for her, something she had not yet done. If he refused to be affected by her charms, Teela would use her wiles on him until he succumbed to her. She knew that she was a beautiful woman, many men often admired her voluptuous strong athletic body.

She had previously contemplated using seduction to get the truth about whether Adam was He-Man. In the moments it took her to dry her hair, she had decided to do so. Dressed in a long gossamer red silk dress, with a thigh high slit on the left side, Teela looked ravenous. The bust of the dress was shaped like two tapered triangles over her ample bosom finishing off in thin spaghetti straps wrapping around her shoulders. To complete the look, she left her hair loose her long bangs framing her oval shaped face.

Sitting faced forward, she waited until he came around the vehicle's side and climbed into the armored combat vehicle. Looking behind him, he noticed Cringer was comfortably sprawled on the back seat. He couldn't see Orko.

Eyeing Teela's exposed leg, Adam wondered what had necessitated his bodyguard's exquisite attire. Letting his gaze travel up her exposed limb, he called her name. Until this time she had kept her gaze forward, turning to look at him due to the urgency of his tone.

"Where's Orko?", he asked when their eyes met.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you." "He left for Trolla a few hours ago", she informed him.

"Why?", he asked, surprise settling that he didn't notice he was not in the room while Teela kissed him.

"Dree-Elle broke her leg, he was upset that she would be missing his birthday, so I told him to go visit her", she said with a shrug.

"Ohhh, Teela", he teased. With a waggle of his eyebrows he stated, "I didn't know you were such a romantic."

"Hmph", she answered.

Seeing that she was speaking to him, he continued "You look marvelous by the way." "Is that one of the garments I bought you?"

Running her hands slowly over her chest, down her ribcage, and bringing them to stop at her lap she turned to look at him a sly smile gracing her plumb red lips. Coyly she answered, "Hmm, Hmm." "Do you like it, Your Highness?"

"Very much." "With your hair down you look as if you are on fire." "May I ask whom you are planning to turn into cinders?", he teased back.

"Oh, no one in particular." "You see, I thought I'd be dressed for the occasion", she answered with a shrug of her shoulders.

"What occasion?", he queried. Adam knew that they would be arriving in Arcadia past midnight. The plan was for them to be escorted directly to their rooms and not meet with Queen Sumana until morning.

Batting her eyelashes at him she answered, "Last time, He-Man showed up out of the blue." "I figured I'd remind him what he gave up." "You know, in case he makes an impromptu appearance again." "Do you think I'll succeed?", she asked coyly.

Ignoring her barb, he replied "You've never dressed for him like this before."

"How would you know?", she asked. "You are never around when he is!"

"Then I've been missing out", he stated seriously. He wasn't going to engage in her famous diatribe how he always ran when trouble arose. Not now. Not after the kiss she gave him.

His answer confused her. If she affected him, then why didn't he kiss her back. Damn it, he was making this so difficult for her. She wanted to bluntly ask him if he was He-Man, but was so afraid of his answer and possible rejection of her again that she kept her mouth shut.

Feeling out of her element, Teela decided not to pursue her typical line of questioning with him. Rather she used actions to get what she wanted. Leaning to the side of her seat, she bend down to retrieve a bottle of water from her tote. She kept her eyes locked with his, a small smile playing on her lips. As she raised herself back up, she let one of her straps fall down her arms exposing her curvaceous shoulder.

Adam gulped. Hard. It was too long since she showed him any skin. Under lowered lashes, he watched that strap continue to lower down her arm, the top of her breast exposed to his hungry eyes. Seeing that part of her that excited him so, he felt himself grow hard in his seat. His mouth salivated with remembrance of the taste of her nipple in his mouth. Quickly shutting his eyes, Adam started thinking of Skeletor, the Sorceress, and his father. Anyone actually, that would help him snap out of his body's reaction to her nearness. Focusing on an inward view of her father, he took several calming breaths which helped him cool his lust.

Opening his eyes, he noticed that she had brought the bottle of water to her lips. She drank with her eyes focused on him. It quickly became obvious to the Prince, that she was toying with him. Rage burst within him. Without thinking, he reached out tipping the bottle upwards. He laughed, hearing her surprised yelp as the water came tumbling out of the bottle wetting the entire top of her dress.

Teela saw red. She couldn't believe that he made her wet. As she thought of her words, she realized that she was wet in more than one place. He had just declared war.

"I just saved poor He-Man", Adam stated when she stopped sputtering and wiped the water dribbling from her luscious mouth. "We can't have our hero on fire." "He may need to rescue you again", he said alluding to the many times she depended on his interventions.


	22. Chapter 22

Pure Intentions? Chapter 21

 _A/N: Kakerot Bardockson: Your musical suggestions inspired me to write this chapter. I was stuck in how to move this story forward and voila your PM prompted my muse to come up with this chapter. Thank you for the great suggestions. I thought the musical choices are apropos to this fandom. Hope you all enjoy. Please note there is a reference to Filmation's 'Into the Abyss' in this chapter._

Reclining back in his seat, Prince Adam removed his fine tweed gray jacket handing it to Teela as he gestured to the back of the vehicle with his head. "Here, you can use my jacket to change out of the dress, so you don't catch a cold."

Grabbing the offered material from him, she unbuckled her seat belt and walked toward the back of the Attack Track, as she stared daggers at him. Seeing her, Cringer moved out of the way, keeping his eyes low to the ground. Reaching him, she bend over to scratch the cat behind his ears causing him to purr deep in his throat.

As Teela continued to stroke Adam's pet, her hair fell over her shoulder blocking Adam's view of her blue-green eyes. He watched her movements by using the rearview mirror, she watched him through her cascading hair. Silently they studied each other, until with a determined shake of her head Teela straightened up. With a sly smile she turned her back to the Prince, reached behind her back and started unzipping her dress, his jacket laying on the back seat next to Cringer.

Adam gulped. She wouldn't just drop her dress, would she? Holding his breath, he watched her remove her arms from the straps as she bend her chin to her chest. In the last minute, she caught the top of her dress with her chin, holding it pressed tightly against her bosom. With a sideways bend of her torso, she reached over to grab his jacket bringing it up her front. Holding the jacket with her teeth, Teela tied the jacket's sleeves behind her back creating a drapery. Knowing that she wore bike shorts under the dress, thus covering her derriere, she fully unzipped the dress.

With a slight swoosh of fabric, the dress slipped off her lithe form. Turning her head slightly, she caught Adam's reflection in the mirror. Smiling at him, she slowly turned to face him as she located the one valise she carried with her as the rest of their belongings were in the accompanying Attack Track. Striding confidently to it, she unzipped it pulling out her trusty white Captain's uniform. Continuing to use Adam's jacket as a screen, Teela pulled on her uniform ending the short striptease.

Adam never once took his eyes off her. Neither did she, keeping their gazes interlocked through the rearview mirror. Wordlessly, she rejoined him in the front of the vehicle taking her seat and fastening her seatbelt.

To calm the storm, Adam decided to turn on Attack Track's entertainment system. Reaching into his pants pocket, he withdrew a flimsy triangular object that Teela had never seen before.

"What's that?", she asked curiously.

"It's a prototype for a new data drive your father is inventing", he answered as he pushed the drive into a specially made slot in the vehicle's console.

Turning the knobs that controlled the volume and bass levels, Adam inclined backwards in his seat to see if the Attack Track would be able to read the files on the drive. Within minutes, a tune very familiar to both Adam and Teela blared out of the speakers.

Hearing the music, Teela rolled her eyes and covered her ears. Shaking her head side to side she spoke up stating loudly over the music "OH…Not this", as Adam had brought along a file containing songs from their childhood. Songs they had listened to over and over while growing up. Songs only they knew as they were not from Eternia. More specifically, the songs on this data drive were once imbedded on a cassette tape lodged within Queen Marlena's ship from Earth.

Teela had once enjoyed these songs. She, the Queen, and Adam had spent many a nights huddled together in front of warm fires or staring up into the clear star studded Eternian night sky listening to these songs as the Queen reminisced of her life prior to crash landing on Eternia.

Queen Marlena had insisted that she and Adam learn every lyric to each song so that they can sing along with her. Impressionable at that young age, Teela had complied with the Queen's wishes going as far as choreographing dances to the songs under Marlena's tutelage of what dancing looked like on Earth.

It seemed her father, in his genius was able to transfer them on this futuristic looking flimsy drive, so that Adam could drive her madder. She knew what would come next.

Adam would ask her to stand up to perform her choreographies. In a game they had made up as children, he took the role of a musician and she that of a dancer each performing for the Queen. No sooner than the first beat pumped out of the speakers, Adam raised his arms in the air clenching his fists as if he was holding a pair of drumsticks. Keeping tempo with the song, Teela continued shaking her head at his antics.

She couldn't believe his choice of songs. Deciding she would let him know her displeasure, she reached over and turned the music off.

"Why did you do that?", he complained immediately.

"I'm not in the mood!", she stated.

"Stop being so rude, Teela." "You could have asked me to lower the volume instead of shutting it off completely", he stated angrily as he turned the device back on.

Teela once again reached over to shut it off; however, this time he had expected her move. Once again surprising the redhead with his supremely quick reflexes he covered the knob thus blocking Teela's hand.

"It stays on", he commanded in a tone that did not leave room for argument. Puzzled and hurt at his demeanor, Teela pulled her hand away. Prince Adam, Crown Prince of Eternia did not usually speak to Teela in such a tone. It had only happened once before, when he had dismissed her from his presence. Teela remembered what happened afterwards. They had shared a picnic as a means to reconcile their differences, followed by a game of survival hide and seek, leading to Teela slipping over the ledge of Grayskull's draw bridge down into the bottomless abyss surrounding the legendary fortress.

Having learned her lesson, Teela decided to concede to his wishes. Closing her eyes, she let the songs' words bring forth delightful memories of their childhood. Opening one eye, she saw that Adam seemed engrossed in the music himself. Teela recognized the band as one of Queen Marlena's favorite. The Queen had shared with them that the artists on the cassette were a mixture of 80's rock, country, romantic ballads, and synth pop. She couldn't recall all of the artists names but was sure the Prince could as he was gifted with extremely well developed memory skills.

Soon one of her favorite songs came on. She remembered it was called "Eye of the Tiger" by Survivor. Teela had secretly added this song to her own workout tape as the song motivated her to push herself to her limits. She also knew that someone else in this vehicle also loved the song. Turning around in her seat, she saw Cringer lift his head off his paws as he recognized the song's beat. Standing up, the great cat positioned itself in the middle of the moving vehicle, shaking his head to the tune of the music.

Both Adam and Teela simultaneously burst out laughing at Cringer's _dance._ The Eternian green tiger always tried his paws at dancing to this song, feeling like the song was meant for him. Every time he heard the phrase for which the title received its name, Cringer would sit on his hind legs let out a roar and point to himself.

"Wwhat?", he questioned when he noticed that Adam and Teela were gazing at him with silly smiles on their faces. "You know this song is about me, right?"

"Rigghtt", the vehicles passengers stated at the same time. "Jinx", they quickly blurted a phrase Adam's mom had used with them when they would simultaneously blurt out the same words.

Age and the passage of time had changed nothing for the three childhood friends. Secure within the impenetrable metal of the Attack Track, they continued their journey reminiscing about years gone by. Soon, Adam and Teela joined Cringer in the back after having turned on the automatic driver option. The music continued blaring loudly after Teela turned up the volume.

Eventually, another Survivor song came up. Teela knew how much Adam enjoyed this one in particular. It was a romantic ballad entitled "Is This Love?" Strumming on an imaginary guitar, Adam began to sing aloud. Teela forgot what a pleasant voice he had. Actually, she acknowledged that Prince Adam was talented in many of the arts. He could sing, dance, play many instruments, sculpt, and paint. She knew him to be an avid lover of the arts. Having the best tutors in the land also helped him further his talents.

Watching him perform, Teela sat back down in her seat. It was a long time since either of them had a respite like this. She admitted she was enjoying this ride. Closing her eyes, she began paying attention to the song's lyrics. It bespoke of a man questioning his emotions wanting to know if what he was feeling was more than a crush. Over and over the singer asked if what he was feeling was love or just physical desire. Abruptly opening her eyes, she stood up walked to the back of the Attack Track just as another song started. Assuming a _Rocker's_ stance, Teela pushed Adam out of the way. She couldn't take it anymore as the song he was just singing hit to close to home. She had the same questions for him. _Did he love her? Did He-Man?_

Angrily, she started to belt out the lyrics to the song currently playing. To Teela it summarized her current emotions toward these men who were driving her insane.

Removing her collapsed staff from her waist, she brought it up to her lips using it as a makeshift microphone. Dropping her octave lower and growling the words, Teela emulated the singer's raspy edgy voice. This was a song from a female performer. A badass female rocker, whose song lyrics were perfect in describing Teela's current predicament and mood. Staring at Adam, she sang the words directing them at his prone form. Keeping beat with her booted heel, Teela copied Adam's movements as she plucked her own imaginary electric guitar while she sang. With heartfelt emotions she yelled the titles song "I Hate Myself for Loving You" (by Joan Jett and the Blackhearts). He-Man may have taken her heart, but she still held on to her pride. If Adam and He-Man were one, Teela used this song to let him know that their breakup wouldn't crush her. As she continued singing, Teela began swaying her hips side to side to the rhythm of the music. Slowly, she gyrated her upper body in snakelike movements to the beat of the music. Bending her head forward, she swung her head side to side, her long hair flying around in circles with her movements.

Adam was enthralled. The song's words did not escape him. Of all the songs on the drive, Teela decided to perform to that particular one. It was clear to Adam, that their secret affair had resulted in his best friend experiencing feelings of self-loathing. He hated what he had done to her. Without realizing it, he stood up approached the heavily breathing Teela and wrapped his strong arms around him. Pulling her unresisting head towards his chest, he placed his chin on the top of her head holding her close. After a few minutes he released her. He wanted to apologize to her, but decided against it in the last minute. He knew that doing so, would mean disclosing his secret to her. He wasn't ready to do so yet. He couldn't. He had to make her love him. Too much was at risk for him to fail in this mission.


	23. Chapter 23

Pure Intentions? Chapter 22

 _A/N: Please note, I'm making small references to Filmation's episodes 'Prince Adam No More', 'Teela's Quest', and 'Into Arcadia' in this chapter._

Teela slowly moved away from Prince Adam. She didn't know what possessed him to randomly pull her into his embrace and then let go off her just as suddenly. Returning to her seat, she lowered the volume of the music as he joined her in the front of the vehicle. Somberly, he buckled his seat belt the carefree mood from moments before forgotten.

As the Attack Track traveled closer to Arcadia, they both became more reflective of their situation. Adam worried about telling her the truth as he was wary of what her reaction would be. Teela worried that he didn't return her sentiments. Neither was willing to make the first move to resolve their insecurities, each expecting the other to speak first. However, Adam couldn't go on much longer without revealing his feelings to her as there were only three more weeks left for this tour. He knew he had to step up his game. Recalling his failed attempt to romance her on the night of her birthday, Adam resolved to take every opportunity that presented itself.

Even Cringer having observed their somber mood decided to lie down to catch some shut eye. Unable to do so with the torrent of emotions he felt flowing over their bodies, he would raise his head and look between them every couple of minutes. Cringer had enjoyed the carefree moments of before having been reminded of days long past. Back then, Teela and Adam were inseparable often including him in their many games and mischievous plans. Around the two of them, he often came out of his shell forgetting that he was a 'fraidy cat'.

Absorbed in their own thoughts, none of the riders took notice that their traveling companions in the second Attack Track had come to a full stop. It was the robotic voice of their vehicle that pulled them out of their reverie informing them that their companions had done so. Instantly, Teela went on the alert.

"Mr. Byren, Maggie", she called over the communication console, "Why did you stop?"

"Captain Teela, we are surrounded by Shadow Beasts", Maggie responded.

Teela hadn't dealt with the seven-foot tall gargantuan one horned beasts since facing off with several of them a few years ago, just outside the Crystal Sea. It was not like them to venture this far north into the Northern Continent, making Teela believe that this was a planned attack. Turning to look at Adam, she directed "Stay here, I'm going outside to see what I can do."

Like hell he was. Needing to prove to her that he was not the coward she thought him to be, he stopped her. Reaching out he grabbed hold of her hand as she was about to descend from the vehicle. In the moments it took for Teela to open the vehicle door, Adam had decided that he wasn't about to let her face this danger alone. "I'm coming with you, Tee", he uttered surprising the valiant Captain.

Turning to look at Cringer, Adam motioned with his head for him to stay behind. Master and pet had an unspoken agreement that Cringer would create a necessary distraction in case He-Man was needed.

As they alighted from their transport, Adam remembered the SkySled in the back. Duncan had updated the SkySleds to include high beam LED lights fitted in the front, particularly useful for situations like this. Quietly slipping to the back of the vehicle, he opened the rear door giving him access to the SkySled.

Teela watched on in astonishment. She wondered what he had up his sleeve. Actually, she was surprised to see him take action. Soon her curiosity was appeased as she saw him climb on board the SkySled hearing its soft engines begin to whir. To her continued amazement, she watched as Adam slowly inched the SkySled forward out of the Attack Track.

As he passed her, he signaled for her to stay put. For once she did as he requested, watching from afar as he approached the other vehicle. Coming within a few feet of the surrounded armored vehicle, Adam turned on the intense headlights as he propelled the SkySled forward. Just as expected, the Shadow Beasts reacted immediately to the blinding bright light, scampering away from the Attack Track their mournful cries filling the night air.

Leaping off the SkySled, Adam ran into the vehicle ensuring that his valet and Teela's maid were safe. Seeing that Adam had safely entered the other vehicle, Teela geared up the engines of their transport while simultaneously pressing the buttons that would close the side and rear door. Maneuvering the transport, she reached her companions turning on the vehicle's high beams just as Adam did the same in the second transport. Connecting with her through the console he stated, "The beasts may be gone, but we need to be on the lookout for Beastman." "That looked like a planned attack", having drawn the same conclusions as Teela.

Reaching under her chest plate, Teela felt around for the chain of light beads she always carried. Her hand closing over them, she answered him "Perhaps we should travel in one vehicle the remainder of the way." Upon silent agreement, the occupants of the previously surrounded Attack Track made their way to the one Teela was driving. Adam knew that as long as the bright light shone, they would stay in the shadows as these hairy one-horned beasts hated the lights. They would travel in one vehicle to Arcadia and return to retrieve the second Attack Track in the morning when the beasts were less likely to attack.

Opening her doors, Teela waited until Adam, Mr. Byren, and Maggie boarded her vehicle. Closing the doors behind them, she sat next to Maggie offering her comfort as the maid had never seen the gruesome beasts before. Walking to the front of the Attack Track, Adam directed his gaze towards the two women. It was moments like this that solidified to him that Teela would make a fine queen and why he was so in love with her. Although she presented herself as a tough military soldier, his bodyguard had a true compassionate heart. Usually, she hid this side from others as she had the tendency of constantly being on the defensive against those that thought her status was granted to her on a silver platter. Adam knew better. As He-Man, she often demonstrated this softer sweeter side to him whenever they helped those in need. It was nice to also see it as Adam.

Reaching the driver's seat, Adam fired up the engine and they left the scene of the ambush.

They were lucky that the Shadow Beasts retreated so quickly. Although the armored vehicle was designed to sustain heavy arsenal, the group of mangy beasts could have easily created significant damage. Thankful that they made it out alive, Adam drove them towards Arcadia remembering another time when he and his father were attacked by the same beasts just before Beastman kidnapped the King. Adam was resolved not to have history repeat himself. Taking a silent vow, he promised himself that he would reveal his secret to those present if necessary to protect them.

Fortunately, the beasts did not give chase and the foursome arrived at Arcadia without further incident. Queen Sumana's guards escorted them to their respective suites. Teela and Adam were shown to a splendidly decorated lavender apartment consisting of adjoining bedrooms each with their own bathroom. Entering the suite, they looked around admiring the grandeur furniture. Apparently, the Arcadians fared well after He-Man saved the city.

Both Adam and Teela remembered the last time they were here. So far, they had seen many changes to the city's structure and wondered what more surprises would greet them come morning. They knew that Queen Sumana had married Ananda, naming him her Royal Consort a year after Adam and Teela persuaded the beautiful queen to free the men she had in her servitude. Once that occurred, the Queen had decreed that men and women within Arcadia live harmoniously with each other including sharing living spaces as husband and wives without the need for marriage, as a means to propagate the Arcadian population. Arcadia had become a free loving society, giving her people the opportunity to love whoever they chose. Only the Queen remained married. Therefore, Adam and Teela were shocked that they were given a suite with two bedrooms. Both expected that they would have to share a bed again.

Choosing a bedroom, they separated briefly for a quick shower in their respective bathrooms. Food would be coming up shortly. Having no other clothes to change into, the two lifelong friends donned the thick cotton bathrobes they found in the privies. Luckily, they were both provided with clean underwear. The palace maids took their daughter clothes, promising to return them laundered in the morning.

Weary from their travels, they didn't spend too much time eating the meal provided. Within a half hour, they retreated to their separate bedrooms leaving the doors open, for the Prince's protection.

* * *

Alone in her bed, Teela contemplated the events from the last couple of days. She acknowledged that her traveling companion continued to surprise her. She didn't expect him to show courage in the face of the Shadow Beasts. Teela remembered the sheer look of determination on his face when he ordered her to stay put. A slight shiver ran up her spine at the tone of his commanding voice. Always the one giving orders, Teela reacted viscerally to the determination she heard in his voice. _'Why can't he always be this way?'_ , she pondered.

She acknowledged that Adam had the fortitude to be a great Prince. For years she wondered why he always fled from a fight. In fact, she realized that Adam only disappeared just before the fighting/situations became dire. Teela was shocked. She had never before made that connection.

She knew that physically, he was an extremely strong male. She felt his muscles whenever she was in his arms, as when she taught him wrestling techniques or felt the blow of his sword parry. She definitely felt them when he forcibly pulled her off her horse and when she snuggled next to him at night.

Turning to her side, she acknowledged that she missed his nearness. Although initially hesitant to share a bed with him, Teela quickly became accustomed to sleeping next to him. Never afraid to ask for what she wanted, she threw her covers off her and grabbed the terry clothed bathrobe which was draped on a nearby chair. Teela had removed it as she was feeling very warm underneath the heavy bedcovers, deciding to sleep only in her underwear. Checking her reflection in the mirror, she padded over to his bedroom on silent feet.

She could see his form outlined in the moonlight streaming in from a window beside his bed. Admiring his strong profile as his head was turned to the side, Teela allowed her gaze to slowly travel the length of his body. She realized that Adam had fallen asleep wearing his bathrobe which was tightly fastened around his waist. However, the robe did not cover his extremely long legs. The faint light shown on his prone form, allowing Teela to discern the fine curly blonde hair on his legs. This was interesting she thought, as she had never before noticed his hairy legs. She thought that he would be hairless, just as He-Man. She now questioned her theory. She knew that He-Man did not sport any hair on his chest or legs and assumed that Adam wouldn't either. Bringing her gaze back to his face, she took in his calm shallow breathing evidence that he was sleeping deeply. Deciding to return to her own room, Teela turned around to walk away from him. Taking one step, she stopped in her tracks as she heard him call out her name softly.

Turning to face him, Teela saw that he was now awake. As she turned he propped himself against the headboard, his cerulean eyes locked on her turquoise ones.

"I'm sorry to wake you", she whispered.

"Are you alright?", he asked wondering what had brought her into his room. Adam had not been asleep when Teela ventured into his bedroom. Faking it, he lowered his lashes calming his breathing to give off the appearance of a deep sleep. He continued breathing softly as Teela stared at him. In the dark, he hoped that the robe he was wearing covered him sufficiently to hide his physique.

"I'm fine", she answered, as she eyed his bed.

"Are you checking up on me?", he questioned, as he continued to wonder about her presence.

Unwilling to hide the truth from him she answered, "I couldn't sleep."

Immediately Adam moved to the side as he patted the space beside him. He didn't need to utter the words for Teela to join him. Wordlessly, she climbed into the bed with him as he laid back down. Scooting even closer to him, she rested her head on his shoulder bringing her arm over his massive chest.

"Better?", he asked as a secret smile hovered on his lips.

Tilting her head upwards she answered, "Yes." In the next breath she continued, "It seems like I've gotten used to sleeping in your arms, Your Highness."

Her words brought instant joy to his heart. He knew that Teela did not say things unless she meant them. Surprised he found himself responding, "You're welcome to sleep next to me every night", choosing his words very carefully so that they didn't hold a double entendre.

"That wouldn't be right", she answered. "Unless you plan on sharing your bed with me and your future wife", she stated with a hint of amusement.

Latching on to her amused tone he responded, "Are you suggesting a _ménage a trios?"_

Laughing aloud at his response she shook her head. "I was only kidding, Adam."

Putting aside their joking he asked, "Why couldn't you sleep?"

Once again Teela decided to speak from the heart. "I was thinking about you", she answered him.

"Thoughts of me keep you awake at night?", he asked not hiding his surprise.

She nodded her head but kept quiet until in a quiet voice he asked further, "Why?"

"Lately, you've been acting differently." "I'm trying to make sense of the changes I've noticed", she answered.

"What have you noticed?", he queried.

Quirking her eyebrows she responded, "You are no longer the lackadaisical prince." "I'm proud of you."

With overwhelming gladness he replied, "Thank you." "Those words mean a lot to me, coming from you."

"What brought about the change?", she asked.

"Age and my father's request that I marry before my next birthday", he answered her honestly.

"Any prospects?", she voiced her concern tentatively holding her breath until he responded.

"One, but it's complicated", he replied.

Unbeknownst to Teela, her hand was drawing light circles on his chest during their entire conversation. Adam had grabbed her hand as he uttered his last reply, bringing it to stop over his left pectoral. Beneath her fingers Teela felt his strong steady heartbeat. However, his words caused her distress.

"You see, I'm in love with someone who doesn't even know I exist", he clarified.

"How did that happen?", she asked.

"Misconceptions", he answered with a shrug. "Plus, until recently she was involved with someone else."

She contemplated his words, storing them in her mind for future use. "Is she in Eternos?", she asked pressing him for more information.

"My, my are you curious", he responded with a slight laugh. "Where's this curiosity coming from?"

Recalling her last interaction with his mother, she shared it with him.

"So my mother came to ask you whether or not you know the lady in question?", he asked for clarification.

"Hmm, Hmm."

"What did you tell her?", he asked.

"That I wasn't aware that you were involved with anyone", she answered honestly. "Now I know that you aren't."

"Well, I hope my relationship status changes soon." "I have a plan for winning over my lady love", he replied smugly.

"Good luck", she wished him, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Her words brought a wry chuckle from deep within his throat. Yes, it seemed like his plan was working. Particularly, if she continued to sleep next to him every night and he had opportunities of showing her his true self without needing to reveal to her that he is He-Man. Based on their conversation tonight, Adam didn't think that Teela would object to them sharing a bed for the remainder of the tour and hopefully the rest of their lives. So she confessed that he intrigued her. That was a good start, wasn't it?

Unless off course, she interpreted their conversation to mean that she should stay away from him as he had just confessed to having feelings for someone. Oops that would be a big problem.

Needing to clarify his position and ensure she was the one in his bed he stated, "Going back to you having difficulty sleeping, I can arrange it for you to sleep with me every night."

Instantly, he felt her stiffen. However, she did not pull away from him. He realized that his words left much for misinterpretation following their conversation. His fears were confirmed when she responded, "I won't be your mistress."

Off course she misunderstood his words given that he had just shared with her that he was in love with someone without revealing the women's name to her. His heart broke with her words. Needing to clear the air between them he responded, "I didn't mean it in that way." "I meant for us to share a bed for the remainder of this tour." Feeling her relax next to him, he breathed a sigh of relief. "Would you like that?", he asked.

"Are you asking me if I willingly want to share your bed?", she asked for elucidation.

"Yes", he responded and held his breath. Her next question left him reeling.

"For sleeping or much more?", she questioned him.

Now it was Adam's turn to stiffen. He wasn't about to fuck this up. Was she offering more? He needed to hear her state what she meant by her response so he asked, "Clarify the 'much more' part Teela."

Suddenly losing her nerve, she shrugged refusing to answer him.

"Tee..", he implored waiting patiently for her response.

Pushing herself upwards she attempted to leave his bed. Quickly closing his arm around her waist, he shook his head No. "Don't leave", he stated. "Answer me."

Refusing to do so, she pushed hard against him. Knowing that he couldn't keep her with him against her will, Adam let her go. To his delight, she didn't run out of his room. Rather, she swung her legs over the bed remaining seated on its edge. Poised that way, Adam knew that she would not have any difficulty bolting off the bed, if the need arose.

Tentatively, he reached out to her placing his hand upon her shoulder waiting for her response. "Please answer me", he pleaded once more.

Keeping her eyes forward, Teela continued refusing to answer him. After long moments, she turned her head to look at him as she said, "I mean you didn't kiss me back earlier, then you tell me you're in love with someone, and end with asking me to share your bed." "Frankly, you are confusing me." "If I'm to share your bed, I want clarification as to my role." "I was used for sex before, I won't make the same mistake twice."

Her response floored him. She made her statement devoid of any emotion; however, her words convinced him that she was still very angry at him for ending their affair the way he had. Now she thought that he was asking her to be his lover. With her statement, he gained clarification as to the real reason she had entered his bedroom tonight. She hadn't come to tell him she was proud of him. She had come to find out why he withheld his affections from her. Well, he was going to be honest with her.

"I didn't kiss you back, because I won't be your rebound", he answered.

"My what?", she yelled.

"You are not over He-Man", he answered painfully.

"What does he have anything to do with this?", she asked.

"You said you were ' _used_ 'for sex", he stated using air quotes around the word used. "That sounds like you are still very angry with Eternia's Hero." "I'm your friend Teela, but I won't be your plaything as you get over _him."_

"You fool." "That's not why I kissed you", she cried as she fled the room. Reaching her own bedroom she slammed the door behind her, turning quickly to lock it. Running to her bed, she jumped on it simultaneously pulling the covers over her head. Hot large tears cascaded down her oval face.

Hearing him knock on the door, Teela turned onto her belly burrowing her face in the pillow. Reaching over, she gathered the extra pillows into her arms arranging them high over her head their padding softness blocking out his entreaties for her to open the door.

' _He's in love with someone else.' 'I mean nothing to him.' 'How could I?' 'You're a fool Teela, you should have seen this coming the first time around.' 'Let him be',_ her mind yelled at her foolish heart.


	24. Chapter 24

Pure Intentions? Chapter 23

"Teela, open the door", Adam stated forcibly his forehead resting against the door separating their rooms. He wanted to yell louder when she didn't respond to his request; however, held himself back from doing so as he didn't want to bring unwanted attention to their situation. He knew that if he raised his voice, the guards patrolling the hallway would hear them and word of their argument would reach the Queen's ears. As much as he wanted to discuss this further with his headstrong bodyguard, Adam was loathe to make it into a spectacle. He didn't want any more negative rumors about him circling the land.

Calling out her name one last time, Adam jiggled the doorknob to ensure that she had not locked the door, perhaps giving him a way into her room. Seeing that she had indeed locked it, he returned to his bed staring at the crumbled sheets in bewilderment. Why couldn't he had just tell her that she was that elusive woman when she asked him what role she would be playing in his bed? Had he done that, perhaps she would now be lying in his arms. Instead, he let his pride get in the way telling her he didn't want to be her rebound. _"I'm such a hypocrite!'_. _'How can I be her rebound, since it's me she's been intimate with_?' _,_ he thought to himself. If he kept going at this rate, he would be pushing her farther away than he already had. Running a weary hand down his face, Adam sat on the edge of the bed trying to think of a way to fix this. If he didn't, he ran the risk of being unmarried by his birthday. As happy as he was that his parents now knew the truth about him, he was angry that his father sprung this decree upon him. Had his father not made his drastic decision, Adam wouldn't be in this bind right now.

' _Who am I kidding?',_ he pondered. _'This is all of my fault to begin with.' 'I should have figured out a way to end it with Teela a long time ago.' 'I have no one to blame, except for my myself',_ he accepted.

Turning his head to gaze out the window, Adam stared at the large bright moon adorning the night sky. Here he was with the power to move the moon, yet he must be the most foolish man alive when it came to women. So much for his plan working. He knew that his responses tonight were like nails sealing his coffin. As much as he probed his mind for a way to fix this, he couldn't come up with anything. He acknowledged that he had hurt her twice. Once when he ended their affair and again tonight.

Resolved to just be his true self around her, Adam climbed back into his bed pulling the covers over his head. Closing his eyes, he brought up memories of their younger years together, something he always did when he couldn't sleep. Suddenly, an idea came to him. Climbing out of his bed, he walked to his duffle bag pulling out a portable stereo player along with the data drive he retrieved from the Attack Track, the one holding all of his mother's favorite songs from Earth. He had just thought of the perfect song to serenade Teela with. One he knew would get his point across. Lucky for him, Duncan had updated the radio player to be able to read these new data drives as well.

* * *

Teela knew when he returned to his bed. It was almost as if she felt his presence move away from her bedroom door. Removing the piled pillows from around her head, she scooted out of from the bed to go stand by the door. She could hear faint music coming from his room. Intrigued, Teela reached out her hand grabbing a hold of the doorknob. She questioned if she should unlock it. Deep down, she knew she should as having the door unlocked would save her time in case she had to quickly open the door to save Adam if he came under attack.

Realizing that she was not acting like herself, Teela unlocked the door. Opening it slowly, she peered through to the other room to see a robed Adam down on one knee, kneeling a mere feet away from her door. In his hand in front of his chest, he held a single white rose in peace offering to her. She wondered where he got it from, as his room did not have any flower bouquets laying around. She noticed that Cringer was back, could he have sneaked out of the room and retrieved the flower? Did Adam ask him to do that? If that was the case, he must care for her more than he let on, didn't he? Now she was more confused than ever.

Her gaze landing on his mouth, she realized that he was singing.

Opening the door wider, she walked into his bedroom. Standing with hands on her hips, she listened to the words he was saying. Teela recognized that the song was another one of Queen Marlena's favorite from Earth. Her son was down on one knee serenading her with one of the classics. How can she continue being mad at him with the soulful song he presented her with? His song choice bespoke of a broken-hearted man dying from loneliness. Alright, perhaps Adam was not dying nor brokenhearted, but Teela understood his intent. He was apologizing to her through this song.

Her anger at him left just as swiftly as it had overtaken her. Slowly, a smile grew on her lips especially as she watched his face. As the song continued, Adam allowed his emotions to show on his face. For the first time in her life, Teela realized that her childhood friend was a romantic. She envied the woman who held his heart. _'How could she not know he existed?',_ Teela thought using his own words to convey her thoughts. This woman must literally be blind not to see the awesome man in front of her. If Adam went to these lengths to make amends to bring peace between them, Teela wondered at the lengths he would go to in order to win over his lady love? Her heart constricting in her chest, Teela realized that she would have to get over her feelings for him. Adam deserved a chance at love. If she continued sleeping in the same bed as him, she acknowledged that her feelings for him would grow. However, that would only make his case at winning the heart of the woman he desired even more difficult.

Teela made the decision to put Eternia's needs in front of her own. The King needed Adam to marry before his next birthday. She promised her father that she would see this done. She wouldn't let her foolish emotions impede Adam's chances at finding true love. Standing in his bedroom, Teela resolved to keep only a strictly professional relationship between them. That meant that no matter how much she ached to be in his arms, she would not give in to her temptations. She would overcome her feelings for him, even if it killed her. Eternia needed her to do this.

She also acknowledged that he was correct. She wasn't yet completely over her feelings for He-Man. He was right not to kiss her back, especially considering her feelings for Grayskull's Champion and his for the woman he loved. She was lucky that Adam wasn't the type of man who led women on. She had to give him props for that one. Perhaps that was due to his gentlemanly upbringing. Or perhaps it was due to their long lasting friendship. Whichever the reason, Teela was glad that he chose not to take advantage of her.

Adam stood up before the song ended. Closing the distance between them, he handed her the rose before stating, "I'm sorry."

Bringing the fragrant bud to her nose, she inhaled deeply looking over the top of the flower to meet his gaze. Nodding her head, she smiled at him. "No hard feelings", she replied after sniffing her fill.

"Friends?", he asked.

"Best friends", she answered good-naturedly. The good thing about their friendship was that they often made up quickly after fights. Many times their relationship was like that of an older brother with a younger sister, Teela having served that role for Adam all the years his twin was missing. It wasn't until their teenage years, that the relationship started changing for both of them. Recalling her thoughts from the night of his birthday ball, Teela remembered that their relationship did not deteriorate to its current state until after she became intimate with He-Man. Suddenly, everything became crystal clear to her.

The valiant captain was sure that Adam had known about her affair with Eternian's Champion, prior to her revelation of it during their private birthday dinner. The question was how. Teela admitted it was time she spoke with He-Man about this, as she was under the impression that he kept their romantic involvement a secret. Just like she had done, until she shared her broken heart with the Prince.

What Teela also didn't know, was why Adam was acting as if he wanted their friendship to go back to what it was pre-He-Man. Teela also debated her willingness to do that.

Deciding on a plan of action, she would contact her father in the morning asking for him to notify He-Man that she would like an audience. Teela knew that her father was one of the few people on the planet that was aware of where her ex-lover resided. She was also sure her father knew He-Man's true identity.

"Will you stay with me?", she heard him asking.

Cocking her head to the side, she stood silently studying him. She took in his ramrod straight back, his arms down his side, his fists clenched tightly as he stood in the middle of the room waiting for her to respond.

Shaking her head in the negative she responded, "I have an early day tomorrow." "Thanks Adam, but I have to pass", before turning around to walk out of his room.

* * *

Adam stood there with his head hung low for several moments after her departure. He continued feeling the fool. Serenading her had worked to get her to forgive his foolishness, but it didn't work in getting her to return to his bed. At this point, he knew he needed a miracle.

Before he had a chance to fall on his knees to beg the Goddess for divine intervention, Adam saw a bright flash stream by her window. Without thinking, he ran into her room tackling her to the floor as a Molotov Cocktail came crashing into her room. Turning his head to where the explosive lay, Adam gave a quick thank to the Ancients that it did not detonate. However, he knew they had moments to run to safety before it did.

Climbing off of her while grabbing her around the waist, he lifted her into his arms as he made a mad dash through his bedroom and into the adjoining bathroom. Jumping into the porcelain bathtub, Adam lay above her his larger body covering her entire form. Within moments, they felt the explosion rock her bedroom.

They had narrowly escaped sure death.

Years of survival training kicking in, Adam turned on the water as he directed Teela to grab the towels hanging over the tub. Soaking them, he handed her one as he covered his mouth and nose. Teela didn't need to be told to do the same, before they both scampered out of the bathtub and their suite. As they exited the room, they were met by Queen Sumana's guards and Cringer.

"What happened?", asked Major Strikkes the Arcadian guard who was stationed outside their suite for the night.

"A Molotov Cocktail, just blew up Captain Teela's room", Adam answered, his voice laced with dread. In just a matter of a weeks, Teela's life had come under attack twice. Now he knew that it was beyond mere coincidence. Someone was out to harm her. Adam wondered why.

"Are the two of you alright?"

Both Adam and Teela turned to see King Ananda striding purposefully down the hallway. The Arcadian fire brigade followed behind him. Reaching Teela's demolished room, they quickly put the fire out. Their quick sure actions prevented the flames from spreading to any other rooms.

Inclining their heads in respect, Teela answered "Yes, Your Majesty." "Thankfully, we are unharmed." "Boy that was a close one."

Turning to the guards on duty, the Arcadian king directed "Major Strikkes have your guards check the perimeter." "Major Aet, have your guards check the computer room to see if anything is amiss." "Someone must have tampered with our security system for the city's protective shields to be down."

"Your Highness, Captain Teela please follow me", the auburn haired king directed as he showed them the way to his own private apartments. It was then that Teela noticed that Prince Adam still had his arms wrapped protectively around her waist. He noticed the same thing, as with surprise he cleared his throat dropped his hands and stepped away from her. Wordlessly, they followed the Arcadian Royal Consort down the hallway.

As they walked to his and Queen Sumana's suite, the level headed former slave apologized for the lack of security. He ensured them that the guards would apprehend the perpetrator. Once he or she was found, he would inform his visitors from Eternos.

Arriving at the Royal Suite, King Ananda entered the security code in the door panel giving Adam and Teela entrance to their new bedroom for the night. Before leaving, he asked "I'm sorry that this room doesn't have separate beds." "I hope that won't be a problem?"

Looking at each other, the childhood friends answered in unison "No, Your Majesty."

Alone in their room, they chose which side of the bed to sleep on. Climbing under the covers, they lay with their backs against the headrest each thankful that the other was not hurt.

Moments later, Adam turned his head to look at his beloved whose eyes were still wide open. "Can't fall asleep?", he asked her.

Scooting lower, Teela positioned her head upon his pectorals before answering, "No."

Adjusting his pillows, Adam copied her movements lowering his head to lay flat on his back. Bringing a hand up, he cupped the back of her head bringing her closer in contact with his chest. "Me neither", he answered.

"Do you think this attack is related to the one from Morainia?", she asked.

Running his hand through her long unbound flame colored tresses, Adam thought of his response before giving it. "I'm presuming it is."

Lifting her head, she stared into his clear blue eyes "Why would someone want me dead?"

"I'm not sure, Tee", he said worriedly shaking his head side to side. Silently, he vowed that he would get to the bottom of this. As soon as Teela fell asleep, he would sneak out of the bed, transform into He-Man and go on the hunt. No one threatened his love without facing repercussions from the bravest Eternian warrior.

Closing her eyes, Teela wondered who her nemesis was. That was presuming that the bomb was meant for her and not the Prince. Suddenly becoming apprehensive, Teela hoped that the threat was meant for her and not for him. The seriousness of their circumstances necessitated a very drastic decision. "Adam", she called to him. When their gazes met again she continued, "Given the circumstances, I'm sleeping next to you every night until we return to Eternos."

"No problem", he answered.

* * *

An hour later, they were both turned on their sides facing away from each other. Each thought the other was asleep. Each was however still wide awake.

Removing the bedcovers, Teela was the first to leave the bed. Adam didn't turn to stop her, thinking with her out of the bed it will give him a chance to quickly transform, jump out the window, complete a quick reconnaissance of the palace grounds including Teela's demolished bedroom, and return to the room all before she finished using the bathroom. He could be that fast as He-Man.

Teela padded softly into the adjoining bathroom. Standing over the sink, she let the cold water before splashing her face with it. Picking up a nearby towel, she dried herself before opening the bathroom's door. Peeking out of the bathroom, she saw that Adam was no longer in the bed. _'He must be using the bathroom too.' 'This gives me a chance to sneak out of the room',_ she thought. Tiptoeing to the balcony, she softly drew open the glass doors and stepped into the cool night air. Looking down at herself, she realized that she was still dressed in a bathrobe. Her apparel gave her momentary pause; however, Teela was not one to let the lack of proper clothes get in her way of completing her job. If these attacks were meant to hurt the Prince of Eternia, she was hard pressed to do everything in her power to stop them.

Somersaulting from one balcony to the next, Teela made it all the way back to her original bedroom. With the glass doors blown in from the impact of the bomb, Teela did not have any difficulty entering the room. Careful not to cut her legs on any of the glass shards, she walked into the bedroom.

"Umph", she cried out as she slammed into a solid chest of pure muscle. Pulling back, she tilted her head back to stare into the cerulean hard stare of Grayskull's Defender.

Reaching out a hand to steady her, He-Man asked "Captain, what are you doing here?", his voice gruff having been caught by surprise.

"I can ask you the same thing", she said as she took a tentative step backwards.

He-Man couldn't answer. When he had left Teela in the bathroom, he had no idea they both had the same plan. What excuse could he give her for his presence as she would surely wonder how he knew of this new threat?

He hated when she turned the tables on him. He may have asked the initial question, but having her follow it with one of her own, put him in the position to need to answer. Racking his mind he responded with the only logical explanation. At least it was a half truth. "Prince Adam notified me of the attack on your person tonight."

Teela wondered when the 'Prince' had the opportunity to do so, as they were together the entire time. Opening her mouth to tell him she didn't believe him, Teela abruptly turned her head as she saw a shadow fly inside the room's closet. Walking towards it, Teela came to stop outside of the demolished room. Looking over at He-Man, she signed for him to join her. She also used sign language to let him know that she was going to sneak up on the intruder. Off course he objected, his need to protect her even stronger now that they were closing in on the trespasser.

Before either could act, the shadow flew past them yelling in a high-pitch voice "Dada." "I'm baaack."

The room suddenly flooded in light, Teela and He-Man stared at their little Trollan friend.

"Orko", they both yelled simultaneously.

"Heya", the Trollan chirped back.

"You gave me a heart attack", Teela threw at him.

"Sorry, Tee", the flying red garbed magician answered. "I wasn't expecting you."

"What are you doing here?", she asked him.

"Looking for you and Adam." "I came back from Trolla and knew you'd be staying here." "When I saw the demolished room, I called He-Man", the Trollan volunteered.

Teela was shocked. "You called He-Man?", she asked.

"Yup, he's always around when you need him", Orko stated before turning to the hulking giant of a man. "Isn't that right, He-Man?", he asked.

Quickly catching onto his ploy, He-Man verified that it was indeed Orko who had summoned him.

Continuing, Orko exclaimed "I also filled him in on the attack of your horse and how Adam saved you."

He-Man's eyebrows went up with that. He was thankful for Orko's timely intervention and his covering up of his presence. He-Man was actually not aware that Orko was back. He realized that his little buddy must have heard their line of questioning and decided to cover for him.

However, Teela had held on to his explanation of his presence. It didn't match what Orko had said. Lowering her lashes, she stared questioningly at them both.

Orko felt her hard stare, feeling as she could see through his dark red robe. Swallowing hard, he pulled on the neckline of his robe giving himself more room to breathe. His eyes quickly darting to his disguised friend he hoped he had not just messed things up for him. He realized his faux pas. He-Man had just said that Adam informed him of the carnage, whereas he had reported that he was the one to call for him. Oops.

Continuing to stare between them, the wheels in Teela's mind turned quickly as she glued more pieces of the puzzle together.

Directing her gaze towards He-Man, she stated "So Adam called for you?"

"Yes", he answered. He wasn't going to embellish on his excuse as doing so would require for him to outright lie to her, something he avoided doing whenever possible. Furthermore, if he said anything more he knew that it would discredit Orko, something he didn't want to do as his magical friend was trying to help him.

"How?", she questioned him.

"Adam knows where to find me", he replied curtly.

Then Orko continued, "Yup, through me." "I found him", he insisted.

"What have you found out?", she asked him changing the topic of conversation. Now their stories made more sense. She knew that Orko had the ability to materialize anywhere near his friends. She had no choice but to believe the two of them.

"Just the location where your attacker stood when they threw the explosive, nothing more", he answered.

"Prince Adam thinks these attacks are meant for me." "Do you concur?", she asked him keeping her gaze steady on his handsome but clearly worried features.

Nodding, he tore his gaze away from her as his attention landed on a folded piece of paper that seemed to have survived the explosion. Walking towards it, he bend down to retrieve it. When he straightened he noticed that Teela closed the distance between them, her eyes now glued to the missive.

"What is that?", she asked.

"Wait!", Orko yelled out, frantically waving his hands out in front of him.

Both turning their heads to the Trollan they waited for him to join them. "It could be a second explosive", he warned. "Give it to me", he requested as he popped open the top part of his red pointed wizards hat.

He-Man looked at him quizzically before entrusting him. Handing him the folded parchment, he watched as Orko dropped it into his hat.

Time ticked by slowly as they waited for his assessment. When nothing happened, Orko reopened his hat, reaching into its depths with his long slender blue arm. Fishing around he retrieved a variety of objects before closing his fingers around the desired item. "Aha", he rejoiced when he pulled the piece of paper out.

"This note is magically protected, that's why it didn't combust when the Molotov Cocktail exploded." "It's for you", he said as he turned to Teela.

"Orko, perhaps you should give it to me", He-Man requested.

"You won't be able to read it, He-Man." "It's meant for Teela only", Orko said as he passed the note to her. "It won't harm you."

Trusting her friend, Teela took the piece of parchment from him. Unfolding it, the sheet of paper was larger than what it originally seemed. Opening it to its entirety, Teela saw cut out colored letters glued onto the missive. It read: yOu WiLl noT SucCeeD!

"What does it say?", He-Man asked.

Handing it to him, Teela walked out onto the balcony racking her brain as to what the missive could mean.

He-Man looked down onto the piece of paper, seeing nothing. However, he deduced the message was upsetting to Teela, as he watched her wrap her arms around her shoulders shielding herself. Worried that she shouldn't be so openly exposed on the balcony in case the perpetrator was still on the loose, he called for her to come back inside the room.

With head lowered, she did as he requested.

In a soft comforting voice, he asked her to relay the note's message. Looking into his large oceanic colored eyes she stated, "It says 'You will not succeed'."

"In what?", he asked, his eyebrows quirked in curiosity.

"I have no idea!", she stated angrily.

Perplexed all three occupants of the room, stood facing each other He-Man holding the missive out between them. In a moment of clarity he stated, "Teela, may I hold on to this piece of paper?"

"Sure, but why?", she asked him.

"I'll take it to the Sorceress and see what she can come up with." "Perhaps there's clues as to who is behind all of this that only she will be able to discern."

"I'll come with you then", Teela replied.

"That won't be necessary, Captain", he informed her. He needed to speak with Teela's mother alone.

"Off course it is." "Your duty isn't to worry about me", she stated assuredly. "I'll retrieve my uniform and we can leave right away." "Oh, but first I should let Adam know that we are leaving", she continued as she stared intently at him. Teela watched carefully for his reaction.

"I wasn't planning on going tonight", he stated impassionedly as a means to ensure that she wouldn't insist on coming with him. He was worried that she would insist he accompany her back to their new suite, where she would see that Adam was missing. If she did, he wouldn't be able to explain why he was missing. He had to get her to change her mind about joining him.

' _Off course he isn't',_ Teela thought. _'Why should he go tonight, I'm not that important to him.'_ With that realization, Teela stated aloud "I misunderstood, I'm sorry", before leaving him alone in the room. Walking out onto the balcony, she prepared to return to her bedroom that same way she had traveled to this one.

He-Man heard the dejection in her voice and wondered for its reason. _'What did I do now?',_ he questioned himself. It seemed that Teela reacted negatively to every word that came out of his mouth whether he spoke to her as He-Man or Adam. Seeing her perched on top of the railing prepared to somersault onto the next balcony, he called out to her.

Stilling her movements, she turned to look at him. She waited patiently to see what he would say, staring at him as he walked onto the balcony. Coming to stand beside her, he uttered "I'm not done here, Teela." "I'll come back in the morning and we can talk about whether or not you need to come with me to Grayskull." "Deal?", he asked.

Instead of answering his question, she asked him one of her own. "What did you mean, by saying there is nothing more you can give me?"

Her words startled him. He hadn't expected her to ask him this question. Looking at her questioningly, he waited until she clarified, "I haven't given you a chance to explain yourself after you…", she tilted her head to see if he would get her drift. She didn't want to say the words aloud as Orko was still in the room.

Looking behind his shoulder, He-Man realized that she wasn't going to finish her sentence. He understood her implication and noticed her hesitation to state it in front of the Trollan.

"Orko, why don't you let Prince Adam know that I'll return Teela to bed in a few minutes." "I'm sure he's probably wandering where she's disappeared to", he requested from the floating magician.

Joining them on the balcony, Orko stated "Sure thing, He-Man", before vanishing into thin air.

Holding his hand out to her, he beckoned for her to follow him back inside. Accepting his assistance, Teela let him lift her off the railing. She sucked in her breath as soon as their bodies made full contact. She didn't expect this immediate reaction to his nearness, immediately feeling herself grow wet between her legs. Yup, she still wasn't over him. _'Perhaps, I shouldn't have asked him that stupid question',_ Teela thought too late. She was in a very weird predicament. She continued to lust after Grayskull's Champion but her heart yearned for the Prince.

He-Man also reacted to their closeness. He smelled her fresh washed hair, remembering the feel of it in his hands not too long ago. Taking a deep breath he took a step backwards, bringing much needed space between them. Turning, he wordlessly walked into the room he had previously used as his bedroom. Hearing her booted feet on the marbled floor, he was sure she followed him.

Sitting on the bed, he motioned for her to join him. Teela easily complied.

"Your finally ready to hear why I ended our relationship?", he turned to ask her.

"Yes."

With his blue gazed glued onto her turquoise one, he drew a deep breath before he answered her. Deciding to leave all pretext aside, he spoke from the heart "It was hearing King Randor's announcement about Prince Adam needing to marry that spurred me to end it with you."

His words shocked her. She was partly right, she thought. It was because she was right in her theory that Adam and He-Man are one and that's why he ended it with her. Abruptly standing up, she turned angry tearful eyes to him asking, "What does one have to do with the other?", needing for him to state the truth to her.

At that moment, He-Man decided to do something he wasn't yet ready to do as 'Prince'. Also standing up, he reached for her hand. Teela didn't try pulling out of his hold as she waited for him to answer her question.

"It's simple Teela." "Adam is in love with you", he stated with all the emotion he could muster.

His words left her breathless. She couldn't move. Her ears must be deceiving her, she thought.

"What?", she heard herself ask in a small voice, one that didn't match her usual confidence.

"Prince Adam….",

"I heard you", she interrupted him as she turned away from him, her entire frame shaking. Surely, he was besting. Adam wasn't in love with her. He loved a mystery woman back in Eternos. If he was in love with her, he would have kissed her back yesterday. Wouldn't he? Then Teela remembered his words, that he didn't want to be her rebound. _'He must think I still want to be involved with He-Man!',_ she stated inwardly.

"Teela, are you alright?", he asked sitting back down on the bed. He couldn't see her face nor eyes; therefore, he couldn't see how she reacted to his words.

Turning slowly, she faced him. Surprising even herself she queried, "So you ended it with me, to give him a chance?"

"Yes."

"Did he ask you to?", she asked.

He gave her a confused look. Seeing that her query left him confused she clarified "Did Adam ask you to step aside, so that he can take your place?"

"No, I made that decision on my own." "Teela, my duty to Grayskull prevents me from marrying." "Although you seemed fine with our arrangement, I knew it wasn't fair for me to keep you in it."

"So I should give Prince Adam a chance?", she asked him.

She heard a loud sigh escape his lips. How did he answer this one? Off course, he wanted to say yes. However, he prevented himself from doing so as he had taken an oath never to use the Power of Grayskull for his own personal reasons. Therefore, he answered her the best he could. "That's your choice, Captain." "I can't tell you what to decide."

Nodding, she accepted his logic. Then she surprised herself even more. Reaching out, she placed a hand upon his chiseled shoulder as she said, "Thank you for the closure." "Would you do me a favor?"

"Sure, Teela", he answered.

Smiling coyly at him, she leaned in to reach his ear. With a quick movement of her hand, she flipped his long hair behind his ear as she whispered, "Tell Adam, he should have kissed me!"

With that she stood up, ran to the balcony and jumped over it leaving He-Man alone on the bed, a look of genuine surprise on his face.

* * *

 _A/N: The song Adam serenades Teela with is Elvis Presley's "Heartbreak Hotel". Thanks again for the song and idea suggestion Kakerot Bardockson._


	25. Chapter 25

Pure Intentions? Chapter 24

 _A/N: Please note a small reference to Filmation's 'Pawns of the Game Master' episode._

" _It's simple Teela." "Adam is in love with you",_ He-Man's words kept replaying in her head. She knew him to be an honest man; therefore, she did not doubt the truthfulness behind his words.

His words brought forth mixed emotions within the confused captain.

If Adam was not He-Man, it was obvious to the redheaded captain that the latter was putting his own needs, wants, and desires aside to allow her to be with someone who could give her what she secretively craved. She would never admit this to anyone, but deep down inside Teela wanted to get married and have children of her own. Growing up around the Royal Couple, she marveled at their love and devotion to each other, to their children, and to their kingdom. She aspired to one day have the same type of relationship with her husband that Queen Marlena had with King Randor. Her heart ached knowing that He-Man was aware of her secret desire without having her put it into words and was giving her a chance to achieve it with someone else. Again he proved to her how selfless he truly was.

If Adam is He-Man, then the man of her dreams had just admitted to being in love with her. She had waited five long years to hear those words. Although receiving clarification as to He-Man's actions, Teela wondered why he hadn't told her the truth during their private dinner on his birthday, when she first started suspecting the truth about her blonde heartthrob Prince. How could she get Adam to confess his true feelings to her? Her subconscious laughed at her. Before getting Adam to confess, shouldn't she also let him know of her suspicions? Her inner diva also chastised her, telling her that she should make the first move and tell Adam how she felt.

Throughout her life, she envisioned only two men whom she could spend the rest of her life with. Her teenage self had a mad crush on Prince Adam, whereas her adult self was intrigued by Grayskull's Champion. Once, before becoming intimate with He-Man she had told him that her ideal man was a mix between Prince Adam and He-Man. Now that she suspected that they were one and the same, she wondered what that meant for her. Teela was very self aware, knowing and accepting the fact that with Adam becoming more responsible, showing a level of courage he never had before, and spending so much individual alone time with him her feelings for him had changed.

She was not in denial that she had fallen in love with him in which ever form he presented himself as.

Landing on her feet after completing the final somersault over the last balcony leading to her rooms, she stopped mid track analyzing her thoughts. Could she have a future with Prince Adam? Again she wondered why he didn't kiss her back. Her quick mind deduced that perhaps her theory was wrong. Maybe Adam was not He-Man, and he truly believed that she still pined after her ex-lover.

Quietly opening the glass door, she stepped inside the room. Gazing at the bed, she found Adam turned over on his abdomen, his large body positioned in the middle of the bed. She could hear his even breathing, seeing his back rise and fall, with each inhale and exhale. Walking over to the bed, she peered down at him trying to ascertain if he was faking. He was beautiful in repose, his head turned in her direction. Her gaze caressing his profile she marveled at how his long bangs framed his broad forehead, accentuating his large evenly spaced eyes fringed with long blonde eyelashes. Lowering her gaze, she took in his 'Roman' nose as the Queen had dubbed it, so different from a classical Eternian one, a unique feature on his face due to his mixed inter-planetary genetics. Then her eyes landed on her favorite part of his face. Adam had such kissable lips. They were so plump, when she had kissed him it was as if she was pressing her lips into a very ripe plum. Thoughts of that brief but delectable kiss, send blood pumping to her nether regions making her squirm where she stood. Pulling her eyes away from his mouth she studied the rest of him. She wished he was disrobed so that she could see his body. She knew that Adam's body differed from He-Man's in that his legs were covered with fine blonde hairs; whereas He-Man's was completely hairless. She had to get him to remove that silly long sleeved white undershirt he insisted wearing 24/7.

Assessing him to be truly asleep, Teela climbed into the bed with him trying to make herself as small as possible so that she could fit alongside his large body. As soon as she laid down, she felt him move as he raised his arm and nonchalantly let it drop over her, so that his arm lay over her belly. A look of surprise came over her features as she didn't expect him to envelope her in an embrace. Turning her head in his direction, she saw that his eyes were now open, a silly smile gracing his lips.

"I thought you were asleep", she whispered when her heart started beating again. The look he gave her was as if she was a delicious morsel of chocolate macaroon pie, which she knew was his favorite.

"I was." "Your movements woke me up", he stated his voice groggy from sleep.

"Sshhhh", they both heard coming from the corner of the room. "You guys could wake the dead", Orko stated.

"Sorry", they both uttered within seconds of each other.

Apparently, Orko had returned to the room. Teela was sure she had let Adam know that she had left the bed awhile ago to return to their previous room. She waited to see if he would ask her about it.

When he didn't speak further to her after apologizing for waking Orko, Teela turned her head to face him only to find that he was fast asleep once more.

' _So much for clarity',_ she mused. Adam was dead to the world, his breathing now even deeper than when she first entered the room. She didn't know how he always managed to fall asleep so easily.

Angry that that skill evaded her, Teela turned her head so that she could stare at the ceiling. Closing her eyes, she counted sheep in her head to quiet her thoughts hopefully lulling her to sleep. That didn't work. How could it, with He-Man's words on constant replay in her mind, Adam's strong warm body still pressed possessively against hers. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Morning came with a bang. Literally. The room shook with a loud noise. Jumping up from their prone position, both the Prince and Captain looked around frantically to see where the noise had come from. Images from their bedroom exploding the previous night filled their minds. Fear that the attacker was continuing to harass them constricted their breathing. Leaping out of the bed, they both assumed battle stances as their eyes adjusted to the bright morning sun.

"Good morning, sleepy heads", they heard Orko greet them.

Looking in his directions they noticed overturn pots and pans laying around the room. Confused they walked toward the floating magician who was covered in flour, eggs shells haphazardly perched on his shoulders, and various squashed fruit laying below his floating figure.

"What's going on here?", Adam asked stifling a yawn.

"We wwere hhungry", Cringer stated his long pink tongue darting out of his mouth to lap up spilled marmalade from the floor.

"I'm making Queen Marlena's pancakes", Orko clarified.

Taking in the chaotic state of their bedroom, Teela and Adam threw their heads back as jovial laughter escaped their mouth.

"The two of you made such a ruckus, we thought we were under attack again", Adam stated.

"Sorry Adam." "I used too much baking soda." "The batter exploded which toppled over everything else", he said as he turned around in circles eyeing the mess he made.

"Clean it up", Teela demanded.

"Aye, aye, Captain", Orko replied with a salute.

"I'm going in for a quick shower", Teela stated following Orko's salute.

Before entering the bathroom, they heard a knock on the bedroom door.

"Sshh", she whispered as she motioned for everyone to stand behind her using the door as a shield. Teela was in full bodyguard mode. She was not taking any chances. Pressing her ear to the door she signed to Orko to use his magic invisibility spell to get to the other side of the door so that they could see who it was. With a wave of his fingers, Orko disappeared for a total of 5 seconds before reappearing in front of Adam and Teela.

"It's a palace maid." "She has your clothes", he informed them. He then continued, "I don't detect any magical powers in them." "I don't think it's your attacker from last night", he stated addressing Teela.

"Thanks Orko", Teela stated as she pulled the door open.

Walking into the room the maid addressed those present, "Your Highness, Captain Teela your clothes are ready", she stated as she placed them on a nearby chaise. "Queen Sumana requests your presence in the formal dining room to break your fast", she stated as her eyes took in the overturned pots and pans.

"Please inform her Majesty that we will be there shortly", Adam answered for all those present.

Once the palace maid left, Adam turned to Teela to ask "I wonder if the guards were able to ascertain anything more about who would want to hurt you?"

"Me too", she answered. Knowing that Orko had informed him of her midnight escape she replied, "I want to go to Grayskull with He-Man after breakfast."

"What about the Attack Track?", he asked. "We should go retrieve it."

After last night's attack, Teela had forgotten their close call with the Shadow Beasts. Damn, nothing was ever easy for them.

Closing the distance between them, Adam placed his hands on her shoulders as he stated "Perhaps we should retrieve the Attack Track before you head to Grayskull?" "This way it'll give Orko a chance to notify He-Man to meet you there", he concluded.

Looking between them, she wondered what they had up their sleeves. She didn't miss the hidden messages Adam was directing towards Orko with his eyes.

"Why don't you retrieve the Attack Track with Maggie and your valet." "I'll wait around for He-Man", she suggested.

"You're letting me go alone?", Adam asked incredulously.

"Sure Adam." "You're a big boy", she stated as she quickly walked past him in a beeline for the bathroom.

"Who's going to protect me?", Adam asked blocking her entrance by putting a hand across the restroom's door way.

"This is why we train, Adam." "I won't be around to save your ass all the time", she taunted.

"Just my ass", he said with a lopsided grin. "You'll let the rest of me get mauled by the big bad monsters out there?", he teased.

"Well…", Teela paused as she tilted her head to the side letting her gaze land on his muscular derriere, "It's your best feature", she concluded as she tried to pry his arm off the doorframe.

Teela's answer did not surprise the Prince. He already knew how much she admired his backside, having often caught her staring at that particular body part of his both when he was transformed and in his natural state.

When he didn't budge, she scolded "Adam, if you don't let me pass we'll be late."

"Won't be the first time that I'm late, Tee", he replied flippantly.

"Oh." "No." "You are not going to be late on my watch, YOUR HIGHNESS", she yelled. "Into the shower with you", she stated as she pushed into him with all her might.

"You're going to shower with me?", he said with a grin.

His words put an end to her actions. Dropping her hands to her side, she contemplated her choices. If she said yes, she would have a chance to see him without that ridiculous undershirt as he wasn't currently wearing it. The offensive garment was now resting upon the chaise, having been left there from the palace maid.

Teela's mouth dried up as her mind brought forth images of Adam standing beneath the cascading water, the wetness making his muscles glisten. Hmm, if she showered with him she knew that they would be late, as she would want to spend long leisurely moments running her hands up and down his muscular torso. Believing He-Man's words, she didn't think Adam would object to her ministrations.

But what if he did? He did reject her kiss after all. Well, there was only one way to find out. Pushing past him, Teela walked into the bathroom. She didn't stop until she had pulled open the shower door, extending her arm out to him in invitation. "In you go", she directed.

Adam couldn't believe that Teela was actually holding the shower door open for him. Did she mean to take him up on his offer? His mischievous side taking over, he quickly stepped into the shower to adjust the water temperature before turning the jets on. Stepping back out, he brought his hands up to the knot securing his robe. Untangling it, he let the straps fall to the side. As he did this, he studied Teela as she had trouble peeling her eyes away from his slowly exposed body. With a slow Cheshire cat grin gracing his face, Adam reached up to his shoulders to pull an arm out of the robe.

Teela followed his every movement. Was he actually going to strip down to his birthday suit? Would she? As Adam tugged one arm out of a sleeve, he used his other hand to hold the robe closed in front of his abdomen. Seeing his now exposed arm, Teela trembled deep within her center. She held her breath, to see if he would pull out the other arm. To her delight, he did but not before switching arms so the previously exposed arm was now clutching the robe in front of him. Now the only thing left for him to do before he stood gloriously naked in front of her was to drop that arm. Teela couldn't see behind him, but she knew that his back and derriere were entirely exposed. Just like her, she was aware that Adam was not wearing any underwear under the robe as they had both washed the pieces of clothing and put them up to dry in the bedroom that exploded. That meant they would both be going commando once dressed in their now washed clothes.

Suddenly, Teela felt embarrassed. She couldn't go through with it. Shutting her eyes, she stuttered "You can s-shower first, Your Highness", as she ran past a now confused half-naked prince.

* * *

Out in the bedroom, Teela was able to hear the water running. Scenes of a wet soapy muscular body kept shifting through her mind. Off course, Teela had never seen the adult Adam naked so where she didn't know what his body looked like, she superimposed He-Man's body parts. The form and size of his body still clearly emblazoned in her memory, Teela remembered that He-Man had a tiny almost indiscernible birth mark in the shape of a sword on the left side of his body, right on his second rib from the bottom of his ribcage. Teela knew that had she showered with him, she would have been looking for that birth mark to put an end to her queries.

Teela admitted that she was a coward. Sitting on the bed, caressing Cringer's big furry head Teela confessed that she wasn't ready for the truth. She didn't know how she would handle the situation if her theory was confirmed or disproved.

As she contemplated the reasons she ran out of the bathroom, she heard Adam call for Cringer to bring him his clothes. Obediently, Cringer scooped up Adam's garments into his mouth. Teela watched as Adam slightly opened the door, so that Cringer could enter the privy. So much for her catching a glimpse of him in just a towel.

' _You are a fool',_ she scolded herself. _'You had your chance and you blew it'._ Actually thinking about it, Teela realized that Adam did not balk at the idea of showering with her. Surely, he must have realized that if he and He-Man have the same birth mark, Teela would recognize it? Unless that meant that he didn't!

' _Or he does and this was his way of showing you the truth!',_ her foolish heart admonished her.

Before she could berate herself anymore, the bathroom door opened completely as Adam walked out of the privy. Coming to stand in front of her, Teela stared at him waiting to see what he would say.

"Coward", she heard him state.

His word ignited her temper. How dare he call her a coward?! Standing up, she closed the distance between them, tilting her head backwards to stare into his blue eyes which currently held such amusement.

"You want to call me a coward to my face", she taunted.

Bringing his head lower so that he was mere inches from the top of hers he articulated "C. O. W. A. R.D", which earned him a hard shove in the chest from her. Adam was lucky she didn't go with her gut instinct to use her knee against his most sensitive parts. Teela needed those parts functioning if she ever planned on having his babies.

' _Now where did that thought come from?',_ her subconscious questioned her.

"I don't know", she answered herself aloud to Adam's chagrin. Stepping away from him, she grabbed her washed uniform as she walked into the bathroom. Closing the door behind her, she quickly disrobed and entered the shower. Having washed her hair the night before, Teela hurriedly bathed her body not wanting to keep Queen Sumana waiting longer than necessary. She would have to continue her battle against Adam's will at a later time.

Turning off the water, she jumped out of the shower drying herself thoroughly before donning her trusty uniform. Teela was glad she was no longer wearing the red gown she had left Morainia in. Funny, she just recalled that she had worn it to tease Adam about a potential meet up with He-Man.

Which brought about an interesting observation to Teela. He-Man always knew where to find her. Always. No matter the circumstances or how far away from the Palace she was. The question was how and why?

Vowing to continue her contemplation when she had less on her plate, Teela exited the bathroom. Asking if everyone was ready, she lead the group out of the bedroom toward the dining room.

* * *

By the time Adam's group arrived at the dining room, most of the additional guests who were also visiting Arcadia during Adam's stay there were already present before Queen Sumana. The Arcadian herald announced all of the guests' presence once they appeared before the red-garbed Queen.

Adam had noticed nobles he recognized from neighboring villages, including the dreaded Lord Teary, Viscount of Calcutwhita. The viscount's last phone call to his father the day he departed for this tour was still fresh in Adam's mind. The Prince recalled that his father had asked him to be civil, needing him to draw up an agreement for the ore mines. The King had agreed to send Adam over; however, had left the details to the trip for Adam to decide upon.

Looking around, he noticed that the viscount's raven-haired daughter was not present. Good Adam thought. As much as she had intrigued him the night of his birthday ball, Adam didn't wish to have to engage with her today. Especially, after he so nonchalantly told Teela that 'he' was in love with her. Although Teela had not yet questioned him about it, he knew that the questions would come sooner rather than later.

Thinking about Teela brought a sly smile to his lips. For a moment there, he really believed that she would join him in the shower. Then for sure, they would have been late. He was actually surprised when she chickened out at the last minute. Even more surprising was the fact that Teela did nothing other than push him away when he called her a coward to her face.

Some would call him a fool, instigating her like that. Adam was the only one who could.

As much fun as it was teasing her, Adam called it quits as he reminded himself he was desperately trying to portray a better version of himself to her, his father, and the entire kingdom.

And so, he found himself greeting Lord Teary with a heartfelt handshake after the older gentleman approached him. Before long, Adam had made arrangements to travel to Calcuwhita in two days time. That meant his time in Arcadia was cut short, something he would have to explain to his current hostess.

Making his way to the Queen, Adam bowed in deference. Standing next to him, Teela also showed her respect by curtsying. Joining the others already seated, Adam and Teela sat opposite each other waiting for Queen Sumana and King Acanda to make their way to the table. Once the monarchs were seated at the head of the table in adjacent chairs, the palace servants passed trays laden with Arcadian breakfast delicacies around.

Both Adam and Teela looked at the food with curiosity. Although most Eternians ate the same staple of foods throughout the planet, the preparation of the foods differed from location to location. Chef Allen, the head Royal Chef for the Palace at Eternos always tried to incorporate different delicacies into the choices he prepared for the Royal Family.

Finding items they were familiar with, Adam and Teela chose their breakfast consuming it quietly each lost in their own thoughts. They both looked up with a surprise when Queen Sumana addressed them directly.

"I trust you rested well after your unfortunate happenstance from yester eve?", she asked.

Teela allowed Adam to speak for them as he was the visiting dignitary. "Yes, Your Majesty." "We thank you for your kind hospitality", he answered. As he spoke, Adam kept his voice steady; however, his eyes briefly skimmed around the table perusing those presents for any unbecoming body language before his gaze landed on the Queen's.

"I'm glad to hear it, Prince Adam." "Please note my guards are doing everything possible to figure out who the perpetrator is", she informed him.

The Queen's statement prompted Teela to speak up "I beg your pardon Your Majesty." "I would like to join the guards to also look for the attacker." Teela's request surprised Adam not so much as it was unexpected but because he was under the impression that they would be leaving Arcadia to retrieve the Attack Track and then travel to Grayskull.

"Off course, Captain." "After breakfast I'll introduce you to the head of my security and you can work out the details of who will work on what."

"Thank you", Teela answered politely.

The Queen then informed her guests of the special activities taking place tonight. She had arranged a soiree and invited all those who either sang or played a musical instrument to partake in the event. Knowing that Prince Adam was a skilled piano player, she asked if he would grace them with a performance. Adam easily agreed after informing the Queen that he had personal business to attend to today.

With the conclusion of breakfast, Teela informed Adam that she would meet him in an hour to retrieve their vehicle. Adam remained behind needing to continue speaking to Lord Teary about visiting Calcuwhita.

Approaching the gargantuan man, Adam waited for him to stand. Walking out of the dining room together, they made their way to the gardens finding a marbled bench to sit on.

"Your father expressed interests in harnessing ore from my mines", Lord Teary began as soon as he was alone with the Prince of Eternia.

"Yes, he is." "I'm authorized by him to make the necessary transactions", Adam responded his tone business like.

"I'm glad you decided to visit Calcuwhita", Lord Teary continued. "To be honest I'm hoping for more than a business relationship between us, Your Highness."

Adam caught on to what the viscount was saying without the latter needing to put it into words. Calling upon years of etiquette training, Adam held his tongue waiting for the viscount to drop the ball.

"My daughter, Lady Stephania is of marriageable age." "A match between the two of you would serve both our …",

"With all due respect Lord Teary, I must stop you there", Adam interrupted him as he stood from the bench. "Please don't be mistaken, my visit to Calcuwhita will be strictly for business."

"What about your father's announcement at your birthday ball?", Lord Teary pressed. "We all heard the High King state that he wants you married by the end of the year." "Surely, it wouldn't hurt to combine work with pleasure?"

"I'm honored for your recommendation as for whom I should marry, Tom", Adam continued now using the viscount's given name. "I'm sure Lady Stephania will make a great wife to whomever she chooses to give her affections to."

"She's expressed an interest in you", the viscount pushed.

"I will thank her personally, but please relate to her that the interest is not returned", Adam stated hoping that his words would put a stop to the viscount's wish for him to marry his daughter.

"Stephania will make a fine Queen", the viscount persisted not taking no for an answer. "She is much more than a viscount's daughter, her maternal great-grandfather was also a duke."

"I'm sure she will", Adam said trying not to offend either father or daughter. Adam knew he had to get his point across without ruining the chances he had at drawing an agreement between Eternos and Calcuwhita. To address the viscount's last sentence Adam responded, "I'm not going to choose a wife based on her social ranking, Tom."

Realizing that his attempts were futile, the viscount asked "There's nothing I can do to get you to look at my daughter in a different light?" The viscount knew better than to threaten that he wouldn't agree to a business transaction for the ore if Adam refused to consider his daughter for marriage. After all, he needed the money. Furthermore, both King and Prince were adamant that nothing more would come between Adam and Stephania. The King of Eternia had related to the viscount that his son was free to marry for love. The gigantic man wondered which eligible lady of the ton the Prince was interested in, for surely, only a man who had already found his intended would refuse his daughter's charms. Stephania was known throughout the lands for her famed beauty and genteel upbringing.

"No, sir", Adam answered respectfully.

"I hope my pushing of the issue won't affect your decision to agree to a business proposal between us?", he asked clarifying his need to secure this transaction.

"If we can both agree to terms that will be mutually beneficial, it shouldn't", Adam stated with certainty.

"Then I look forward to your arrival at my estate", Tom stated as he too stood to face the Prince.

With a final handshake the men departed ways. Adam walked straight to the transportation bay looking for Teela. He found her speaking to her father on her communicator console. Approaching her, he waited until she was finished before asking her what was going on.

"My father just reported that he received the analysis from the dart that spooked my horse", she informed him. "Apparently, it was laced with a paralyzing poison." "I was very lucky that the attacker's aim was off."

"Was he able to find out where the dart was made?", Adam asked concern lining his handsome features.

"Not yet." "He'll contact us as soon he finds out." "I then filled him in on what happened last night", she informed him.

"How'd he take it?", Adam asked.

"Not well." "He's worried", she answered him. "He asked me if I wanted to return home."

"What did you tell him?", Adam queried. He too was thinking that perhaps he should send Teela home.

"That there is no way I'm abandoning you." "I'm not letting some wanna be perpetrator keep me from completing my job", she stated angrily.

"That's my girl", Adam said proudly.

The pride in Adam's voice brought a smile to her face. "By the way, my father stated that your mother needs to speak to you", she concluded.

"Did he say what it is about?", he asked.

"No, he had to go but stressed that you should contact her", she said as she turned to face the Attack Trak to climb into it.

"I'll call her later", he stated as he walked to the other side. Entering the vehicle, he asked "Where's everyone else?"

"Cringer and Orko started out before us", she stated with a smile. "We should meet up with them half way there."

"What was the rush?", Adam asked.

"Nothing, they wanted the exercise", she stated.

Looking at her with a confused look, Adam wondered at his friends' actions. Cringer hated exercising. Turning to face the console, Prince Adam started up the vehicle's controls. Within minutes, they were exiting Arcadia.

For most of their journey, Teela kept quiet. However, her mind was busy analyzing both the information the Arcadian guard had given her and her situation between Adam/He-Man. She wondered when and where she would meet up with Grayskull's Guardian. Unable to contain her curiosity anymore, Teela turned to the Prince asking "Did Orko contact He-Man yet?"

"I'm sure he did", he answered her keeping his eyes glued to the front.

"Will you come with us to Grayskull?", she asked him watching him carefully for any change in his demeanor.

Continuing to drive their vehicle, Adam kept his eyes on the road as he answered "No." "I have to return to Arcadia." "You heard Queen Sumana, she wants me to play for her guests."

"I see", Teela responded.

"Will you be alright being with He-Man on your own?", Adam asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?", Teela queried.

Shrugging his shoulders Adam didn't respond. Teela waited to see if he would. When he didn't she stated, "I finally got my closure last night." "I understand why He-Man abruptly ended our affair."

"You do?", he asked as he turned to look at her.

"Yes." "You and he were right", she informed him.

"About?"

"He can't give me what I want", she stated.

"What do you want?", he asked her his words steady not depicting his rapidly beating heart.

' _You!',_ she whispered in her mind, but aloud she stated "I want a man who would treat me like your father treats your mother." "Someone who respects me by being honest and open", she stated pointedly.

"That's the type of relationship I too want with my wife to be", Adam stated with a smile.

"Adam can I ask you a question?", she stated her voice tinged with a smidgen of anxiety.

"Sure, Tee", he answered quickly.

"Does He-Man know the name of the woman you love?", she asked him shyly.

"Trak please initiate the autopilot", Adam requested as he turned to face his long-time friend. "Why do you ask?", he queried his voice steady.

"Just curious", she answered him.

Yup, he thought. Teela didn't waste any time in bringing up their conversation from last night. . Being honest with her he replied, "I did share her name with him."

"Who is she?", she asked.

"I'm not ready to make her name public knowledge yet", he answered.

"Why not?", she asked.

"Truthfully, I want to declare my feelings to her before I tell anyone about her", he answered.

"Why did you tell He-Man?", she asked.

Hmm, how should he answer this question, he thought. Peeking a glance at her, he noticed she was perched at the edge of her seat waiting for his response.

"Why do you want to know?", he asked her.

"I told you, I'm just curious", she repeated.

"You've never asked me questions like this before." "Tell me why you are so curious all of a sudden, and I'll tell you why He-Man knows her name", he offered.

Shaking her head she stated, "Never mind." "It's not important." "You don't need to answer my question."

Disengaging the autopilot, Adam continued to drive a while lost in his own thoughts. After traveling a few miles, seeing that Teela had now turned her head to the side and sat there with her eyes closed he stated, "He-Man knows the name of the woman I love, because I needed his help". This was the best he could come up with without lying to her or divulging his secret.

Teela heard his words, but didn't respond. Keeping her head tilted with her forehead resting on the window shield, she opened her eyes to look at him. Studying his profile, she took in the slight color change of his skin. She could tell that her line of questioning was making him feel uncomfortable.

Within minutes, they came upon the abandoned Attack Track. Stopping, Adam opened the vehicle doors and they both descended from the transport. Walking to it, they examined it for any damage. Looking up from their examination of the transport, they noticed that Orko and Cringer met up with them. Greeting their companions, Teela and Adam continued examining the Attack Trak. When they deemed it safe to travel in, Adam informed her that he would drive it back to Arcadia. That left Teela to use the Attack Trak they had just traveled in to head to Grayskull. Both Orko and Cringer opted to return to Arcadia with Adam.

As he was about to jump into the vehicle, he heard her ask "Did he help you?"

Adam knew whom she was alluding to. "Yes", he answered confidently.

Then the group departed ways. Both Adam and Teela, wondered what the other's thoughts were. As Adam drove, he alerted the Sorceress that Teela was on her way and then asked for a portal to be opened for him after he dropped off the Attack Trak.. Driving back to Arcadia, Adam parked his vehicle before returning to his room. There he quickly transformed into He-Man notifying the Sorceress to open the dimensional portal.

He-Man arrived to Grayskull at the same time Teela did, meeting her outside of the great castle astride Battle-Cat with Orko floating by his side.

"Morning, Captain", he greeted her as if he had not woken up next to her.

"Good morning", was her brief response.

"Did you bring the missive?", he asked.

Reaching into a hidden pocket under her chest plate, Teela withdrew the attacker's note. Holding it in her hand, she waited until He-Man withdrew his sword and beckoned the jaw bridge lowered. Jumping off his feline companion, Grayskull's Defender stepped aside so that Teela could walk in before him. As soon as she past him, he followed her inside.

Silently, they walked down barely lit corridors leading to the Great Throne room. Entering the room, they found the Sorceress seated upon her Throne, her Mystic Mirror replaying the scene when the bomb was thrown into Teela's bedroom. Without preamble, the winged woman stood from her throne before dematerializing from their view. Within seconds, she re-appeared in front of her Champion and daughter concern lining her usual serene face.

Holding her hand out, the Sorceress asked Teela to hand the missive over to her. Holding the missive in her hand, Grayskull's Mystic Guardian closed her eyes as she conjured a spell allowing her to bring forth a vision of the attacker.

"I can't see who it is", the guardian informed her visitors in a shaky voice. After a long pause she spoke again, "I'm receiving a vision that the attacker doesn't want you to succeed in something new in your life." Opening her eyes, the falcon-garbed woman stared at her secret daughter.

"I'm so confused." "There's nothing new in my life", Teela informed her. All present could hear the confusion in the usually confident captain.

"Nothing at all?", the guardian asked her.

"No." "Is there anything more you can tell me?", Teela asked.

"I'm sorry Captain." "My powers are limited", the Sorceress answered.

"I guess we are back at the drawing board", Teela continued. "Thank you for your help." "I guess I'll be going."

"Teela wait", she heard the Sorceress call.

"There is something more I can tell you", the mystic guardian informed her. "Whoever this is, wants something you already have."

The Sorceress's words confused the courageous captain even more. Sometimes she felt like visiting the Sorceress was a waste of time, especially when her responses were so ambiguous. Disappointed that she didn't receive any more clarification as to whom would want to hurt her, Teela turned to He-Man asking, "Will you accompany me back to Arcadia?" She wanted to ask him more about Adam's feelings towards her. Given their history she felt more comfortable speaking to him about Adam, then asking Adam directly to tell her about his feelings.

Before responding, He-Man heard the Sorceress speak, "I'm sorry Teela, but I need He-Man to remain behind." "There's Grayskull business I wish to discuss with him."

The Sorceress's words surprised He-Man. He wondered what she wanted to share with him, away from Teela's ears.

"Alright", Teela conceded. "Thank you both again for your help." "Sorceress, if there is anything more you see in a vision I would appreciate if you would let me know."

Nodding her head, the Sorceress smiled at Teela responding, "I will do my best to help keep your safe, Teela."

When Teela left, the Sorceress turned to her Champion stating, "Adam, the situation is worse than we thought." "I didn't want to disclose what I saw to my daughter, but whoever this is won't stop until she is out of the picture."

"Out of the picture?", he asked.

"Yes." "They want access to you", she informed him. "There was more to the missive, but Teela couldn't read it." Running her hand over the note, the Sorceress's magic allowed it to flow midair so that all those present could see it. With a blink of her eyes, she made letters that were virtually invincible to the naked eye appear.

The entire note read, _'You will not succeed.' 'You will not be Queen!'_

Apparently whoever had designs on his redheaded bodyguard's life knew about the Prince's emotions toward his lifelong friend.

But who could it be? The only people he had shared this information with were their parents and his sister. No one else was privy to the Prince's personal life. Given the secret of his dual identity, Adam lead a very closed secret life, often staying out of the public eyes unless absolutely necessary.


	26. Chapter 26

Pure Intentions? Chapter 25

 _A/N: Please note I'm making a reference to Filmation's episode "Beauty and the Beast" in this chapter._

 _Donalbain: To answer your question, no Adora is not the stalker._

 _Ubberscribbler: I hope I can go back to a rom-com story line as that is how I planned this story. I promise it won't be too dark._

 _To all who wonder who the perpetrator is and looking for clues in the previous chapters, I am not sure you will find any as I am still developing who the perpetrator will be!_

* * *

"Teela's life is in danger because of me?", He-Man asked facing her mother. He saw the worry lining her ageless face which made his temper rise. "You couldn't see who wants to hurt her?", he asked.

"No, their face was blocked from me in the vision", she replied. "He-Man, does Teela know how you truly feel about her?"

Quirking his eyebrows, He-Man stared at the ethereal winged woman with a look of bewilderment. " _ **Comme ci comme ça",**_ he answered her sheepishly resembling more the charming prince than the fierce warrior.

In a very uncharacteristic manner for the Sorceress, but very much like her doppelganger daughter, she threw her head back and laughed heartily.

"In other words, she still doesn't know?", she asked once her laughter abated.

"I told her how 'Adam' feels", he clarified using finger air quotes to differentiate between his two personas.

"Only because she is my daughter and I fear for her safety, I'm advising you to drop the bullshit", the winged-woman stated in a harsh voice. Now He-Man was truly shocked. He had never heard her use that tone of voice or vulgarit . If he ever questioned that this mystically powerful being was his best friend's mother, He-Man just got validation that she had indeed birthed the fiery headstrong woman that stole his heart. "Obviously, someone wants her out of the way to get to you", she pinpointed.

"Aye, aye Captain", he responded mimicking Orko's response to Teela this morning.

Talking about Orko, the floating magician stared in awe between the two humans in the Throne room. He had no idea what they were talking about. _'This is highly intriguing'_ , he thought. He was trying to glue all the pieces together. The note said that Teela wouldn't be Queen. _'The Sorceress had called Teela her daughter'. 'Was that true or was it a term of endearment?',_ he wondered _._ Suddenly, his eyes bulged halfway out of his face as understand dawned. _'How did I miss this?',_ he thought excitedly. Floating higher, he let out a peel of laughter clapping his hands enthusiastically.

His two best friends were in love with each other.

Surprised, He-Man turned to look at him. From way up high he heard Orko yell, "You are in love with Teela?!"

Hearing Orko's declaration, a look of surprise also came across Battle-Cat's face. "Wwhat?", he growled. The formidable feline was totally surprised. He lived with Adam everyday of his life, sharing a bedroom and all of life's excitements. Battle-Cat felt offended that He-Man/Adam had not confided his feelings for Teela in him.

Realizing that his friends were waiting for an answer, He-Man withdrew the Power Sword from behind his back to transform back into Adam. Once the reversal occurred, he lowered himself onto his haunches so that his head was level with his pet's. Orko too lowered himself to a reasonable level.

"I'm sorry guys." "I know we don't have any secrets between us, but I had to keep this one." "To answer your questions, yes I'm in love with Teela", he shared with them. It was easy telling his buddies how he felt. Adam wished it was just as easy for him to come clean to Teela.

"Can I count on you guys to keep this between us for now?", Adam asked.

"You hhaven't told Teela?", Cringer asked.

"No, buddy." "Actually, I'm glad the two of you now know." "I can use both of your help", Adam declared.

Hearing a loud thud, he quickly turned around to face the origin of the sound. The Sorceress had just finished slapping her hand against her forehead. "Oh, Ancients", they heard her utter under her breath. Then more clearly so that her voice carried below her she asked, "You have no idea how to woo her, do you?"

Acknowledging that he needed all the help he could get, Adam spoke from the heart "No." "I seem to get in all sorts of trouble with the women in my life, when I devise plans to show Teela how I feel."

"What kind of trouble?", the mystic guardian asked.

"Well with my mother, Adora, and now you." "They all think I'm a moron", he responded.

"You are not a 'moron' Adam." "My daughter is a very difficult person to deal with and the two of you have a complicated relationship", the Sorceress said smiling at Orko. She had seen him gluing all the pieces together. Turning to stare at him she said, "Yes, Teela is my daughter." "She doesn't know the truth and I must ask you to keep this secret as well."

"Is this for her protection, just like Adam's secret is to protect those he loves?", Orko asked.

"Yes, my dear Orko." "Skeletor could harm us both if this knowledge were to fall into his hands", she whispered.

"Your secret is safe with me", he said with supreme confidence.

"Thank you", the Sorceress stated with a smile. Turning to look at the Prince she offered some words of advice. "Perhaps you should stop devising plans on showing Teela how you feel and just be honest with her." "There was a time when the two of you could share anything with each other." "This shouldn't be any different", she counseled.

"Thank you for the advise", Adam stated absentmindedly for he was already thinking of how he could utter the words to Teela he so desperately wanted.

"Now I suggest you all head back to Arcadia, before Teela gets there and realizes you are all missing", the Sorceress stated as she opened a dimensional portal and the three friends walked through it.

* * *

Teela drove the Attack Track back to Arcadia, making good time. Alone with her thoughts, she contemplated what the Sorceress had shared with her. Someone wanted something she had, something new in her life. _'What could it be?',_ she questioned.

As she neared Arcadia, she wished that He-Man was able to travel back with her. He was good at solving puzzles and she needed to pick his mind.

Thinking about He-Man brought Adam to mind. Particularly, his question of whether she would be able to tolerate being alone with He-Man. She should have used that opportunity to share her suspicions with him. Teela worried that this tour would come to an end and she would still not know the truth.

Reaching Arcadia's force field, she stopped the vehicle as she waited to make contact with a guard to allow her entrance. Luckily she didn't have long to wait. Parking her transport at the vehicle bay, Teela made her way to the guard's headquarters. She wanted to check with them for any updates concerning last night's perpetrator.

As she walked, her mind was busy analyzing the Sorceress's words. Lost in her thoughts, she couldn't stop herself before colliding into a strong male chest. Surprise registering on her face, Teela quickly pulled back as she prepared to apologize for her absentminded mistake. Opening her mouth to speak, her words stuck in her throat when she realized who was standing in front of her, their strong arms wrapped protectively around her.

To her surprise, there stood Prince Moragore or as she had first met him, the "Monster of Moragore".

"Captain Teela, are you alright?", he asked in his smooth baritone voice.

Swallowing excess saliva that just seemed to pool into her mouth due to her surprise, Teela graced the prince with a smile responding "Prince Moragore, how good it is to see you again." "I'm sorry for bumping into you."

"Your apology is appreciated but totally unnecessary", he replied continuing to smile at her.

"What brings you here?", Teela asked getting straight to the point.

"Queen Sumana invited me for the weekend's festivities", he answered.

"Oh, I had no idea you were visiting Arcadia or that you knew Queen Sumana", she replied.

"I just arrived." "Queen Sumana and I have been in business with each other for quite some time." "When she told me you were visiting, I had to come", he stated charmingly.

His words surprised the captain. Recalling that a while ago, Prince Moragore's kingdom had come into Skeletor's clutches which required her and He-Man's intervention so that it could be freed, she wondered if that was the reason for his visit.

"I'm here with Prince Adam not He-Man", she quickly informed him in case he did need the hero's assistance.

What he stated next, floored her.

"I don't need He-Man or Prince Adam's help." "The truth is, I'm here to see you." "I haven't been able to get you out of my mind", he whispered as he slowly inched his head closer to hers.

Teela immediately understood that he was smitten by her. The way he looked at her, left little to the imagination as to why he had to see her. Seeing his head close the distance between them, Teela walked backwards a few steps bringing much needed space between them. It seemed as if the handsome prince had the balls to try to kiss her even though they had not seen in each other in a very long time.

From a safe distance she responded, "Prince Moragore as pleasurable as it is to make your acquaintance again I have to apologize for my hasty departure, but I must go." "Adam is waiting for me", she said before she noticed that she left off Adam's honorary title.

Her mistake was not lost upon the once hideous royal. Neither were her awkward almost jittery movements to put space between them. "Off course, Captain", he stated as he straightened to his full height. Moragore was tall, slightly taller than Teela; however, Adam was taller than him by leaps and bounds. "Tell his Royal Highness that I look forward to meeting him", he stated making sure to include Adam's title letting Teela know that her faux pas didn't fall on deaf ears.

"I wasn't aware that you and he never met", Teela responded.

"We haven't." "I haven't traveled much since you've lifted my transformative spell", he informed her. It was obvious to Teela that he remembered just how that spell was reversed. Continuing he added, "There's been too much work bringing my kingdom back to its former glory." "This is the first trip outside my borders that I'm making in a very long time." "I'd love if you would come back with me to see all the wonderful changes your and He-Man's interventions helped bring about to Moragore."

"I'm sorry, your Highness", she stated. "Unfortunately, Prince Adam has to adhere to a very full schedule that has been pre-planned for many months." "Theirs is no room for leeway", she stated just so that he clearly understood that she would not be going anywhere with him. Teela didn't know why, but his presence was making her feel highly uncomfortable.

"Captain, the Prince doesn't need to come." "I thought perhaps we could spend some time together." "Your beauty has captivated my heart", he declared.

"Prince Moragore, I'm only away from my duties from the Royal Palace for one reason." "That reason is Prince Adam." "Where he goes, I go", she stated succinctly. "Now I really must be going", she stated as she turned to leave.

"Captain before you go, may I ask you one question?"

Stopping in her tracks, she looked over her shoulder at him. Giving him a slight nod of her head she waited to hear it.

"You insist on using my title when you address me." "How come you called Eternia's Heir Apparent by his first name?", he asked.

Turning to face him fully, she kept her gaze even with his as she responded "Prince Adam and I have been…"

"Friends since childhood", Prince Adam finished her sentence as he made his way around the corner. His presence startled the two speakers as it was totally unexpected. Neither noticed that they were not alone in the hallway.

Closing the distance between them, Prince Adam stood in front of Prince Moragore. Looking between the two men who were staring daggers at each other, Teela felt it was time she hightailed it out of there. Seeing Adam staring the shorter prince down, Teela remembered the look on He-Man's face when she had kissed 'The Monster of Moragore' bringing about his transformation. It was one of utter shock which quickly morphed into anger, then amusement before he totally hid his emotions. However, Teela had caught it. It was that look which first made her notice how He-Man acted around her. It was the same look that prompted her to make the first move with him when they initially became intimate. That look had clearly said, ' _She is Mine'_. Adam was giving Moragore that look right now. Teela noticed the barely restraint rage coursing through his body, as Adam stood with his booted legs apart, chest puffed out, fisted hands clenched at his side. Looking at him, he looked like Grayskull's fierce warrior more than the genteel Prince.

So Adam was jealous that she was receiving the attention of another man. She could definitely use this to her advance. However, Teela had no idea how to do this without giving Moragore the wrong impression and leading him on. When she first met him, she truly liked him. She didn't know why she wasn't getting the same vibe from him this time around; however, that didn't mean that she should use him to get Adam. That wouldn't be fair and that wasn't her style.

Just as quickly as Adam had approached the once bewitched royal, Adam's demeanor suddenly changed. Gone was his threatening stance as with one fluid motion, he brought his legs together and extended his right arm in greeting. Holding his hand out in invitation he stated, "Prince Moragore, it is a pleasure to meet you." Both Moragore and Teela noticed that Adam did not need to be told the name of the person standing before him, attesting to the fact that he had heard their entire conversation.

Grasping Adam's large hand with one of his own Moragore responded, "It is my honor to meet Eternia's future King." Wanting to show his respect he continued, "You are welcomed to visit Moragore so that we can become better acquitted."

Inclining his head, Adam dropped his arm. "It will be my pleasure." Off course, he already knew Moragore better than he wanted as he recalled the torturous obstacle course he and Battle-Cat traversed in order to retrieve Teela. Then when he finally found her, he came upon her kissing the fiend who threatened his life.

"I've invited the beautiful captain to visit, but she stated she doesn't go anywhere without you", Prince Moragore responded throwing fuel into an already burning spark.

Adam shocked them with his next words, "Indeed, Captain Teela is very beautiful with a fiery personality to match her incredible loveliness." In the next breath he turned to Teela asking "Did you just return from Grayskull?"

"Yes, I was coming to find you", she responded as a blush crept up her neck at Adam's admission of finding her beautiful. This was new.

With that, Adam turned to Prince Moragore stating "Your Highness, it was a pleasure to meet you, but if you'll excuse us Teela and I have some personal business to discuss." Placing his hand on the middle of Teela's back he directed her away from the practically drooling prince.

Not wanting to make a scene in front of everyone, Teela allowed Adam to escort her away from Moragore, the Prince's hand continuing to be possessively placed on her lower back. However, inside she was seething. _'Who does he think he is?",_ she mused. When they reached privacy, she would give Adam a piece of her mind. The machismo he displayed in front of Moragore reminded her of when he insisted he buy clothes for her. Hadn't he learned his lesson? Teela was not one to be possessed by anyone.

Walking with a stiff back, Teela held her mouth shut until they reached their shared suite. Punching in the codes, she broke a nail from the force that she used to enter the security code. Seeing blood pool by her nail bed, she pinched the injured index's point to stop the blood floor. Giving Adam a quick perusal, she noticed that he had zoned out.

In a very uncharacteristic manner she drew attention to herself stating in a haughty tone, "I broke a nail."

Snapping out of his reverie, the Prince of Eternia looked down to see Teela holding her finger out in front of her, trying to stop the blood flow. Gallantly, he pulled a silk handkerchief out of a pocket, took hold of Teela's hand and proceeded to wrap her finger in it.

"There", he stated as he examined his handy work. "I'm sorry you hurt yourself." "It should heal by the time you are married", he stated with a wink gracing her with a wide lopsided grin.

Adam's words instantly lifted her mood, brining a smile to her face. As young children, his mother would always state that the wound would heal by the time they were married. She loved whenever Adam referenced anything from their childhood.

Momentarily forgetting her anger at him, she pushed open the now unlocked door. Entering the room, she gave a quick look left and right to ensure it was empty. Finding no threat, she stepped to the side to allow the Prince to enter first as was typically routine when she was in bodyguard mode, which she was in now.

Entering the room behind him, she noticed her valises lined neatly up against the room. It seemed like Maggie had not yet had a chance to put away her belongings. However, Adam's luggage was not present. Seeing her gaze land on the suitcases Adam stated, "Maggie notified me she had to return to Eternos."

"Is everything alright?", Teela asked concerned for her seamstress clearly evident on her oval face.

"Yes." "Her sister went into pre-mature labor yesterday." "Maggie came to me earlier, asking if it was possible for her to return home to help her sister." "I wasn't sure when you'd arrive back from Grayskull; therefore, I gave her leave to return home", he informed her.

"Are her sister and the baby fine?", Teela asked.

"As far as I know, her sister didn't give birth yet", he said as he opened the door to the privy. Turning to look at her he stated, "We have an hour before the soiree." "Would you like to shower first?"

"I'd like that", she answered.

Nodding to her, he moved to the side. Continuing to face her, he stated "Alright then." "I'm going to call my mother, I forgot that she needed to speak to me."

As Teela entered the bathroom she stated, "Give her my regards", closing the door behind her.

* * *

Alone in the bedroom, Adam used his communicator projector to dial in his mother's private number. The device allowed 2D video conferencing between callers. He wasn't sure if she would answer it; however, graced her with a beaming smile when she picked up. Looking at her loveliness Adam admitted he missed his family.

"Adam, it is so good to see you", Eternia's queen stated.

"Likewise, mother." "How are you?", he asked as it had been several days since they last talked.

"Worried", she responded. "How's Teela?"

"She's fine." "She's in the privy", he informed her.

"Duncan informed me of last night's incident", she stated letting him know she was aware of the threat to Teela's life.

Nodding, he signed to her a message so that Teela wouldn't hear it. Using sign language he explained to his mother that they just returned from Grayskull after having visited the Sorceress to find out more about the perpetrator. She then proceeded to ask him how his plan to win Teela over was coming along. Continuing to use sign language he informed her that nothing changed between his and Teela's relationship.

When their nonverbal communicative exchange was over his mother changed the topic.

"Adam, Man-E-Faces has gifted your father and I tickets to the opening night gala at the Opera National D'Eternia". "Man-E-Faces is starring in it; but we can't go." "Would you like for me to send you the tickets, so that you can go with Teela in our place?", she asked.

"When are they for?", he asked.

"Two weeks from now", she answered. "You'll be done with the tour by then, won't you?", she asked.

"Yes, but I wasn't planning on coming home yet", he informed her. "I'd like to take some time for myself before returning to Eternos."

"Oh!", she exclaimed. "Where will you go?"

"I was thinking about visiting Chateau D'Penney", he answered. Adam referenced his great-grandfather's private villa which was nestled in a secluded wooden area overlooking the Great Eternian Falls. Currently the house was empty, with the current Royal family visiting it whenever they wanted a private vacation. Although it was a grand stylish abode, most Eternian's were unaware that the land had ever belonged to the Royal Family. Only a handful of servants were aware of the real owner's of the villa which afforded the Royal Family much needed privacy. Adam had not been there in years, but had send notice to his office assistant to arrange it.

"With Teela?", she signed.

Nodding his answer, he looked up from the tablet seeing that Teela had walked out of the bathroom. Standing up, he walked onto the balcony taking the tablet with him. Closing the door behind him he spoke quietly, "Send me the tickets." "I'll make it work." He then quickly bid her farewell, promising to speak to her soon.


	27. Chapter 27

Pure Intentions? Chapter 26

Entering the bedroom, Adam's gaze landed on Teela. He sucked in his breath when he noticed that she had exited the restroom wrapped only in a towel. So far during their tour, she had always dressed in the bathroom and come out fully clothed. He caught her watching him from the mirror, her eyes glued to his. Had he been He-Man, he knew that she would have waited for him to approach her and wrap his arms around her body. Being Adam, he stayed glued at his spot despite feeling an incredible desire to run to her and scoop her into his embrace. He hated this. Wordlessly, he entered the restroom for a much needed cold shower.

As the freezing water cascaded down his back, Adam brought to mind the Sorceress's words. Obviously, someone at the Palace knew of his feelings for her and would harm Teela to prevent her from being Queen. What Adam didn't know is if this person wanted him or the Crown? He couldn't recall a jilted previous lover as it had been many years since Adam had courted any of the lovely Palace courtiers. Actually prior to his secret affair with Teela, Adam didn't have many relationships with other women despite the court thinking he was a playboy.

Adam knew it was time to call in a favor. His sister would be able to help him figure out this puzzle. He decided to call her at his earliest convenience. Remembering the secret his mother had shared with him before he departed for this tour, Adam felt the fool for not having asked his mother after Adora's welfare. He wondered if Adora was ready to share her happy news with him.

Turning of the tap, Adam wrapped a robe around his frame as he stepped out of the shower. Invigorated by the water's coldness, he quickly dressed before exiting the restroom.

Outside, he found Teela fully dressed her red glossy tresses pulled into a classic French twist. His love was wearing the sparkling off the shoulder emerald-green crepe trumpet gown he had bought for her. Off all the pieces he bought, this was his favorite. His heart warmed knowing that she had opted to bring it with her and actually wear it. The color looked amazing on her, defining the red in her hair even more so. She stood on the balcony, looking over the Arcadian city. The sun was setting, casting a brilliant reddish hue to the city. Enclosed within the force field barrier, the sun's rays matched the fiery brilliance of his love's hair.

Joining her on the balcony, he spoke from the heart "You look exquisite."

Teela whipped around to face him a shy smile plastered on her lips. Twice today he had let her know he found her beautiful. Teela could get used to this. Beaming at his admiration of her, she looped her arms through his as he escorted her out of the bedroom. As they walked down the hallway, they resembled a happy carefree couple to the astonishing eyes of the Arcadian court.

Entering the ballroom, Adam escorted Teela to a seat. The chairs were arranged in neat double rows some flanking the windows of the ballroom others flanking the wall. Facing the audience, Queen Sumana's servants had arranged a variety of musical instruments her invited honored guests would play. Teela's eyes marveled at the shiny glossy grand piano centered in the room. She was jittery with excitement awaiting for Adam to play. She had not heard or seen him play piano in many years. Not since Skeletor had first attacked Eternos. She wondered if Adam was still as good as he used to be when they both were instructed in classical piano technique.

He sat next to her as other guests performed. When it was his turn, he stood up carrying his body regally to the front of the room. For the special occasion, Adam was dressed in a black tuxedo with tailcoats. Beneath his suit jacket he wore a crisp sateen white button down. His long shoulder length hair was tied back neatly held by a black ribbon low on the nape of his neck. A light giggle escaped Teela's lips as she perused him thinking that his outfit was overly stuffy given the fact that Adam didn't usually dress so formally. This look was a far cry from his He-Man attire ('If he is truly He-Man', Teela thought) where he traversed the planet practically in a bathing suit and a chest plate.

As Adam took the seat behind the piano, Teela noticed that his empty seat was soon filled by someone else. Turning her head, her gaze once again landed on Prince Moragore. "Hello again, Captain", he whispered as he leaned closer to her.

Inclining her head, she silently acknowledged his presence turning to face the front of the room just as Adam lifted the piano's lid. She caught the fact that he was looking straight at her and Moragore. She felt the intensity of his gaze, reminding her of Skeletor just before he would emit red fiery beams from his empty eye sockets. She didn't need to hear the words, Adam's body language was sufficient to let her know he wasn't happy. Silently, she watched as he turned his gaze to lay upon Prince Moragore. Without faltering, he began playing his first solo. The masterpiece he graced them with was filled with rapid arpeggios and harmonic inflections. Deftly, his hands flew over the piano keys as his right hand played the melody and his left the polyrhythms. The happy fast rhythm reminded Teela of a summery green meadow and many picnics she had shared with Adam throughout their lives. He then quickly transitioned to a second piece, this one different in rhythm and melody than the first. His second piece was a sad, slow melody reminding Teela of looking out of a window on a rainy fall day. The dichotomous choices were a reflection of his two personas. Off course no one knew of his true personas; therefore, no one noticed the dramatic difference Adam portrayed in his music.

While Adam played, Teela forgot that Prince Moragore was seated next to her. So captivated was she of the tour de force of Adam playing the piano, that Teela felt his performance was meant only for her. Adam kept his eyes glued onto hers, not needing to look down at the keys while his fingers skimmed their tops. Adam could play the piano with his eyes closed, having had the best Eternian pianist available for his lessons. The time he spent away from playing this magnificent soulful instrument did not diminish his talent or skill. Teela wondered if he continued to play in secret. She knew that Adam was an avid fan of and studied the fine arts.

When he played the last chord, the room fell completely silent. Tonight, Adam had shown the Arcadian court and visiting dignitaries that he was a true Prince of the realm. His finery, poise, and manners bespoke of the upmost genteel upbringing only a few privileged members of the highest echelon of society were privy to. Having been exposed to the same teachers because she had lived at the Palace her entire life, Teela was just as classically trained in the piano as he was. Surprising everyone including herself, she stood up when the audience finished applauding their prince and joined him on the stage. Seeing her walk towards him, Adam descended the stairs to meet her. Offering his hand, he led her back onstage sitting next to her on the piano bench after she had sat down.

Placing her hands on the keys, she played the first few chords. Realizing the piece, Adam quickly joined her. Teela did not need to name the piece she was playing, Adam recognized it immediately. This was a piece they had often played together during their lessons. As they played the melody and harmony, respectively, Adam kept his gaze steady with her. Lost in their own world, neither took notice as the glassed domed ceiling above their heads came crashing down until the broken shards of glass landed on their fingers cutting them both. Jumping off the bench and apart from each other, Teela immediately embodied a fighting stance, shielding the Prince's body with her own as she simultaneously pulled a laser gun from a halter from her inner thigh. She may be dressed as a lady of the court, but Teela never went anywhere without her weapons. Squatting on a bend knee, she aimed her gun towards the ceiling as thick metallic ropes careened downwards from the blown ceiling. One lone masked figure descended quickly downwards. Teela fired her laser; however, missed her target. When the masked intruder landed on the floor, the Arcadian guards who had just entered the ballroom encircled the trespasser.

Seeing that the guards had intervened, Teela turned to Adam. Panic settled in when she noticed that he was gone. She had not noticed when he disappeared. Fearing a second intruder, Teela wondered if someone got to the Prince. In her worry over Adam's safety, her mind didn't register her suspicions that Adam may be He-Man thus not requiring her assistance. Out of habit, her instinct was to go after Adam to ensure his well being. Taking a step in the direction to leap of the stage, she felt her legs being trapped immobilizing her. Looking down, she noticed that a purple gaping hole had opened beneath her.

'Was this related to the intruder or a separate assault?', Teela wondered. Kicking her legs sharply, she tried to free herself from the invincible bonds securing her legs to no avail. She had to free herself, but how if she couldn't see what was impeding her freedom? Meanwhile, the hole seemed to grow both wider and longer extending itself upwards towards her knees. Teela knew that soon her entire body would be engulfed by this magic and she would be sucked through the hole. Seeing the intruder look in her direction, Teela realized that she was the target. Looking wildly about her, she tried to find something to hold on to. Unfortunately, nothing stable was above her. Eyeing the piano bench, she made a mad lunge for it. Her frantic movements only served to speed up the strength of the vacuuming portal pulling her downwards. Within moments, the hole had crawled up around her torso. Only her arms, shoulders, and head were free.

Seeing the Prince's bodyguard struggling to avoid being sucked through the purple void, several of the Arcadian's guard attempted to assist Teela. This meant that the intruder now had less guards on them, which allowed for the trespasser's freedom. With a step away from the guards and a snap of gloved fingers both Teela, the vortex, and the intruder disappeared just as He-Man barged through the thick wooden doors on the far end of the ballroom.

With a look of horror on his face, Eternia's Champion realized he was too late. Teela had disappeared along with the perpetrator and he had no clue who abducted her or where they took her. Desperately, he looked at the location she had stood as the vortex enveloped her hoping against all odds for a small shimmer of the glowing hole that swallowed her whole. With the Power Sword drawn, he could feel the magical energy emanating from the location; however, he couldn't find an entrance. Telepathically, he send a message to the Sorceress relaying tonight's events. She advised him to come to Grayskull immediately.

As he turned to flee the ballroom, he was waylaid by the queen's guards informing him that her majesty wanted a word with him.

"He-Man", she greeted "I'm sorry my guards were unable to prevent the kidnapping of your friend."

"Thank you", he answered politely; however, the concern in his voice was evident.

"However my reason for stopping you is not about Captain Teela", she informed him.

Perplexed he waited to see what else she was going to say. Taking a deep breath the queen continued, "You see, not only is Captain Teela is missing but Prince Adam is as well!" "My guards have looked everywhere for him and he can't be found."

He-Man gave a quick internal private thanks to the Ancients that there was not an actual new threat. Inclining his head respectfully he answered, "My Queen, please do not concern yourself after the welfare of Prince Adam." "I have personally seen to his safety before entering the ballroom."

"Oh", the Queen answered relief expressed on her face. "I was worried that I would have to explain to Eternia's High King that his son was also abducted."

"No Your Majesty." "Adam is safe", He-Man answered explaining away his absence. "Now if you excuse me, I have to go." Turning to Orko and Cringer who had just now entered the ballroom having been informed by palace staff of Teela's abduction he stated, "Cringer, Orko I'll need you to come with me to Grayskull."

Exiting the ballroom and finding a private secluded room a few feet away from the ballroom, He-Man withdrew his sword once more. Pointing it at the cowering Cringer a bright flash of light exited the tip of the sword transforming the timid Royal Pet into the fearsome three times larger Battle-Cat.

"Llet's gget Teella", he growled accentuating his concern for his friend with a fierce roar that shook the Palace's walls.

Riding faster than the wind, He-Man and his companions left Arcadia to head for Grayskull. On the way there, he contacted Duncan on his communicator to inform him of his daughter's abduction. Man-At-Arms thanked him for the update and relayed that he and a contingency of Masters would meet him at Grayskull. He-Man then asked him to get in touch with his valet to ask him to pack up his and Teela's belongings. Eternia's Champion had made a decision while riding away from Arcadia. It was time that he end his Royal Tour and return to the Palace. Being away from the Palace and their normal routine was putting Teela's life in danger. It was not worth it for him to continue visiting the Royal Houses of Eternia at the expense of losing the woman he planned on wedding.

Before hanging up with Duncan, he asked for him to cancel the rest of his itinerary. Once he found Teela and dealt with the threat to her life, he would be returning home and declare his feelings to her.

He-Man just hoped that he would find her in time.

Galloping quickly astride his faithful companion, he offered a quick prayer for her safety.

* * *

 _A/N: The two pieces of music Adam performs are both from Chopin Op. 25 No. 1 in A-flat major and then Nocturne No. 20 in C-sharp minor, respectively. The duet piece played by Adam and Teela is also from Chopin, Nocturne Op. 9 No. 2 in E-flat major._


	28. Chapter 28

Pure Intentions? Chapter 27

 _A/N: Please note I'm making a reference to Filmation's Episodes 'Keeper of the Ancient Ruins', "Quest for the Sword', and 'Into the Abyss" in this chapter._

 _Kakerot Bardockson: Thanks again for the song suggestion. It is fittingly awesome for this chapter._

* * *

Once again, Eternia's Champion found himself astride his trusty companion riding towards the castle he was sworn to protect, fear for the well-being of the fiery red haired often times reckless love of his life overshadowing all other thoughts and desires. His crimson-robed Trollan friend floated beside him keeping up with the great tiger's speed.

He also feared that his father would be greatly disappointed in him for canceling the rest of his Royal Tour; but then remembered that the great benevolent King now knew of his dual identity and he started to relax just a little bit. He was glad that he was finally able to be himself, no longer necessary for him to act the lackadaisical son.

His thoughts then centered on the winged guardian who with her explanation of his destiny changed his life forever. How would he explain to her that he let her daughter slip right between his fingers? Guilt plagued him. If anything happened to Teela it would be his fault. It was his foolish notion to insist on having her accompany him on this tour that led to her abduction. He-Man knew that in his heart. He was sure that if they had remained at the Palace going through their daily routine, her life would not now be in danger.

Then he laughed. Out loud at the absurdness of it all. Who was he kidding? Their lives were always in danger, ever since the day Skeletor broke down the Mystic Wall and decided that he should rule Eternia; however, He-Man felt that this time it was different. Never before was Teela's life the one actually on the line and it was all due because of him.

When his father was captured, Prince Adam made the choice to claim his destiny and become the legendary hero He-Man. Now that he embraced that part of him, the bulging bronze warrior wondered what if any additional gifts the Sorceress possessed to give him in aiding to retrieve his childhood friend. He remembered that once, the Sorceress had sent a great colorfully plumed bird carrying magic from Grayskull to heal Teela after the two of them had crashed on the way to deal with a distress signal from her father. As Adam, he was too injured to pry her out of the demolished Wind Raider. Risking his secret, he transformed right next to her before lifting the warped metal bar crushing both of their legs. Lifting her out of the wreckage, he gently placed her on the ground before calling on assistance from the Sorceress. He was truly grateful for her intervention. Off course at that time, he wasn't aware that the Sorceress was Teela's mother. Now knowing that, he wondered what more she would do to assist her daughter.

He knew Battle Cat carried him as quickly as he could; however, it was not fast enough. Urging him forward, He-Man yelled "Faster Cat", as he saw the outline of Grayskull on the horizon. As more of the gruesome castle came into view, He-Man's heart beast faster. When Battle Cat skid to a halt in front of the jaw bridge, He-Man jumped off as he bellowed for the Sorceress to allow him entrance. Yup, he actually bellowed up to the Sorceress, his tone urgent and demanding.

The mystic guardian wasted no time in allowing them entrance. Already communicating with her champion telepathically, she directed him to meet her in one of the private rooms on the third floor of the castle. Surprised at this directive, because He-Man never entered the Sorceress's private living chambers before, he ran up the stairs three at a time with his sword drawn, until he came to the door she had shown him in her mental communication.

Tentatively opening the door, He-Man walked in the room finding the Sorceress sitting on the floor clutching a small pink blanket tightly to her bosom. Raising her head upon his entrance, she held out the coverlet to him whispering "Use this to find my daughter." He-Man could hear the angst in her voice. Taking a deep breath , she continued "Speak her name and it will guide you to her location." "But be warned, only a true friend of my daughter's will be able to use its magic for guidance."

Bending low, he retrieved the baby blanket. Looking at her questioningly, the Sorceress continued "It was Teela's when she still lived with me", as she raised herself from the floor. As soon as she handed him the blanket, the Sorceress's demeanor changed. Confident in his abilities, she dried her tears and put all her faith in him.

As understanding dawned, He-Man turned to leave. However, his mentor's next words stopped him "Remember He-Man, the magic in the blanket will only work when a 'true' friend asks for assistance."

Facing her, he spoke from the heart "I am her friend."

"Then speak her name", she commanded.

Holding the baby blanket out in front of him, the blonde warrior called "Teela."

Nothing.

Confused, he looked at the winged-woman who stood there with a sly smile on her face.

"I don't understand", he questioned. "Am I not meant to find her?"

The Sorceress opened her mouth to speak, but didn't as she realized there were others standing outside of Grayskull. "Come with me to the Throne Room", she directed. Spreading her hands to the side she began to glow iridescently as she transformed herself into her falcon form. With wings spread, she flew down the staircases. Needing to keep up with her, He-Man jumped astride Battle Cat who galloped after Zoar.

Reaching the Throne Room at the same time as the Sorceress re-materialized into her human form, He-Man waited until she lowered the jaw bridge and her 'guests' arrived. Man-At-Arms immediately ran up to the disguised Prince to ask him what happened. He-Man greeted Teela's father as well as Ram Man and Mekanek who had also traveled with him from the Palace.

Relaying the events of Teela's abduction, He-Man then showed Man-At-Arms the pink blanket given to him by Teela's mother. For the Master's benefit the Sorceress clarified that she was able to procure the blanket from visiting the orphanage that Duncan had adopted Teela from, thus hiding the fact that she is Teela's mother.

"How does it work?", asked Duncan.

"A true friend must speak her name", He-Man explained. "It will then guide them to Teela's location."

"Did you try it?", asked Mekaneck extending his long mechanical neck over He-Man's shoulder to view the blanket.

"Yes", the bronze warrior answered.

"Wwhy are we still here?", asked Ram Man bouncing on his toes with anticipation.

Turning to look his friends in the eyes, He-Man answered "I called her name; but it didn't work."

Floating at face level Orko volunteered "Give it to me, let me try."

Handing the floating magician the blanket, He-Man waited until Orko called out Teela's name. With hope he waited to see if the blanket would do the magician's bidding. Orko called out Teela's name several times, but nothing happened.

Descending the stairs, the Sorceress came to stand in front of the men in the Throne Room. Reaching for the blanket, she called her daughter's name once Orko handed it to her. Again there was no response.

"Should I try?", asked Duncan.

"Off course", the Sorceress answered smiling secretly at her daughter's father. Handing him the blanket she stood shoulder to shoulder with him, her hand resting familiarly on his shoulder as she waited for him to speak their daughter's name.

"Teela", he yelled to no avail.

Emitting a loud roar, Battle Cat called everyone's attention to himself. "Pperhaps Prince Adam is meant to use the blanket."

Everyone looked at him with surprise.

' _Off course',_ He-Man thought to himself. In his transformed state he wasn't 'truly' Teela's friend, but rather a comrade in arms. Sending a telepathic message to the Sorceress he let her know that he would exit the Throne Room to change back into Adam. Leaving Battle Cat with those present, he silently walked out of the conference room finding shelter to hide in for the transformation to take place.

Returning to his natural form, Adam made his way back into the Throne Room. Playing it as if he hadn't just left the room, he queried "Has anyone found Teela?"

Turning to look at their Prince, everyone bowed in deference. "Your Highness, we didn't know you were here", Mekaneck exclaimed.

"I just opened a portal for him from Arcadia", the Sorceress intervened explaining the Prince's sudden appearance. "Prince Adam, this is a magic blanket from Teela's childhood." "Perhaps, it will guide us to her if you were to call her name."

"I hope to be able to help", he stated as he reached for the memento. Holding it near his heart, he called out his love's name. As soon as the last syllable of her name left his lips, the blanket became taut in his arms as it glimmered to life.

"A 'true' friend", the Sorceress cried with ecstasy. "Find the Captain my Prince and bring her back to us."

Thus Prince Adam found himself astride Battle Cat who offered to carry him to Teela's location. Accompanied by the Palace Magician, the King's Man-At-Arms, and two of their closest allies, Prince Adam of Eternia led the way to Teela's location. It became apparent to him that he would need to save Teela in his natural form, not embodied with his great-ancestor's magical awesome powers. It was time to show her and those around him what he could do in his natural form. After Teela was saved, he would have to come up with an excuse to explain his new abilities. But for now, he pushed these thoughts to the back of his mind as he concentrated in pointing the baby blanket in the direction it was pulling him.

* * *

As the friends traversed through the Evergreen Forest and beyond, Orko floated just above Prince Adam's right shoulder. Excited to be involved with Teela's rescue mission, he continuously hummed loudly. As the blanket shimmered brighter to indicate that they were zeroing in on Teela's location, Orko's humming grew louder and louder to the point of annoying his traveling companions. Prince Adam recognized the song. His little buddy was humming, Wilhelm Richard Wagner's "Flight of the Valkyries", an Earth masterpiece his mother had brought along with her on the Rainbow Explorer. Orko had hummed the entire score at least five times to this point. Adam knew that if Orko could, he would have magically pulled out a trumpet, trombone, etc. out of his bottomless hat in order to play the song. Actually, Adam thought Orko would have magically produced an entire orchestra if his magic worked properly. Had Orko actually produced an orchestra he would have given away their arrival/location thus taking the element of surprise out of the equation. Thanking the Ancients that the Trollan didn't do that, he looked down at the blanket which had just collapsed.

"Halt", he commanded bringing his entourage to a stop. "I think we found her", he stated as he pointed up ahead, to a sealed cave at the foot of a massive volcano.

Joining him, Duncan looked in the location Prince Adam was gesturing at. Dread filled him to the core when he realized where Teela may be. That cave only lead deep under an active volcano then further into the center of Eternia. This was the same cave that He-Man had once lost his sword in, after the entrance collapsed when the volcano erupted. Why would Teela's abductor have brought her here. Placing a sturdy hand upon Adam's shoulder, he dropped his voice level so that only the Prince could hear him when he stated "Adam this is where you lost your sword and you fought Togar and Rabar."

Preoccupied with thoughts of his failure, Adam had failed to take in his surroundings. Man-At-Arms was right. Could the Rock People be responsible for Teela's abduction? Adam didn't think it was likely. Dismounting from Battle-Cat he handed the baby blanket to Teela's father.

"I think I should change", he informed him before turning to walk away from his father's commander. Adam realized He-Man's unprecedented speed and strength may be needed in order to clear the cave's entrance.

"No Adam, wait", Duncan called out. "The Sorceress said that only a 'true' friend could find Teela." "What if this is the wrong place?"

"Do you think the blanket brought us to the wrong location?", the Prince asked.

"I'm not sure." "Perhaps, we need to wait until we see Teela, assess the situation, and then decide if your change is needed", he stated not wanting to name aloud the specific change they were alluding too.

"I guess you're right", Adam conceded. "We'll have to check if she is truly here, before more help arrives."

Contemplating their next step, Adam and Duncan waited until Mekaneck and Ram-Man joined them.

"So how do we break through the barrier?" "At the request of the Rock People, He-Man sealed the cave never to allow another person entrance!", Ram Man exclaimed. He had been present the first time He-Man descended into the Rock People's lair to retrieve his sword.

"We have to ensure this is where Teela really is before we break through", Man-At-Arms answered.

"How'd we do that?", Mekaneck asked. He had already used his periscope to scope out a possible entrance and found none.

After a while of pondering, Orko snapped his fingers as he explained "I'll transport myself inside the lair, then let you all know if Teela is there!"

"Alone?", Adam asked as finally a spark of hope ignited within him at the possibility.

"Yeah, there's nothing to it." "I did it before, when I returned He-Man's sword to him", he reminded the desolate prince.

"Alright", he answered giving his permission.

With a snap of his fingers, Orko disappeared. One could only hope that his magic worked correctly and he appeared at his desired location. Many times, Orko would disappear only to materialize during inopportune times or in the wrong location. Like when he appeared in the middle of Adam's transformation into He-Man, prompting Adam to explain that he was the legendary hero and extracting a life oath from the magician that he would take that secret to his grave.

* * *

The cave was dark and musty. Teela strained against her restraints with all her might. Her beautiful red hair had come undone from her French twist, hanging in a disarray around her heart-shaped face. Smudges of eyeliner, eye shadow, and mascara painted dark runny circles around her aqua eyes giving her a racoonish face. The make-up didn't smudge from her tears, rather from the constant slow drip of a source of water cascading over Teela's head. Teela was a fighter not a crier. Even in the most dissolute of situations, brought onto her knees in front of Skeletor and his minions, the brave Captain of the Royal Guard never shed a tear. It was unnecessary for her to cry or worry over her predicament, having confidence in her abilities to free herself or at least get rescued by her friends. It never occurred to Teela that said friends had no idea where she was.

With her hands tied securely over her head, she opened her eyes to peruse her surroundings. She could tell she was strung up like a piñata, suspended mid-air over a bottomless pit. A purplish cocoon like structure constricted her torso kept her immobile. Trussed up in her finery, she truly did resemble a piñata waiting around for someone to knock her silly, to see if she would let loose secret goodies. When she got her hands on the person who abducted her, Teela would make sure she unleashed all sort of good wallops on their ass.

' _I guess I have a knack for being stranded over abysses',_ she thought ironically recalling when she had tripped and fell into the abyss surrounding Castle Grayskull. Unlike that time, Teela didn't feel the presence of her mother. Rather, she felt a cool draft creeping up her legs which were currently pressed closed together thanks to the tight confines of her mermaid-style gown. Stupidly, she had not altered this gown, wanting to preserve its natural exquisite shape.

' _Why did I wear this stupid dress?'_ she chastised herself. She then answered herself with a smirk. _'To please Adam.' 'When did I start caring what he thinks?',_ she questioned herself further.

The truth was self-evident. The answer to her question was… Always. Since she first met him. She sought his undivided attention throughout her life. She couldn't remember a time when she wasn't running after him.

Thinking of her royal charge, brought worry to the forefront of her thoughts. She wondered if her abductor's had also captured him. She wouldn't be able to live this down, if they had. Rather than protecting him as was her job, she let her attraction to him dictate her actions having been mesmerized by the scene of him playing the piano. Watching his elegant fingers skim over the piano keys had her thinking of how wonderful they would feel caressing her body. _"STUPID, STUPID, STUPID"_ , she yelled inwardly.

How she hated the constricted feeling of not being able to swing her legs about freely. If she had that freedom, she would have swung her legs up and over her arms, contorting her body in a way to bring her arms closer to her mouth. Then she would chew threw the ropes binding her arms together. That's when she became aware that something was stuffed into her mouth. Lowering her gaze toward her chin, she noticed that her abductor had stuffed a red ball gag into her mouth. Protruding from her mouth, the plastic piece kept her jaws apart. Plastic connectors extended from the mouthpiece to wrap around her neck like a noose. Teela recognized the item as a BDSM sex toy.

Her abductor was a dominatrix! She wondered if it was a male or female. Looking around the cave, Teela didn't see anyone.

She had to free herself. Taking a deep breath she decided a little commotion will help her situation. Perhaps the noise would make her abductor show their face.

Unable to form words, as the mouth restraint prevented her from doing so, Teela let out a guttural throaty moan. To her ears, she sounded like a wounded animal. It didn't matter.

Teela yelled for a good thirty minutes by her account. Her throat now raw, her sounds were reduced to mere whimpers. No one had come. The red-haired captive began feeling despair as the pain in her shoulders became unbearable from bearing the weight of her body, even to her trained limbs. Trembling from the exertion of keeping herself supported by her arms, Teela tried to take deep calming breaths to bring much needed oxygen to her aching muscles.

How could she be alone in the cave? Hanging her head low, she beseeched the Ancients for some intervention. Closing her eyes against the pain and despair, she brought forth happy images from her childhood.

Her father had taught her that thinking good thoughts in time of stress always alleviated the situations. So that's what she did.

As she relived those happy moments, she didn't notice when she received a visitor. In fact, it wasn't until she felt a warm comforting hand upon her cheek that Teela noticed she was no longer alone.

Opening her eyes, she was surprised to see Orko. He was floating in front of her, a look of utter concern in his eyes.

"Are you okay?", he signed using symbols he was taught by Queen Marlena. The Queen had taught her, Adam, the King, Duncan and Orko how to communicate using specific symbols she called _American Sign Language._ Marlena thought it necessary that the family have a means of communicating with each other, that no one else on the planet understood. This knowledge served them well throughout several occasions of strife and battle. It was also a means of Teela and Adam to coordinate jokes on Palace Staff and tutors when they were younger. Teela was very grateful that Orko still remembered this coded language.

Completing the only movement she could, she nodded slightly.

"Adam, your father, Mekaneck, Ram Man, and Battle Cat are right outside", he continued to sign to her letting her know that her rescue had arrived.

Relief flooded through her system. Then she realized what Orko said.

Adam was outside. It became apparent to Teela that he was safe, giving her more relief instantly. Then she quirked her eyebrows.

What was Adam doing here? Where was He-Man?

She tried asking Orko those questions, using the limited mobility of her fingers; however, he wasn't able to understand her signs.

"I'm going to go back out there and let them know I found you", he informed her.

She tried calling him back; however, he had disappeared before she could make a sound.

Closing her eyes again, she let her head drop forward. She was thankful that a rescue team had arrived.

But how in the world did her father and the Masters get involved? Arcadia was quite a distance from Eternos. She hadn't expected their involvement.

Then it hit her, she must have been captured a long time ago and she hadn't realize it. No wonder her limbs began to feel like lead. Simultaneously, her stomach let loose a loud rumble informing her that it was hours if not days since her last meal. The noise from her abdomen disturbed resting bats up above, making them spread their wings forming a dark descending circle over her head.

' _Great',_ she thought. Her yelling did nothing to alert her captor, but the rumble in her belly awoke bats. If this situation wasn't serious, Teela would have laughed at the absurdity of it.

To avoid getting hit by the swarming bats that flew dangerously close to her head, she began to ferociously swing from side to side. Her actions kept the bats at bay, the winged mammals afraid of her movements.

That's when Teela began to notice long shadows moving on the ground below her. Shadows that weren't there moments ago. As the shadows came closer, growing in shape, the bats dispersed themselves throughout the cave leaving Teela alone.

Stilling her movements, Teela tried to ascertain what formed these shadows. To her surprise they took on anthropomorphic forms. She could discern limbs like arms and legs, shoulders, necks, and heads. As the beings drew closer, Teela noticed that they were unbelievable tall. She recognized them as the almost extinct Rock People.

Teela now knew where she was. She had seen the Rock People before, when she and He-Man had saved some children from a neighboring village when the volcano above ground exploded. Afterwards, the leader had taken He-Man's sword, quickly disappearing into the cave as the opening was covered by falling debris. Having no choice, they had all returned to the Palace so that He-Man could pick up a BattleRam. She couldn't return with them, as she had to run drills with the guards. Her father insisted that she remain at the Palace and not return with He-Man. Therefore, only He-Man, Battle Cat, her father, Orko and Ram Man had gone to retrieve the hero's sword.

Teela had never found out how He-Man had retrieved his sword. She thought it was ironic that she was now trapped inside the lair that he had lost his sword in. Now that she thought of that day, she realized how persistent her father had been that she not return with them.

As her body continued to slow its back and forth movements, she contemplated the reasons why. Off course, that event was many years ago thus making it difficult for her to remember all the specifics from that day. However, she remembered her father's face when he insisted for her to stay behind. He was almost scared.

She wondered about that. Then the answer dawned on her. Her father knew the truth about whether or not Adam and He-Man were one!

That was why he always supported him, telling her that things weren't always what they seemed, and that she shouldn't judge a book by its cover.

Her father knew… **HER FATHER KNEW!** , she yelled inwardly. Without realizing, she started buckling at the waist, her movements causing her to swing wildly back and worth. Within moments the rope attached to her hands began to shake violently as it began breaking apart. Looking up, Teela saw the breaking point. It became obvious to the captain that her captors must have used material with poor tensile strength. Increasing the vigor of her movements, she grabbed the rope with both hands as she started rotating her hips allowing her to make circles in the air. Abruptly stopping, she then reversed her spins. Again looking above her, she smiled when she noticed the threads coming apart even more.

All the time she perused her environment, to keep an eye on the Rock People. She didn't know what their role in her abduction was; however, Teela didn't think they were going to harm her. She knew them to be avoidant of humans and that typically they were not aggressive. She hoped for her sake, that they wouldn't be a problem. Wearing her evening gown, Teela didn't have her typical arsenal at her disposal. Having been captured, she was sure that her captors released her of her weapons. If she was going to escape, she would have to do so using only her wits and man-to-man combat skills.

Back and forth, to and fro, and round and round she swung her body, all the time aiming for the edge of the pit. If she timed her movements correctly, she would be able to propel herself over the edge to somersault safely on the ground. Suddenly, with a loud snap the rope tore. However, she was nowhere near the periphery of the pit thus she fell into it, a loud yell of despair gushing out of her lips.

Airborne, she plummeted into the bottomless void.


	29. Chapter 29

Pure Intentions? Chapter 28

As Adam waited for Orko to reappear he heard a desperate call within his mind. Reaching a hand to his temple, he opened his mind to the telepathic connection.

' _Prince Adaaam!',_ the Sorceress beckoned urgently. _'Grayskull is under attack.' 'He-Man is needed, come to Grayskull as quickly as you can!'._

Dropping his hand, he jumped out of Battle Cat's saddle walking up to Duncan who was waiting a little further away with Mekanek and Ram Man. Seeing his approach and look of concern on his face, Duncan met the Prince half way.

"What is it?", he asked.

Whispering Adam stated, "The Sorceress just summoned me to Grayskull." "Skeletor is attacking and he is not alone!"

"Go!", he commanded.

Adam didn't argue. He knew that the safety of Grayskull came first. At all costs. So much for thinking that he would be saving Teela as Adam. He had to entrust her rescue to her father and the Masters as his services were allegiant to the Sorceress.

But how would he make his exit? He couldn't ask Cringer to run away and then sprint after him, as his pet was currently transformed into Battle Cat. Out here in the wilderness with miles and miles of just lush vegetation, there were no distractions or excuses for him to come up with.

Understanding his dilemma, Duncan offered an excuse as he called for Mekaneck and Ram Man to join them. Bringing his left wrist to his ear, Duncan spoke into his communicator on his cuff, faking a call to the Palace. "Yes, sir", he stated. "I'll send him back immediately."

Looking up at the Masters and a confused Adam he stated, "King Randor just contacted me." "Adam is needed at the Palace." "It is up to the three of us to rescue my daughter."

Catching up to the ruse Adam asked, "So my father is calling me back?"

Nodding, he turned away from the Masters to hide the small twitch of his mustache as he tried to hide the fact that he was lying to his comrades. Duncan couldn't wait for the day that these 'Grayskull' secrets were no longer needed. He didn't want to think about what his king's and daughter's reaction were going to be like when they found out Adam's secret. Adam had not had a chance to let him know that the King knew of Adam's secret.

Adam then approached Battle Cat. Bending at the waist, he brought his lips close to the feline's ear as he said, "We have to go to Grayskull." "Now", he uttered to signify his urgency.

"Hhop on", Battle Cat answered after he roared.

"I'll meet you all back at the Palace." "With Teela", Adam stated with certainty before turning Battle Cat away from the Rock People's lair.

' _This is getting better and better',_ Adam thought.

* * *

 _Meanwhile inside the cave_

10 feet

20 feet

30 feet

Teela continued falling into the bottomless pit, as she let out a loud continuous muffled cry of desperation. She was doomed. There was no way anyone could save her now.

Unless they had wings.

Unfortunately, she knew that neither Buzz-Off nor Stratos were part of the rescue party. How she wished that at least one of her winged comrades had accompanied her father.

Looking toward the ceiling so she wouldn't have to stare into the gloomy darkness below her, she noticed that the Rock People were now crowded around the edge of the pit, looking down at her as she continued to fall. With her eyes glued on them, Teela didn't notice a long jagged piece of rock protruding from the sides of the wall until she heard the material of her dress shred upon it.

 _Rrriiiiiippp._

The sharpness of the rock tore through the delicate fabric of her gown from the hem all the way through the waistline. Luckily for Teela, the boning of her bodice got caught on the ragged rock edge, stopping her fall. As her body jolted from the unexpected brake of her fall, the ball gag slipped out of her mouth, while the cloth torn off her dress fell into the bottomless pit.

"Phew, that was close", she uttered both glad for the ability to speak again and for having stopped her falling.

Staring at the protruding piece of rock that saved her life, Teela knew that she would have limited amount of movement before the rest of her dress was ripped asunder. Or the protruding piece of rock that saved her life broke off the pit's wall.

"Now what?", she exclaimed. What good was it that she was perched on the edge of this rocky tip? She still had to figure out a way to climb back upwards.

Teela didn't have long to contemplate. To her surprise she heard "Hold on." "We will save you", from the Rock People.

In wonderment, Teela watched as the cave dwellers lined up in a straight line one behind the other on the same side of the pit that she was hanging from. Slowly, she watched as the first massive being kneeled on all fours to be followed in action by his _paesan_. One by one the Rock People extended their arms to grab hold of the ankle of the person in front of them, until they made a connecting chain. The person in the front, gradually made his way over the edge. Scaling down the side of the pit, he inched his way down to Teela secured by his ankle by another cave dweller and he to another and so on and so forth.

Inch by inch, foot by foot, the Rock People lowered themselves until the leader was able to reach a hardened gray hand out to Teela.

"We save you, friend of He-Man", he spoke with confidence. Wrapping a strong hand around Teela's fisted hands, he hauled her free of the ragged rock. Secure in his hold, Teela held her breath as the Rock People still standing on top of the ledge used their mighty strength to slowly and carefully coil them upwards.

Little by little, Teela could see their progress. She was being rescued by none other than those she feared were her abductors.

With a last mighty heave, the Rock People drew their leader and the Captain of the Royal Guard safely onto solid land. Laying on the ground, Teela gave thanks to the Ancients for the Rock People's timely intervention. Once her body stopped shaking, she pushed herself up to standing. Dismay registered on her face when her actions caused her dress to rip even further. She stood in front of the beings that saved her, clad only in a green piece of material covering her bust and trailing just mere inches off her rounded full hips.

The ripping of her dress left her long bare legs indecently viewable to the Rock People. The garment only barely covered the juncture at her thighs while in the back the material touched the ends of her little moons. Too grateful for being rescued, Teela didn't care. With her head held high, she jutted out her bound arms hoping that someone among her rescuers had a sharp object to cut her free.

"We free He-Man's friend!", cried Rabar the leader of the Rock Men.

"Thank you, Rabar", Teela stated as with his mighty strength the gargantuan leader broke her bonds. Once freed she asked, "Can someone please tell me what's going on here?", as she rubbed her wrists to bring back much needed circulation to her fingers.

"They brought you here", he said. "They said, we need to make sure you no escape." "They said, they will hurt our babies if you escape." "We want babies safe." "They didn't say you He-Man's friend." "We owe He-Man for keeping us secluded." "We had to save you", Rabar continued.

"Babies will be safe, if you tell me who **They** are!", she commanded her voice high pitched due to her efforts.

"That's simple", Teela heard coming from a melodious female voice. A voice so pleasant, Teela couldn't envision hearing from the mouth of a Rock being. Sure enough her hypothesis was proven correct when the Rock People moved to the side to reveal a lone female human making her way towards the Captain.

Teela was awestruck. The woman was beautiful, with long free flowing midnight black hair reaching the back of her legs. She was dressed in an expensive yellow muslin knee length gown which flowed over her hour glass figure like water in a stream. When the woman stood face to face with the angered Captain, Teela could see the female possessed eyes of an unbelievable shade of violet and delicate facial features. To Teela she resembled a china doll, so pearly white was her skin she looked luminescent. Teela didn't recognize her.

"Don't you recognize me?", the woman drawled as she walked around Teela taking in her now improper apparel. "Tsk, Tsk, Tsk,". "A queen must dress more appropriately", the woman continued.

Teela stood her ground as her apparent captor perused her near naked form. She was not intimidated by her words. NO. As a non-royal person living at the palace, Teela heard these type of jeering throughout her life. She had become immune to them by now. Plus she knew that she had the same training in etiquette and formal education as these 'ladies', having received it directly by the Queen's Ladies in Waiting.

"Should I know you?", she threw back.

"I will be your Queen", the raven haired beauty sneered.

The woman's words brought much needed clarification as to the reason Teela was abducted. This maniac thought that she would marry Adam. Suddenly, Teela remembered who this was. However, now was not the time to let her captor know she had recognized her. Teela would act unaware of the woman's identify until the right moment. After she had arrested her on behalf of the Crown.

Eternia did not need a kidnapper as her future Queen. Teela would ensure this bitch got nowhere near Adam. With her hands free and her lighting quick reflexes, Teela forced her hands into her bodice closing her hands around two twin daggers she carried sheathed on a holster around her ribcage. A Cheshire grin graced her lips, when she realized that her captor had not thought of patting her down for any hidden weapons. A mistake that would cause Lady Stephania dearly.

Withdrawing her hands from her bodice, Teela brandished her hidden weapons. In each hand, she held a four inch dagger with a wristband attached to the end of each, which she looped around her wrist. She would not let this misguided noblewoman threaten her life nor get near Adam or the Throne. Not now. Not ever, especially while knowing he was in love with her.

She then put a brake on her thoughts. Technically, she wasn't yet aware of the fact that he was in love with her. It was just He-Man's word that gave her that opinion. Adam had yet to say anything about how he felt for her. In that respect, he was just like He-Man. Here she was about to risk her life for a man (or two) that she had no idea where she truly stood with.

Lowering her weapons, but not losing sight of her target Teela questioned "Was it you that tried to throw me off my horse?"

"You just don't want to die!", she yelled back at her.

"You won't be Queen", Teela countered with.

"Who's going to stop me?", the black haired beauty questioned. "As far as I can see, Your Prince Adam is not here to save you this time", she stated flippantly as she tossed her hair behind her shoulder and revealed her own hidden weapons. The viscount's daughter held two identical daggers just like Teela's in her hands, sans the wristbands.

"Although I'm grateful that Prince Adam has saved my life, I don't need him to deal with the likes of you", Teela answered while simultaneously eyeing the revealed weapons. Years of training kicking in, she took a defensive stand moving one leg behind her balancing her weight on both legs.

Brining a hand holding a dagger level with her chin, she beckoned to the noble woman "You seem overly confident of yourself."

"I'm the best dagger fighter in the Northern Hemisphere", Lady Stephania answered.

"Make your move then and I'll show you skills you've never seen before", Teela stated as she pulled her other hand slightly behind her head as she prepared to block or make a strike.

Teela's confidence enraged Stephania who with a loud growl lunged forward closing the space between them. With full force, she slammed into Teela attempting to throw her off balance. Used to wrestling guards and Skeletor's henchmen weighing at least three times Stephania's pounds, Teela easily stood her ground. It would take much more than that to intimidate Randor's Captain.

Side stepping around the noble woman, Teela raised her right leg kicking Stephania behind the left knee. Automatically, the shorter woman buckled to the floor. The captain quickly closed the distance, attempting to wrap her arms around Stephania's upper body; however, the latter quickly pirouetted on one leg bringing her other leg around sweeping Teela off balance.

Pouncing on top of the red-haired warrior, Stephania pinned Teela to the ground covering her entire body with her own. Raising on arm overhead, she attempted to stab Teela in the abdomen. As the dagger made its descend, Teela bucked her hips ferociously dislodging Stephania off of her. Continuing with her movement, she threw her legs over her shoulders enabling her to back flip over herself into a kneeling position. From there, she pushed upwards to a standing position legs shoulder width apart.

Wiping sweat off her forehead, Teela reached her hand outwards crooking two fingers in Stephania's direction to indicate it was her move. Now also standing, the raven haired beauty made a run to attack Teela. Sidestepping her rush, Teela jabbed forward landing a Karate chop to the back of Stephania's neck bringing the other woman back to her knees.

"You should give up while you still can", Teela taunted.

"My father wouldn't dream of it", Stephania yelled as she lunged upwards.

Face to face, the two women circled each other each holding their arms to the side, the daggers clutched possessively in their palms. With each revolution, the distance between them closed. Mere inches away from each other Teela decided to take the offense, making the first move by bringing her right arm across her midline in an downward stroke. Stephania blocked by flinging herself to the side. Teela ran after her jabbing her left arm forward meaning to stab Stephania in the abdomen. Quickly sucking in her breath, Stephania deflated her abdomen and jumped backwards escaping Teela's dagger by mere centimeters.

Having missed her mark Teela pulled back, cart wheeling backwards to avoid Stephania's blows which were coming in quick successive forward thrusts. When she put enough distance between the noble woman's sharp daggers and her sensitive skin, Teela stated "You won't win, Stephania."

"Ahh, so you do know me", she answered as she dropped her daggers to the floor. Stephania's decision to disarm herself left Teela perplexed.

"You are Lord Teary's daughter." "Adam and I were on our way to your home town tomorrow." "Why kidnap me from Arcadia, when I was going to be in your home?", Teela asked.

"I've had enough of you sleeping with my future husband", Stephania answered. "When he comes to Calcuwhita tomorrow he'll be alone."

Teela gave a wry smile at Stephania's choice of words. It was obvious that she was aware that she and Adam were sharing a bed while on this tour; however, Stephania was not aware how true her words were when it came to the other meaning of the word 'sleeping' with someone. If Teela's suspicion was correct and Adam is He-Man, Teela had 'slept' with Adam in the biblical sense on many occasions.

It was now that Teela chose to break Stephania's bubble by saying, "He'll come to find me and when he does he will never give you a second thought for what you've done."

"What do you mean?", she asked.

"I am his best friend." "Do you think he'll want to marry a woman who has threatened the life of his closest childhood friend?", Teela asked.

Taking a step forward, Stephania laughed maniacally. "I can persuade him to forget you", she stated confidently.

"How will you do that?", Teela asked not moving from her position.

Shrugging her elegant shoulders she answered, "That's not any of your concern." "When I'm done with you, you won't have to worry about how I'll win Adam's heart."

"It's his heart you want or Eternia?", Teela asked.

"Having his love, will be enough for me." "My father….he wants Eternia", she answered. "Through my marriage to Adam, my father will rule Eternia."

"You forget that when King Randor is no longer the Sovereign, Adam will be." "Not your father", Teela corrected her. She knew that Lord Teary was a calculating business man, almost coercing Adam to pay him a visit. She had no idea he would go to these lengths to sit on the Throne.

"Adam can't rule", she answered with a sneer. "He is a coward and too carefree to take on the Monarchy." "Eternia needs a strong man to lead her", she said as she came to stand directly in front of Teela. "My father will be that man."

"You think very little of the man whom you say you love", Teela answered before lifting both feet of the ground to kick Stephania in the chest with both legs. When she landed back on the ground, she outstretched one arm in front of her, the other pulled back against her cheekbone.

"Who said that love and ruling should go hand in hand?", she asked. "All royals are not as lucky as King Randor and Queen Marlena." "Most don't marry for love, but then you wouldn't know that." "You are not a royal", she said her tone almost dismissive. "I don't understand why Adam would want to marry you?", she questioned.

Why would Stephania be under the impression that Adam wanted to marry her? Teela had to get Stephania to keep talking. How would she do that? Communication wasn't her strong point, fighting was. Deciding to be direct she asked her pointedly, "What gives you the impression that Adam has chosen me?"

"I watched the two of you at his birthday ball." "He never danced with anyone else", she informed her. "However, that doesn't matter." "Soon he'll only ever dance with me again."

"Not if I have anything to do with it", Teela replied. "I'm still armed."

"I don't need stupid daggers in order to fight you", Stephania stated. As soon as her last word was uttered she brought her hands overhead as a luminous ball of fire appeared. Teela watched with trepidation as the woman pulled her arms apart, each holding a rounded flame.

"Surprise?", Stephania asked when she noticed Teela's shock. "I told you, I don't need a weapon to fight you!"

Teela realized her mistake too late. She had no idea that Stephania could use magic. Did she inherit this power from Lord Teary? Suddenly, the graveness of her situation hit her full force. If she and Adam had traveled to Calcuwhita on the morrow they would have fallen right in their clutches.

With an evil laugh, Stephania prepared to unleash one of the fire balls . Pulling her arm backwards, she forcefully threw her entire weight forward through her arm to direct the position of the flame. Waiting until the last second, Teela hopped forward on one leg, while swinging her free leg and both arms into the air, propelling her entire body midair. Quickly she wrapped her arms into her chest as she spun in 360 degrees achieving a parallel position to the ground. Her quick reflexes ensured that the flames missed their target. Her momentum carried her over Stephania's head, so that when she landed she stood behind the fire bearing woman.

Stephania quickly turned around to face Teela. "Your tricks won't keep you safe for long", she stated through gritted teeth. Taking a step forward, she stopped midway as she turned her head around when a loud explosion tore through the cave.

Teela too directed her gaze to where the cave was collapsing. As debris fell from overhead, Teela crouched low covering her head.

As soon as the dust settled, she stood up dusting off her dress and out of instinct pulled it lower as with all of her physical movements the dress rode higher. Teela looked for Stephania but couldn't see her. Coughing to clear her throat, she squinted through the soot as several silhouettes walked through the opening.

"Teela are you alright", she heard her father state.

"Yes", she uttered when another explosion rocked the cave. This one came from the bottom up, as Stephania busted up from all the broken rock pieces that had previously buried her. Quick to defend his daughter, Man-At-Arms fired his wrist laser freezing the noblewoman in a half seated position.

Lowering his weapon, he looked in Teela's direction to see that his daughter was no longer standing. Running to her, he saw she was bleeding profusely from a wound on her temple, just above her right eyebrow. Stephania's magic had caused a large piece of rock to fly off her and hit Teela squarely on the forehead like a projected missile.

She now lay prone on the floor totally unconscious to what was happening around her.

* * *

Having left Teela's rescue party a good distance behind, Adam dismounted from Battle Cat. In one swift move, he withdrew his Power Sword from the invincible scabbard always attached to his back. Raising his hand in the air, he called down the Power of Grayskull. Within minutes he transformed himself into He-Man before climbing back into the saddle. Having done this so many times, no words were needed between him and Battle Cat. Galloping quickly, the great armored cat devoured the miles between the Rock People's liar and Grayskull.

He-Man didn't know what he'll be facing when he reached Grayskull as the Sorceress didn't inform him as to the specifics of Skeletor's attack. Drawing nearer to the castle, he slowed Battle Cat down in order to be more cautious. By doing so, he ensured he didn't fall into a trap.

Rounding a hill, he came into view with the great stronghold seeing Skeletor standing in front of the jaw bridge. The Lord of Destruction was not alone. To his left stood another man, cloaked in modern gentleman's clothing. Both he and Skeletor had their arms outstretched in front of them each holding a magical talisman in their hands. Skeletor off course held his Havoc Staff whereas the stranger held a spear in one hand and a purple heart shaped crystal in the other.

He-Man didn't at first recognize Skeletor's companion. He studied the stranger's short chin length black hair much in the same hair style as his own. When he turned to speak to Skeletor, He-Man's gaze landed on the man's profile taking in a neatly trimmed goatee.

Marzo.

Apparently, the sorcerer was back this time having teamed up with Skeletor. As He-Man contemplated, how this occurred he noticed that the beam of magic projected from their talisman was beginning to work against the Sorceress's protection spell and the jaw bridge cracked slightly open.

This couldn't happen.

Calling Battle Cat to his side, he motioned their attack. His companion was attack Marzo, while he handled Skeletor.

Crouching low, both human and feline prepped themselves to release their supernatural speed and strength to fight against their enemy. Without making any noise to alert the attackers to their presence, they leaped up and with unimaginable speed ran towards them.

He-Man barreled into Skeletor immediately, dislodging the Havoc Staff from his deathlike grip, while Battle Cat reared high on his back legs to bring down his front paws on Marzo's shoulders, his elongated sharp nails imbedding their deeply.

With a roar, both evil sorcerers turned to face their enemy. He-Man watched with a smile as Skeletor's visage changed from utter surprise to one of complete anger. Marzo's body language matched Skeletor's however, he was howling in pain as Battle Cat sank his 6-inch canines into the soft tissue connecting the Count's shoulder to his neck. Try as he might, he couldn't dislodge Battle Cat from his body.

"He-Man", Skeletor screeched.

"Skeletor, help me!", Marzo pleaded.

Seeing his partner being mauled by the ferocious cat, Skeletor threw his hands in the air as he pulled in the magic from around him. With a blinding burst of light, the Havoc Staff flew back into his outstretched hand before Marzo's amulet also floated toward him. Then with an even bigger illumination, both he and Marzo disappeared leaving a bewildered Battle Cat biting thin air.

"RRRR", he growled, "they always disappear at the best part." Extending his long pink tongue, Battle Cat cleaned his whiskers from Marzo's blood. Coughing, he spewed the blood onto the floor as he hated the way human blood and tissue tasted.

"Are you alright?", He-Man answered him, disappointment evident in his voice that once again his intervention did not lead to Skeletor's arrest.

"Yes", Battle Cat sneered. "Are you?"

"I'm fine." "Let's see if the Sorceress needs us before we return to help with Teela's rescue", he stated while waiting for the jaw bridge to be lowered.

When the lower toothy mandible touched the ground, He-Man jumped back in the saddle. He saw the Sorceress standing beyond the precipice of the lowered bridge.

"Thank you, Champion of Eternia", she stated in her serene voice. "Once again your help keeps this castle and all of its secrets safe."

"I wish I could say the same about Teela", he stated as with the threat to Grayskull now gone, his concern was only for his lady love.

"Man-At-Arms is bringing her here", she replied.

"He found her?!", the disguised Prince exclaimed.

"Come inside and wait for them to arrive", she stated as she turned away from the draw bridge with a smile on her face.

Galloping over the bridge, Battle Cat brought He-Man inside in a few seconds. Perched on top of his companion, He-Man followed the Sorceress back into the Throne room. Once there she turned to face him, her beautiful face calm as she informed him, "Duncan contacted me telepathically, that my daughter has been found." "I had them wait before I opened a portal until we defeated Skeletor."

With that she raised both arms to shoulder length height as light emanated from both hands as she conjured a dimensional portal. When it was large enough, Teela's rescuers came through one by one.

"It was Lady Stephania", Orko yelled as soon as he was through the portal and standing in front of He-Man and the Sorceress. He was the first to come out of the portal.

Mekaneck and Ram Man came through next, carrying in their arms a still frozen Lady Stephania.

He-Man waited anxiously to see Teela walk through the portal. He waited a good five minutes before a brown booted foot peaked through the portal. His gaze traveling upwards, He-Man took in the golden shin guards, green army fatigue leggings, and furry brown shorts of Duncan's uniform. Traveling higher, He-Man saw that he clutched a bleeding and unconscious Teela in his arms.

The red-haired beauty's body was limp in her father's arms, her long muscular legs exposed. Knowing how much she would hate to wake up to find herself in such a state of undress in front of her colleagues, He-Man pulled down a tapestry from one of the gray castle walls and draped it over her.

"This way, Duncan", the Sorceress directed as she lead the men to the third floor bedrooms. Before climbing the stairs she turned to face Mekaneck and Ram Man stating "I must ask the two of you to remain below." "Battle Cat, would you guard the prisoner in case she unfreezes?", she asked sweetly.

Nodding his acquiescence, the big cat moved adjacent to the frozen noblewoman ready to pounce on her in case she moved a muscle.

"I'm staying here too", stated Orko as he rolled up his long red sleeves exposing bony blue arms. Sitting next to Battle Cat a scowl overcame his features as he stared angrily at Lady Stephania.

* * *

Teela did not stir as her father laid her gently on a soft four poster bed. Bending over her, he applied bandages to her head as He-Man stood in the doorway confusion marring his handsome features.

"What happened?", he asked.

"It's a long story", Duncan replied over his shoulder. Stepping away from his daughter, he gave the Sorceress space to come forward.

Placing a comforting hand on Duncan's shoulder she stated, "Thank you for bringing her here instead of going straight away to the Palace." "I just wanted to personally make sure she is alright." "May I have a few moments alone with her?", she asked the two men whom she knew loved Teela as much as she did.

Approaching He-Man at the doorway Duncan responded, "Take as much time as you need." "We'll be downstairs with the others", before closing the door behind him.

As soon as the men left the room, Teela Na gingerly sat at the foot of the bed, staring lovingly at her daughter's sleeping form. Her body ached with the pain of wanting to pull her into her lap and cuddle her, the way she did when she was an infant. However, the mystic guardian knew that was not possible. She was taking a risk having Teela rest here in the bed that would have been hers had she grown up within the castle walls. Despite that, Teela Na needed these brief moments alone with her. Using her magic she ran a loving hand over Teela's body examining for any unknown injuries. Finding none, she stood from the bed. Walking to the head of the bed, she bend low briefly pressing a tender kiss on her daughter's forehead. _'One day soon, I will have you back home',_ the lonely mother stated inwardly.

Straightening, she outstretched her hands transforming into Zoar to fly out of the room thus she didn't need to disturb the sleeping Captain. Out the bedroom window she flew, then she allowed her magnificent wings to take her high over the castle's turrets. From their she had an all expanse view of the lands surrounding Castle Grayskull. Pleased that no threats lurked near, she lowered herself and entered the Throne room from another window. Flying to her Throne, she took her human form again.

Below stood the man who had vowed to raise Teela, the man who wanted to marry her, and others who cared for her daughter very deeply. She entrusted them with Teela's caretaking and related that as soon as Teela woke up, she'd return her to the Palace.

This didn't bode well for He-Man. He wanted her home now; however, in this form he couldn't state his wishes. He didn't have to. When he heard the Sorceress's voice pleading with him to give her this one night, he knew that she had heard his desires. Looking directly at her, he nodded his head to indicate his agreement.

Directing his gaze to the still frozen Lady Stephania, He-Man asked to find out what happened.

Duncan answered him, "Orko reappeared to us a few minutes after Prince Adam left for the Palace." "It took Ram Man several tries to break down the barrier." "Orko helped with some magic and I used my laser." "Our entrance must have caused an avalanche to fall over Lady Stephania burying her beneath it." "Next thing we knew, she used magic to dislodge the rocks covering her, when one flew toward Teela hitting her squarely on forehead." As he spoke, Duncan strode over to the frozen prisoner aiming his right laser at her. His uniform was also equipped with a de-freezing laser. Aiming it at Lady Stephania he depressed a button so that the warm liquid sprayed all over her. Still bound, Lady Stephania rapidly blinked her eyes as she took in her surroundings.

"Where am I?", she asked her voice full of anger.

"We'll be asking the questions here", stated Mekaneck as he came forward. "Who are you?"

With a flip of her long hair and battling her eyelashes she looked up at the cybernetic Master to answer. Her voice was laced with confidence as she stated, "I'm Lady Stephania, the future Queen of Eternia."

When the words left her mouth, Duncan's gaze found He-Man's. The older man could see the surprise on the hero's face. Walking over to him he cleared his throat indicating that He-Man was showing too much personal interest in the woman's words.

Waylaying him with a hand on his massive shoulder, Duncan stepped forward to address the noble woman. "Do you recognize me?"

Directing her gaze at him she nodded her head. Coming to stand over her with his imposing height which intimidated most but not to this woman who aspired to become Queen, Duncan spoke calmly when he addressed her next "So you would like to become the Queen of Eternia?"

"I deserve it, not this harlot who parades herself half naked and sleeps in the Prince's bed", she stated with distaste as she tilted her head around looking for the red-haired captain.

"Are you speaking about the Captain of the Royal Guard?", He-Man asked.

Switching her gaze to him, she stalled at the possessive look of anger he directed in her direction. Quickly lowering her eyes, she nodded her head.

"Why doesn't Captain Teela deserve to be Queen?", Eternia's Champion asked, his voice even not betraying the fire burning.

"She is not royalty, nor of noble blood", Stephania answered haughtily.

"Neither is Queen Marlena", Duncan reminded her as he watched He-Man's reaction to Stephania's words. He was worried that He-Man may do or say something to reveal his true relationship to the Queen. As her son, he had every right to defend his mother. As Eternia's Champion he had to show a level of disinterest.

"The Queen has proven her worth." "Teela has not", Stephania replied. At her words, Duncan send a telepathic message to the Sorceress to intervene before he or He-Man did something they would regret. How could this woman who hardly knew his loyal daughter make such accusations against her.

Coming to stand in front of the prisoner, the Sorceress now spoke "You are the one who wrote the missive in the Molotov bomb." Her words were neither a question nor a statement.

"I am." Stephania answered knowing full well to whom she was speaking to.

"Lord Teary's daughter is not a magic wielder." "Your spells are strong, young one", the Sorceress stated.

"Blah." "Lord Teary is a fool, thank the Ancients that he is not my biological father", the bound woman responded.

"What do you mean?", asked Duncan who was now confused. He remembered that Lord Teary was the Viscount of Calcuwhita and that Adam and Teela would have traveled there tomorrow.

"I mean, that I am not his daughter."

"Who are you then?", Ram Man asked who until now kept quiet.

With a shrug and disdain she answered, "That's for me to know and for you not to find out, idiot."

"You will not speak to a Master in that tone", Duncan admonished her. "You may think that Teela is beneath you; however, I am a lord of the realm and King Randor's closest advisor." "You will respect my men and my adopted daughter!", he stated in a tone that did not leave room for argument.

"That whore, doesn't deserve my respect", Stephania answered back.

Orko caught the Sorceress raising her hand at that remark. Floating over to her, he restrained her with a gentle tap on the shoulder. Turning to look at him, but not lowering her extended arm the Sorceress was shocked to see Orko making his eyes larger than smaller as if sending her a signal. He then directed his eye balls left to right, hoping that the Sorceress understood his nonverbal exchange to mean that she should not blast this haughty woman.

Understanding dawning, she lowered her arm. Turning to face her Trollan friend, she thanked him by forming the words only with her mouth as she walked to the back of the room. She had to get a handle on her emotions. Showing her anger would not benefit her daughter at all. Especially because she didn't yet ascertain to what extent Lady Stephania imposed a threat. She knew that the noblewoman's magic was no match for hers, especially within the confines of Grayskull; however, the woman did possess a great deal of it. She wondered who her biological parents were.

Her curiosity was appeased when Battle Cat roared, drawing the noblewoman's attention to him. Everyone in the room smirked at the noticeable shiver she exhibited once Stephania noticed how long the feline's teeth were. She may not have been afraid of the men in the room; however, she was clearly terrified by this beast.

"Teela is my friend", he growled. "She has done a lot for Eternia." "If Prince Adam wants to marry her, we won't let you or anyone else stand in the way."

"You'd have to stop me first", she said as she wriggled her bound arms. Luckily, Ram Man noticed the slight movement and with quick reflexes plowed his massive body into her knocking her instantly unconscious.

So now there were two unconscious women in Grayskull.


	30. Chapter 30

Pure Intentions? Chapter 29

 _A/N: The rope I'm referencing is from the Filmation episode "Like Father, Like Daughter"._

"Quick someone bind her arms again", Ram Man stated as soon as he righted himself.

Stepping forward, Mekaneck retrieved the specially designed rope that Duncan had invented but Teela had perfected. It was befitting the selfish noblewoman, that her bonds were to be reinforced with something Teela and her father had developed.

Ensuring that her bonds were secure, Mekaneck stepped back to admire his handiwork. When he informed those present that he was done, the Sorceress came to the front of the room once again. Standing in front of Stephania she snapped her fingers, instantly bringing her back to consciousness.

"Stephania", Duncan spoke, his voice level and calm. "You will not be set free." "Don't try to fight us, we don't want to use anymore unnecessary force." "But be warned, we are fully capable to do so if you try our hand."

Throwing a quick surprised glance at Ram-Man, her face registered complete shock that he had the audacity to pummel into her. His actions had already proven to Stephania that Duncan should be afforded the respect a man of his position warranted. Turning to look at him, she nodded her acquiescence.

* * *

During the time that Stephania was unconscious, He-Man left the Throne room needing to extract himself from this situation. Deciding to see how Teela was faring, he ran up the stairs five at a time.

He stood for a moment outside her bedroom, taking in several calming breaths. Again, his plans had put Teela in harm's way. He was beyond thankful that Teela was not too dangerously hurt. He knew that if Teela didn't know how to take care of herself, the situation would have been much worse.

Quietly opening the door, he entered the room and gazed on Teela's still form. He was tempted to join her on the bed, but knew that if she awoke she would not be pleased to see him there. For a brief moment he contemplated transforming back into Adam so that he could give in to his desire. However he didn't want to risk having Ram Man or Mekaneck walk into the room and find the Prince there. He knew that would only complicate the situation even more.

Walking deeper into the room, he sat at the foot of the bed and reached out a comforting hand. Laying it on her leg, he was elated that they had found her.

As he thought of what would have happened had she not be found, he felt her stirring. Looking at her face, he noticed that she had opened her eyes and she was quietly studying him.

"Hello, Captain", he greeted her his voice sending instant shivers down her back.

Scooting backwards, Teela raised herself slightly on a pillow. "Wow my head hurts", she uttered as she brought a hand to lay upon her forehead. "What happened to me?", she asked when her fingers touched the bandages.

"A big rock decided to meet your head", he said with a smile as he stood to come and sit closer to her.

His words brought back her memories from the cave. "Lady Stephania, has been the perpetrator trying to hurt me", she informed him.

"I know." "She has been apprehended and she is downstairs", He-Man answered her. "How do you feel?"

"Like Ram Man just slammed into my head", Teela stated with a smile.

He-Man couldn't help himself. Teela's description of how she felt brought forth the image of Ram Man slamming into Lady Stephania. Mirthless laughter escaped his plump limps, making Teela look at him quizzically. When he controlled his laughter the bronze warrior informed her, "Actually, they are both downstairs and Ram Man did slam into her ladyship!", he continued with a lop-sided grin.

"Oh", Teela uttered surprised that Ram Man would use that much force on a human female. Laughter erupted from her own lips when she visualized the event. "Where am I?", Teela asked when her laughter abated. Looking around her, she didn't recognize the furniture or fixtures on the wall depicting beautiful events from Eternia's past. This room did not resemble the Palace's infirmary at all. Rather, the room looked as if it was from the past, filled with antiquities from an era long gone. Teela thought it was the most beautiful room she had ever slept in.

"You're in Grayskull."

"Really?", Teela answered as she threw off the cover from her legs. Looking down at herself she remembered the state of undress she was in thanks to her fall.

He-Man caught her looking down at herself, not knowing what to do. Bringing her eyes upwards to meet his, she blushed when she saw him appreciatively admiring her near naked form.

"Ahh, He-Man I think I'll need that tapestry again", she said when he didn't stop ogling her shapely legs. When he didn't move, she lunged for the cover flinging it over her legs. "I'm cold", she uttered as a means to cover her newfound shyness. Truthfully, she didn't want him looking at her so hungrily. Not now when her head was spinning. His looks could ignite a storm within her. A storm she couldn't put out now that he terminated their sexual relationship.

He-Man recognized her excuse for the lie it was. Quirking an eyebrow at her, he gave her a megawatt smile to indicate he was on to her.

"What happened to your dress?", he asked nonchalantly.

"I ripped it on a rocky ledge", she answered. She then relayed to him her fall, rescue by the Rock People, fight with Stephania, and how she was knocked unconscious. "She has their children, He-Man."

"We'll find them", he uttered as he stood from the bed. "I'm going back downstairs to inform the others that your are awake."

As he opened the door her next words stopped him in his tracks. "Where is my mother?"

Turning to look at her, he swallowed. Hard.

He had not expected these words to ever come out of her mouth. Portraying his inner Adam he asked, "Your mother?"

"Yes, He-Man." "My mother." "You were there when the Oracle of the Crystal Sea revealed to us that the Sorceress of Grayskull is my mother."

" _Oh, shit",_ He-Man stated to himself. Aloud he stated, "I'll get the Sorceress", as he turned and hightailed it out of the room.

* * *

He-Man ran down the stairs, faster than he ever moved.

Teela remembered.

She knew that he had kept this secret from her.

He was a dead man.

He was in a predicament. How would he relate this bit of information to the Sorceress and Duncan? He knew he couldn't do so now, as the others were still present in the Throne room. However, he knew he had to talk to Teela's parents immediately. Knowing Teela since birth, he was aware that she would run down those stairs demanding answers without caring about who was present.

With eyes wide, he made his decision. It would have to be telepathically to the Sorceress and then she could speak to Duncan.

Touching his temple, he let the Sorceress know about Teela's discovery.

Immediately he felt her response in his mind. _'The hit on her temple must have jogged her memory.'_ Then with a flash, she was out of the room. When the Sorceress stood outside of Teela's room she send another telepathic message to He-Man, _'You stand in for Duncan and me.'_

She then entered Duncan's mind. _'Teela knows I'm her mother.' 'Come upstairs, please.'_

* * *

 _To my esteemed readers…thank you for your continued readership and reviews. I am back from vacation and hope to be able to update this story more regularly. Hope all is well with each and every one of you._


	31. Chapter 31

Pure Intentions? Chapter 30

 _A/N: I am making references to Filmation's episodes "Origin of the Sorceress", "Teela's Quest", and "Teela's Triumph" in this chapter._

* * *

' _Teela knows I'm her mother.'_

The Sorceress's words reverberated through Duncan's mind. Teela's spontaneous remembrance of this fact wasn't anything they had ever planned for. Duncan was worried that his daughter's life was about to come into additional danger.

Sprinting up the stairs, he quickly closed the distance between himself and the Sorceress who was standing outside Teela's bedroom, one arm extended outwards, a pale shaky hand resting gently on the doorknob. Hearing his approach she turned in his direction. Duncan saw a small smile hovering on the Guardian's lips. Her eyes seemed to be emitting both trepidation and excitement at the same time.

Reaching her, he quickly pulled her into his embrace as he promised to help alleviate this for her. Duncan knew that the Sorceress was dreading this confrontation. He-Man did not relate Teela's mood to them; but knowing his temperamental off spring so well, he was sure that they faced a difficult evening ahead of them.

As he stepped in front of the Sorceress to open the door, the Spirit of Grayskull appeared to them. With his massive gray head floating inches away from them, he emitted a sense of peace and warmth to them both. In a benevolent voice he stated, "The time for truths is finally at hand."

Elation filled the Sorceress's heart. All these years, she had wanted to share with Teela the truth about their relationship, but hadn't done so from fear that she would be coloring Teela's decision to become the next Sorceress and worry that the knowledge would jeopardize her well being. Trusting in the Spirit's guidance, she opened the door a wide smile on her face.

Teela was seated on the bed, the quilt He-Man had used to cover her limbs draped loosely over her prone form. Her parents took in her relaxed position, as she rested her head against the bed's headboard. Her eyes were closed and they took notice of her slow and even breathing.

"Teela?", Duncan called out questioningly wondering if she had fallen back asleep.

Quickly opening her eyes, the red-head directed her gaze to the doorway, eyeing her parents. Sitting up, she grabbed the tapestry pulling it up and around her as she sprinted off the bed. Clutching it loosely around her, she made her way around the bed to come stand in front of the Mystic Guardian.

Lowering her eyes and inclining her head the agile warrior spoke tenderly, "Thank you for healing me, mother."

"You remember who I am?", the Sorceress asked complete wonder coloring her otherwise emotionless voice.

"Yes." "I woke up in that bed", Teela stated as she pointed to the aforementioned furniture, "suddenly remembering that you took the knowledge of our true relationship from me." "Why?", she asked fearfully.

"I had to", the Sorceress answered matter-of-factly. Hearing her unemotional response, Duncan knew that the Sorceress was protecting herself. After a pause she continued, "The secret and deception were necessary, dear-heart."

Teela quickly raised her eyes to meet the Sorceress's steady gaze upon hearing her mother use the same endearment typically reserved by Duncan. Additional confusion marred her beautiful features.

Understanding her daughter's puzzlement, the Sorceress smiled a brilliant smile as she crossed the room's threshold plopping down on the bed. Tapping the space beside her she motioned for Teela to join her.

Teela took a step forward to do her mother's bidding then suddenly stopped. Looking down at herself, she wished she had something more decent to wear in front of her parents. As soon as the thoughts entered her mind, a radiant light beamed down from the ceiling momentarily blinding the captain. When her sight cleared, Teela saw that she was dressed in a clean, freshly pressed white-gold uniform.

"I figured you'd be more comfortable to have this discussion wearing something more familiar", her mother noted.

"This is perfect, thank you", Teela responded.

"Come daughter, we have much to talk about", the Mystic Guardian said as she scooted over to give her daughter more space. Looking up she found Duncan's gaze, continuing to smile at him. "I can handle it from here, Philip." "Perhaps your presence is needed to deal with Lady Stephania?"

Duncan knew when he was being dismissed. As much as he wanted to remain in the room to hear the Sorceress's explanation, he knew that the two women he loved most in the world deserved this time alone. He knew that if he was needed, the Sorceress wouldn't hesitate to call him. Nodding his head, he about faced and marched out of the room closing the door behind him.

Teela giggled at her father's antics, as he always reverted back to military protocol when his pride was hurt.

"He'll be fine", the Sorceress stated. "Your father is a very special man, Teela."

"Yes, he is." "I adore him and am beyond lucky to have been adopted by him, thank you for that", she stated gratefully.

"Your father and I have tried our hardest to give you the best life possible, love."

"You make it sound as if you were involved in raising me", Teela remarked trying hard to keep her voice from sounding too accusatory. She wanted, no needed to hear the truth; however, knowing how intimidating she could be, she tried speaking to the Sorceress in a way that would give her the respect she deserved while also ensuring she got her answers.

"I was." "I may not have been there to hold you, but Duncan has made sure that I was always a part of your life, Teela, even if you had no idea that I was your mother." Continuing she stated, "That day you covered for me, defeating Skeletor all on your own in here, I was actually on my way to see you when I old bone-head zapped me into another dimension."

"Was it you that made me feel safe when I fell into the Abyss?", Teela asked reminiscing of that day.

"I felt your fear and pain." "I wanted you to know that I was keeping an eye out for you." "Your father doesn't know this, but I was ready to fly into the Abyss myself, to ensure your safety", she continued with a sigh. "I love you very much, Teela."

"So then why did you give me away?", Teela asked getting straight to the heart of the matter.

"Mostly, it was to protect you", the Sorceress answered with a smile. "Grayskull was being attacked almost daily during the first year of your birth." "I had to ensure your safety first, in order to be able to protect the Castle." "The only way for me to do that was to give you up."

"For years, I didn't understand why my mother didn't want me", Teela answered as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"I've always wanted you, my sweet daughter." "Never doubt that, please", the Sorceress pleaded softly.

"I believe you", Teela answered as she swiped the tears from her eyes. "Father always made it seem that my mother was alive and that she cared for me."

Nodding to show Teela that she was speaking the truth, the Sorceress stated "I asked him to be as truthful to you as possible, without revealing the whole truth to you." "Duncan has tried very hard all these years to instill those thoughts and feelings within you, love."

"It was hard for me to accept it, as I didn't have proof", the red-haired captain answered.

With a broad grin the Sorceress responded, "You definitely think like a scientist, just like your father." "However, think back on all of those times you cried yourself to sleep Teela." "Do you remember always seeing a falcon by your window?"

"Yes, I do", Teela answered honestly.

"That was me, it was always me, Tee", her mother responded using Adam's nickname for her.

Contemplating her mother's responses, Teela kept quiet for several minutes her eyes scanning the room nervously. Sensing her discomfort the Sorceress asked, "What troubles you, young one?"

Tentatively Teela spoke, "The Oracle stated that my father died." "Who was he?"

"I'm sorry, but I should have told you from the beginning of this conversation that what the Oracle stated was just a necessary deception."

"He wasn't an Eternian hero?", Teela asked.

With a smile and complete pride coloring her voice the Sorceress corrected her only offspring, "Your father _is_ a hero, love."

"So my father is alive!", Teela exclaimed excitedly.

Nodding, the Sorceress held up a hand as she conjured a scene of a man glad in a gold and green military uniform, holding a red-headed babe beneath the Sorceress's Throne. Teela instantly recognized the man in the vision.

"Duncan is my father!", she cried out with glee.

"Yes, Teela." "He is my dear husband and your true father."

"HAH", Teela yelled as she jumped off the bed as she threw a roundhouse punch in the air . "Take that Lady Stephania."

Turning to face her mother who had a look of confusion on her face Teela clarified, "Her ladyship tried to tell me that Adam and I can't marry because I'm not nobility."

"Ohh", the Sorceress responded with a giggle. "She is wrong."

Kneeling in front of her mother, Teela asked "What other reason was there to force you to give me up?"

"You really don't miss a beat, do you?", the Sorceress asked as she tenderly kissed her daughter on the temple. "You are destined to be the next Sorceress", she stated in a flat tone.

"Really?", Teela asked. Slapping a hand on her forehead she continued, "That explains why the Spirit of Grayskull had insisted that only I can take your place", alluding to the one time when the Sorceress was missing and Teela took her place.

Dropping her hand to the side she asked, "Why would we have to live separately in order for me to make my place on the Throne?" "Wouldn't it make sense that I lived here to undergo your tutelage?"

"From that perspective yes, but the truth is once you enter the Pool of Power, all the magic and secrets of Grayskull are fully imbedded in you", she answered keeping her eyes downcast.

"So then why?"

"So you would chose Grayskull out of your own volition, without your love for me coloring your perspective." Explaining further she continued, "Graykull only accepts those of the truest, purest, and gentle hearts to bear it's powers and secrets." "Plus it has to be a choice you make, giving up all chance at a normal life."

"Did you have to do that?", Teela asked.

"Yes." "The story of how I became the Sorceress of Grayskull is a long one." "I'd like to share it with you one day, but I feel you have more questions for me about your life", the Sorceress responded.

"What if I don't want to be the next Sorceress of Grayskull?", Teela asked timidly afraid of the answer.

"Then you won't be", her mother answered. "Our destinies are not set in stone."

"Can I think about it?", Teela asked.

Nodding, her mother smiled at her. Within seconds her smile dissipated from her face. Taking on a more serious visage the Sorceress turned to face her daughter. Taking a deep breath she spoke from the heart, "There's more Teela."

"More what?", Teela asked.

"A final reason why I gave you up?"

"Ohh", Teela exclaimed.

"The Queen needed you", Teela-Na exclaimed.

Quirking an eyebrow, Teela asked "How?"

"You know the story of Adora being kidnapped by Hordak." "What you don't know is that the Queen fell into a serious depression after her abduction." "She called it Post-Partum Depression; but I knew it was because of the loss she felt." "She had barely gotten used to mothering two children when Hordak attacked." "She didn't know how to be a mother to one child."

"But why send her me?", Teela asked intrigued by the Queen's history.

With a long sigh, the Sorceress commented "I felt partly responsible for Adora's kidnapping."

"Why?", Teela asked.

"I didn't see it coming." "I was so busy protecting Grayskull against Hordak's and Skeletor's invasion, I didn't see the signs that they were out to kidnap the twins", the guardian stated the hurt still reflected in her voice.

"You were doing what you swore to do with honor!", Teela emphasized.

"It wasn't enough", the Sorceress stated bitterly. "I should have prevented the kidnapping or at least had a forewarning of it."

"You are only human", Teela stated trying to console her.

"Oh, my sweet." "You won't understand until you are a mother." "Losing your child is the hardest thing to go through." "When you were born, I gave you to your father to raise you because you'd be close to the Royal Family." "It was my way of making it right."

"Does the Queen know that you are my mother?", Teela asked.

"No, not outright." "I find that Grayskulls' magic doesn't affect her the same way it does others." "I think it's because she is not Eternian." "So the Queen may be knowledgeable of this secret and has kept it from you, knowing that it was imperative to guard you from it."

Her mother's words sparked another question in Teela's mind. _'If the Queen isn't susceptible to Grayskull's magic then perhaps Her Majesty knows the truth of whether Adam is He-Man.'_ Teela shook her head to clear those thoughts away. She knew she could outright ask her mother for the truth, but decided against it. Teela understood and accepted her mother's reasoning and the need to cover up her identity. As much as she was tempted to ask the Sorceress for the truth about Adam, she decided to deal with a few secrets at a time. Therefore, instead she asked "So now what?"

"What do you mean?", the older woman asked.

"Do you erase my memory again?", Teela queried.

"No." "That magic spell only works once", the Sorceress answered.

Relief thrumming through her system, Teela slumped back on the bed. Laying back while supporting her weight on her forearms she stated, "Thank the Ancients." "I was afraid that you would take away these memories from me again."

"You have my word, daughter mine, that this time you get to keep the knowledge of our true relationship", the Sorceress stated as she reached over to tug an errant strand of bright red hair behind Teela's ear. "However, I ask that we spend more time together so that I can teach you how to protect our secret."

"That's a deal, mom", Teela stated happily. Straightening upwards, she folded her arms in her lap, once again closing her eyes and dipping her head lower. The Sorceress knew that her daughter was about to ask her more questions. The one she did, floored her with how unexpected it was. "Can I hug you?", she heard the younger woman ask, her voice shaking.

With no further words, the Sorceress stood from the bed pulling Teela upwards as she did so. Standing head to head, as they were close to the same height, Teela-Na the Sorceress of Grayskull pulled her daughter into an embrace. Laying her head on her daughter's shoulder, she inhaled her sweet fresh fragrance, glorifying in the love she felt radiating off of Teela's body.

"I'm glad you are my mother, Sorceress", Teela uttered as she pressed her arms tighter against her mother's body. "I've always wanted it to be you."

* * *

Meanwhile downstairs, Duncan let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. The Sorceress had simultaneously broadcasted her entire conversation with their daughter to him through telepathy. Duncan was glad that Teela had easily accepted the truth of her origin. He was never more proud to call her daughter than at this moment.

With a confident stride he came to stand beside He-Man who was fumbling with the hair on the back of his neck. Smiling ruefully, he lay a hand on Grayskull's Champion shoulder. Right now, He-Man's actions were too similar to Adam's, it was bound to get Ram-Man and Mekaneck to notice the similarities.

Feeling his mentor's hand on his shoulder, He-Man whispered "How'd it go up there?"

"Fine, Teela isn't mad." "It went better than we expected."

"Phew, I was worried she was going to ask me to tell her the truth", He-Man stated.

Duncan noticed that the fearsome warrior was sweating. Throwing his head back he laughed at the fact that his aggressively temperamental daughter could even make the mightiest warrior in all of the universe squirm. What Duncan didn't know was whether Teela got this trait from him or her mother, as they both tended to be more even tempered. Shrugging a shoulder, he queried his charge "Anything new here?"

"No." "She is refusing to talk", He-Man answered.

"Then perhaps we should leave Grayskull and return to the Palace." "The King and Queen will be awaiting Teela's and Prince Adam's return", Duncan stated reminding the transformed Prince that he still had to explain to his father why he called off the rest of his Eternian Tour.

"You are right, Man-At-Arms", the blonde warrior answered. Allowing Duncan, to take over he took a step backwards. Moments later, he felt a presence behind him. Looking over his shoulder, he noticed that Teela and the Sorceress joined them. He gave them both a brief smile before turning to give his full attention to Duncan.

The King's Man-At-Arms was questioning Stephania about her father's involvement in all of this and reminding her of all that she was up to lose for her involvement in Teela's kidnapping.

"I don't care about that." "My father will make sure nothing happens to me", the raven haired captive spat.

"Lord Teary may be an esteemed member of the House of Lords; however, King Randor adheres to the law in the most strictest way possible." "I'm afraid Stephania, that even your father's influence will not sway His Majesty", Duncan warned.

Throwing her head over her shoulders she stated "The King will be 'swayed' when he hears what I have to report." "Till then, I reserve the right not to speak to either of you until my father arrives", she informed them.

Turning to look at He-Man, Duncan asked "Would you like to do the honors of escorting her ladyship to the Palace?"

Shaking his head he turned to Teela before stating, "No Duncan, I think Teela should be the one to do so." "After all, this mess concerns her more."

Closing the distance between them, Teela reached He-Man's side. Looking at Stephania she answered, "I don't know if I can be trusted with her, father."

"Deh, maybe Mekaneck and I should escort her back?", Ram Man asked eager to intervene on his friend's behalf.

"I agree", answered He-Man.

"Fine then." "I'll call ahead to the Palace Prison for a cell to be waiting", Duncan stated. Clicking on his communicator, Duncan made the necessary arrangements and directed everyone to take their leave from Grayskull.

As everyone parted from the Throne room, with Lady Stephania in bonds magically enhanced by the Sorceress's magic, Teela made a motion for He-Man to join her.

Walking several feet behind their comrades, Teela turned to He-Man. Looking deep into his cerulean eyes she stated, "I understand why you kept the Sorceress's secret, but given our history I'm upset you hadn't confided in me that you knew who my mother was."

"I took an oath to keep it a secret, for your own protection", he stated defensively. "I'm sorry if this is causing hard feelings between us."

"It'll be hard, but I'll get over it", she informed him with a small smile. "More importantly, I can use your help."

"With what, Captain?"

"Finding the Prince." "He isn't here, but Orko told me that Prince Adam was part of my rescue party", Teela stated. "I wonder where he is?"

Smiling at her he stated, "Oh, he's safe."

Continuing to look deeply into his eyes she asked, "How do you always know that?"

Dropping his jaw at the abruptness of her question, he blinked several times as he tried to come up with an answer. Teela had never questioned his responses to her before.

"Well….", she prompted.

Following their conversation on her Mystic Mirror, the Sorceress decided to intervene on her Champion's behalf. Flying down to them, she answered "Teela, He-Man has already located Prince Adam for you." "His Majesty is already at the Palace."

Harrumphing her annoyance, Teela looked between Grayskull's Defender and her mother. She knew they were hiding something; however, didn't have a chance to question them as her mother spoke "Teela, if you don't mind I need He-Man to remain at Grayskull." "I'm going to send him to retrieve the Rock People's children, after I locate them", the guardian stated.

Now, how would she answer her mother. She knew that as Captain of the Guard, her duty lay with escorting Stephania back to the Palace, while He-Man's duty put him in position to locate the youth. Accepting the fact that she wouldn't get all her answers today, she turned around and jogged ahead to meet up with her father.

This isn't over, Teela thought as she quickly looked behind her to see He-Man disappearing around a corner with her new found mother.

* * *

Well out of Teela's hearing, He-Man thanked the Sorceress for her intervention. "I really didn't expect Teela to question me like that about my whereabouts", he related to her nervously. "At least not in this form."

"Perhaps knowing that you willingly withheld information from her is making her question your loyalty", the Sorceress volunteered.

"If that was the case, she would have been irate at Duncan for hiding the truth of your relationship from her, but she seemed fine." "Duncan told me, it went well with the two of you upstairs", He-Man interjected.

"It did." "She has many more questions, which I plan to answer soon." "Actually, now that you mention it, I'm shocked my daughter didn't seem more distraught over the secret's revelation."

"Any idea why not?", He-Man asked.

"No, this was too easy if you ask me", the Sorceress conceded.

"Hmmm", He-Man responded thoughtfully. "Now that I'm thinking about it, she has been acting stranger around me."

"Since when?", her mother asked.

"The entire Tour." "I wonder if she is beginning to figure out that I'm Adam", he stated.

Again prodding her daughter's mind with her own, she smiled when she got her answer. Not only was Teela beginning to put the pieces of He-Man's true identity together, she was able to see clearly what it cost Teela to not outright ask her for the truth.

Opening her eyes, she related that fact to He-Man.

"Would you have told her the truth?", the blonde warrior asked.

Shaking her head she stated, "I've had lots of practice keeping secrets from my daughter, Adam." "This one is one I'd leave for you to answer, when the time is right."

"I want to tell her", he replied.

"Think about that wisely, Prince Adam." "Now that Teela knows I'm her mother, I will teach her to yield her mind." "I believe, with my tutelage and help of Grayskull's Magic, she will be able to shield her mind from those who would want to harm us." "However, I have a feeling that she won't take your reveal as well as she took mine", she warned.

"Why?", he asked.

"Her feelings for you make it more complex." Then abruptly changing the subject she stated, "Enough talk about secrets." "We have a mystery on our hands." "Stephania has hidden the Rock People's children very well." "It'll take me some time to locate them, I must begin work immediately."

"Would you like for me to wait around?", He-Man asked.

"As much as I'd like the company, I should send you back to the Palace." "Your father and Teela will want some explanations…again", she stated with a tease.

"Do you feel sorry for me at all?", He-Man questioned her.

"Oh, Adam you know I'm only teasing you." "I notice that after all these years, I can still make you feel uncomfortable."

Always truthful he responded, "That's because you are Teela's mother." "If she does marry me, that'll make you my mother-in-law."

"Yes, and the King's Man-At-Arms your father-in-law." "I've heard he has a mean shoulder cannon and if he finds out you've been sleeping with his daughter, I can assure you he won't hesitate to use it", she stated with a smile.

"My intentions towards Teela have always been pure", He-Man stated defensively.

"So I suggest, you act on those intentions start earnestly wooing my daughter Your Highness", the Sorceress threw back at him.

"Yes, Ma'am", He-Man stated as he bowed low before her. When he straightened he noticed that she had conjured a dimensional portal for him. Inhaling deeply, he withdrew his sword holding it high above his head as he stated, "Let the Power return" automatically reverting into Prince Adam. With another deep breath, he walked through the portal straight into the hallway outside his father's office.


	32. Chapter 32

Pure Intentions? Chapter 31

Adam stood outside his father's office for a few minutes composing himself. He could hear a raised female voice carrying through the wooden double panel door. He didn't need to be inside the room to know that the voice belonged to Teela. She was yelling at Lady Stephania, who was refusing to disclose where she had hidden the Rock People's children.

Knocking on the door, he waited until his father's personal secretary opened the door for him. Mr. Extenbli, had worked for his grandfather before becoming the current King's secretary. Therefore, he was very familiar with the Royal Family and treated Adam and Teela like his own grandchildren. Upon opening the door, he ushered the Prince in with a whispered shaky greeting, "Ohhhh, Teela is on a high horse." "You have to calm her down, Your Highness."

With a wry smile and a nod of his head, he replied "I will." Adam knew that in situations like this he was the only one that could calm Teela down. However, the problem right now was who was going to calm him down. Staring at Stephania he was having a hard time controlling his own anger. How dare she try to eliminate his childhood friend? What made her think that he would willingly entertain a relationship with her? Adam felt like throttling her; however, due to his secret he had to make believe he had no idea what was going on.

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't realize that Stephania had leapt up from her chair and ran across the room to throw her arms around him. He didn't register her nearness until he heard Teela's shrill voice, "Unhand His Highness this instance Stephania or I will freeze you where you stand." Looking towards her, Adam saw that her wrist laser was aimed, ready, and cocked. In her other hand, Teela clutched her extended staff holding it so tight her fingers were going white at the knuckles. _'That's my girl, always ready to protect me'_ , Adam thought. He loved when she 'did her job' and acted like his bodyguard. Secretly, he thought it was super sexy that she was such an impassioned bodyguard. _'Who are you kidding, Adam?' 'You always think she is super sexy!',_ he thought.

At this point, Adam didn't know exactly just how passionate Teela was feeling about her job. Her near death experience and then the revelation that another woman had wanted to harm her, to get to the Prince, had further solidified her feelings for him. She didn't know how she would handle this; however, she knew that she would have to speak to Adam about these feelings. Teela's vision had clouded the minute Stephania put her arms around the Prince. Taking a deep breath, she tried calming her racing heart not wanting to show how much Stephania touching him was affecting her. Teela couldn't afford to show any unprofessional reactions toward Adam in front of Lady Stephania, her father, and the King. Thankfully, Adam's words directed towards Stephania, provided a much needed calming effect.

In a cold steely voice, Adam stated "Please release me, my lady, before I do request for Captain Teela to use her freeze ray."

When his words didn't have the desired effect, he nodded to Teela who instantaneously depressed the lever on her wrist activating her freeze ray. As the beam traveled towards her ladyship, Adam easily maneuvered out of her embrace ensuring that he wasn't frozen with her. When Teela dropped her arm, Adam addressed those in the room.

"Can someone please tell me what's going in here?"

"She's the one who was trying to kill me", uttered Teela her chest rising and falling rapidly.

Playing dumb, Adam asked "Why?"

Teela harrumphed and turned away from the Prince to control her feelings as she stated, "Apparently, she thinks I'm her competition."

Walking deeper into the room, Adam came to stand directly behind his bodyguard. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he squeezed her there before asking, "For what?"

His question left her speechless. How should she answer? She was worried how Adam would react if she told him the truth, that Stephania wanted to eliminate her in order to have himfor herself. Teela was also worrying about the King's reaction to these news. She knew her father was aware of the reason that Stephania had abducted her. However, they didn't yet give a debriefing to the King as they had arrived to the Palace only a short while ago. Then they had to wait until King Randor finished a meeting with another noble, prior to being granted an audience with His Majesty. Luckily, it was the King himself who saved her.

In a tone that beheld annoyance he stated, "I'm afraid your abduction was partly my fault, Captain."

Teela raised her head to look at her Sovereign, "What do you mean, Sire?", she asked quizzically.

"I meant, that my announcement that Adam must marry before his next birthday may have started a 'civil war' among the eligible women of the ton for his hand in marriage." "You my dear, with your close proximity and friendship to my son may have, at no fault of your own, attracted the jealousy of all of these women."

"Sir, surely they know that my relationship with His Highness is purely platonic and professional", Teela reasoned. Mentally she thought, _'Or at least I think it has only been a platonic and professional one.'_

Adam heard what Teela stated and had his own inward conversation as he thought, _'Not for long, my love, not for long.'_

Answering the red-head, King Randor stated "We in this room know the specifics of your relationship with my son, Captain Teela." "Those on the outskirts have always speculated if your relationship ran deeper than what you portrayed." "This is one of the reasons why I made my decree during Adam's birthday ball."

"Did you know this Adam?", Teela asked him directly.

"I had heard rumors that you and I were having an affair, Tee, but that was a very long time ago", Adam answered her honestly.

With a look directed at her father, Teela asked "So why was I allowed to go on this Tour with Adam?"

The King was the one to answer with pride coloring his voice, "Because we all thought you can handle it." "Despite the rumors, Captain, you are still my son's bodyguard and I know that you would stop at nothing to protect him."

"Thank you, Your Majesty", Teela replied with a bow. "It is my honor to serve and protect your family, Sir."

"Thank you, Captain." "Now, please inform me why Lady Stephania is standing there frozen in place", the King commanded.

Teela quickly informed the King and those present, that indeed Stephania thought she was competition for Adam's hand in marriage. She filled in the details of how the Rock People saved her from sure doom and of her fight within the cave leading to when she woke up in Grayskull. With a quick glance at her father, who warned her with his eyes, Teela realized that she would have to start keeping secrets from the King. Before leaving Grayskull, her mother had warned her of the necessity of keeping their relationship a secret from everyone. As Teela related her story, she kept her eyes focused on either her father or the King. She refused to look at the Prince.

When she was finished the King asked, "So He-Man will go on the hunt for the Rock People's children?" As he asked this question, he pointedly stared at his son who suddenly found a speck on the wall very interesting. Randor was amused at his son's antics. He purposefully asked who will be retrieving the Rock People's children to gauge whether or not Teela was now aware of the fact that his son is He-Man. It was clear from Adam's behavior that Teela was still unaware of that fact.

"Yes, Your Majesty", replied Duncan. "He remained behind at Grayskull to help the Sorceress pinpoint their location." "I'll assign a small regiment of men along with Teela to assist him, Sire."

The King cocked his head sideways at Duncan's words stating "No, Duncan." "I have another assignment for your daughter."

Turning to look at his son the King directed, "Adam, you must continue on with the Tour and Teela will continue to accompany you."

All occupants in the room directed bewildered gazes upon the King. Since Adam was using this time away from the Palace to woo Teela without her direct knowledge of it, the King knew how much this meant to his son. It didn't matter that Adam had asked to terminate the Tour in order for Teela to be safer back inside the palace walls. Having Adam marry the woman he loved was of paramount importance to the King. He didn't want his son to go through an arranged marriage. He also wanted to show a united front to the rest of the nobles and their daughters, who thought that they could intimidate the Royal Family into picking a bride for the Prince. The King informed the room's occupants of his reasoning. Furthermore, he reasoned that he would help his son's cause by mandating Teela to spend more time with him in his natural form, rather than giving her any more reasons to have her feelings grow for the 'hero'. Off course, he kept this last piece of information only to himself. Hesitatingly, they all agreed that Adam's Tour would continue.

"Since this is settled, what should we do with Lady Stephania?", asked the King.

No longer needing to hide his true persona from his father, in a calm, steady, and assured voice Adam requested, "Duncan, please have the guards escort Lady Stephania to my office, I will deal with her privately."

Then with a click of his heels, he about faced to march behind the Royal Guards who were already carrying the frozen Lady Stephania into his office, just down the hallway from his father's. Before leaving the room, he saw his father's face registering awe and respect at his new found authoritarian command. Teela and Duncan remained in the King's office to quickly catch up with him about other security measures that were recently taken by the Royal Guards.

* * *

Halfway down the hallway, Adam heard the staccato tapping of Teela's high-heeled boots as she tried to catch up with him. "Adam", she called for him her voice quivering from nervousness.

Briefly stopping, he allowed her to reach him. Breathlessly she addressed him, "Where were you?"

Adam noticed that her voice lacked its usual accusatory undertone. Instead, it was colored by genuine concern. "Worried about me, Tee?", he asked teasingly, a crooked smile gracing his lips.

From the storm of emotions crossing her beautiful face, Adam could tell he had just pissed her off. Planting her hands on her rounded hips, Teela raised her head as she responded "Off course, I am." "Orko stated that you were part of the search party to find me, but once again you weren't where you were supposed to be", she stated indignantly. This part of the story was somehow left out of the information shared with the King.

Hating her indignation, Adam responded "Ask your father for my whereabouts, he should know." He then proceeded to walk toward his office but was stopped by the captain again.

"Adam, please", he heard her pleading. "I just want to make sure you are alright."

Seeing that Teela was not in attack mode, he nodded his head before closing the gap between them. Taking one of her warms hands into his larger one he stated, "I'm fine, Tee." "The real question is how are you?"

"Me?", she asked surprised that he turned the table on her and was now questioning about her welfare.

"Yes, you were the one who was abducted." "Are you alright?", he asked lovingly.

"Adam, I'm fine", she responded blushing at the note of concern she heard in his voice.

Her blush did not go unnoticed with the Prince. However, he wondered at its cause. This wasn't a typical Teela response. The only times she blushed in front of him was when he was He-Man. Adam wanted to explore this further; however, knew that this wasn't the time. The Royal Guards had just finished depositing Stephania in his office. From experience he knew that she would soon defrost and he wanted to be alone with her, with the door closed before she did so. Therefore, he found himself answering "Good." "I'll come check up on you later, but now I must deal with Lady Stephania."

"Alone?", she asked.

He couldn't help but tease her again, "Are you afraid that she might harm me?" "She won't!", he answered confidently. "The guards will remain directly outside my office."

"I thought I might help with the interrogation", she stated.

"Thank you, Teela." "However, I think it's best if I handle this, alone." "I'm afraid that with you in the room, I won't get anything out of her."

Accepting his reasoning as truth, Teela acquiesced. However, that didn't mean she would be leaving his side completely. "I'll stay right outside your door then."

"Teela, that's not necessary", Adam responded. He didn't want her anywhere near his door as he was sure she would be eavesdropping on his conversation with Stephania. He knew that if he got Stephania to talk, much of it would be negative towards Teela. Adam wanted to protect her from this. What Teela didn't know was that Adam planned on dismissing the Guard as soon as he closed the door. What he had to discuss with Stephania was for her ladyship's ears alone.

"Adam", she whined.

"I said no, Captain", he interrupted. "You're dismissed", the Prince stated acerbically to a dumbfounded Teela. His tone left no room for disobeying. Teela knew that when he used this tone, he meant business. He hardly used his 'Princely' tone with her, but when he did, she knew that she couldn't and wouldn't disobey him.

Angered that he dismissed her, she turned around and walked hurriedly in the opposite direction of the Royal offices, directly toward the Royal Family's private living areas, her high heeled boots beating furiously on the polished marble floor.

Adam breathed a sigh of relief at her retreating figure. Many times throughout tonight's conversation in his father's study, Adam thought that Teela would outright ask him if there was any truth, beyond what the King speculated, to give rise to Stephania's claim that Adam had chosen Teela as his bride.

Off course he would answer in the affirmative, there was no way he would lie to her any longer. However, this wasn't how he envisioned declaring his feelings to her. Adam was glad that Teela easily accepted his father's explanation.

As Adam closed the door behind him, he contemplated what his father said. He wondered if he would face any more obstacles in his pursuit of courting the brave captain. He knew that the members of his father's court would give him a hard time about a marriage between them. Those same court member's had done it to his own parents, when King Randor had made his engagement announcement to Lieutenant Marlena Glenn. At first, only a handful of courtiers were happy for the young King. The majority of his council were disappointed that his father had not chosen an Eternian for his bride. However, his mother's dedication to the Kingdom quickly proved that she was the right candidate for position of Queen.

Walking to sit behind his oak desk, Adam knew that he had to nip this disrespectful behavior in the butt. Sitting in his office chair, he locked gazes with the now thawing noblewoman. Always the gentleman, he ordered cups of warm tea to be brought into his study. He knew that Lady Stephania would appreciate the warmth. Adam's tactic to reveal the Rock People's children location would be different than Teela's. She spat venom, he would use his charm to milk the details from her. Standing up, he walked towards the wall where the room's temperature gauge rested, turning the heat up a few more degrees. He then returned to his chair behind his desk and waited patiently until she completely regained her normal body temperature.

Lady Stephania slowly felt herself return to normal. As feeling crept back into her frozen limbs, she blinked open her eyelids finding herself face to face with a very serious looking Prince Adam. In her limited interaction with the Prince, she had never seen this serious side of him before. A look of surprise settled on her face when she realized she was alone with him. Knowing him as a gentle mannered and even tempered individual, she was confused at the threatening anger emanating off him. This was not the usual easy going, goofy, aloof Prince Adam staring at her. Lady Stephania did not know who this was. A shiver of excitement ran up her spine. He truly was a magnificent creature.

When totally defrosted she couldn't control her muscle movements, thus she found herself collapsing to the floor. Adam quickly pushed out of his chair, came around his table, and ran to her side. Scooping low, he wrapped his strong arms around her limp form as he lifted her off the ground. Walking to a nearby settee, he deposited her there before grabbing a blanket to wrap her in.

Stephania was grateful for the extra warmth. The complete change in his demeanor did not go unnoticed with her. She wondered if he was aware of her transgression. His words clarified her suspicion, "I'm not interested."

Opening her mouth to make her plea, she immediately closed it with his next words "Teela and I have been very close friends since childhood." "Her father and she are the Royal Family's closest allies, what made you think to harm her?" Stephania noticed that his voice was calm lacking any trace of malice; however, the strength in his words did not hide the fact that he was extremely angry.

"My Prince", she began, "I was only trying to make sure that I protected the Crown."

Now this was bullshit. Adam bit the inside of his cheek to keep his mouth shut. Off course, as He-Man he had learned the real reason why Stephania had tried to harm Teela. As Adam, he needed her to state it directly to him, as he wasn't supposed to know the reason.

"Teela is not a threat to Eternia, Stephania." "You are", he clarified. "By attempting to murder my childhood friend and kidnapping the Rock People's children you have threatened several of my allies."

Flippantly she stated, "Those pesky speaking rocks are fine." "I didn't harm them, just hid them."

"Why involve the Rock People at all?", Adam asked as he leaned forward to pour them a cup of steaming tea. Handing her one, he waited until she answered his question before pouring himself a cup also.

"I knew that they'd do anything to retrieve their young ones." "I wanted to ensure Teela didn't escape", she replied. Then in a whisper she stated, "I still have no idea how she did."

"Teela has many skills", he smirked. He too wondered how Teela had escaped. Teela had not given anyone the specifics back at Grayskull. Curious, he decided he would ask her about it. Addressing the noblewoman, Adam stated "We'll talk about Captain Teela in a minute, but first I want to know where you hid those children."

"I can't tell you", she stated flippantly.

"Can't or won't?", he asked lowering his voice to almost a whisper.

"My Prince, you have my word that no harm will befall the Rock People's children; however, I can't…", Adam didn't let her finish her sentence as he interrupted her. The Prince could hear the blatant lie in her voice.

"Stephania I am not asking you to tell me where those children are, I am commanding you", he stated.

Swallowing her next words at his commanding demand, Stephania leaned back against the settee. Raising a delicate hand, she took hold of some of her long loose black hair, twirling it around her fingers. Reverting to coyness, she crossed her one leg over the other revealing a well shaped thigh. Pushing her back even further into the settee caused her chest to puff out, raising her full rounded breasts as she breathlessly cooed his name.

Shaking his head, Adam looked away from the noblewoman. He was so tired of courtesans blatantly putting their bodies on display for him. Rubbing a hand over his eyes, he stated "Stephania save your feminine wiles for someone who cares."

Peeved at his dismissal of her attempt at seduction, she sat upright voicing her displeasure, "What do you see in her anyway!"

Adam didn't need clarification to know she was talking about a very temperamental red-head. Taking a deep breath he opened his mouth to answer, but the words escaping his mouth were dwarfed from the noise of an explosion blasting the wall behind his desk. With quick reflexes, he threw himself over Stephania's form as he pulled them off the settee. When the dust settled, he lifted his head to look out of the hole that used to be his office wall. Floating in midair was none other than Skeletor and Count Marzo in the Collector. Adam swore beneath his breath. Isolated as he was with just Stephania, Adam wondered how he would be able to get away to transform without leaving her at their mercy. Even though she had threatened Teela, Adam's vow to protect all Eternians would not allow him to let get her hurt. Propping himself on all fours, he reached for the invincible Power Sword always sheathed on his back.

Sitting back on his hunches, he pushed Stephania in back of him with one hand as he unsheathed his sword with the other. As he did so, his mind also registered the fact that both Skeletor and Marzo seemed to have healed very quickly after their run in with his alter ego and Battle Cat. Skeletor hardly never mounted two attacks on one day. This puzzled the Prince. He was further puzzled by the fact that Skeletor seemed to be targeting him. That was different, because Skeletor typically left him alone. What reason did the owner of Snake Mountain have to blast into his office? As Adam shielded the noblewoman with his own body, he questioned Skeletor's motives.

* * *

Having been dismissed by the Prince, Teela walked dejectedly back to her rooms. She was in dire need of a warm shower and some quiet time to delve deeper into all these new revelations surrounding her life and position.

So the King wanted her to continue to protect Adam on his Royal Tour. She contemplated his words, _'Those on the outskirts have always speculated if your relationship ran deeper than what you portrayed.'_

Teela wondered the same thing. He-Man's declaration that Adam was in love with her rang in her mind. Stopping short right outside her living courters, Teela stared at her keypad as she contemplated whether or not the King was aware of her five year long clandestine relationship with Eternia's Hero. She wondered what His Majesty's thoughts would be about it if Adam is He-Man. Snapping out of her reverie, she entered the codes necessary to open the electric sliding door. Walking into her private haven, Teela hoped that her Sovereigns weren't aware of her private love life.

As she walked into her restroom, Teela's thoughts turned to her newly found mother. Stripping out of the uniform her mother magically procured for her, she turned on the water jets, hot steam quickly filling up her bathroom. Teela still couldn't believe that the woman she helped protect all these years, was none other than her flesh and blood. Bringing images of their interactions to her mind, Teela realized they were a spit image of each other. She didn't need to see the Sorceress without her headdress to know that her mother's hair was just as red as her own. As she lowered herself into the warm water, Teela thought about her father. That man had to give up so much, in order to serve Eternia. She was beyond grateful to him for all he had given her. Teela admitted she owed both of her parents a lot, for all the measures they had taken to ensure her well-being.

As she shampooed her hair, she thought about Queen Marlena. To Teela it was obvious that her mother and Adam's were very much alike. Both had lost their daughters; despite it being for different reasons. She wondered if the Queen knew that Teela lived at the Palace as a 'fill-in' for Adora. Rinsing her locks, she leaned back to rest her head against the bathtub when she heard a loud explosion rock the Palace's walls.

Jumping out of the bathtub, she grabbed her discarded uniform, quickly pulling it up over her wet body. With her long still semi-soapy locks dripping down her back, she made a beeline out of her room. As she ran through her bedroom, her gaze landed on her computer console on the wall. A red glowing dot indicated the location of the attack.

Teela instantly recognized the location.

Adam's study.

With no further thought, she ran straight for his office.

* * *

"My, my." "What do we have here?", crooned Eternia's fleshless tormentor over the ship's communicator. "If it isn't the cowardly, Prince Adam."

Hearing Skeletor's jibe, Adam hated the fact that he needed to keep a double identity. If it wasn't for the safety of his parents, the Prince would have transformed into his supernaturally powered self right then and there. Taking a deep breath to qualm his desire, Adam scooted backwards closer to the wall behind him to avoid being blasted by bonehead's magic, as he uttered "What do you want Skeletor?"

Skeletor answered, "Nothing with you whelp", before lowering the battleship's visor to blast him with a silver-colored magical beam.

Calling on years of training, Adam quickly dropped to the floor rolling away from the magical beam in the nick of time. As he rolled he clutched his Power Sword to his chest. Coming to a stop, he brought the sword in front of his chest. Adam knew that he didn't need to be transformed for him to use the Power Sword to ward off Skeletor's attack. Knowing his enemy so well, Adam also knew that even if he used the sword, Skeletor's super-inflated ego would cover the fact that Adam's sword had the same magic defecting power as the Power Sword. Adam would use the sword to protect himself and Stephania if need be.

"Your graced with speed, coward", Skeletor taunted. "Let's see if you can avoid a double attack!"

Stretching both of his hands in front of him, Skeletor let loose double beams of energy which traveled quickly toward Prince Adam.

As Adam raised the sword in front of him to ward off Skeletor's attack, the door flung violently inwards as Teela and a regiment of Royal Guards came storming through his office. Releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding, Adam's gaze darted left and right as he quickly formulated his escape plan. With the guards there and Skeletor's attention now directed on them, he could spare the few necessary minutes to find a place to hide and transform.

Sheathing his sword and without a backwards glance, Adam ran in front of Teela and barreled through the guards. Thankfully, no one tried to stop him as they were used to him running away from a fight. As soon as Teela noticed he was going to bolt, she ran further into the room leaving the guards behind. Raising both of her arms, she fired simultaneous lasers from her wrists. The beams didn't impact the aircrafts heavy metal; however, her intervention allowed Adam to get away.

Skeletor sat behind the wheel of the Collector laughing at the Guards' efforts. Inside the Collector, they were no match for him. However, very quickly his ship began being bombarded by heavier artillery coming from the Palace's many towers. Apparently, Man-At-Arms must have updated the Palace's air defense systems. Hundreds of guards sat mounted on top of energy blasters, their throttles all focused on the Collector. The bombardment caused a thick plume of smoke to rise from the Collector, irritated the Overlord of Evil, who up until this point was enjoying toying with his nemesis's cowardly offspring.

Turning to Count Marzo, Skeletor yelled "Get what we came for", before plopping into the control seat as he pushed the reverse throttle button.

Marzo didn't need any further encouragement. Cloaking himself in a protective invisible shield, he teleported himself into the Prince's office. Teela's lasers bounced harmlessly off of him as he walked past the irate Captain. Increasing her laser's power, she started running after the Count as he made his way toward Lady Stephania. His target now becoming evident, Teela commanded her regiment to guard the noblewoman at all costs.

The laser's fire did not affect Count Marzo at all. Coming to stand in front of the raven-haired beauty, he emanated a pulsing power of white light blinding all those in the room.

When Teela and her guards regained their sight, they noticed the room was now empty. Running to the crumbling wall's edge, Teela peered out over the ruble noticing a retreating Collector. Radioing in to her father, she informed him that Lady Stephania was gone and requested permission to board a Skysled to go after her.

As she spoke into her communicator, He-Man ran into the room. Scanning left and right, he too noticed that Lady Stephania was gone. Looking out the window he saw the retreating aircraft. He couldn't let Skeletor and Count Marzo get away with abducting a noblewoman. Clenching his muscles, he ran a few steps back towards his office door, before propelling himself out of the jagged wall at blinding speed. His momentum flung him outwards over the wall. With a closed fist, he flew through the air, quickly closing the gap between himself and Skeletor's ship. Coming within a few yards from the Collector, He-Man brought back his mighty fist as he readied his body to make contact with the flying ship. Grabbing onto the tail of the ship with one hand, he slammed his other fist through the metal crating a gaping hole. As the ship veered off course, He-Man ripped off the entire back panel of the Collector. Now having a way in, he somersaulted inside. Running towards the front of the room, it took a minute for Eternia's Hero to register that there was no resistance from inside. Coming to stand at the control panel, he violently turned the pilot's seat around to find it empty.

Once again, Skeletor disappeared from within the hero's clutches. Angered at the revelation, He-Man slammed his fist through the control panel rendering the Collector unflyable. As the ship careened towards the ground, He-Man realized it was going to crash into the Royal Gardens. Thinking of his mother and the amount of time she dedicated to beautifying the gardens, the warrior did the only thing possible. He jumped out of the plummeting aircraft, landing on the ground in a crouched position. Lifting his head, he assessed the direction the craft was spiraling towards, before running after it. Positioning himself beneath the aircraft, he caught it in his mighty hands and with a grunt lowered it gingerly to the ground. Wiping his hands clean on his fury shorts, He-Man saw he had obtained the attention of both citizens and guards alike.

A loud thunder of applause arose from the crowd at his antics. Bowing low, he accepted their thanks. When he raised his head, his gaze traversed the Palace's wall toward his office. From his vantage point, he could see Teela leaning over the crumbled wall's edge. Hands on hips, a scowl marred her beautiful features. He knew that she would be asking him her famous question. Within seconds, Teela cupped her hands around her mouth. Over the continued applause from the crowd, she yelled "Where's Prince Adam."

Although He-Man couldn't physically hear her voice, he had no problem deciphering her words. Slowly, he began walking towards the Palace's door. As he approached his secret home, the King and Queen ran into the courtyard.

The Royal Couple had seen their son leap out of his demolished office. With mouths agape, they watched as he landed on the Collector and punched his way inside. When he re-emerged to jump to the ground, they quickly made their way downstairs. Now facing their transformed son, neither parent knew what to say.

Seeing their confusion, He-Man walked up to them and bowed before them. Straightening he stated, "Your Majesties, Skeletor is gone." "I'm afraid he and Count Marzo have kidnapped Lady Stephania."

Clearing his throat, King Randor addressed his disguised son "Thank you again for coming to Eternia's need, He-Man." "Your heroics have once again spared the lives of many Eternians." "We are forever grateful for your presence."

"No thanks is necessary, Sire", He-Man replied. Lifting one corner of his mouth into a grin, he continued "Just doing my duty", before inclining his head in front of his parents. As he raised his head, he saw that Duncan had also joined them in the courtyard.

"He-Man, thank the Ancients you are alright", Duncan stated always concerned for his charge.

"Thank you Duncan", He-Man replied. "I think I totally destroyed the Collector." "Skeletor won't be happy I messed up his toy", the warrior commented.

"It should teach him to stop destroying my walls", Randor stated with a chuckle. Chummily putting an arm around He-Man, the King shared a private smile with his son. "Come inside for a little while", Randor stated.

Taking a few steps toward the Palace within his father's embrace, He-Man looked up once again towards his office. He saw that Teela was still perched on its edge, staring at the Royal Family's antics a look of confusion now evident on her features.

King Randor also noticed his son's gaze. Landing on the beautiful hot-tempered redhead, the King decided to wait to speak to his son later. Whispering into the hero's ear he stated, "She'll want an explanation after this one, won't she?"


	33. Chapter 33

Pure Intentions? Chapter 32

 _Warning: Please note you must be 18 years or older to read parts of this chapter as it is for Mature audiences only._

Continuing to hold Teela's gaze, He-man excused himself. Walking alone into the Palace, he headed towards a private alcove to transform back into his natural form. Adam then walked to the kitchens, stopping by to pick up a sandwich. This way he had evidence to support his lie regarding his whereabouts. Walking slowly toward his office, he formulated answers to questions he knew Teela would ask. He knew she wasn't a fool. Adam contemplated his actions. Due to the urgency of Skeletor's attack, he didn't give himself enough leeway to transform and re-appear as Eternia's Champion. Whenever the need for him to transform arose, Adam always disappeared in one direction and showed up as He-Man from another. But not this time. This time, he re-entered his office after quickly calling on the Power of Grayskull from right next door. He was sure that Teela would start gluing the pieces together. Especially, now that she had regained the memory of who her mother was. Which would be something he would need to address with her when she saw him again as He-Man. That was the predominant reason why he decided to return to his office as Adam rather than the 'hero'. The other reason was because he wanted to…no needed to spend more time with her as Adam to aide him in his cause of winning her heart.

Stopping directly outside of his office, he took a huge bite of his sandwich. Chewing, he realized he was famished as he hadn't eaten since last night's dinner in Arcadia. Entering the room, he noticed the frenzied activities of several Palace staff who were already clearing away the rubble. His gaze landed on the Palace's lead architect who was busy measuring the gap in the wall. In the time it took him to walk inside the Palace, transform, visit the kitchens and come upstairs construction workers had already began mending the broken wall. Nodding to him, Adam let his eyes roam the rest of his office. Skeletor rendered his office useless. There were broken pieces of sheet rock strewn throughout, some even embedded in the ceiling. Adam thanked the Ancients that none of the broken pieces impaled him or Stephania. Smirking inwardly, he compared the amount of work and resources that would be needed to fix his office as compared to those Skeletor would need to mend the Collector. He concluded that the damage he caused to Skeletor's ship was far worse than that of his office. Feeling somewhat vindicated, he peered out of the missing wall to the courtyard below. He could see Man-At-Arms was still there directing guards and more construction workers as they cleared the mess he left below. To his horror, he noticed that rows of media vans and paparazzi now lined the streets. It was obvious that they had come to snap pictures of the new carnage bestowed upon the Palace by Eternia's greatest nemesis. Within minutes, news of the attack would appear on national television, pictures of his destroyed office traversing all corners of the planet. Following would be headlines of how Grayskull's Defender had once again appeared out of nowhere lending his aide. He wondered if the these headlines would depict him as 'Prince' in a kind or malicious manner. Typically, they were malevolent depicting him as a coward. He wondered if the media would forgive him this transgression, as it was his office that fell victim to Skeletor's schemes this time. Adam highly doubted this. In actuality, the media's coverage of his 'cowardice' helped him keep his secret.

Looking away from the battered wall, Adam thought about Lord Teary, pondering if anyone had informed him that his daughter was now missing. Then he remembered that the potbellied aristocrat was not Stephania's father. Adam wondered if Lord Teary would care about his 'daughter's' abduction. The Prince made it his responsibility to ensure that the Viscount was made aware of today's events and vowed to go after Lady Stephania personally.

Finally, his gaze landed on the redhead.

Teela had taken it upon herself to sit behind his oak desk, knowing that either He-Man or Adam would return. She sat leaning back against his chair, legs propped upon his desk, trying very hard to appear nonchalant. However, inwardly she was fuming. Seeing the Prince, a look of surprise crossed her face. She really was expecting He-man. All of a sudden, she felt awkward sitting behind the future king's desk. Dropping her long shapely legs to the floor, she stood up to address her friend. Walking around the desk, she met him midway.

With hands on hips, she stared him straight in the eyes as she asked, "Where did you run off to?" Teela tried to keep her voice from sounding too accusatory. She really was concerned about where he had disappeared to as her job was to protect him. When he ran off like he did earlier, it was always hard for Teela to do her job. She often battled with herself about whether or not she should give chase after him or remain and fight. Most of the time, the choice was taken from her as their enemies always attacked full force necessitating she remain behind. After the first few years that Adam started disappearing, Teela would quickly refocus her energies on the fight at hand. However, Teela often questioned if her decision not to go after him was the right one. Sharing her concerns with her father, he assured her that she was doing the right thing, reminding her that as a member of the elite fighting team known as the Master's, fighting evil came foremost. In those cases, her position as Adam's bodyguard came second. Her father's reasoning exonerating her feelings of guilt; however, they did not take away the feeling of abandonment she always felt when the Prince disappeared. Having received the majority of her military training alongside the Prince, Teela felt that they should be fighting together.

Once again, Adam noticed the tone of concern in her voice. As he walked into his office, he was mentally preparing himself to handle her anger. Problem was, Teela didn't seem angry. Before answering her question, Adam dismissed everyone else from his office much to the lead architect's dissatisfaction. Then he walked around his desk, taking the seat recently vacated by his former lover.

When completely, alone he answered her honestly, "I went to get help."

"As in finding He-Man?", she asked.

"Yes", he answered as he maintained their gazes.

"How is it you always know where to find him?", she queried studying his face for any outward reaction to see if he was lying. It wasn't lost upon Teela that He-Man had shown up in Adam's office, mere seconds after the Prince disappeared. In her mind, she had drawn a trajectory of where Adam had disappeared to and where He-Man had appeared from.

Tired from his ordeal and angry that he hadn't had a chance to get more answers from Stephania, Adam gave up trying to censor his responses. Angrily, he answered "I'm the Prince of Eternia Teela, lest you forget." "I need to know the hero's whereabouts at all times, as he protects us all."

"Touche", she stated as she turned her face from him to hide a smile. At least now Adam was giving her more believable answers than his normal bullshit to cover his absence or lack of fighting. Reestablishing eye contact she continued, "I'm glad you're taking your responsibilities as Prince more seriously, Your Highness." This time, she couldn't hide the sarcasm lacing her voice.

"Is that a complement, Tee?", he asked.

"No, just an observation." She wouldn't stroke his ego, by admitting that she was somewhat complementing him. "You've changed a lot since your birthday", she informed him finally relaxing her posture.

"I'm trying", he replied.

"When I came into your office, I noticed that you were protecting Stephania", she stated.

"I was", he replied confidently. Adam didn't need to lie about this. Not only did she see him as he shielded Stephania from the attack, but so did the guards that stormed the office with the captain.

"So why did you disappear as soon as I came through the door?", she asked.

"I told you, I had to go get help", he answered. "When you and the guards got involved, I knew it was safe to leave her with you all." Knowing he had to watch how much truth he was giving the sharp-witted captain, he decided to throw in a curve ball. "Which makes me wonder, where is she?", he asked. Adam had asked that particular question purposefully, as he had missed how Stephania was captured.

"What?", she spat.

"Where is Lady Stephania?", he asked.

"You don't know?", she asked totally perplexed. "Do you see what happened here?", she asked as she spread out her arms.

"Yeah, Skeletor blasted my office into smithereens", he stated. "What I don't know, is what happened to Lady Stephania?"

Teela couldn't believe him. Here she thought he was going to finally be honest with her. She didn't know why, but she could tell he was now lying to her. Squinting her eyes at him she asked incredulously, "So until I came through your door, you were good enough to protect her ladyship, then you disappear and have no idea what happened?"

"Yeah, I did my duty", he stated with a wink. "I protected her ladyship, until help arrived." "Now I come back to my office and find her missing", Adam answered. Then to throw her off course even more, he haughtily added "Now who was not doing their job?"

Teela realized his attempt to dissuade her from her reasoning. Taking a deep breath, she swore not to allow him to lead her astray from her line of thinking. Therefore, she answered, "You didn't think it was your duty to come back in here to help us?", she asked her voice growing in intensity at his now irresponsible behavior.

"You had He-Man", he answered with a shrug of his shoulders. "I knew he could handle Skeletor."

His words threw her attempt at calm and collected out the window. Leaning forward, she clutched the edge of his desk tightly as she brought her face inches away from his. With all traces of civility now gone she admonished him, "You always leave the heavy lifting to others, Adam." "Minutes ago you told me you are trying to be a more responsible Crown Prince, now you are telling me you felt comfortable relinquishing your responsibility to protect Stephania to He-Man?"

"And you?", he added sheepishly.

"So you leave and go where?", she asked him knowing she wasn't going to get anywhere with him when he blatantly admitted to shirking his duties.

"After I contacted He-Man, I went to get something to eat." "I was hungry", he replied without an ounce of remorse.

"You got something to eat", she repeated his words shaking her head at the futility of it all.

"Yeah, were you hungry too?", he asked. Then throwing oil into the frying pan, he held out his half eaten sandwich offering it to her.

Teela couldn't help herself. Stomping her feet on the ground, like a two-year old who wasn't allowed to get their way, she stormed around his desk to come stand directly over the seated Prince. Staring at the offered food, she grabbed it roughly from his hands and viciously threw it on the floor. Unable to control her rage, she then trampled it under her high-heeled boot, to the Prince's astonishment.

Teela was a spectacle in her rage. With her long red hair trailing down her back, she stomped and ground his sandwich into pulp. Adam did not try to stop her, knowing that at this level of uncontrollable fury Teela would be vicious toward him if he said or did anything more. He was tempted to goad her further by complaining about her actions to his food. However, he smartly held his tongue when she directed a death stare his way.

Teela knew she was acting over the top. He always infuriated her to the point of no control. Why did he always do this to her? She hated when he pushed her over the limits. She tried very hard to control her temper, but he always managed to enrage her. She had to get a handle over her emotions, knowing how close she was to blasting her own hole through the remaining walls of the Prince's office. Why was he stupidly evading her questions? Why couldn't Adam just be honest with her about his whereabouts and feelings? Teela contemplated these questions as she brought herself under control.

When calm, remorse over her actions started settling deep inside. She knew that there were people in Eternia that were hungry and here she was stomping on food. Instead of haphazardly discarding the food, Teela acknowledged that she should have been visiting the poorer sections of the Eternian villages, distributing food. Reaching over his office desk, she retrieved a tissue and bend down to pick up the pulverized food to throw it away. To appease her guilt, she avowed that she would visit some of these villages to bring them food and other necessary goods.

Teela also then realized her mistake. She tried to get answers from him covertly, but seeing that she was getting nowhere she changed her tact. Going with the direct approach she stated, "Alright Adam, let's forget about our hunger and the fact that you abandoned Lady Stephania." "My question is, how do you contact him?"

Because he had to push her buttons just a bit more Adam replied, "Contact who?"

"He-Man!", she yelled as she threw her hands up in the air. "How do you contact He-Man?", she stated a second time for clarification.

' _Good question, Tee',_ he thought inwardly. He couldn't tell her how he summoned the Power of Grayskull to become Eternia's Defender, although he wanted to. Thank the Ancients that Man-At-Arms and he had previously come up with a plan to answer this particular question. Reaching into his pocket, he withdrew a small circular metal object about two inches in circumference. In actually, it was a miniature copy of the apparatus the Widgets used to call upon He-Man. Holding the disc out towards her, he stood up as she took it out of his hands.

"What does this do?", she asked.

"Point it out the window and depress the button", the Prince instructed her.

Teela did as he requested. To her astonishment, a white version of the Grayskull cross imprinted on He-Man's breastplate appeared in the now darkening sky.

Dumbfounded she stared at the Prince. Directing her gaze between the disc in her hand, the Prince, and He-Man's call sign Teela asked, "So does this mean He-man will come back?"

"He usually does", Adam answered.

"How do you notify him if it was a false alarm?", Teela asked.

"You don't", Adam informed her. "Once He-Man sees this call signal, he makes an appearance." "He knows that this sign means the Prince of Eternia needs assistance."

"So whoever summons He-Man, has their own device?", she asked assuming that is how her father may also call upon the hero.

"Something like that", he answered. No one else had this disc, Man-At-Arms had designed it for this exact reason. Adam had carried it in his pocket daily for the last ten years.

"May I get one?", Teela asked.

"Why?", he asked intrigued as to why his secret lover would request it. Would she want to use it for personal reasons or to use it in time of actual need?

"As Captain of the Guard, I should also be able to contact He-Man", she stated her tone all business-like.

"No", he answered. Well at least he had his answer. Had she been blushing, Adam would have betted that she had ulterior motives for asking for her own device.

Teela didn't expect an outright refusal to her request. "I see", she answered without really understanding why he refused her. After a few minutes, it dawned on her. Perhaps Adam didn't want her having a way to call on the hero because he feared that she would attempt to rekindle their affair.

Looking at him, Teela realized that that he seemed nervous. Now this picked her interest even more. Sitting on his desk, she directed her gaze towards the sky as she coyly asked, "Adam, do you mind if I wait with you until He-Man comes?"

Now this he couldn't allow to happen. He-Man would never show up, unless Adam got away.

Suddenly, Adam understood Teela's motives. Clearly, she was beginning to see through his bullshit. Perhaps, he showed too much of his true self to her within the last couple of months. This called for drastic measures. He really didn't want Teela connecting the dots about him and He-Man without first telling her about his feelings. This conversation had to stop now. What better way to do so, then by reminding her that 'He-Man' had ended their clandestine affair.

Closing the gap between them Adam stated, "It's over between you and He-Man."

Feigning innocence she responded, "What?"

"I said, it's over between you and He-Man." "You can't have a disc to call him for your own private pleasure", Adam stated heatedly.

"You think that I asked for a disc, in order to call upon him for sex?", she asked as she flipped her long red tresses over her shoulder. Teela decided to use a little seduction, knowing what she did about the Prince. If what He-Man told her was true, that Adam was in love with her, she could let her feminine charms do the dirty work for her. Mimicking actions she saw the courtesans employ, Teela began twirling bits of her long thick hair over her fingers. She knew He-Man loved running his hands through her thick locks. If her suspicion that Adam was her clandestine lover was true, Teela hoped the action would evoke a longing within him causing him to spill the beans.

"Yes", he answered his voice laced with desire and jealousy. Seeing Teela sitting seductively on his desk was having the desired effect. So was the notion that she would want to continue their affair. Clearly, her body language displayed this fact. If she continued, his own body would soon show the same reaction. He was already feeling himself hardening, as he recalled how her hair felt on his naked skin.

In a game of cat and mouse, one had to use all the arsenal in their disposal. Teela lowered her eyelashes demurely as she answered breathlessly, "I do miss his touch." Then to drive a nail into the coffin, she continued "I dream of him when I touch myself", as she gingerly trailed her hand down her neck, across her collarbone, and down her ample breasts. Closing her eyes, she threw her head backwards as she continued massaging her breasts, a soft moan escaping her parted lips.

Her words and actions stopped him in his tracks. Did Teela just share a masturbatory fantasy with him? Blinking rapidly, scenes of a nude Teela alone in her bed, rumpled sheets surrounding her curvaceous body with her hand between her thighs, flooded his mind. Suddenly Adam was hit with a deep desire, missing her naked body next to his. It had been more than three months since their last private encounter. This was the longest he had gone without some sexual release, since they had became lovers. Both of them had a voracious sexual appetite and Adam realized that Teela must be as sexually frustrated as he was.

Opening her eyes, Teela noticed Adam struggling with a decision. He stood frozen in front of her, with one leg slightly raised off the floor, in preparation to close the gap between them. Deciding to tease him a little more, she allowed her tongue to protrude slightly from her mouth as she ran the tip in a circular motion around her red lips. Teela faltered a little when she noticed him take a tentative step in her direction. Recalling the morning in Morainia when she woke up to find him in a state of arousal, Teela made the decision to give him a little show. Scooting backwards across his desk, she lay across it before slightly parting her thighs as her left hand trailed down even lower. Once again closing her eyes, she arched her back causing her breasts to rise higher.

Staring at her, Adam realized this was a dream come true. He often fantasized ravaging her body in this room, particularly over his desk. However, this desire always remained a hidden fantasy. As tempted as he was to join her on the desk, Adam struggled making the decision. He wasn't afraid of her rejection; rather, he contemplated other possible consequences. What if he joined her, only to be interrupted by someone barging into his office? If they were caught in a compromising position, she would be forced to wed him. Adam didn't want this. He wanted her to choose him.

Then there was the fact, that Adam wouldn't be able to stop at just once kiss. He knew that he would end up having sex with her. As much as his body craved it, his mind warred with him. He didn't want to just have sex with her, he wanted her to be his wife. He knew that sleeping with her now, would be a hindrance to his final goal.

Therefore, Adam did the only thing possible to save them both. Walking to a corner of his office, he picked up a large object carrying it safely to his desk.

Standing over Teela, he took one last look at her passion hazed face imprinting the view in his mind. Then with a flip of his strong hands he emptied the contents of a large vase over her, cold water and a variety of flowers cascading over her luscious body.

Teela went from hot and bothered to cold and wet instantaneously. Sputtering on the water cascading over her face and chest, she bolted upright as she opened her eyes to see the Prince holding a large porcelain vase over her.

"Wh…What?", she yelled.

"Hi, Tee", he drawled as he wiggled his fingers in front of her eyes. Proceeding to lay the vase on the floor he stated "You look like you needed a cold shower."

Adam expected her to respond with a witty jibe. What he didn't expect was for her to jump off the desk, tears flowing out of her beautiful blue/green eyes as she ran out of his office.

"Damn it", he spat as he ran after her. "Teela, wait", he called but she was already turning the corner away from the suites of offices toward their private living corners.

"Shit, I just fucked up again", Adam stated under his breath. Walking slowly, he followed her to her rooms. He could have easily intercepted her before she reached her rooms, but Adam knew that she needed this time alone. His fierce, strong, independent Captain never cried in front of men.

Reaching her doors, he squatted to sit in front of them as he rested his head against the wall trying to come up with a decent explanation to his actions. Giving her a half hour to compose herself, he gently knocked on her door "Teela, it's Adam." "Please let me in."

"Go away", he heard her state through a series of hiccups. Adam was puzzled. Could she still be crying?

"Tee, are you alright?", he asked.

"I said go away!", she yelled a little louder.

"I won't, until you open the door", he stated.

"I hate you", was her response.

"Can you please let me in to apologize?", he asked softly.

Adam heard shuffling movements moving away from the door. A few seconds later, he heard her unlocking her apartment door and saw the door slowly inching open. What Adam didn't expect was for Teela to abruptly pull the door completely open in the final moments and for her to splash him with ice cold water in his face.

"Hah", she spat as she stood triumphantly in his path. It didn't go unnoticed to Teela that with his hair wet, Adam had instantly become He-Man's twin, the water darkening his blonde locks to a deeper hue. "You also needed a cold shower, you liked what I was doing!" she stated as her breathing quickened at the now obvious truth.

Wiping the water from his face, Adam bestowed a wide grin upon her. "Even?", he asked.

"Not quite, I'm a lot more wet than you are", she stated before covering her mouth with her hands at the double entendre. Groaning, she turned away from him but without closing the door.

Adam took the chance to walk into her suite, closing the door behind him. Coming to stand behind her, he enveloped her in his arms laying his head over hers. Nuzzling her hair, he whispered "I did like watching you, Tee." "You are tempting."

Turning in his arms, but not moving from within his embrace she asked "So why did you stop me?"

Cupping her chin in his hand, he tilted her head upwards to stare into her tear streaked eyes as he answered, "Was that show for my benefit or to make me jealous over He-Man?"

"Does it make a difference?", she asked.

"What do you think?", he queried, quirking his eyebrows.

Stepping backwards, she disentangled herself from his arms. Walking slowly, she reached her bed and sat on the edge. Adam remained glued to his spot.

From there she answered, "I don't know." "You constantly confuse and infuriate me."

"What do I confuse you about?", he asked coming to stand in front of her.

"Everything." "You are so difficult to read", she informed him.

"Why not ask me outright?"

"Because you never give me straight answers, Adam", she answered as she wiped a tear from her cheek. "I tried the covert approach, direct approach, seduction, nothing works with you."

"If there is a specific question about us you are wondering about, I would answer it", he stated.

"I can't", she stated turning away from him.

"Why not?", he asked.

"I'm afraid of the answer", she said following a deep sigh. "Things have changed between us, Adam." "I'm struggling to deal with these changes."

"What has changed?", he asked as he picked up a piece of soaked hair and twirled it around his fingers.

His slight caress caused shivers down her spine. "Everything", she stated.

Continuing to wrap his fingers in her hair he replied, "Now who is being evasive." Then standing from her bed, he walked around her to kneel in front of her. Taking one of her shaking hands into his, he pressed his lips into her palm as he stated, "You don't have to hide from me." "Things have changed for me too."

Raising her eyes, she looked deeply into his azure ones to find him looking at her tenderly and assuredly. Nodding, he waited patiently for her next question.

Deciding she wasn't ready to disclose her new feelings for him, Teela pushed him away as she stood up from her bed. Adam fell backwards on the floor with a loud thud, his massive body colliding loudly with the hard wood floor.

"Ouch", he bellowed as he rubbed his derriere.

"Serves you right, for making me cry", she stated as she walked to her balcony. Opening the doors, she walked outside feeling the warm night air on her skin. Shivering due to her wet attire, Teela turned around to go back inside only to slam right into Adam's solidly build chest. He had followed her outside with such quiet steps, she didn't realize that he had done so.

"Ouch", she yelled.

"Serves you right", he threw back at her. Holding her in place, he continued "I'm sorry, Tee." "I was a jerk for wetting you", he stated.

Throwing her head backwards, Teela emitted a throaty laugh. "You have no idea", she stated once her laughter abated.

"How big of a jerk I am?", he asked her innocently.

Harrumphing she walked away from him, entering her rooms once again to lie down on her bed. Adam followed her back inside, waiting on the precipice between her balcony and her room. He watched her laying in bed, hugging her knees to her chest laying her chin on top of her bend knees. Quietly he prompted, "You didn't answer my question."

Shrugging her shoulders, she continued laying there mutely. When another ten minutes passed, Adam decided to press her for answers. He did this by joining her on her bed, pulling her close to him thus causing the back of her uniform to also become wet. Teela didn't object to his action, so comfortable was she laying next to him. Spooning her, Adam made a wish under his breath so softly, his words were hardly audible "Orko better not interrupt us this time."

His words had the desired effect. He heard her give a slight giggle as she pushed backwards to lessen the space between them even more.

"I'm truly sorry, Tee", he stated again.

Turning her head to face him she stated, "To answer your question it wasn't about He-Man."

Staring at her lips, he quirked his eyebrows at her.

Shifting her body around so that she faced him she clarified, "What I was doing on your desk, it wasn't about He-Man."

Brining his hand up between them, he caressed her cheek with his thumb as he queried "It was for me?"

Blinking rapidly, Teela quarreled with whether or not she should be totally honest with him. Finally, closing her eyes, she turned her face into his palm nuzzling the soft skin inside. Feeling her pliant lips on his skin, Adam felt her answer through her hot breath as she mumbled, "Yes."

Realizing that she was putting her fears aside, Adam's heart soared. Before Teela could voice any objections, he lowered his head towards her as he kissed her lightly on the lips. Opening her eyes, Teela remained immobile without returning the kiss.

Feeling her lack of response, Adam disengaged himself from her embrace as he jumped off her bed. "I should not have done that", he stated as he turned to walk out of her room. Reaching out to grab the doorknob he heard her calling his name. Turning his head around, it was his turn to be frozen in place.

To his utter and delighted surprise, Teela kneeled on her bed an elegantly muscled arm reaching in his direction, sans her wet uniform. His brave, fearless, confident best friend was calling out his name wearing only a pair of dainty lacy white undergarments. Adam couldn't believe his eyes but believed his ears when sultrily she invoked "Don't leave me."

Adam crossed her room in two long strides. Wrapping her in his strong hands, he pushed her back down onto the mattress ravaging her mouth with a brutal kiss. This time, he reveled when he felt her yielding to his touch, quickly opening her mouth inviting his tongue to delve within her honeyed recesses. Ancients, he had missed her taste. Bringing a hand between them, he cupped a nearly exposed breast wringing a moan from deep within her throat.

Teela couldn't believe how quickly Adam found himself in her bed. Gone was the clumsy prince, in his place was one she hardly recognized. Suddenly, he was a master of his body and hers. Adam kissed with her with a passion she found tantalizing. Never in her wildest dream would she have imagined what his kisses felt like. There were so different from He-Man's as Adam wasn't holding anything back. Teela registered that fact in the far recesses of her mind, something she wanted to explore further later on. Right now, she wanted to enjoy the feelings his lips and tongue evoked as she felt a fire spread throughout her body. When Adam's hand closed over her breast, pulling on her hardening nipple Teela saw stars. She couldn't help but begin to moan loudly. Teela wanted more. She needed to taste him further. Tearing her lips away from his, she brought them down on the sensitive spot beneath his earlobe. Suckling lightly, she heard his own answering moans. Panting, she whispered his name in a silent plea for more. "Make love to me", she found herself asking to her own surprise. However, now that the words were out, Teela realized how much she meant them.

Her words were like a second ice cold glass of water in his face. Opening his eyes, he pushed backwards bringing space between their wedged bodies. Shaking his head, he uttered "What am I doing?" to her puzzlement. Lifting himself off the bed, he grabbed her discarded uniform and handed it back to her.

Teela stared at him with a look of hurt and confusion evident on her face. Reaching out, she grabbed her uniform, clutching it protectively over her shivering frame. Tears threatened to leak out of her eyes once again.

Still standing by her bed, Adam stated "This isn't what I want."

Confused, Teela sat upwards. To her surprise, Adam didn't leave her room. Rather, he sat next to her taking one of her hands in his. Bringing it upwards, he laid it across his chest so that his rapidly thumping heart lay beneath her fingers. Intrigued at his actions, Teela did not pull her hand away. She felt his erratic heartbeat, knowing hers beat in the same rhythm.

"Teela I don't want to rush into things", he stated to her. Although they had slept with each other on many occasions, Adam wanted to treat this development in their relationship as Adam and Teela as something new, different, and cherished. He felt that he owed her this, to make up for all the times he couldn't tell her his feelings as H-Man. Turning to face her, he relinquished her hand to cup her face instead. Heartily he whispered, "I want to make love to you, but not like this."

"What do you mean?", she asked shyly intrigued by his honestly.

"I want to give you everything He-Man couldn't", he stated with conviction.

Teela stared at him in awe. Taking a deep breath to quiet her irregular heartbeat, she gave a silent thanks to the Ancients that Adam was taking the time to explain his rejection.

Interpreting her silence as encouragement for him to continue, he questioned "Do you remember when during my birthday dinner I told you that you deserve to be treated like a queen?"

Smiling at him, she nodded her head. Then her mind reminded her that was when she started suspecting that Adam was He-Man. Teela's heart began racing again. Forgetting to breath she waited for his next words.

"I meant what I said to you that night, Tee." "I'd like to court you, love." Teela's heart exulted at hearing the sweet endearment. Slightly pulling away from him, she folded her hands in her lap as she contemplated her response.

Shyly she questioned, "Me a queen?"

Reaching for one of her hands, Adam took hold of it as he answered "If at the end of our courtship you make that choice, than yes you will sit on the throne as my queen."

Still unsure that she was hearing him correctly she stated, "So you want me, you want an 'us'?", using air quotes around her last word.

Touching foreheads with her, he stared deeply into her unblinking eyes as he gave her his response. "Yes", he stated his tone leaving no room for misunderstanding.

Now it was her turn to cup his chin as she asked, "Why has it taken you so long to tell me how you feel?"

Adam couldn't help slightly reverting to his old habits as guiltily he stated, "He-Man told you."

"No, He-Man said you are in love with me!", Teela stated before realizing what he was truly saying. Adam was being totally honest with her. Finally. However, just to bother him she dropped her voice to a whisper as she stated, "It's not the same for him to say it."

Adam didn't need any more encouragement to state the words she waited her entire life to hear. Pulling her onto his lap, he kissed her gently before lifting his lips millimeters off from hers to whisper "I'm in love with you Teela."

To which she responded with, "Are you He-Man?"


	34. Chapter 34

Pure Intentions? Chapter 33

 _Warning: Once again please note you must be 18 years or older to read parts of this chapter as it is for very Mature audiences only. Just a little treat for Halloween. I didn't want to leave you all waiting too long for the next installment. Hope you enjoy._

 _A/N: To Inspiration Guest reviewer…I can't wait to read your story. Please PM me what the title will be so that I can read it when you post it. It was another He-Man fanfic writer who also inspired me to write these stories._

 _A huge thank you to everyone who reads and reviews._

* * *

Laughingly he replied, "I tell you I'm in love with you and you ask if I'm He-Man!"

"Yes!", she responded as she stood up. "I need to know."

"Haven't my answers to you tonight answer that question for you?", he asked.

"Not really", she replied shrugging her shoulders.

"I wasn't being specific enough?", he teased.

Shaking her head 'no', Teela waited to see how he'd respond.

Standing up he reached for her, pulling her back into his embrace. Reaching behind her, he cupped her derriere, grinding her hips into his rock hard manhood. "Does this answer your question?", he asked.

Pushing back on his chest, Teela leaned her upper body backwards, but kept her hips connected to his as she suggestively swayed them back and forth. Brazenly she uttered, "Hmmm, you are as big as him this way", holding her arms open to depict the width of his shoulders, "and as long as him this way", she said lowering her hands to his pelvis, showing the length of his manhood. Breathlessly, she continued "But that means nothing." "Two different men could be the same size", she stated with sultrily.

The vixen was going to kill him, Adam thought. Trailing his hands below her buttocks, he pulled upwards raising her legs off the floor. Teela impulsively wrapped her limbs around his waist as she looped her arms around his neck. Holding her pressed fully against him, Adam turned around pressing her once again onto her mattress. Closing his mouth over hers, he kissed her passionately showing her with actions what she meant to him. Coming up for air, he grinned at her as he confidently stated, "Two different men can't make you feel the way I do."

'Boy her lover was smug', Teela thought. Deciding to gawd him further, she started movement her hips in a forward and backward motion depicting the age old dance of love. Teela loved the feel of him on top of her, having missed him enormously these past few months. Running her hands down his back, she cupped his strong buttocks feeling the familiar muscles jump against her questing fingers.

Raising his head for air, Adam re-positioned them to lay side by side. Wrapped in each other's arms they continued caressing each other. Soon touching over their clothing wasn't enough. With nimble fingers, Adam lowered one of Teela's bra straps then the other before lowering his lips to her perfumed neck, licking and kissing his way down its length to her exposed cleavage. With her mouth now free, Teela whispered, "I want to see you naked."

Against the tantalizing skin of her bosom, he stated "Soon my love", before capturing one of her breasts within his mouth.

Teela arched her back moaning loudly. The feel of his mouth on her sensitive skin was overbearing her need to hear him answer her question. Teela knew he was using seduction to avoid answering her question, but at the frenzied sensations he invoked in her, she didn't care anymore. The need to feel his skin against hers overruled all else. Slipping her hands under his shirt, Teela began taking liberties she never knew she would with the man who was her closest childhood friend. In her state of arousal, gone were any reservations she may have had about touching her platonic friend sexually. In her mind and heart, Teela admitted that he was and always would be more to her. Trailing her fingers upwards, she lightly raked his muscled back with her nails as she simultaneously raised his shirt.

Shifting slightly, Adam helped her remove his shirt. Teela sat on her bed, staring at him in awe. "No wonder you always wore that stupid long sleeve shirt", she stated as she reached out to trace his well sculpted pectorals. Quickly, before he had a chance to protest she lifted his right arm looking for the telltale sign of He-Man's birthmark, the one on his ribs. Finding it in the same location, Teela finally had her answer. "You are him!", she exclaimed.

Lowering his arm, Adam chuckled at her look of surprise mixed with revelation. "I didn't know you thought my shirt was stupid", he stated causing her to laugh uncontrollably.

"So stupid", she exaggerated before bringing their lips together again for another fevered kiss. Having him exposed to her, Teela didn't stop running her hands over his muscled chest. Wanting more access to her skin, Adam reached behind her back unclasping her brassiere. Finally, her heaving breasts spilled free of their bondage into Adam's awaiting hands. Cupping them, he brought them upwards lowering his mouth first to one and then paying homage to the other.

All the time, her hands fumbled with the buttons on his pants. It was much easier to expose him while he wore those furry shorts, Teela thought. Tearing his mouth off her supple breasts he breathlessly asked, "Need help?"

Nodding enthusiastically, Teela scooted backwards across her bed so that her back touched the headboard. With eager anticipation, she watched as he unbuttoned the now offensive garment, pushing the material down his muscled legs and discarding it at the foot of the bed. However, wanting to prolong their striptease Adam didn't remove his boxer briefs. Now wearing the same amount of clothing as his love, he reached for her again laying her over his reclining body. Caressing the back of her head all the way down to the small of her back, Adam held her tightly within his embrace whispering how much he loved her. Planting her hands on either side of his face, Teela stared intently into his cerulean eyes as she stated, "Adam, I need you to state it", while grinding the lower part of her body against his.

Enjoying the feel of her on top of him, Adam grunted when her womanhood brushed across his engorged member. Teela knew exactly how to please him. Time to show her he hadn't forgotten exactly what she liked. With one fluent motion, he flipped her on her back as he tore off the final piece of her garments. Without further words, he completely unclothed himself before burying himself deeply within her. Once joined, he stilled his movements giving her a chance to accommodate to his invasion. Ever so slowly and gently, he began moving against her as their breathing and grunts increased in intensity.

Teela couldn't believe they were finally joined as one. "God I missed you", she exclaimed as she kissed him fervently.

Chuckling he teased her, "Calling on my mother's deity now, are we?" Teela only called on his mother's God on extremely rare occasions, typically thanking or praying on Eternia's deities only. Having been co-raised by the Queen, Teela was aware of the Earthen religions as well.

"You feel unbelievable inside of me", she stated in regards to his remark.

Cockily he replied, "It's my pleasure to give you pleasure, my lady", before increasing the rhythm of their movements. Teela matched his thrusts in intensity and speed with her own, and soon they traversed the chasm between lazy and loving to harsh and demanding. With heavy panting they clung to each other, as their bodies reveled on the pleasure they gave and received from each other. Teela began feeling herself become undone. Feeling her womanly sheath squeeze him tighter and tighter, she knew it was moments before she reached her climax. As she reached the point of no return, she bit down on his shoulder to muffle her scream. Never had she experienced such a strong release. 'This is making love', she thought in her mind as she stayed with him until he too reached the pinnacle of pleasure. With a final grunt, Adam pulled out of her hot spasming sheath, ensuring he prevented an untimely pregnancy.

Turning on his back, he gathered her to his side before panting the words she wanted him to state, "I am He-Man and I've always loved you." "I'm sorry I never told you before, Tee."

"Thank you", she whispered through half closed eyelids before relinquishing herself into the arms of Morpheus.

* * *

Adam awoke many hours later to the feeling of being watched. Opening one eye, he took in the bright early morning sun streaming in through Teela's open veranda windows. Turning his head, he saw Teela sitting on her knees studying him. Her perusal was so intense, he felt awkward.

Groggily wiping the sleep from his eyes, he sat upwards letting the bed sheet drop to his hips. "Hi, Tee", he greeted.

Cocking her head to the side she smiled at him as she replied, "Morning to you, sleepy head." "I'm glad you stayed the night."

Surprised Adam turned in the other direction looking for Teela's timepiece. Sure enough, the time showed that it was nearing the breakfast hour. Adam hastily attempted to leave her bed, but stopped when she threw her arms around his neck. "Where do you think you are going?", she asked him playfully. "This is the first time you stayed with me the entire night and you are leaving without kissing me good morning?", she chastised. "I'll make it worth your while to stay with me longer."

Now her words intrigued him. Turning to face her, he gave her a provocative look letting her know exactly how she could make him stay.

Teela didn't need any more encouragement. Dropping to the floor in front of him and still completely naked, she knelt before him as she drew him closer to her mouth. Looking upwards, she cherished the look of anticipation in his eyes. Opening her mouth, she darted out her tongue touching him in the most intimate way awakening his body with her ministrations. All thoughts of leaving, left Adam's mind as she wrapped her lips around his growing manhood.

Teela's passion ignited when she heard him moaning her name. Soon Adam was at full attention, clutching the back of her head possessively against his hips as he moved his hips slightly backwards and forwards. Throwing his head backwards, he felt pure liquid fire coursing throughout his body. 'I was a fool waiting so long to let Teela know how I feel', he stated inwardly.

"Tee", he called, her name an endearment on his lips "I can't take much more of this", he warned. The way she worked her mouth on him, taking him deep then letting him fall out of her mouth only to kiss his overly sensitive tip was driving him mad. If he didn't stop her, Adam would lose all control in a manner of minutes without returning her pleasure. Tearing himself away from her hungry mouth, he also kneeled on the floor as he kissed her mouth once, twice before moving down across her abdomen. Dipping his tongue in her belly button, he cupped her derriere with his hands from behind. Abruptly, he turned her around so that he could continue kissing her well-muscled back. His hands followed his mouth all the way down and over her rounded backside. Dipping his fingers lower, he touched her between her legs becoming aware how very ready she was for him. Closing his mouth over an earlobe he suckled softly as he continued to play with her pleasure button ensuring that he gave her maximal enjoyment. Not to leave him wanting, Teela reached a hand behind her grabbing his manhood pumping him to the same rhythm he stroked her, igniting their passion to new levels. Adam couldn't wait to get her back on the bed. With a hand on the small of her back, he pushed her forward so that she grasped the edges of the bed with her forearms. This position left the lower part of her body dangling off the bed, in a perfect pose to highlight one of his favorite body parts. Scooting closer to her, Adam entered her from behind. With her body bend forward this way, Teela was even tighter around him causing massive amounts of shivers down his back. Teela instantly started moving against him, allowing Adam to enjoy the feel of her on him. Adam didn't move once during their lovemaking. Teela moved either backwards, forwards or in circular motions driving both of them to the ultimate culmination of passion and love, quickly and efficiently. Once again, Adam removed himself from her body just in time from releasing himself inside of her.

Spent they both collapsed over the bed's edge.

"Now that's a morning workout", Teela stated after regaining her breath.

"So I'm saved from your training", Adam replied with a gentle swat of her bottom.

"You need my training, He-Man", she teased as she massaged her stinging cheek.

Hearing her call him by his alter ego's title brought instantaneous worry to Adam's heart. Pulling himself up to sit on the bed, he reached down to pull her up also. Seated next to each other, he looked into her eyes as he stated "Please never call me that when I'm not transformed."

Understanding that she would need to keep his secret, she easily nodded her acquiescence before leaving the bed. Adam thought she was upset with him, but realized he was wrong when she bestowed a sultry look and beckoning hand gesture to him to join her as she walked into her bathroom.

Adam left the bed, following in her footsteps. Entering the privy, he stood next to her as they both brushed their teeth. Teela always had an extra toothbrush for him during the time they engaged in their clandestine affair. Adam was glad to see she had not gotten rid of it. Finishing first, he entered the shower turning on the water. She quickly joined him, moving both of their bodies under the hot stream. Lathering each other up, they washed each other's Lever 2000 body parts amid more kisses.

While rinsing, Teela addressed the elephant in the room. "Adam we have to talk."

"I know", he stated. He was sure that she would have a million more questions to ask him. "First we have to produce ourselves for breakfast, I'm sure everyone is wondering where we are." "Teela I don't want anyone to spread nasty rumors about us." "I have only pure intentions for you and I mean to marry you."

"First, shouldn't you ask me if I want to marry you?", she asked.

"I will ask, Teela." "I don't presume that you'll just marry me", he stated with a laugh. "I'll give you a chance to make up your mind." "In the meantime, will you agree to a courtship between us?"

"I'd like that", she answered honestly. "However, we still need to talk about all these secrets you kept from me", she reminded him.

"I promise to give you my full attention to discuss all of them, after I meet with my father, contact Lord Teary, and speak to the Sorceress about the fact that you now know my secret", he informed her. "Will you be free for dinner?"

"Our first dinner date?", she asked.

"Yes", he answered as he stepped out of the shower grabbing a towel, wrapping it around his waist. Grabbing a second one, he held it out for her. Stepping out of the shower, she entered his embrace as he enveloped her in the towel's warmth.

Returning to her bedroom, Teela grabbed a clean uniform while Adam reached for his worn clothes. Donning them, he stated "I'll pick you up at eight tonight." "Wear something nice", he said as he opened her door to leave. Before exiting her apartment, he turned to look at her an exciting gleam in his eyes as he asked, "Do you still have that black wig from Morainia?"

Already fixing her hair, she stopped to look at him through the mirror. "Whyyyyy?", she asked with concern.

"Wear it tonight…it'll be fun", he stated before leaving her room.

His request had her doubting their newfound honesty. He had her thinking that he reverted to old habits wanting to hide their relationship. Sitting on her bed, she angrily pulled on her boots as a litany of curses escaped her lips. How could he so quickly disregard all those words of love, to ask her to keep their dalliance a secret once again.

Teela was livid and she would let him know.


	35. Chapter 35

Pure Intentions? Chapter 34

With a visible bounce in his step, Adam walked quickly to his rooms to the dumbfounded stares of the guards patrolling the hallway. They were shocked to see him exit their Captain's living quarters so early in the morning. Adam saluted each of them as he walked past them. Smiling, he reached his rooms entering his security codes to open his doors. As the metal doors pulled apart, Adam faced the guards who were still in awe their gazes darting between his and Teela's doors.

"This remains between us", Adam commanded. He knew who each and every one of those guards were under their heavily masked artillery. If rumors about him spending the night with Teela arose, he knew who would have spread them. Hearing the note of authority in his voice, the guards immediately changed their posture straightening to their full heights all look of surprise wiped from their eyes. If their Prince wanted them to forget that they saw him leaving the Captain's rooms at such a peculiar hour, they would.

"Thank you", he stated before entering his apartment. As the metal doors swooshed closed behind him, Adam began removing his clothes while walking toward his closet. Before removing his pants, a huge green/gold blur of fur darted out from beneath his bed in a mad beeline straight for the Prince.

"Aaadaaam", Cringer yelled as he raised his massive body on his hind legs to wrap his front paws around the Prince's shoulders. "Wwhere were you?", the cat asked his voice shaking with fear.

"Telling Teela the truth", Adam responded as he squeezed his companion around his waist to give the big cat a scratch behind his ears.

Dropping his paws to the floor, Cringer sat on his haunches as a big smile graced his furry face. "You ttold her yyou are in love with her?", he asked.

Squatting down to continue petting the feline, Adam grabbed Cringer's head as he nuzzled against the fur on his neck answering, "She knows everything."

"About the ttransformations tooo?", Cringer asked in disbelief his eyes darting left and right.

Standing up, Adam giggled at the nervousness his pet was displaying. Walking into his closet, he carefully chose his clothes ensuring they were loose enough to hide his extremely muscular frame. Despite Teela and his parents now knowing the truth, Adam still had to hide his body from others. Depressing a button against the far right wall of his closet, Adam removed a lightly padded fat suit to don beneath his clothing. The Prince chose to add this extra precaution under today's choice of clothing as he was going to forego Teela's hated long sleeved white shirt. It was getting warmer outside, necessitating Adam to wear apparel more suitable to the changing season. The fat suit would provide a layer of deception so that he could wear lighter clothing.

Exiting his wardrobe, he stopped in front of Cringer to answer his question. "She knows that I am He-Man, but I'm not sure if she pieced the clues together that you are Battle-Cat." "Do you want her to know?"

"That I become that fffretful bbbeast?", the timid feline asked shaking his head with disgust. "Hmmm, now that I have a ccchoice I think….yes." "She'll be so sssurprised", he commented.

As Adam dressed, he listened to his companion's musings. Buttoning up his shirt, he turned to face Cringer again as he stated, "My parents know the entire truth too", as he had yet to let Cringer know that the King and Queen knew of his secrets. "They may start acting differently towards you if they know you are not always such a fraidy cat", Adam teased.

"Oooh, but I am", Cringer answered covering his head with his large paws. "Please don't allow them to treat me differently….I like the treats they give me", the cat stated with a mischievous gleam in his golden eyes.

"Don't worry, Cringe." "The King and Queen know they have to help us hide the truth." "I doubt they'll treat you or me any differently than they have previously", the Prince stated as he pulled on a pair of shoes. "Have you breakfasted yet?"

"Noooo, I was waiting for you ttto0 come back." "You ssscared me when you didn't return lllast night", Cringer admitted. "Did you ssstay in Ttteela's room?"

"I lost track of time and woke up there this morning", Adam answered easily. There was no reason not to be honest with his pet. "By the way, she agreed to court me."

"Tthat's why you ccame in here singing", the cat stated.

Surprised, Adam asked "I was singing?"

"Yes, something about 'True blue mmmmmm you'" _(see work cited)_ , Cringer quoted trying to sing the song.

Hearing the feline attempt to sing caused Adam to double over clutching his abdomen as spasms of laughter racked his body. No wonder the guards were giving him such crazy looks. Not only were they shocked to see him exiting Teela's rooms, but apparently he was singing out loud and he hadn't even noticed it. His actions bespoke volumes about the happiness coursing through him.

Adam couldn't control his laughter as all the stress of years of hiding his identity from the woman he loved, finally left his body. Falling backwards on his bed, he let the hilarity of the situation wash over him, erasing any fears and doubts he held that Teela didn't love him. However, a thought nagged the back of his mind. Teela never said "I love you" back to him last night. This automatically helped end his joviality.

Joining him on the bed, Cringer laid his massive head on top of the Prince's abdomen as his own grumbled with hunger. "This ccchanges everything for us, ddoesn't it?", the feline asked.

"What do you mean?", asked Adam as he propped himself up on his elbows.

"If Ttteela moves in here wwwith you, I'll have to move out", the cat replied.

"Cringer, it'll be a long time before Teela and I start living together", Adam informed him. "Plus I have a feeling Teela wouldn't mind your presence, she adores you."

Nodding, the cat leaped off the bed padding over to the window. Looking outside, he asked "It's a bbbbeautiful day, want to go fffishing?"

Standing up, Adam joined the feline by his veranda also looking outwards towards the great forest bordering the Palace's perimeter. Reaching down to give the cat one final scratch behind the ears, Adam replied "Unfortunately, I'm super busy today, Cringe." "We'll have to put off our fishing trip till next time."

"Iii understand", Cringer stated his voice sounding a little disappointed.

Adam caught the hurt in his buddy's voice wondering what was causing the cat distress. Not wanting his companion to hold any disgruntled emotions, Adam asked "What is it Cringe?"

Always having an open relationship with the Prince the cat replied, "Ever sssince your fffather announced ttthat he's going to abdicate the Thttrone, things are ccchanging around here."

"I had to change because of that, Cringe." "Can you imagine what will happen if I continue acting the fool?", Adam asked with an abhorrent shake of his head. "Skeletor will think Eternia is a free for all, a buffet for his taking." "I have to figure out how to be the best King I can be, while still keeping my secret." "I'll need your help to accomplish this", he stated affectionately.

"Meee?", the cat asked.

"Yeah, who else can I count on." "We're a team, Cringer, always and forever", Adam replied ensuring he eased his companion's worries.

"Ohhhh, thanks Aadam", Cringer stated as he raised himself once more on his hind legs to lick Adam across the face.

"You are most welcome", Adam stated. "Now I have a job for you."

"What?", the cat asked.

"I need you to deliver these messages", the Prince stated as he walked over to his writing desk. Sitting down, he retrieved a pen and paper along with his waxed signet ring. Writing the missives, he folded them into envelopes before affixing them with his official seal. Handing both to Cringer, who held them gingerly within his colossal jaw Adam stated, "Deliver these to the people addressed on the envelopes and then meet me in the dining room."

Without further ado, Cringer left their apartment to run an extremely important errand for the Prince.

* * *

While Adam was writing his missives, Teela decided to forego breakfast needing some time away from the Prince to calm her fury. Deciding a workout would bring about the necessary calming effect, she joined the guards for their morning training. It had been a long time since Teela put her body through the rigorous guard training. Joining the men and women on the training field she eased through the morning routine, Adam's last words to her replaying in her mind.

Why did he want her to wear a stupid wig? Teela couldn't figure it out. In Morainia, he wore it to the masquerade party, appearing as that disguised dancer in front of the Morainian Royal Court. Then, he danced with her. Reminiscing of the King's words yesterday, that his announcement that Adam must marry, may have started a 'civil war' among the eligible women of the realm, Teela's heart beat faster. Could it be that Adam was just trying to protect her? Teela stopped her movement mid pull-up, her body dangling several feet off the ground, as she contemplated this.

Adam/He-Man always did that. He was a protector through and through. Especially, when it came to her well-being. Knowing this, Teela decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. Finishing her morning workout, she wiped the sweat of her face before taking a long swallow of refreshingly cool water.

Depositing the water bottle in the recycling bin, Teela decided to return to Adam's office to see if there were any clues as to why Skeletor and Count Marzo abducted Lady Stephania. There was nothing like good hard detective work to occupy her mind from a thousand questions she had for her Prince.

Entering his office, she noticed that the demolished wall was almost complete. Palace staff had worked throughout the night ensuring Adam's office was up and running in no time. Surprised, Teela noticed that Adam was not present and wondered where he was. She tried reaching him on his communicator, to no avail. Stopping a maid, she asked if she knew of the Prince's whereabouts. The maid didn't; therefore, Teela decided to seek her father out knowing now that the King's Man-At-Arms always knew where Adam was. Perhaps He-Man was needed early in the morning thus explaining Adam's disappearance.

Finding her father in his workshop, she kissed him good morning. Not one to engage in small talk she asked, "Father have you seen Prince Adam?"

"No, is everything all right?", the wizened soldier asked.

"I hope so", Teela answered. "I went by his office and he wasn't there." "He didn't respond on his communicator, either." "Was He-Man needed?", she asked jumping to the conclusion as for the reason Adam wouldn't be in his office. Teela knew Adam's schedule and today was his assigned date to handle his legal paperwork that went along with his various assignments/responsibilities as Crown Prince.

"How would I….", Duncan began to state but was interrupted by his daughter as she held up a hand stopping his denial as she stated, "Father, I know about Adam's secret."

"What do you mean?", Duncan asked hesitantly through half-closed eyelids.

"He's secret…..", Teela let the word hang in the air.

Her father continued looking at her as if she had two heads. Frustratingly, she threw her hands in the air as she stated through gritted teeth, "His alternate persona." "When he transforms into….", Teela left off the end of her sentence when she saw her father's eyes grow as big as saucers in his face, as he also held up a hand stopping her. Removing his protective eye gear and laying the blow torch he was holding to meld the engine of a broken Sky Sled together on a table, he sat down on a workbench as he stared at his daughter.

"He told you?", he asked with surprise.

Teela's eyes quickly darted away from her father's hard glare. She couldn't tell him exactly how her suspicion was clarified last night. What she did with Adam in her bedroom was her business only. Off course, Teela's sudden unease didn't go unnoticed on her father. Drawing the right conclusion, he cleared his throat and turned back to the Sky Sled.

"Just be careful, Teela", he advised her.

Her father's words confused her. Was he warning her about Adam? What did she have to be careful about, she wondered. Then it dawned on her. Her father correctly surmised that her relationship with Adam had drastically changed in the last 24 hours. Closing the distance between them, she hugged him from behind stating, "Don't worry, dad." "We will be."

Reaching backwards, he squeezed her arm as he continued working on mending the Sky Sled. Seeing that he didn't answer her question about Adam's whereabouts, Teela repeated it as she continued to hug her father.

Before answering her question, Duncan stated "Don't talk about those transformations aloud." "You never know who may be listening or lurking in the shadows", he warned.

Teela apologized for her mistake before her father continued, "No, Teela." "He-Man wasn't needed this morning", her father answered.

Whispering in his ear she asked, "So where is Adam?"

Turning to look at his beautiful offspring, Duncan replied "I have no idea." "Do you need him?", he asked as he screwed in the last missing bolt.

"No, not really." "I went by his office to see if Count Marzo or Skeletor left any clues as to why they abducted Stephania and noticed Adam wasn't there", she answered.

"Perhaps with his office in shambles, Adam is working somewhere else", Duncan offered.

"Yes, off course that makes sense", Teela answered. "If you see him, will you tell him I was looking for him?"

"Sure, dearheart." "Where are you off to?", her father asked.

"To see King Randor about organizing a rescue party for Stephania and the Rock People's children." "With yesterday's attack, we haven't had a chance to plan how we will find those children", Teela explained.

"The King has already dispatched a rescue party for Stephania", Duncan informed her. "We came looking for you and Adam at your respective offices, but not finding either of you the King tasked me with selecting a few Masters and guards for the job." "To be honest, Teela, I don't want you anywhere near that woman until we figure out what she is truly up to."

Teela's eyebrows flew into her hairline at her father's news. She thanked the Ancients that she wasn't caught in a comprising position on top of the Prince's desk. That would have been total embarrassment and earned her a demotion for lewd behavior on the job. Turning beet red, she excused herself from her father's presence without any explanation. It was a good thing Adam had the foresight to douse her desires.

Teela practically ran to her office, locking the door behind her. Crouching on bend knees behind her door, she took several deep breaths to calm her heavily beating heart. Releasing her heavy mass of red hair from its ponytail because the weight of it was pulling down on the nape of her neck brining about a headache, she stood up and poured herself a cold glass of water. Downing it in one gulp, she sat behind her desk turning on her computer.

Once the screen blinked on, Teela realized that her office looked different. Peering from around the computer module, she stared at the freshly delivered flowers on top of her bookshelf. Turning to look at her medal counter, Teela saw more vases with flowers. Perplexed she stood from her chair, coming around her desk to inspect the vases closer. There must have been at least 60 vases filled with her favorite flowers of red roses. Stopping in front of the largest vase, Teela retrieved a small envelope with her name printed on it. Opening it, she found a simple card with handwritten words in Pig Latin. The Queen had taught Adam and Teela this made-up language as a game.

Bringing a trembling hand to her mouth, Teela suppressed a cry of delight. While she was training and visiting with her father, Adam had asked the Palace florist to deliver these beautiful flowers to her office. His card noted that there was a vase for every month they were together in secret. This was his way of making up for the missed romance he owed her for all those years and indicated a promise that he meant to make it up to her, beginning with tonight. In the note, he asked that she wear something comfortable instead of something fancy, for what he had planned didn't require formal attire.

His romantic gesture brought instant tears to her eyes. His actions proved to her that he was aware how much he had hurt her by not giving himself 100% all those years. Teela instantly forgave him, her anger at his wish that she wear a wig tonight forgotten.

Teela was now excited to see what he had planned.

* * *

After leaving his rooms, Adam briefly stopped by the dining room greeting and informing his parents about his plans for the day. King Randor was more than eager to allow Adam to use his own office in the wake of yesterday's catastrophe. Thanking his father, Adam entered the King's study informing Mr. Exenbli that the King was taking the day off. Adam was to handle all manner of business in his father's absence.

Therefore, while Teela was smelling her flowers, Adam was sequestered inside his father's office on a video call with Lord Teary. The Viscount was already aware that his daughter was missing and had sent out his own rescue party. Adam had ensured the older man, that Eternos was going after her with full force and he was confident that the Masters and guards his father had dispatched would bring her back safely.

"Prince Adam, your father also informed me that my daughter had abducted your bodyguard", Lord Teary stated with concern.

"That is true, sir", Adam answered.

"I must apologize for my daughter's actions, I don't know what has gotten into her." "Ever since she saw you and the Captain dancing together at your birthday ball, she has gotten it in her head that you and your bodyguard are romantically involved", the Viscount stated.

"I'm aware of your daughter's thoughts, milord", Adam replied. He wasn't ready yet to let the older gentleman know that his daughter was correct.

"However, I informed her that she is wrong." "You could never be involved with a commoner", the Viscount stated dabbing the sweat of his face.

Adam heard the older man's words, barely restraining himself. Calling on years of self-discipline the Prince breathed through the scathing retort ready to spring from his lips. Lord Teary wouldn't be the only nobleman voicing his opinion of Adam's choice of a bride. The Prince was cognizant of that fact, having heard the difficulties his parent's had when they were courting. History did have a funny way of repeating itself. Being his father's son, there was no way in Hades that Adam would let them insult Teela. The Prince knew that he would have to make it clear to all the nobles, that he wouldn't' accept anyone impeding his happiness.

"Tom", Adam began calling the Viscount by his first name as a means to show him that he wouldn't be intimidated, "do you forget that my mother is a 'commoner'?"

"Your Queen mother is a wonderful lady whom I was actually in great support of to marry your father, Your Highness", Teary answered knowing fully how defensive the Miro family was of each other. He didn't want to alienate the Prince, as he needed his help to retrieve Stephania.

"Then what are your reservations against Captain Teela?", Adam asked.

Being honest the older man answered, "She isn't my Stephania."

Adam saw red. It was as if their previous conversation in Arcadia where he thought he made himself clear on the subject of his interest in Stephania or lack thereof, didn't occur. There was nothing like the present to make himself clear once again as he responded, "Stephania and I will not marry." Adam gave the word 'will' an extremely hard stress hoping that the Viscount would hear him clearly. "Although I", Adam stated once again clearly highlighting that it was his own personal resources that were being used to fund Stephania's rescue, "am willing to have her rescued it is so that she can be fully prosecuted for her crimes against the Crown."

"You wouldn't dare", Teary stated insolently.

Adam did not respond to the Viscount's threat. Rather, he stayed motionless his cold hard eyes boring into the obese nobleman's gaze.

"She hasn't done anything wrong!", Teary stated worriedly when he saw that his threat went unheeded by the Prince. "You can't prosecute her", he pleaded.

"Try me!", Adam stated acerbically. "She committed crimes against one of my allies, let alone the woman I plan on marrying", the Prince stated wholeheartedly. There was no use in hiding his intentions for the brave Captain any longer. After his discussion with his father this morning, the King would be making an announcement that Adam would be entering into courtship with someone of his choosing during the next official Royal Court day. In two weeks time, the entire Realm would know that the Kingdom was one step closer in having its next Queen named. "I'm sorry, Tom, but your daughter will have to pay for those crimes", Adam finished.

The Viscount was speechless. He didn't know how to handle the normally placid Prince's admission. Perhaps, he and the rest of the nobles had underestimated this young man. The current thought of those that comprised the ton was that Prince Adam would be a puppet ruler, one easy to maneuver and bend to their will. His actions and words today were more reminiscent of a younger Randor who commanded respect and authority from a very young age. Noticing that Adam's will was as ironclad as his father's, Lord Teary began to question his assumptions about the younger man. Twice in less than a week, the Prince had made sure his intentions were extremely clear. This was remarkably unlike his alluded aloof easy-going personality. The Viscount began seeing the Prince in a new light. Once his daughter was safely home, Teary would address his fellow peers sharing these new insights into the Prince's personality. It seemed that their designs for the Crown would not be easily won over.

In an attempt to pacify the Royal, the Viscount stated "Please be lenient with my daughter, Your Highness." "She is but only a love sick young lady, who has been reacting to her father's wishes."

"So you mean to tell me you had something to do with Teela's abduction?", Adam asked his voice harsh devoid of any of his usual cordiality.

The Prince's assumption left the gargantuan nobleman speechless. Stuttering he answered, "Wwhy would yyou think so?" Teary couldn't afford to be brought up with charges of treason against the Crown. He was an extremely affluent nobleman and if found guilty, he knew that he would lose all of his riches, lands, and power.

"Right now, I have the right to suspect all of you", Adam replied implying that he didn't trust any of the men that had females of marriageable age. In fact, he didn't even trust any of the noblewomen either. In his experience, it was the female Eternians that were even more conniving than the men. Lady Stephania was just one of many women, Adam was sure would try to impede his courtship with Teela.

Several long minutes passed without either speaking. Adam was quickly losing his patience, he still had to visit Grayskull and this conference with Lord Teary was taking longer than he intended. Therefore, he found himself repeating, "Did you have anything to do with Captain Teela's abduction?", his tone unwavering in its intensity.

Folding his pudgy hands into a steeple in front of his rotund face, the Viscount lowered his forehead to touch the tip of his fingers as he mumbled, "No, Your Highness." "Stephania has acted completely on her own." Deciding it was better to save his own hide he added, "You know she isn't even my biological daughter, but I love her as if she was." "I'll do anything to protect her."

"Then you'll be in the right to warn her to stay away from me and the Captain." "I'll do my best to bring her safely home so she can stand trial." "This I promise you", Adam stated as he wanted to end the call.

"Your Highness", Teary called when he noticed that Adam was about to sign off the call, "there is something else you should know."

Intrigued, Adam asked "What is that?"

"Perhaps, you shouldn't waste your time trying to retrieve Lady Stephania", Teary stated sheepishly.

Now it was Adam's turn to look perplexed. "Why not?", he asked cautiously.

"Not everything is what it seems with her", Teary stated.

Adam wondered if the greedy nobleman was speaking about Stephania's magical abilities. He wasn't expecting to hear the Viscount state, "It's about who her biological father is." "You see, my beloved deceased wife was already pregnant when we married." "I loved her so much, I accepted that fact promising to lovingly raise her daughter."

"I don't mean to pry into your private business, but do you know who the father is?", Adam gingerly asked.

Nodding his immense head, the Viscount answered "Count Marzo."

* * *

Work Cited:

Madonna. "True Blue." True Blue, Sire Records, 1986.


	36. Chapter 36

Pure Intentions? Chapter 35

 _A/N: Happy New Year. Sorry for the long hiatus, but I am back with updating this story. Thank you again for your interest and readership._

* * *

"Count Marzo?!", Adam mouthed silently. That explained the magical abilities Teela had described, as well as Stephania's admission that her father would rule Eternia while she was married to him. Adam doubted that Teary's designs had reached the level of wanting to overthrow Randor. That sounded much more like Marzo who had already made several unsuccessful attempts to seize the Throne.

"I was just as shocked when I found out too", Teary stated as he continued staring uncomfortably at the Prince. "You must be wondering how."

Adam was intrigued, but he was too polite to ask. It was obvious that Teary had experienced a significant amount of pain dealing with Stephania's birth. "What happened in the past, belongs in the past", he stated.

"You are right my Prince; however, given the current circumstances I feel that you need to know the entire truth", the Viscount replied. "Stephania hasn't always been corrupt, but I fear that Marzo has been influencing her."

Sitting back in his chair, Adam kept his gaze steady on the older gentleman as he continued his story. "My little girl has always been highly susceptible." "Ever since she physically laid eyes on you, it has been a battle keeping her away from you." "I fear that I further fueled her interest in you, with my hope for a closer alliance with the Crown." After a breath he continued, "However, I haven't aided her at all in her war against the Captain." "That's Marzo's doing." "I swear."

"What do you mean?", Adam asked intrigued.

"Marzo has recently taken her under his wing", Teary supplied.

"Does she know that he is her biological father?", Adam asked.

"I've tried sheltering her from the truth, but yes she is aware", Teary answered. "They've been spending a lot of time together, especially since Stephania realized she has magical powers." "I can't forbid her from spending time with him." "After all, he is her biological father."

"I understand." Adam then queried, "Why do you think it's Marzo's idea to eliminate Captain Teela?"

"I overheard them talking once." "Marzo fueled Stephania's hatred for the Captain by making her jealous, but his intentions were to eliminate Teela so that she wouldn't be able to help He-Man", Teary provided.

"What does He-Man have to do with this?", Adam asked perplexed.

"He-Man has always foiled Marzo's plans", Teary answered. "I don't know what we will do without that young warrior around to protect us."

Adam curbed the first words that came to his mouth. Inwardly, he thought 'He would have kicked your ass, had something worse happened to Teela.' Aloud he stated, "We have to be able to protect ourselves, milord." "You and I both know that He-Man's duty is to Grayskull, not to Eternos and its provinces."

"That may be true, your Highness." "But I've seen He-Man with my own eyes." "He cares for Captain Teela very deeply." "It was obvious at your birthday ball." "In fact, I'm surprised Stephania thought that you and the Captain are together." "To me, it seems that the Captain and Warrior are in a relationship." "They can't seem to keep their eyes off of each other."

"What are you alluding to?", Adam stated through gritted teeth.

"Nothing", Teary stated smugly. When Adam thought that the haughty nobleman wouldn't say anything more, Teary continued "Just that if Teela is competition to Stephania for your affections, I think He-Man will be your competition for Duncan's daughter."

Teary's keen observation surprised Adam. He thought that he did well, covering his reaction to Teela while he was in his altered state. He didn't realize that his feelings for Teela, in either of his states, had become obvious to others. This could prove extremely dangerous to Teela and his hopes for the future. This time, the Prince didn't hold back his response. It was time to rectify that mistake. Caustically, Adam responded "Firstly, let me clarify that Stephania isn't Teela's competition." "Secondly, I assure you that He-Man can't have and isn't interested in a romantic relationship with the Captain."

The Prince knew that was the biggest lie he had ever delivered in his entire life and he didn't typically resort to fibbing. However, it was extremely necessary to do so in his current predicament. Needing to veer the topic off this dangerous ground, he stated "Enough talk about mine and He-Man's love life." "I won't tolerate any more speculations into what Captain Teela, Grayskull's Warrior, or myself do in our private life."

"Aren't you a bit curious to know what the court thinks?", Teary asked.

"No I am not, Applepody", Adam stated seriously. Staring the man down he spoke, "What I am interested in is knowing more about Marzo and your daughter's plans." "She may only be interested in marrying me, but Marzo is a very dangerous evil schemer who will stop at nothing to get what he wants." "Her life may still be in danger", Adam stated.

"I hope you are wrong, my young Prince." "However, you should also proceed with caution", the Viscount warned surprising Adam with the sincerity of his tone.

Adam immediately realized that he would have to contact her rescue party to inform them that retrieving Stephania would be harder than planned. Then it hit Adam. What if Stephania didn't want to be rescued? What if, that was the real reason behind Stephania's abduction? Could it be that she had somehow contacted Marzo and he came to rescue her from the sure prosecution she would face at the Palace? For her sake, he also hoped that she was wise enough not to form a partnership with Skeletor.

"Are you thinking that Stephania willingly went along with Marzo?", Teary put Adam's thoughts into words. When the Prince nodded his response, the Viscount added "Me too."

"If that is the case, then I must inform the King", Adam stated as he stood up from his chair. "Come to Eternos and we'll plan on how to retrieve your daughter", Adam directed before ending the video conference. Depressing another call button, Adam contacted Duncan, asking him to inform his parents and Teela to meet him at Grayskull. The Prince decided that was the best place for them to meet as he still had to also touch base with the Sorceress.

Looking down at Cringer who for this entire time lay pensively by his feet Adam stated, "Come on old buddy, we have a long day ahead of us."

Walking out of his father's study, Adam informed his father's assistant that he was finished using the office.

* * *

Hearing a knock on her office door, Teela looked up from her computer screen inviting the visitor in. She was surprised to see Queen Marlena standing in the door way. Without being able to control her reaction, Teela blushed crimson when she noticed that Adam's mother was staring at the vast amounts of flowers decorating her office.

Walking towards the Captain's desk, Marlena smiled whimsically as she stated "Wow, someone is trying hard to make a good impression on you, Teela." "You must have a special admirer", inwardly the Queen was jumping up and down, doing back flips from her excitement. Always the extremely keen observer, her eyes fell on the personalized note from her son to the Captain. ' _Finally, he has done something right in his pursuit',_ Marlena thought.

Being equally as keen Teela saw that the Queen had found Adam's note. Her hand darting out like a whip, she clutched the missive, opened a drawer beneath her desk and stuffed it inside. Teela was worried that the Queen would read about her clandestine affair with her son. As Teela wasn't sure if his mother was aware of his dual identity, Teela wanted to protect Adam's secret.

Marlena was shocked at Teela's actions, but understood them. It seemed that Teela wasn't yet ready to share with the world her newly changed relationship with her son. Although the Queen's and Teela's relationship had always resembled a mother/daughter one, Marlena didn't criticize Teela's need to hide Adam's love note. After all, Teela may desire to hide a few aspects of her relationship with Adam from her because she was his mother. Smiling fondly at the young woman's antics, she lowered her head to one of the vases to breathe in the heavenly floral aroma. Marlena wanted to continue having a great relationship with the woman who may become her son 's wife; therefore, she decided to keep her visit to just a professional one. Clearing her throat she stated, "I'm sorry to interrupt you love, but something important has come up." "Adam is requesting that we all meet at Grayskull", the Queen stated matter-of-factly.

The statement received Teela's undivided attention. Standing up, she walked around her desk grabbing her laser gun and staff in one smooth motion. As she approached the Queen she asked, "Is everything alright?"

"Adam didn't say, he just requested we all meet him there stating he had important information to share with us about Stephania", Marlena noted. "The King and your father are already waiting for us at the vehicles bay", she stated as she began walking out of the Captain's office, Teela quickly following behind her.

Walking quickly, the women made it to the hangar where Duncan and Randor were already powering up their transportation. Approaching the men, Teela studied their faces to gauge their mood. They worked amiably together ensuring their transport was safe to travel in. It always surprised Teela, how the King never waited for others to take care of him. She knew that was where Adam got his giving unselfish side of him. Although King and Prince, respectively, both men were often found engaging in menial acts, which other nobles found beneath them.

Both men turned at their approach, greeting the women hurriedly before deciding who would ride with whom. For safety reasons, it was decided they would take separate Wind Raiders. Duncan would accompany the King, whereas Teela would ride with the Queen. A retinue of guardsmen would fly on Sky Sleds surrounding the Monarchs on all sides.

Firing up the Wind Raider, Teela glided it smoothly out of the hangar, her thoughts on everything she already knew about Stephania. As Teela navigated the vehicle, she noticed that Queen Marlena kept directing silent stares her way. Teela knew that the Queen was keeping her tongue, which made the Captain extremely uncomfortable. She wondered what the Queen was thinking. She was sure Adam's mother had read the missive before she hid it. She didn't question if the Queen understood the secret language as she was the one to teach it to them.

Considering that her relationship with this woman would change now that she agreed to court the Prince, Teela turned to look at the Queen as she smiled stating "I'm sorry for my actions back in my office."

"Whatever do you mean?", the Queen stated feigning innocence.

"For so abruptly and rudely grabbing that note off my desk", Teela stated.

Reaching a hand out, the Queen motherly patted Teela's thigh as she replied "There's no harm, love."

"Have you spoken to Adam this morning?", the Captain asked.

"Just briefly while his father and I were having breakfast." "He asked for permission to use Randor's office because his is in shambles", the Queen stated giving Teela answers to Adam's whereabouts.

Gingerly, Teela asked "Did he tell you anything else?"

"Should he have?", the Queen responded sheepishly.

Laughing at the Queen's coy undertone Teela opened up to the woman who had birthed the man of her dreams. "He asked me to court him", Teela stated happily.

"Hallelujah", the Queen exclaimed as she threw her arms in the air in victory. Her antics made it clear to Teela that her new position in Adam's life would be wholeheartedly accepted by his parents. Turning to look at the younger woman the Queen asked, "Did you agree?", although Adam had already told her and his father the great news.

With a smile from ear to ear, Teela answered "Yes." "Although, I didn't agree to marry him yet."

"Wise choice", the Queen answered surprising the Captain. "I didn't accept Randor's first marriage proposal either." "It's almost scary when us 'non-royals' consider spending the rest of our lives with these blue bloods", the Queen said half jokingly. "You should consider your wants and needs very carefully Teela." "I know that Adam loves you with every fiber of his being, but don't base your decision on being with him on just love." "Your life will change drastically once your courtship is announced."

"I know", Teela stated quietly. "Was it hard for you to make the decision to marry King Randor?"

"Extremely", the Queen answered. "I knew that agreeing to court the King would mean I never went home again." "I took my time examining what that would mean to me."

"How did you make the final decision?", Teela asked intrigued.

Harrumphing, the Queen stated matter-of-factly, "That decision was made for me." "Adam and Adora were conceived", the Queen shared a secret very few people were aware of.

Teela stared at the Queen in awe. She had no idea. "Close your mouth dear, there's many flies in the air, I wouldn't want you swallowing one", Marlena stated wittingly. She then continued "I know you are shocked, but once I realized I was pregnant I knew that I had to remain here."

"Ohhh?", Teela stated sadly, thinking that in the end Marlena had no choice but to remain in Eternia. "So you wouldn't have stayed if you weren't pregnant?", Teela asked. She knew that this was an extremely personal question; however, she didn't think the Queen would mind that she had asked it.

"I stayed because I knew that I would have the children." "It was very important to me to ensure they had their father." "You know I got accused of planning the pregnancy, that I manipulated Randor into marriage?", the Queen further disclosed.

"No, I had no idea", Teela stated. "My Queen, why are you sharing all of this with me?"

"I know that you and Adam spent the night together." "It was I that made sure neither of your fathers caught you in a compromising position", she clarified. "I'm telling you this because I don't want you to have to experience what I did."

At the Queen's revelation, Teela's face turned crimson. She was extremely shocked that Queen Marlena surmised what happened between her and Adam last night. Feeling very uncomfortable, she cleared her throat as she focused ahead of her. Luckily, the faint outline of Castle Grayskull was visible on the horizon. Soon they would land and Teela wouldn't have to endure much of this conversation any longer. She loved the Queen as if she was her own mother; however, she felt very awkward partaking in this conversation.

Sensing her emotions the Queen asked, "Have I embarrassed you?"

Keeping her eyes straight ahead, Teela thought about her response for a long time before giving it. Turning slightly to look at Adam's mother she replied, "No." "I just have to get used to the fact that our relationship will be different now that I agreed to court your son."

"Off course." "Adam also told me you were recently told the truth about who your mother is", the Queen shared. "I can understand that now that you know who your mother is, you'd want to speak with her about such things as 'boy' troubles."

Teela heard the underlying note of hurt in the Queen's voice. Her mother's explanation for Teela's need to live at the Palace played in her mind. It was obvious to the Captain, that the Queen was feeling that she was about to lose a daughter rather than gain one. Teela felt the need to alleviate the Queen's fears thus she replied, "I am beyond happy to know who my mother is." "There's a lot I missed out on with her; however, I am very thankful that I grew up under your guardianship." "Nothing could ever take that away from me, I love you and will always love you like a mother", she stated lovingly.

Overcome by Teela's admission, a single tear slid down the Queen's face. Clearing her throat to release the tightness she was feeling, the Queen replied "I love you too Teela." "I'm very proud of your accomplishments and thrilled for you and Adam to be courting", as Teela landed the Wind Raider to the left of the great jaw bridge. At the same time, her father's and the King's vehicle also touched ground with all four passengers jumping out of the transports at once.

Teela looked around for evidence that Adam had already arrived. Not seeing any other vehicle, she deduced that he must have arrived on Battle Cat as He-Man. Then the truth smacked her in the face. Battle Cat was no other than Adam's fearful pet, Cringer. A loud laugh escaped her beauteous lips, making those around her look at her quizzically at the oddity of the emotion. Covering her mouth to keep from continuing to laugh aloud, Teela's chuckle accompanied them as they entered Grayskull.

Arriving at the Throne room, they found Adam and the Sorceress embracing, her soft melodious voice carrying out of the Throne room as she stated, "That's wonderful news, my Prince." Sensing the arrival of the others, Mystic Guardian and Champion stepped backwards away from each other. Turning they faced their family. Smiling, Teela Na held her arms wide open as Teela now entered her embrace. "It's so lovely to see you again so soon", the Sorceress whispered to her daughter.

Keeping her head on her mother's shoulder Teela responded "Likewise, Mother", to the King's surprise.

He stared at the two women, confusion marking his face. As Teela exited her mother's embrace, the Sorceress caught the King's quizzical gaze. Turning her attention on him she stated, "Welcome everybody." "As you can see today is a day of revelations." Conjuring up several seats with a wave of her hand Grayskull's Guardian invited her guests to join her. Continuing she stated, "Adam and I both have a few confessions to make."

Taking his cue, Adam addressed all present. "Mother." "Father." "Teela as you all have recently found out you finally know the truth for the reasons of my presumed cowardice, aloofness, and foolhardiness." "To protect the fact that it was my destiny to be Eternia's Champion, I've elected to act severely out of character."

Hearing Adam's confession, it was Duncan's turn to stare at him wide mouthed. Looking at the Sorceress, he found her staring at her Champion calmly. She didn't seem surprised by his admission. Directing his gaze to Adam's parents, they too didn't seem surprised. He then turned his gaze to his daughter, sure that she wasn't aware of the Prince's secret. Rather than find her shocked or angry he noticed that Teela stared at him lovingly.

"I hope you can each forgive me for the deception", the Prince pleaded, the sincerity on his voice making everyone in the room look at him in a new light.

King Randor stepped forward placing an arm around his son's muscled shoulders as he looked around the room. "It is I who should be asking you for forgiveness, Adam." His deep baritone voice carried so much regret for all the years he thought the worst about his first born.

"Me too", Teela stated as she also approached the Prince.

Wrapping his arms around his father Adam stated "Thank you", before quickly disentangling himself from the King's embrace. Coming to stand in front of his beloved, he took hold of both of her hands bringing them up to his lips to brush the softest of kisses on them before looking deeply into the Captain's blue-green eyes as he stated, "Nonsense." "When it comes to you, I owe you an apology Tee."

Letting go of her hands, he surprised her by lowering himself down on one knee in front of her. Looking up to her with his big blue eyes he continued, "Teela my love, forgive me for ever holding a piece of my heart from you." "Please allow me to love you fully and openly in front of our families, friends, and kingdom."

Teela stood there, her mouth agape surprise written all over her features. When Adam bend down in front of her, she thought he was about to propose. Although she loved him with her whole heart, Teela was shocked at his actions as she was not yet ready to accept a marriage proposal. A loud 'phew' was heard from her lips when she realized that he was just openly declaring his feelings and intentions.

Smiling down at him, she caressed the top of his blonde locks before lovingly tracing her palm down his profile. As he rose, she moved in closer to him wrapping her arms around his neck. Pressing herself against his chest, she rose on tip toe and there in front of both of their parents kissed him fully on the lips. She didn't pull away until she heard someone clearing their throat uncomfortable. Without opening her eyes, she was sure it was her father.

Positioning herself to Adam's left side, she allowed her gaze to find her father. Sure enough he stood ramrod straight in the center of the room, his face shining a bright shade of red. A nervous giggle escaped her lips, as she just now remembered that both their parents were still in the same room.

It was the King who broke the awkward silence with his words, "I've known about Adam's secret for some time now, Sorceress; however, I was not aware of yours."

Randor's words were like a cold splash of water on Duncan's face. Dumbfounded he stared at his King, wondering what on Eternia had made the monarch keep the fact that he was aware of Adam's secret from him. Surely, the King was aware that Duncan was previously privy to Adam's secret? Before he could ask the King, Duncan heard the Sorceress state "I too have kept many secrets from those I love the most." "Out of necessity, Teela who is my flesh and blood came to live with you." "She has only recently found out that I am her mother."

With a look of awe, the King stated "All these years, it has been our children who have been protecting us and Eternia's citizens." Randor's words made both Teela and Adam very uncomfortable as neither was vain enough to glorify their importance. To them, protecting Eternia came as second nature, something they both did out of love and sacred duty for their family and planet.

Clearing his throat, Prince Adam addressed his father. "Father, there are more secrets I must relay today, which is the reason I've asked all of you to meet me here", his tone extremely serious. Without giving anyone an opportunity to interrupt him, Adam continued "Lady Stephania is a bigger threat than we gave her credit for."

"Who else has she threatened?", Teela asked angrily as her hand skimmed the top of her laser gun. Adam saw her fingers twitching over the pistol, understanding that Teela was eager for a fight. Adam smiled at her quick response to defend someone who may be in need of their help. Smiling at her, he reassured her that at the moment there was no one else that Lady Stephania was hurting.

"How is she a threat?", asked Duncan his voice even.

"I found out who her biological father is", Adam responded. Directing his gaze towards the King he commented, "It's our old 'friend' Count Marzo."

"Then that means that yesterday's attack was not an attack on you Adam, but to retrieve her!", the Queen exclaimed, who had up until now remained silent.

"That is exactly what I surmised", Adam responded. "Lord Teary also has the same suspicion." "If we are correct, then that means Stephania has teamed up with Count Marzo and Skeletor."

"What do you think she gains by this partnership?", asked the Sorceress. "Perhaps she is just a pawn in Marzo's and Skeletor's plans."

"I don't think so", Adam responded. "Lord Teary was adamant that Stephania would stop at nothing to become the next Queen."

"So you think they'll attack us again?", asked the King.

Facing Teela, Adam answered "No." "However, I think she'll do everything in her power to eliminate Teela." "That's why I asked you to meet me here."

Hearing his words Teela feared what might come next. Looking between her love and her mother, Teela knew that they had already discussed a secret scheme. She didn't fall short when she heard him state, "The Sorceress and I agree that until Stephania is apprehended again, it is best that Teela is relieved of her duties as Captain of the Guard." "The Sorceress has agreed to allow Teela to move into Grayskull."

"No", Teela yelled as she stormed away from the Prince.

"Daughter", Duncan began but was interrupted by the red-head's heated words "I said no." "I won't let some idiot noblewoman dictate how I live my life."

"It's for your own protection, Teela", Adam pleaded.

"Protection?" "Protection!", Teela shrilled. "I don't need protection, Adam." "You can't just decide my fate without consulting me first", she yelled at him passionately.

"My intention is not to decide your fate as you put it, but to ensure your safety", Adam replied trying hard to remain calm. This is not how he thought she would have reacted.

"No", Teela stated again with finality.

The four parents decided it was best to not involve themselves in the new couples affair. With a nod of her head, the Queen indicated to the King, Duncan, and the Sorceress that they should leave Adam and Teela alone. Understanding her drift, the Sorceress wiggled her fingers transporting them to another room of the castle.

Noticing that they were alone, Teel turned to face Adam her arms crossed across her chest as it rose and fell angrily. "You can't do this, Adam."

"Tee", he pleaded. "Listen to reason and stay here."

"How could you make this decision?", she asked him.

"It wasn't easy; however, I believe it's for the best", he replied.

"I can protect myself", Teela stated smugly.

"I am not questioning your skills, Tee." "You are superb in what you do, but I have a gut feeling that's warning me that if I don't remove you from the palace something horrible will happen to you", he answered telling her the real reason for his hasty decision.

His admission surprised Teela. "I had no idea", she stated in a quiet tone.

"I don't like this any more than you do, Tee." "It'll only be for a little while." "I need time to find the Rock People's children, secure Stephania, and foil any plans Skeletor may throw at us", he stated.

"You don't have to do this alone", she reminded him.

"I'm not, I'll have the Masters with me", he replied.

"You used to have me with you", she stated smartly. Then under her breath she added, "Now you want to lock me away."

Hearing her retort he answered, "I'm always going to want you with me as we fight evil, Teela."

"Then why make this decision?", she questioned him again.

Frustratingly, because he was unable to get his point across to her he stated "I told you, I have a bad feeling about this!"

Surprising him Teela asked, "Are you going after them as Adam or as He-Man?"

"What?", he asked perplexed.

"I asked…."

"I heard what you asked, Tee." "How do you think I'm going after them?", he threw at her.

"I have no idea", she replied sarcastically.

"This is about you, Tee." "Off course I'm going as Adam", he clarified.

"Reeeaaalllyyy?", Teela questioned her eyebrows rising into her hairline.

Catching her sarcasm Adam asked her something he was itching to do for a long time, "Do you think I'm a coward, Captain?", as that was popular belief. He needed to ask her directly, as he didn't know her real opinion on this matter.

"No", she answered honestly. "That's not why I bring it up."

"Then it's because you don't have faith in me", he supplied his voice laced with dejection. "I thought I proved my abilities to you these last couple of months."

"That's not why either", she clarified.

"Then why did you ask me who I'll be?", he asked confused now.

"Because I am your assigned bodyguard, Your Highness." "You can't go galvanizing around the globe on your own without protection assigned by your father, the King." "If anyone will decide if I'm relieved of my duties it should be the man who hired me", she explained.

"My father will agree with me", Adam stated confidently.

"Then let's see what he says", she stated as she walked out of the Throne room, the Prince following closely behind her.


End file.
